Fairy Tail : X986
by Pomon60
Summary: Après la guerre contre Zeleph, le monde a pris la mesure du danger que représentait la magie et a décidé de la surveiller avec bien plus de rigueur. Ainsi affaibli, Fiore et les alentours ont été la cible d'un homme à la poigne de fer qui ne rencontra que peu de résistance lors de sa prise de pouvoir. Les mages sont maintenant au service du gouvernement, les autres sont traqués.
1. Chapitre 1 : Départ

Au sud de Crocus, capitale du pays de Fiore, est situé l'orphelinat de Florage. Ce dernier était en ce moment très calme, car c'était l'heure des histoires. Assise sur une chaise, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain attachés en une longue tresse avait dans les mains un livre qu'elle s'apprêtait à conter à son auditoire juvénile.

\- Autrefois, il existait un mage noir du nom de Zeleph. Grâce à ses grands pouvoirs, il s'était crée une armée de démons et il voulait conquérir le monde avec. Cependant, un groupe de mage héroïque parvint à arrêter l'Armée Noire. A travers tout le pays, les femmes et les hommes, menés par les mages de Fairy Tail sont parvenus à battre les démons, au prix de beaucoup des leurs. Il ne restait finalement que leur maître, Zeleph le mage noir. Pour le combattre, les mages envoyèrent le plus puissant d'entre eux l'affronter. C'était son propre frère, Natsu, le chasseur de dragon de feu qui se présenta donc devant Zeleph.

Un jeune garçon aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux hérissés s'était levé et jeté sur la jeune femme, manquant de lui faire tomber le livre des mains.

\- Dit. Natsu il le bat à la fin ?

Le corps tordu afin d'essayer de lire la fin de l'histoire, le jeune garçon tentait de s'emparer du livre, luttant contre la conteuse pour sa possession. Handicapé par sa petite taille, le jeune garçon fut vite remis à sa place par la femme à la tresse.

\- Tu le sauras si tu écoutes la suite Falcon.

L'heure de la sortie mit cependant fin aux histoires, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Falcon. S'emparant d'un manteau rouge qui traînait par là, il se hissa sur une chaise et déclara avec ferveur.

\- Je suis Natsu, et je suis le plus fort des mages. Rend toi Zeleph.

Il avait prit pour cible un de ses camarades. Habillé de noir, il était naturel que ce soit lui qui joue le rôle du méchant. Sous le regard souriant de leur gardienne, les jeunes garçons faisaient semblant de se battre et de se lancer des sorts. Rapidement, ils se montrèrent de plus en plus doués à singer un combat, jusqu'à faire douter les spectateurs de la réalité de l'altercation. La jeune femme se rua entre les deux et, tant bien que mal, parvint à les séparer, au prix de sa coiffure.

Les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place, la jeune femme avait puni les deux garnements, ne sachant pas lequel avait envenimé les choses. Ce qui ne satisfaisait aucun des deux garçons.

\- Mais Livitha, on n'a rien fait.

\- On jouait.

Insensible à la négociation des deux pensionnaires, Livitha les laissait à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle surveillait les autres qui jouaient dehors. Elle avait conté à de nombreuses reprises des histoires similaires, et à chaque fois, c'était Falcon qui montrait le plus d'entrain. Parfois même trop. Après avoir écouté les fables des guildes d'antan, il se prenait toujours pour un mage et répandait le chaos. Il effrayait ainsi les enfants, Livitha, et de potentiels parents.

Jours, semaines, puis mois passaient avec à chaque fois le même dénouement, Falcon restait à l'orphelinat, séparé de ses anciens camarades. Il ne semblait pas en être affecté puisqu'il avait toujours la même joie lorsque venait le temps des contes. Il apprit ainsi l'histoire de Fiore, transformée en récit de légende par Livitha, car c'était là le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour leur donner des cours. Certainement que malgré elle, la jeune femme avait été vague dans ses récits, car Falcon en était venu à la questionner de plus en plus.

\- Dit, pourquoi les guildes de mages ont été interdites si c'est elles qui ont chassé les démons ?

\- Parce qu'au départ, c'est avec la magie que Zeleph a crée les démons. Alors il a été décidé que c'était trop dangereux de laisser à tous le loisir d'utiliser la magie.

\- Mais les gens comme Zeleph, ça arrive pas souvent. Et si y a des mages pour l'arrêter, ça ira.

Un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres, Livitha pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est un autre point de vue.

\- Oui bah c'est nul.

Livitha ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de faire la moue.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Falcon fixait sa gardienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Rien, ce n'est rien.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, Falcon quitta la compagnie de la jeune femme qui le regardait partir. Le seul moyen pour lui d'être comme les héros qu'il admire serait de rejoindre le Conseil ou le Dark Chess. Ces deux options n'avaient que peu en commun avec ce que Falcon avait en tête quand il parlait de guilde.

Heureusement pour Falcon, il n'eut pas à choisir, car apparemment, il n'avait aucune prédisposition à la magie. Il avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de créer des cercles, mais, sans formation ou motivation préalable, la magie restait impossible.

Sans fantaisie, Falcon demeura donc à l'orphelinat, passant de trop agité à trop grincheux, puis à trop vieux pour intéresser une famille. Il devint rapidement plus qu'un pensionnaire, mais un assistant de Livitha pour encadrer les nouveaux arrivants.

Au cours de sa dix-septième année, c'est Falcon qui restait pendant que Livitha partait faire des achats. En l'absence de cette dernière, de potentiels parents visitaient l'institut sous l'œil de Siward, le vieux propriétaire du bâtiment. Un vieil homme au crâne dégarni mais coiffé d'une couronne de cheveux blancs ainsi que d'une forte odeur de papier neuf et d'encre métallique qui semblait le suivre partout où il allait.

Pendant que certains semblaient avoir fait leur choix et attendaient de remplir certains papiers, un homme d'âge mûr dont la nuque-longue grisonnante s'agitait au gré du vent entra silencieusement dans l'orphelinat. Du coin de l'œil, le propriétaire remarqua le nouveau venu et commençant alors à se triturer les ongles en regardant autour de lui. Portant un uniforme militaire blanc orné d'une bandoulière de cuir, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il provenait du Conseil Magique. L'arrivant s'approcha de Siward et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, de manière à ne pas être entendu.

\- C'est bientôt la Cérémonie de Sothakal, combien en avez-vous cette année ?

Le regard de Siward hésita quelques instants en passant sur les jeunes garçon présents dans la salle, y compris Falcon, qui comprenait que quelque chose clochait, que cet homme n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles et la ceinture ornée d'un poignard du militaire ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

\- Cela fait déjà sept ans ? Ils ne sont que trois à avoir plus de dix ans, dont Falcon, le jeune homme là-bas, qui est né en neuf cent soixante-cinq.

La volte-face de l'inconnu ne faisait rien pour rassurer Falcon qui se dirigea alors vers les deux adultes, les poings serrés pour calmer ses mains tremblantes. Son regard défiait celui de l'inconnu qui n'avait cependant rien de malicieux, mais simplement l'ennui de quelqu'un qui faisait son travail. Observé sous toutes les coutures par le vieil homme qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, Falcon commençait à perdre patience.

\- Vous regardez quoi là ?

Surpris par l'attitude du jeune garçon, le vieil homme leva la tête et gardant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon, donnant à ce dernier la désagréable sensation d'être jugé. Il secoua ensuite la tête et reprit un faciès neutre avant d'entamer la conversation.

\- Pardonne mes manières jeune homme. Je me nomme Athelstan, je suis envoyé par l'empire pour recruter les déshérités pour l'armée impériale. Alors je me demandais si…

\- Les déshérités ? Vous parlez de qui là ?

\- Et bien, les gens comme toi, les orphelins, les abandonnés, ceux qui ne manqueront à personne si jamais leur carrière militaire était tragiquement… écourtée. Tu comprendras donc que les orphelins sont des recrues de choix pour nous.

Les articulations blanches à cause de ses poings serrés, Falcon se retenait de ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Athelstan afin de ne pas attirer de problèmes à l'institut. Mais la manière qu'avait cet homme de les considérer comme de la chair à canon semblait avoir allumé une flamme dans le coeur de Falcon.

\- Mais le plus vieux après moi ici à onze ans, il n'a aucune envie de s'enrôler dans l'armée.

\- Ce n'est pas un enrôlement jeune homme, c'est une conscription. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, l'Empire vous recrute dans son armée, vous devrez être prêt d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Athelstan fit alors demi-tour en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Le regard noir qu'il jeta sur Siward lui fit bien comprendre que ce dernier serait tenu pour responsable si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu et que lui et l'orphelinat aurait à en subir les conséquences.

Une fois le militaire disparu derrière les portes, Falcon se retourna vers Siward qui affichait un sourire gêné et compatissant.

\- C'est nécessaire pour que l'orphelinat continue d'exister mon garçon. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à laisser ainsi partir…

\- Vous ne les laissez pas partir, vous les vendez comme des objets.

Les yeux clos, le vieil homme tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux hérissés, mais ce dernier le repoussa d'un mouvement de torse. Son regard tourné vers le sol, Siward laissa partir Falcon et continua, d'une voix monocorde.

\- Tu es jeune, tu comprendras que rien n'est gratuit et que nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher.

Sans prêter attention aux derniers mots de Siward, Falcon regagna son poste, continuant de surveiller les jeunes alors que les potentiels parents reprenaient une activité normale après avoir tourné leur attention vers Falcon et Athelstan.

De longues minutes plus tard, Livitha était de retour. Immédiatement assaillie par Falcon, ce dernier lui fit un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence et lui demandait si elle était au courant.

\- Falcon, si nous refusons de faire cela, l'orphelinat ne pourra plus exister. Est-ce que tu sais combien d'enfant nous aidons chaque année, alors qu'une infime partie se retrouve enrôlée dans l'armée ?

Bouche bée, Falcon ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être le seul à trouver cette situation anormale, comment l'on pouvait envoyer à la mort ainsi des enfants sous prétexte d'en sauver davantage.

Ses inamovibles idéaux en tête, Falcon erra dans les environs de l'orphelinat le restant de la journée, cherchant de lui-même une solution à cette aberration tout en se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Bien plus vite que le jeune homme ne l'aurait voulu, Athelstan était de retour, et les jeunes garçons supposés partant étaient prêts, sauf Falcon. Afin d'éviter tout problème, Siward envoya Livitha à la recherche du jeune homme qui demeura malgré tout introuvable. Agacé et se mordant les lèvres, Athelstan semblait rendre responsable Siward de l'absence de Falcon.

\- Je n'ai pas toute la journée vieil homme, où est-il ?

La sueur s'écoulant abondamment de son front, le propriétaire était démuni, incapable d'en faire plus pour retrouver le disparu. Sur le point de quitter les lieux, Athelstan tomba alors sur le garçon tant recherché qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, Livitha à bout de souffle derrière lui. Les yeux fixés sur ceux du militaire, Falcon semblait tendu, ses bras étaient raides et ses poings serrés.

\- Ils ne partiront pas avec vous.

La main d'Athelstan recouvrit alors son visage puis se referma jusqu'à ne plus finir que par lui pincer l'arête du nez. Il regarda ensuite vers le plafond tout en serrant le poing qui s'était formé devant lui.

\- Soit tu viens avec nous, soit je t'arrête pour entrave à la fonction d'un agent de l'Empire. C'est ta dernière chance jeune homme.

Falcon sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, Livitha, au teint pâle, s'approcha alors de lui pour chuchoter.

\- S'il te plaît Falcon, ne fait pas d'histoire, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, le brun se dégagea de ce qui devenait une étreinte et s'avança vers l'envoyé impérial. Avant d'avoir pû faire quoi que ce soit, Falcon fut propulsé en arrière par un violent coup de pied du militaire. Les dents serrées, Athelstan s'avança, bien décidé à en finir avec ce dissident. Il rencontra Livitha sur le chemin, cette dernière recouvrant Falcon de son corps pour le protéger.

\- S'il vous plaît, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Écarte-toi femme.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Athelstan agrippa la longue tresse de Livitha et l'obligea à lâcher Falcon, en vain. Le serrant contre elle, le militaire ne pouvant atteindre le jeune homme sans passer par sa protectrice.

Soudainement soulagé de sa douleur au crâne, Livitha s'aperçut alors que l'envoyé de l'Empire l'avait lâché afin de prendre son arme à sa ceinture. Falcon, les yeux enfin ouverts, vit qu'un couteau quittait peu à peu son fourreau, et fut soudain prit d'une peur panique et parcouru d'un frisson, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Sa stratégie n'étant plus viable, Livitha se releva, écarta les bras et fit obstacle à Athelstan. Ce dernier portait son poignard pointe vers le haut et s'avançait lentement vers les deux jeunes personnes. Il agrippa le poignet de la protectrice et la tira en arrière, hors d'atteinte de Falcon auquel Athelstan tournait maintenant le dos.

Le sang glacé et transi de peur, Falcon ne parvint à bouger que lorsque la vie de Livitha fut menacée. Le militaire avait totalement oublié la raison de sa venue et souhaitant maintenant simplement se débarrasser des gêneurs, pour ce faire, il s'approchait de Livitha, le poignard à la main, prêt à frapper. La jeune femme désarmée ne put que lever le bras pour se protéger en attendant la sentence. Cette dernière ne vint cependant jamais, Falcon ayant attrapé Athelstan à la taille et le tirant en arrière. La gorge serrée et les larmes aux coins des yeux, Falcon se sentait responsable de la situation et ne voulait surtout pas que d'autres souffrent à cause de lui. Il voulait simplement que l'orphelinat soit libre de ce militaire, mais maintenant, son seul souhait était de sauver ceux qu'il avait mit en mauvaise posture en agissant de manière irréfléchie, et ce, à tout prix.

Dans un hurlement à arracher les tympans, Falcon usa de toutes ses forces pour empêcher Athlestan d'agir, mais sa frêle stature ne lui donnait pas la force nécessaire pour cela. Maudissant son impuissance, Falcon s'entêta malgré tout, suppliant tous les dieux de bien vouloir faire tout s'arrêter. Sa prière ne fut pas exaucée, du moins pas de la manière souhaitée. Sans le savoir, Falcon fit apparaître sous ses pieds un cercle magique de la couleur d'un ciel orageux. Ce dernier, exhalant une constante rafale de vent, fit se briser les vitres, s'éclater les portes contre les murs, et renversa tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans la pièce, fut-ce des meubles ou des personnes, à l'exception de Falcon et Athelstan. Le vent se mit alors à tournoyer, emportant tout ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'agripper à quelque chose dans sa furie.

Soulevant Falcon et Athelstan du sol, les deux personnes entrèrent dans une vrille alors que Livitha les regardait s'élever dans une tornade qui prenait peu à peu une couleur noire, parcourue d'étincelles électriques. Falcon se refusait à lâcher son compagnon d'infortune, pensant que ce dernier avait plus de chance d'en réchapper. En se heurtant au plafond, la tornade avait atteint sa taille maximale et commençait maintenant à se tordre, comme un animal souhaitant passer par un trou trop petit, les éclairs se faisaient également plus présents, et menaçaient d'incendier le bâtiment de bois.

A bout de force, Falcon ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Athelstan, et, à sa grande surprise, ce dernier fut propulsé hors de la tornade, à travers les portes défoncées plus tôt par la rafale, il alla s'écraser dans le mur d'en face, creusant un cratère où il resta encastré. La tête de Falcon s'éclaircissant enfin, la tornade en fit de même et déposa en douceur son seul occupant. Falcon était bien la seule chose restée intacte dans le carnage, peu de meubles demeuraient entier, et tous étaient allongés, sinon assis.

Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, et celle qui avait l'esprit le plus clair était Livitha, qui se précipita vers le jeune garçon regardant hébété autour de lui. Il appréhendait difficilement ce qu'il venait de réaliser, et surtout il ignorait comment cela était possible, car rien n'avait laissé présager qu'il était capable de magie. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par la jeune femme qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit avec une voix bien trop douce pour la situation.

\- Falcon. Falcon ! Il faut vite que tu ailles préparer quelques affaires, il faut que tu partes.

Étrangement fatigué, le jeune garçon peinait à soutenir le regard de son interlocutrice et peinait à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'oeil pour s'assurer de l'état du militaire et, voyant qu'il était encore groggy mais se relevait doucement, elle secoua de nouveau Falcon pour qu'il suive ses ordres.

Des bourdonnements dans la tête et le souffle court, Athelstan ne s'était pas encore aperçu de son était en pensait toujours être dans la tornade. Alors qu'il attendait quelques instants que sa vue redevienne nette, il aperçut la silhouette de la jeune femme s'avancer lentement vers lui, droite et menaçante. Sans doute que c'était elle qui l'avait mit dans cet état lorsqu'il voulait s'en prendre au jeune garçon. Ou bien était-ce justement le jeune homme qui avait créé la tornade ? Lui aussi était prit dans le tourbillon, donc soit il ne contrôlait pas sa magie, soit il n'en était pas l'auteur.

Livitha ne laissait pas au militaire le loisir de la réflexion, arrivée à son niveau, elle le regarda de haut, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Elle leva ensuite sa main vers lui, ce qui, parmi ceux connaissant la magie, était la menace d'un sort imminent.

\- Partez maintenant. Vous êtes allés trop loin cette fois.

Ainsi c'était la jeune femme la mage, et le jeune garçon n'était qu'une victime collatérale ? Les instincts du soldat lui hurlaient le contraire mais il ne pouvait se permettre dans son état de mettre au défi la jeune femme d'exécuter sa menace. Le mur dans lequel il s'était écrasé lui apportait un profond soutien pour l'aider à se lever. Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre, mais il tentait de ne rien en faire paraître et reprit une posture fière.

\- Vous avez choisi une vie où vous serez traquée et où la fuite sera votre quotidien. Pour sauver un seul garçon, vous avez compromis la sécurité de votre établissement.

\- Cet orphelinat n'a rien à voir avec mes idéaux, j'ai travaillé ici pour sauver des vies, pas pour en faire perdre. Et si je ne peux plus le faire, alors autant partir.

Le visage impassible, Livitha prenait encore de haut Athelstan malgré sa taille modeste. Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux et quitta les lieux, bien décidé à revenir avec des renforts. Livitha ne lâchait pas le soldat des yeux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle se rua alors vers l'orphelinat où Falcon avait enfin entendu l'injonction de la jeune femme et était parti rassembler ses quelques affaires. Elle en profita pour rassurer les enfants présents qui venaient de voir un homme attenter à la vie de leur gardienne et accessoirement pour la première fois une démonstration de magie de leurs propres yeux.

L'arrivée de Falcon marqua la fin du travail de Livitha, elle s'en alla ensuite voir Siward, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Monsieur, je démissionne.

Un rire étouffé parvint à s'échapper des lèvres du vieil homme, mais ce dernier n'avait rien à dire de plus, et acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Le départ était précipité, aussi les au revoirs furent courts, la plupart des pensionnaires étaient dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et pensait que les Livitha et Falcon allaient vite revenir. Ils passeraient les prochaines semaines à comprendre que sans doute plus jamais ils ne reverraient les deux partants. Ces derniers quant à eux, prirent la direction opposée à celle d'Athelstan afin d'éviter de croiser les supposés renforts.

Après s'être assuré d'avoir laissé l'orphelinat loin derrière elle, Livitha attrapa la main de Falcon et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Le jeune homme se retourna, souhaitant connaître la raison de cette pause dans leur fuite. La tête baissée, Livitha ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter le regard de Falcon.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare maintenant.

Un sourire de façade était tout ce que pouvait proposer l'ancienne gardienne, mais des larmes s'ajoutèrent bientôt à son visage lorsqu'elle vit Falcon faire non de la tête en ayant lui aussi la tristesse au coin des yeux.

\- Tu prendras la route du sud, par là il n'y a que des petits villages. Moi j'irais au nord vers Crocus, je me ferai voir là bas pour que les recherches se concentrent vers cette zone.

La voix tremblante de Livitha ne rassurait pas vraiment le jeune homme et il refusait de se séparer de sa gardienne. Se sentant de plus en plus responsable de la situation, il ne voulait pas que le destin de la jeune femme soit différent du sien, quoi qu'il arrive. Il sentit alors une forte pression sur ses épaules et le regard sûr de lui de Livitha.

\- Tu te rappelle des histoires que je vous racontais ?

Opinant du chef, les larmes de Falcon semblaient disparaître peu à peu, suivant l'exemple de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as des pouvoirs Falcon, et de nos jours, tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix. Soit tu rejoins le Dark Chess ou le Conseil et travaille pour eux, soit tu te laisses capturer. Ou bien, tu deviens le héros de ta propre histoire, et tu fuis. Trouve des gens comme toi avec qui tu te sentiras accepté, avec qui vous vous protégerez mutuellement.

En un ultime sourire, Livitha dissipa les doutes de Falcon et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme était seul, son sac par dessus l'épaule. Surplombant une ville d'à peine quelques centaines de tête, il s'y traîna lentement, se demandant déjà ce qu'il advenait de Livitha alors que leur séparation remontait à quelques heures à peine.

Malgré l'enquête menée par le Dark Chess, aucune trace de Falcon n'a été trouvée puisque personne ne le connaissait en dehors de l'orphelinat. De son côté, Livitha avait été vue à Crocus quelques jours après les évènements mais restait introuvable. Les recherches pour Falcon furent abandonnées peu après, tandis que Livitha devenait un Mage Renégat de plus à retrouver. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, Falcon ne souhaitant cependant pas prendre de risque, il vivait comme un ermite à l'écart de toute grande ville.

La vie de Falcon fut ainsi celle d'un paria, il survivait comme il pouvait grâce aux larcins et parfois à la bonne volonté des villageois. Le jeune homme ne restait cependant jamais très longtemps au même endroit, car, par curiosité, il testait souvent ce que sa magie lui permettait, et cela s'était longtemps limité à la création de rafales et d'un couvert nuageux. Cependant, ces phénomènes suspects attirèrent rapidement l'attention et des membres de la Section de Traque du Conseil, ce qui forçait Falcon à fuir.

Cinq ans durant, le quotidien de Falcon était ainsi, il parcourait Fiore de long en large, et pas une fois il n'avait croisé un mage même solitaire. Tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer étaient ceux du Dark Chess ou du Conseil. Les alliés introuvables et les années d'errance eurent vite fait de réduire à néant la foi que le jeune homme avait dans les histoires de Livitha. Les mages sont des hors la loi, ils ne se réunissent pas en formant des sociétés secrètes. Les guildes de mages n'existent plus, pas plus que Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La main dans le sac

Dans un village de Fiore, en plein été, des dizaines de personnes couraient se mettre à l'abri. Un orage avait subitement fait irruption au-dessus de leur tête et avait mit un terme à leurs activités estivales. Tous étaient habillés légèrement pour les grandes chaleurs, si bien que pour la plupart d'entre eux, la pluie était un soulagement, mais aussi une douche dont ils se seraient bien passés. S'écoulant sur la terre chaude, l'eau soulevait une odeur pétrichor qui arrivait rapidement aux narines des observateurs, bien à l'abris dans leur maison de pierre.

\- C'est bizarre, ça fait cinq jours de suite qu'il pleut comme ça d'un coup.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait avertir le Dark Chess, au cas où ce serait magique ?

\- Oui, je vais les prévenir.

A l'insu de tous, un seul homme bravait la pluie alors que tous couraient se cacher. Étrangement vêtu d'un long manteau encapuché, ce jeune homme devait haïr la chaleur et bénir cette pluie qui lui donnait raison d'avoir choisi un tel accoutrement. Alors que les marchands luttaient pour ranger leurs étals et protéger leurs fruits et autres de la tempête, le jeune homme se hâtait de dérober certaines denrées sans se faire repérer. Prenant autant que les poches de son manteau pouvaient le permettre, le jeune homme tenta ensuite de déguerpir au plus vite. Il fut cependant surpris par une rafale qui lui retira son couvre-chef et un éclair qui révéla Falcon à la vue de tous, y compris du commerçant victime de son larcin.

\- Repose ça ici.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, dont les épis ornant d'ordinaire sa tête avaient été en partie tassés par la pluie, prit alors ses jambes à son cou en laissant échapper une partie de son butin.

\- Au voleur !

La plupart des habitants ayant regagné leur foyer, personne ne répondit à l'appel du maraîcher et le jeune garçon put quitter les lieux sans être inquiété. Sans se retourner, le jeune homme quitta le village et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui l'entourait. Sous le couvert du bosquet, le jeune homme jeta quelques regards furtifs derrière lui, s'assurant de ne pas être suivi. Une fois cela fait, sa course devint marche pendant qu'il prenait le chemin de son abri.

La bâtisse délabrée avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir l'eau et l'empêcher d'inonder l'intérieur. Fort heureusement pour le jeune homme, l'orage passait peu à peu, chassé par le ciel du crépuscule, ainsi, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la pluie cessa. Disposant la nourriture sur la seul table ornant l'unique pièce, le voleur déposa ensuite son manteau sur son lit avant de se mettre à table. Falcon s'ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux pour leur faire retrouver un tant soit peu leur état sec. Son repas frugale ne combla qu'en partie la faim du jeune brun, lui indiquant qu'il aurait à ressortir pour ne pas finir la journée à saliver sur son oreiller.

Une pomme roulant sur la table fit regretter à Falcon que la tempête qu'il avait lui-même invoqué ait échappé à son contrôle et l'ait ainsi fait repérer. A n'en pas doûter, si tout s'était passé comme prévu, Falcon aurait gagné sa journée. Allongé sur son lit, il préparait son prochain départ. Retourner dans le même village était impossible, mais les autres cibles étaient à de longues minutes de marche.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, Falcon tentait de faire taire son appétit avant de partir. Il se laissa alors envahir par ses pensées et sombra dans le sommeil. Il se vit alors dans son ancienne vie, entouré de ses jeunes amis dont il avait oublié jusqu'au nom et qui n'étaient maintenant que des visages lisses aux cheveux colorés. Il se remémorait à quel point il était naïf et adorait les fables des mages. Il aurait tout donné pour en devenir un, mais maintenant que le marché avait été rempli et qu'il avait tout perdu, il regrettait sa vie passée.

C'est avec cette pensée que Falcon se leva, de même que le jour. La faim continuant à le tirailler, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fut obligé de quitter son lit et de prendre la direction du village. Les yeux encore embrumés, Falcon mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination, si bien que les premiers commerçants étaient déjà à l'oeuvre depuis près d'une heure.

L'heure précoce et la température encore fraîche donnèrent l'idée à Falcon de faire se lever un épais brouillard. Il n'y aurait ainsi pas de vent pour le découvrir, ni d'éclair pour le révéler. Son plan était sans faille, à ceci près que dans le brouillard, Falcon était aussi aveugle que la victime de son larcin. Il avançait donc à tâtons, les bras en avant, et plissait les yeux le plus possible pour distinguer murs et passants. La levée soudaine d'une brume si épaisse n'avait pas laissé le temps aux habitants de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Certains attendaient que le brouillard ne se dissipe, d'autres étaient déjà en train de faire du rangement, pestant contre le temps et ses caprices.

Après un rapide temps d'adaptation, le jeune mage brun parvenait à distinguer les sacs portés par les villageois et, protégé par le brouillard, s'approchait sans difficulté de ces derniers. Cependant, il était difficile pour le jeune garçon de choisir ce qu'il prenait, si bien que la plupart du temps il s'emparait de ce qui ressemblait, au toucher, de près ou de loin à des légumes ou des fruits.

Les premières personnes arrivés pour faire leurs courses se sentaient alors de plus en plus légères à mesure que Falcon s'emparait de leurs achats. Ce qui ne manqua pas de soulever un léger vent de panique alors qu'il traçait sa route entre les gens. Sur le point de partir, il fit un léger détour pour un dernier vol. Alors que sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa prise, son poignet fut enserré par une main semblant être celle d'une femme.

Réprimant un cri de surprise, Falcon s'accrocha à ce qu'il avait déjà volé et parvint à se dégager rapidement de la poigne de la jeune femme. Il détala en s'éloignant du village, évitant d'être suivi grâce au couvert de la brume. Certain de n'avoir personne derrière lui, Falcon rentra chez lui au pas afin d'y déposer le fruit de sa journée de travail, et si possible de se mettre rapidement à table, la faim ne s'étant pas faite plus discrète.

\- On t'a jamais dit qu'on ne volait pas le sac d'une femme ?

La surprise avait figé sur place Falcon, impossible qu'il ait été suivi avec le brouillard et les précautions qu'il avait prises sur le chemin du retour. Les intentions de l'intruse, que Falcon se doutait être la même jeune femme qu'il avait tenté de chaparder quelques instants plus tôt, étaient inconnues. Aussi l'habitant des lieux se tenait prêt, s'il le fallait, à fuir ou attaquer. Du coin de l'oeil, Falcon jugeait de la posture et des gestes de son invitée pendant qu'il se tournait vers elle.

Ses chaussures blanches avaient toujours accrochée sur elles des feuilles humides à cause du brouillard du Falcon. Les gouttelettes accumulées sur l'étroit pantalon de la jeune femme lui donnait l'air de scintiller à mesure qu'elle tentait d'enlever les disgracieux hôtes de ses semelles. Une fois cela fait, elle remit en place son manteau noir de manière à ce que les coutures roses soient en effet sur ses épaules et ses flancs, et surtout que l'ouverture de la fermeture soit alignée avec le col en v de son maillot blanc.

Rien ne semblait hostile dans le comportement de la jeune femme, aussi Falcon se décida enfin à la regarder dans les yeux. Bien qu'assez négligé, le visage de la brune était loin d'être désagréable, dans la vingtaine, elle était coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval s'emparant de sa totalité de ses cheveux et ne laissant échapper qu'une mèche ondulant le long de sa joue.

Des souvenirs remontèrent alors dans l'esprit de Falcon, cette jeune femme, totalement inconnue, avait cependant un faciès des plus familier. La couleur des cheveux n'était pas la même, mais la silhouette et les traits du visage firent s'avancer le garçon vers la nouvelle venue prêt à l'enlacer.

\- Livitha ?

Ramené à la réalité par la douleur sur sa joue, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la jeune femme avait fait de nombreux pas en arrière, et était même sortie de la maison. Ses bras devant elle pour se défendre, elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Désolé pour la gifle, mais je m'appelle pas Livitha.

La raison revenant au jeune garçon, il eut un mouvement de recul, réalisant enfin son erreur.

\- Je… Pardon, c'est juste que tu…

\- Ressemble à quelqu'un que tu connais j'ai cru comprendre.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, rassurant légèrement Falcon quant à son humeur. Il déchanta rapidement quand elle lui lança un regard froid.

\- Les gens que tu voles travaillent dur pour acheter ce qu'ils ont. Tu ne devrais pas vivre comme ça.

Ce sermon, il l'avait entendu à de nombreuses reprises, du moins à chaque fois qu'il se faisait prendre par quelqu'un souhaitant le remettre sur le droit chemin. Ce qui était une motivation supplémentaire pour passer inaperçu. La répétition des mêmes reproches ne fit que tirer un soupir et tourner le nez de Falcon.

Déçue sans être vexée, la jeune femme tordit ses lèvres en un demi-sourire.

\- Le brouillard c'est toi ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Falcon se contenta de fixer la jeune femme du regard avec les lèvres légèrement écartées.

\- Et la pluie les jours d'avant aussi ?

Falcon baissa alors la tête, comme un enfant accusé d'avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Je passe souvent faire les courses ici, et à chaque fois que tout le monde court pour rentrer chez lui, je vois une personne à contre-courant, qui semble aller partout. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te prévenir que le Dark Chess va certainement venir ici pour enquêter, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu fasses profil bas, au moins pour un moment.

\- Au point ou j'en suis, je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je me rende. Au moins à travailler pour eux, j'aurai un foyer et de quoi manger tous les jours.

Si la jeune femme n'était pas en colère auparavant, elle l'était maintenant. Fronçant les sourcils, son sourire disparut rapidement alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

\- Tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font tous les jours ? Ce qu'ils te demanderont de faire ?

Harassé, ennuyé et voulant juste qu'elle s'en aille, Falcon cherchait à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour la satisfaire et qu'elle le laisse en paix.

\- Je sais qu'ils arrêtent les mages, j'ai pas dit que j'approuvais ce qu'ils faisaient, mais c'est le seul avenir pour les mages.

Dans un mélange de déception et de tristesse, la jeune femme commença à faire demi-tour, sentant que la cause était perdue.

\- Soit tu travailles pour eux, soit ils te tuent. Si c'est tout ce que tu vois, pas étonnant que tu te retrouve seul.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je fasse comme dans les histoires pour gamin ? Que je me retrouve dans une guilde et que je batte l'Empereur ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu croirais pas que se débarrasser du mec qui a mis en place notre exclusion arrangerait les choses ?

\- Oui, et après on s'occupera des membres du Conseil et du reste du Dark Chess et tout ira mieux.

L'ironie de Falcon ne plaisait pas vraiment à la jeune femme qui commençait à respirer de plus en plus vite, laissant se dessiner une veine sur le coin de son front. Falcon lui, plissait les yeux, comme s'il cherchait un détail sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- _Notre_ exclusion ?

Jetant un regard noir à Falcon, la jeune brune tentait de prendre le même ton que son interlocuteur, bien que ses mots ne soient pas empreints de la même malice.

\- Bah oui, tu n'es pas seul, pas autant que tu le crois. Si tu arrêtais de te regarder le nombril, tu le verrais.

\- J'ai essayé, pendant plus de trois ans, et je n'ai jamais trouvé d'aide. Alors si c'est ça, je me débrouillerais tout seul. S'il y a des mages contre le Dark Chess, ils sont comme moi, parce que les guildes de mages n'existent plus.

Les épaules de la brune s'effondrèrent sous les mots de Falcon. Elle regardait le jeune homme, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait mené à penser ainsi.

\- C'est avec ce genre de réflexion que les guildes ont disparues.

Avant d'entendre la réponse de Falcon, la jeune femme quitta les lieux et reprit la direction du village, laissant le jeune homme seul avec son butin du jour. Son sac à la main, la jeune femme continua tout droit pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à parvenir une pied d'une paroi rocheuse, elle la longea donc, cherchant l'escalier qui devait lui permettre d'arriver jusqu'à sa destination.

Prenant la forme d'une arche de roche suivie d'une porte en bois, la jeune femme s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle posa ensuite son sac au sol et s'empara du heurtoir des deux mains pour signaler sa présence, sans succès, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, l'intérieur demeura silencieux, et la jeune femme dehors. Un léger grondement lui fit comprendre que l'on venait enfin à son aide, mais aussi qu'elle devrait elle aussi y mettre du sien pour entrer.

Une fois l'ouverture suffisante, elle s'empara de ses sacs et mit un pied à l'intérieur, le parquet de bois grinçant sous ses pas. La personne l'ayant aidé était un jeune homme, à peine plus grand qu'elle et aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, aussi hérissés que ceux de Falcon, à ceci près que ceux du jeune portier partaient en arrière. Habillé d'un polo noir et d'un pantalon bleu, le jeune homme avait encore le sommeil dans les yeux, signe d'un réveil encore tout jeune.

\- Merci Haze.

Remarquant le ton froid de sa camarade d'ordinaire si enjouée, Haze se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ca va Evan ?

\- Ca va très bien, j'ai juste croisé un pauvre type en ville.

\- C'est bizarre, pourtant Shaporo est resté ici.

La modeste salle formait la plus grande partie du bâtiment qu'Evan venait de pénétrer. Carrée, elle ne comptait que deux tables, et une petite dizaine de chaise, la plupart étant empilée dans un coin de la pièce. Seul un comptoir de bar, bien que vide, brisait la monotonie de l'endroit.

Au centre se trouvait un jeune homme blond au teint hâlé. Assis sur une chaise, il avait posé ses pieds sur la table et semblait dormir avec un casque sur les oreilles pour écouter sa musique. Habillé d'un maillot noir aux bords du col rouge, il avait autour du torse une sorte de besace blanche qui de loin ressemblait à une écharpe porté en bandoulière. Ses jambes croisées sur la table étaient ornées d'un pantalon trop grand pour elles, forçant le dénommé Shaporo à user d'une large ceinture blanche, qui n'était en fait qu'une corde serrée autour de sa taille.

Un léger souffle comme seule réaction, Evan alla elle aussi s'asseoir, laissant Haze se démener pour refermer la porte. Evan posa ensuite les courses sur la table, ce qui ne fut pas suffisant pour réveiller Shaporo, avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Durant de longues minutes, Evan se remémora les évènements de la journée, et en particulier sa rencontre avec Falcon, bercée par la musique étouffée du casque de Shaporo. Toujours "de garde" dans les bras de Morphée, il ne montrait aucun signe de réveil pendant qu'il était dévisagé par Evan, laissée par Haze qui était reparti se coucher.

Ne supportant pas le silence et de ne pouvoir se confier à personne, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers l'unique porte n'étant pas celle qui menait à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur se trouvait un couloir, grossièrement taillé dans la roche et éclairé uniquement par la lueur de la grande salle qu'Evan venait de quitter. . En ces lieux se trouvaient six portes, et c'est vers la plus éloignée que progressait la jeune femme. Arrivée à son niveau, Evan leva la main pour toquer sur ce qui n'était qu'un planche de bois bouchant un trou dans la pierre. Elle ne rencontra cependant que le vide, la porte s'étant ouverte au même moment, révélant l'habitant de la chambre.

D'un gabarit ridiculisant celui d'Evan, le vieil homme la toisait de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, tout en arborant un regard plein de compassion, comme s'il connaissant le moment et la raison de la venue de la brune. Habillé sommairement, il ne revêtait qu'un simple habit de lin n'ayant même pas le bon goût de lui former des manches et d'un pantalon du même acabit.

\- Tu as l'air tourmentée Evan.

D'un sourire en coin, perdu entre sa barbe et sa moustache d'argent, il fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle était la bienvenue. L'intérieur de la chambre n'était nullement décoré, comportant simplement un lit et un tapis sur lequel le vieil homme s'était placé en tailleur, laissant à Evan le loisir de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Dit moi tout Evan.

\- Monsieur, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme en ville…

\- Qu'a-t-il dit bien pu te dire pour te troubler tant ?

\- C'est un mage, mais il a l'intention de travailler pour le Dark Chess, car cela fait des années qu'il est seul et il ne supporte plus d'avoir à voler pour vivre.

\- Il est perdu, il erre en cherchant comment agir, et quoi faire. Peut être lui faut il simplement un guide pour lui montrer le chemin.

\- Maître, je pense que si on lui montrait comment nous vivons, il…

\- Evan. Je ne connais pas ce garçon, il peut très bien nous suivre comme nous rejeter, et si c'est le cas, il pourrait nous mettre en péril. Je comprends que tu souhaite l'aider, mais tu dois te faire à l'idée que nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accueillir tous les mages dans le désarroi de Fiore.

Le regard s'abaissant sur ses jambes, Evan ne trouvait quoi répondre mais elle avait eu la réponse à sa question, même si elle regrettait de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée Maître.

Elle se leva donc pour quitter la pièce et posa sa main sur le morceau de fer froid et tordu qui servait de poignée.

\- Ceci étant dit.

Evan se retourna alors, attentive aux prochaines paroles du vieil homme.

\- Je ne pourrai accepter qu'on laisse ainsi un jeune homme dans le besoin.

Un sourire embellit alors le visage d'Evan, chassant sa morosité et sa déception.

\- Je passerai en ville dans la journée pour en savoir plus. Décrit moi ce garçon s'il te plaît Evan.

\- Merci Maître.

Se ruant sur le lit, Evan commençant donc son récit, tentant du mieux possible de ne rien oublier, que ce soit l'apparence, le comportement, le lieu de vie, où même les pouvoirs de Falcon, bientôt le vieil homme en savait autant qu'Evan à son sujet, et était prêt à le préparant pour le départ, le Maître s'habilla de manière à moins attirer l'attention. Il se recouvrait donc de ce qui ressemblait à un manteau de pluie, cachant ses bras nus ainsi que la tatouage bleu marine qu'il avait sur l'épaule, représentant le profil d'un oiseau ou une autre créature ailée dont la queue pointue rejoignait les ailes.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Au bout du chemin

Comme à son habitude, Falcon avait englouti en quelques heures ce qui était supposé le faire tenir pendant au moins une journée. Il devait donc se résoudre à retourner chercher de quoi se nourrir, malgré les avertissements d'Evan qui trottaient encore dans son crâne. Il décida de les ignorer et repris la route du même village, une toute dernière fois avant de partir d'ici. Falcon prépara donc ses affaires, les emballant toutes avec ce qui lui servait de couverture. Une fois ceci fait, il prit la direction de la ville afin de faire des provisions pour le voyage.

Bien qu'il l'ait ignoré, l'avertissement d'Evan était vivace dans sa mémoire, aussi Falcon prenait bien plus de précautions qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Cela commençait par ne pas lever une purée de pois inextricable afin de parvenir à se diriger en toutes circonstances. Dans sa réflexion, Falcon ne s'était pas aperçu être déjà arrivé au village, mais il vit cependant que celui-ci était investi de personnes en uniformes noirs et blancs, indiquant qu'ils étaient du Dark Chess.

\- Ils sont pas sérieux. Déjà ?

Tous avaient une pièce d'échec, un pion, plus ou moins visible sur leur corps. De ce qu'en savait Falcon, ce n'était donc que des mages de troisième zone, mais sans doute plus que suffisant pour lui poser problème, surtout avec un tel surnombre.

Aussi se faufila-t-il, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre lui et les Pions sans pour autant avoir l'air d'un individu suspect. Il renonça bien vite à faire se lever le vent, car le faire reviendrait à annoncer qu'il était là. Pour effectuer son larcin, il devrait donc s'en remettre uniquement à ses capacités de larron. Cependant, Falcon déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit que la plupart des marchands avait déjà rentré leur étal afin d'être interrogé par le Dark Chess. Le nombre de cible s'était donc largement réduit pour le jeune homme, contrairement aux risques qu'il devait prendre.

Pendant qu'il se déplaçait dans des ruelles annexes, de façon à repérer les lieux et l'emplacement des mages du Dark Chess, Falcon fut interpellé par une voix derrière lui.

\- Hé toi là !

Surpris, le mage des tempêtes se retourna immédiatement. Heureusement pour lui, le mage du Dark Chess était suffisamment près pour que son interjection n'attire pas l'attention. Immobile, Falcon leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait ni armes, ni mauvaises intentions. Ne se sentant donc pas menacé, le Pion s'avança sereinement vers Falcon pour l'interroger.

\- Tous les habitants doivent rester chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre, alors rentre chez toi mon garçon. Indique-moi ta maison, je vais t'y ramener.

Faisant mine de chercher autour de lui, Falcon indiqua une direction au hasard.

\- C'est par là, mais c'est bon, je peux y aller seul.

\- Non, je veux m'assurer que tu n'es plus dehors.

Le Pion s'approcha alors du jeune homme, la main tendu, cherchant à le prendre par le bras. Il fut cependant attrapé au col par Falcon qui frappa du pied au sol, générant un cercle magique. Il se tourna ensuite, emportant le Pion dans le mouvement. Aidé par une rafale de vent les entourant tous deux, le mage des tempêtes faucha son adversaire avec sa jambe et l'envoya au loin, tournoyant dans les airs avant de s'écraser dans la forêt entourant le village.

Le fracas des branches ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du reste des Pions. Ils accoururent vers l'origine du bruit, laissant le temps à Falcon de s'enfuir et se cacher. À l'orée des bois, le Pion gémissait et se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit d'un corps chutant à ses côtés, il n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait qu'il sentit une forte pression sous sa mâchoire et à sa carotide. Il ferma alors les yeux et cessa toute plainte.

Haze, le jeune ami aux cheveux noirs d'Evan retira ses mains du cou du Pion.

\- On devrait pas être là.

Rejoint par Shaporo, Haze était accroupi près de l'endormi et observait de loin l'agitation causée par Falcon. Le jeune blond semblait heureux d'être là, enfin dehors, à voir autre chose que l'intérieur du bâtiment où ils vivaient.

\- Tu rigoles, le Maître sort et tu veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pas quand il nous dit de rester à la Guilde, non.

\- En effet, je vous ai dit de rester là-bas.

Frappés de stupeur, Haze et Shaporo se retournèrent doucement pour voir leur Maître se tenir derrière eux.

\- M-Maître Hattaya...

Tremblant de peur, les deux garçons ne connaissaient que trop l'intransigeance du vieil homme lorsque l'on mettait le secret de la guilde en péril. Cependant, cette fois semblait différente. Aucune colère n'était visible sur le visage du vieil homme, il semblait calme, presque souriant.

\- Puisque vous êtes là, rendez vous utiles. Les Pions n'étaient pas prévus si tôt.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?

Plus pour se racheter que par envie d'aider, Shaporo s'approcha du Maître pour que ce dernier n'ait pas à élever la voix davantage.

\- Shaporo, tu devras juste attirer et éloigner les mages du Dark Chess pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Haze ne te donne le signal.

\- Hein ? Quel signal ?

Confus, le jeune brun semblait tout juste avoir rejoint la conversation et avait peur d'en avoir manqué un point important lorsque son nom fut mentionné. Le vieil homme montra alors le Pion comateux à Haze et articula quelques mots qui rendirent le jeune homme blafard.

\- C'est hors de question.

Malgré ses protestations, Haze fut contraint de déshabiller le Pion et d'enfiler son uniforme. Après quelques ajustements, dus à la petite taille du jeune garçon, il fut prêt et équipé, comme un mage du Dark Chess. Voyant du coin de l'œil que Shaporo s'étouffait de rire, Haze tenta une pirouette pour éviter la tâche ingrate.

\- Et s'il faut juste courir, pourquoi c'est pas Shaporo qui le fait ?

\- Parce que même moi, je suis incapable de voir quand tu mens ou non.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Hattaya se remémora le nombre de fois où le jeune homme l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Puis, alors que la liste s'agrandissait, le sourire laissa la place à une moue de déception et à un regard dédaigneux envers Haze qui ne comprenait pas ce changement. Il n'était pas plus enthousiaste, mais acceptait néanmoins que ce soit lui qui doivent jouer les imposteurs, il poussa donc un soupir avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bon d'accord.

Shaporo se rendit donc à l'autre bout du village, faisant un large détour pour rester caché par les arbres. Pendant ce temps, Hattaya s'enfonça dans la ville, suivi par Haze qui se tenait le plus loin possible de lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Derrière lui, Falcon entendait des ordres être criés et surtout, des pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui, car toute la troupe de Pion était en branle, et le jeune brun était donc encerclé. Peu importe où il courrait, il ne rencontrait que des uniformes blancs au détour de chaque rue, ce qui l'obligeait à changer de plan. Seul et pris de panique, le souffle et les idées de Falcon vinrent vite à manquer. Celle de créer une tornade lui vint cependant à l'esprit, un tel sort créerait certainement le chaos, ce qui permettrait au jeune garçon de s'enfuir, mais, à en croire le Pion, tous les habitants étaient chez eux. La tornade était donc exclue, sans quoi de nombreuses victimes seraient à déplorer.

Un brouhaha se fit alors entendre au loin, semant le désordre dans les rangs des Pions. Bien à l'abri, Falcon les entendait se disperser et s'éloigner de plus en plus de sa zone pour prendre la direction de Shaporo. Ce dernier avait assommé l'un des Pions, bien visiblement, de manière à ce que les autres lui donnent la chasse.

Falcon pensa en profiter pour s'échapper par la voie des airs. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas voler longtemps, mais il était certain de pouvoir couvrir suffisamment de distance pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Le cercle magique au sol s'éclaira, laissant déferler la magie qui prit la forme d'une rafale de vent, propulsant Falcon vers le ciel.

Une main lui agrippa alors la cheville et le ramena au sol violemment, suffisamment pour qu'il s'effondre sur le dos, mais avec trop de douceur pour que cela soit un acte hostile. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à instiguer à son agresseur de le lâcher, Falcon fut réduit une silence par une main s'abattant sur sa bouche.

Le vieil homme envoyé par Evan maintenait sa prise, malgré la vaine résistance du jeune garçon. L'index devant les lèvres, le grisonnant faisait signe à Falcon de se taire et de le suivre. Libre, le jeune homme se frotta les joues quelques instants, craignant que l'étreinte de l'ancien ne laisse des hématomes.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Je te dirais tout en temps voulu. Mais pour l'instant, met toi en tête que je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Un sourire sur le visage, le vieil homme tentait de rassurer un Falcon réticent à l'idée de suivre l'inconnu qui s'en allait déjà. Le suivre semblait plus sûr que de s'enfuir seul, d'autant que les habits du vieillard lui faisaient penser qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le Dark Chess ou le Conseil, accélérant la prise de décision du jeune homme.

\- Attendez.

Dans un mélange de cri et de chuchotement douloureux pour la gorge, Falcon accéléra le pas afin de rattraper le Maître. Ce dernier se tenait à un coin de maison et agita le bras dans la rue. Sans que Falcon le sache, Haze se faufila, jusqu'à trouver Shaporo, toujours en train de courir. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit son compagnon lui faire de grands signes de mains, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de se cacher et de laisser Haze jouer son rôle. Ce qu'il fit promptement dès lors qu'il fut hors de vue des Pions.

Le groupe de mage poursuivant Shaporo se retrouva alors confus, incapable de trouver sa cible. Ils durent attendre un allié providentiel qui, depuis les toits, avait de nouveau repéré le fuyard. Ils suivirent donc, sans douter, la direction indiquée par le Pion sur les toits, cette dernière les éloignant autant de Shaporo que de Hattaya et Falcon. Menant un temps la charge, Haze ralentit peu à peu, de manière à laisser les autres mages passer devant lui. Il descendit ensuite des toits et alla chercher Shaporo. Cherchant à l'endroit où il l'avait perdu de vue, il l'appela doucement après s'être assuré d'être loin de tout mages du Dark Chess. Le blond se traîna alors hors d'un trou s'étant formé sous une maison, sa bandoulière blanche s'étant tâchée de terre.

\- La prochaine fois je te laisserai ma place, ça sent le rat mort là dessous.

\- Ça devait te rappeler ta chambre alors.

Avant que Shaporo n'ai pu l'étrangler, Haze s'était déjà précipité vers la forêt, espérant atteindre Hattaya et éviter les représailles du blond.

Toujours habillé en Pion, Haze fut vite aperçut par le Maître et Falcon. Ce dernier qui, en voyant l'imposteur ralentir, pensait qu'il allait faire demi-tour pour alerter ses collègues. Il se jeta donc également vers lui, le poing en arrière. Un cercle magique apparut soudain, entourant le bras de Falcon d'une tornade noire. Instinctivement, Haze fit un pas en arrière, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'essayer de se défendre. Il frappa ainsi l'intérieur du coude de l'assaillant et, de la main opposée, tenta de rabattre le poing de son adversaire pour le déséquilibrer. Cependant, la magie entourant le bras de Falcon empêcha Haze d'arriver à ses fins, aussi ses coups eurent moins d'impact que prévu et il ne put empêcher Falcon de l'atteindre.

Bien que la puissance du coup ait été réduite, elle n'en resta pas moins suffisante pour propulser Haze en arrière en le décollant du sol. Ce n'est que grâce à Shaporo qu'Haze ne s'écrasa pas au sol. Le jeune homme blond ayant vu son camarade s'envoler, il put le rattraper au vol, de manière à le porter comme une mariée.

\- Alors toi, je te jure que je vais te tuer.

Écrasant Falcon de son regard, Haze se frottait la joue et se débattait pour que Shaporo ne le lâche. Le mage des tempêtes ne savait plus comment agir, Hattaya l'avait rattrapé et le tenait maintenant à l'épaule. Il pensa un instant avoir été dupé et piégé par le Dark Chess en voyant qu'il était le seul à paniquer alors qu'ils étaient en présence d'un Pion.

\- Tu peux te changer Haze. Nous partirons ensuite avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de la supercherie.

Pendant que Falcon se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait, Hattaya passa devant lui afin de lui parler.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, et ce jeune homme n'est pas plus du Dark Chess que toi.

Rassuré de ne pas être dans des mains ennemies, le brun ne savait cependant toujours pas à qui il s'adressait, si ce n'est à des sauveurs. Une fois Haze prêt, le groupe se remit en route vers la base où était restée Evan. En chemin, Falcon se décida à comprendre les motivations qui animaient le groupe de trois.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

\- Faut-il vraiment une raison pour aider quelqu'un à échapper au Dark Chess ?

\- Vous vous êtes mis en danger pour moi, et je ne vous connais pas.

\- Oh si. Je crois bien que tu as fait la rencontre d'Evan, une des nôtres.

Bien que le nom d'Evan n'éveille aucun souvenir chez le jeune garçon, l'image de la jeune femme ayant fait irruption dans sa cachette lui vint quand même à l'esprit.

\- Il semble que tu ne lui as pas vraiment fait bonne impression.

Pendant que Falcon accusait un air coupable, ne prenant même pas la peine de se défendre, Haze lui passa le bras autour du cou, l'étreinte trop serrée pour être confortable.

\- Alors c'est toi le "pauvre type" qui a prit la tête d'Evan ? Bah félicitations, sur trois personnes qui t'ont parlé, t'en as deux qui t'aiment pas.

Repoussant Haze des deux mains, Falcon claqua sa langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Mais je m'en fous, je sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Écartant Haze afin de faire retomber la tension, Hattaya se plaça de nouveau à côté de Falcon, le regard grave et autoritaire.

\- Ta colère déplacée pourrait être un problème plus tard.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je ferai plus tard.

Falcon pensait que, si être sauvé par ces mages signifiaient subir autant de reproche, il aurait sans doute mieux fait de s'en sortir seul. Dans un silence gênant, Falcon continuait la route aux côtés de Hattaya, pendant que Haze et Shaporo discutaient de frivolités à l'arrière, ayant visiblement déjà oublié leur escapade.

\- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es mage ?

\- Environ cinq ans, depuis que je vis seul.

\- Hum, et as tu été formé par un autre mage durant ces cinq années ?

Ne comprenant pas le but de ces questions, Falcon acceptait pour le moment d'y répondre, mais sa mauvaise humeur persistante avait déjà réduit sa patience à peau de chagrin.

\- Vous êtes les premiers mages que je croise qui ne sont pas du Dark Chess, donc non.

\- Ce que tu es capable de faire est assez exceptionnel dans ce cas.

Par inadvertance, le vieil homme venait de réaliser l'une des seules actions permettant de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Falcon : flatter son ego. Le jeune homme fut ensuite bien plus enclin à la discussion, sentant en Hattaya quelqu'un enfin capable de reconnaître ses qualités indiscutables. Ne cessant de poser des questions, Hattaya savait bientôt tout ce qui l'intéressait de Falcon, en particulier ses connaissances déficientes en magie, rendant d'autant plus impressionnantes ses facultés.

Le réservoir de sujet s'épuisa cependant rapidement, aussi Falcon recommença à s'ennuyer lorsque Hattaya cessa de lui poser des questions.

\- Vous m'amener chez vous là ?

\- En effet, mais auparavant, je vais devoir m'assurer d'une chose.

Le visage dénué d'expression de Hattaya alimentait l'anxiété en Falcon, née du fait de n'être entouré que d'inconnus et de ne pas réellement connaître leurs intentions.

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Une grimace dubitative déforma alors la bouche et les yeux de Falcon, le jeune homme se demandant bien ce qui pouvait l'attendre au bout du chemin.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Nouveaux camarades

Au centre d'une clairière dans la forêt, Hattaya s'était assis en tailleur face à Falcon, aucun des deux ne parlait, seul le bruissement de l'herbe et des feuilles agitées par le vent se faisait entendre. Les troubles du village étaient déjà loin, même si Shaporo s'occupait de surveiller les alentours pour s'en assurer. Concernant Haze, ce dernier tenait le poignet de Falcon dans sa main, deux doigts sur l'intérieur du bras, comme pour prendre son pouls. Le vieil homme avait les bras croisés pendant que Falcon balançait son regard entre Haze, qui demeurait impassible, et le vieil homme qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Haze, tu es prêt ?

D'un hochement de tête, le jeune brun lui fait comprendre que oui, pendant que Falcon hésitait de plus en plus entre demander à Haze de le lâcher pour s'enfuir et rester, attendre de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Décroisant les bras pour les poser sur ses genoux, Hattaya gonfla ses poumons, se redressant et le faisant paraître d'autant plus grand. La légère brise, jusque là rafraîchissante, fit alors courir un frisson dans le dos du mage des tempêtes. Ce dernier se préparait à tout ce que son imagination pouvait inventer, du rituel de magie noir à la chanson paillarde en passant par la séance de spiritisme. Il ne savait donc pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou juste se préparer à passer un moment gênant.

\- Tu t'appelles bien Falcon, c'est cela ?

Surpris d'une telle question, Falcon hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, pour s'assurer de l'avoir bien comprise et ne pas répondre à côté.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Tu as découvert que tu étais mage lorsque tu avais seize ans ?

\- Mais oui, je vous l'ai dit y'a dix minutes.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait à la fois sur la santé mentale du vieille homme et au but des questions apparemment anodine, Falcon sentit l'atmosphère changer lorsqu'Haze hocha la tête en direction d'Hattaya. Ce dernier prit alors une expression grave, contrastant avec le faciès neutre qui ornait son visage jusqu'alors.

\- Que sais-tu de la prise de pouvoir de l'Empereur ?

\- Rien, juste que c'est arrivé avant ma naissance. En neuf-cent… cinquante ? Qu'il démantelé l'Inquisition et assassiné les mages du Conseil pour y mettre les siens.

Hattaya acquiesça alors d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- C'est depuis cette époque que le Conseil et le Dark Chess chassent les mages en faisant croire qu'ils sont simplement arrêtés.

Le silence s'installant alors entre les deux hommes fit bien comprendre à Falcon le poids des mots du vieil homme, ainsi que le destin desdits mages arrêtés.

\- Lorsque tu as rencontré Evan, tu lui as dit vouloir travailler pour le Dark Chess. Si c'est le cas, nos routes se sépareront ici.

La tête lourde de culpabilité, Falcon comprenait enfin à quel point les propos qu'il a tenu ont pu blesser la jeune femme. Il nia de la tête en levant les yeux vers Hattaya.

\- J'ai dit ça parce que c'était la seule solution que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Un choix ne doit jamais se faire par défaut mon garçon.

Sentant qu'il avait vexé le vieil homme, Falcon se mit sur la défensive.

\- Non, je sais bien. Si j'ai la possibilité d'éviter le Dark Chess, je le ferai.

D'un rapide regard, Hattaya interrogea Haze sur son ressenti. Le jeune brun lâcha le poignet de Falcon avant de se relever.

\- C'est tout bon pour moi.

De nouveau un sourire sur le visage, Hattaya se redressa également et tendait maintenant la main vers le jeune garçon. Visiblement, son questionnaire était terminé et, s'aidant du vieil homme, Falcon se mit sur ses deux pieds. Dès lors que ce fut fait, il sentit le poids des mains d'Hattaya et de son regard.

\- Je te propose de venir vivre avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Reculant d'un pas, Falcon laissa tomber les mains du vieil homme et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- J'ai vécu seul longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Merci pour votre aide.

Après un rapide mouvement de tête pour montrer sa reconnaissance, Falcon tourna les talons.

\- Toi qui étais si sûr que les guildes de mages n'existaient plus, qui les a même cherchés, tu ne montres pas beaucoup d'intérêt lorsqu'une se présente à ta porte.

Arrêté net par les mots du vieil homme, Falcon regarda vers le ciel, sans se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Il claqua sa langue et se retenait de jurer, harassé d'avoir à s'expliquer de nouveau.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à Evan. J'ai cherché trop longtemps, j'ai espéré trop longtemps. Même si vous vous prenez être une guilde, vous êtes aussi seuls que moi.

\- Tu nous crois seul. Nous ne le sommes pas et ne l'avons jamais été. Tu penses être comme nous, mais un groupe vaudra toujours plus qu'un individu seul.

Tournant les talons, Falcon s'avança vers Hattaya. Arrivé à sa hauteur et bien que dominé de plusieurs centimètres, il le regardait de haut, sûr de lui.

\- Et vous êtes qui ? C'est quoi le nom de votre guilde ?

Les épaules basses, Hattaya cessa de soutenir le regard du jeune garçon. Il commença alors un demi-tour, de manière à ce que son épaule droite se trouve face à Falcon. Il laissa ensuite tomber ce qui lui servait de manteau et lui recouvrait les bras. Décontenancé, Falcon ne trouvait quoi répondre lorsqu'il vit le tatouage sur l'épaule d'Hattaya.

\- Nous sommes Fairy Tail.

Des histoires qu'il avait entendu il y a des années, celle qui lui restait le plus en tête narrait les aventures de mages délurés, n'obéissant qu'à leurs propres règles. Résonnant comme un idéal dans l'esprit du jeune homme, la vie des mages de cette guilde lui faisait maudire d'être né à cette période obscure. Cependant, l'histoire racontée par Livitha n'avait pas de fin heureuse. Fairy Tail, comme les autres guildes de mage, était interdite. Comment pouvait alors se tenir devant Falcon un mage appartenant à cette guilde ?

\- C'est impossible, ca fait des années que personne n'entend plus parler de vous.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand nous sommes traqués de toutes parts. Nous nous cachons, en attendant des temps plus propices.

Quelques années auparavant, il est certains que Falcon aurait eu la larme à l'œil en rencontrant des mages de Fairy Tail. Il n'en était pas moins heureux, le signifiant par un large sourire.

\- J'ai cru que vous aviez disparus.

\- Nous devions disparaître, pour un temps. Fairy Tail reste le seul nom capable de fédérer contre l'Empereur et le Conseil.

\- Mais si personne ne sait que vous existez, à quoi bon ?

Un léger sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage d'Hattaya, comme celui d'un homme voyant ses plans se dérouler sans accrocs.

\- Cela rendra notre retour d'autant plus retentissant. Ce sera une lueur d'espoir pour tous ceux qui se sentent seul, et autant d'épines dans le pied de l'Empereur. Nous devons cependant également être une force, capable de porter de puissants coups aux hommes de l'Empereur. Si nous ne sommes qu'un nom, la répression sera rapide et sanglante, comme ce fut le cas autrefois.

Hattaya fit alors un pas vers Falcon, lui offrant une main tendue ne demandant qu'à être serrée.

\- C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'alliés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La réflexion était inutile au jeune homme, qui accepta l'offre du Maître de Fairy Tail en lui serrant frénétiquement la main. Oubliant la totalité de ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, il n'était maintenant qu'un enfant rencontrant les héros de ces histoires.

\- Bien, si tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, suis-nous.

Mené par Hattaya, Haze et Shaporo, Falcon fermait la marche, seul. Hattaya n'avait plus de question à lui poser et donc plus de raison de lui parler avant l'arrivée à la guilde. Après ce qui semblait de longues minutes à Falcon, il fut rejoint par Haze et Shaporo, les deux voulant briser la solitude de leur nouveau compagnon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut le premier à s'adresser à Falcon.

\- Dit, excuse Haze pour tout à l'heure, il est juste un peu énervé le matin quand il a pas assez de sucre dans le sang.

S'interposant entre les deux Haze fit taire Shaporo d'une main devant la bouche et attira l'attention de Falcon d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Il voulait dire, "bienvenue parmi nous, je m'appelle Shaporo et lui c'est Haze". Et il est très content qu'il y ait un nouveau, parce que ça veut dire que les tâches seront réparties et que nous, on en aura moins à faire.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? Vous la couler douce ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, Haze fixa Falcon quelques instants dans le plus grand silence.

\- Bah oui. On n'a pas grand chose à faire de plus.

Après un discours aussi grave que celui du Maître, Falcon était désorienté d'entendre à quel point les deux autres mages semblait inconscient de leur situation. Peut-être était-ce simplement leur moyen de se détendre, car Evan semblait, comme le vieil homme, prendre sérieusement la menace de l'Empire.

Evan lui étant revenue à l'esprit, Falcon appréhendait déjà de la revoir et, en prévision, tentait de mettre au point des excuses ou au moins une réplique qui lui permettrai de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme à son arrivée. Il ignorait qu'Hattaya était venu à la suite de la demande d'Evan, et pensait ainsi qu'elle n'accepterait pas son inclusion dans la guilde.

Interrompu dans sa réflexion par Shaporo, Falcon n'avait pas remarqué la distance qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue.

\- On est bientôt arrivés, mais le Maître veut qu'on vérifie qu'on n'a pas été suivi, alors il va falloir que tu passes par le col là-bas. Tu trouveras des escaliers, et au bout, la guilde. Evan est à l'intérieur

Le jeune brun n'avait maintenant plus rien pour le protéger de la jeune femme. Il allait se retrouver seul avec elle pendant quelques instants sans le Maître où les deux camarades d'Evan pour faire tampon ou éviter certains sujet de conversation.

Comme dernier obstacle, Falcon se heurta à la porte de bois de la guilde. Il allait l'ouvrir doucement. Balayer l'intérieur d'un regard, afin de s'assurer qu'Evan ne l'ait pas entendu arriver. Puis s'installer et attendre patiemment le retour d'Hattaya et des autres, sans se confronter à Evan. Cependant, la porte résistait à Falcon et le força bien vite à abandonner toute idée d'une entrée discrète. Raclant sur le sol comme des ongles sur un tableau, la porte céda soudainement et laissa Falcon se faire emporter par son élan, le forçant, pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol, à une pirouette peu gracieuse.

Comble de l'échec, c'est Evan elle même qui l'avait aidé à ouvrir la porte et le regardait se rattraper comme il pouvait. Réprimant un rire avec difficulté, la brune salua le nouvel arrivant d'un geste de la main.

\- Rebonjour.

Désarçonné par le sourire de la jeune femme, Falcon se redressa et chercha les mots qu'il avait si soigneusement préparés sur la route, en vain. Le brun ne parvenait qu'à articuler quelques syllabes ne faisant aucun sens dans les oreilles de la mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Les poings serrés, le mage ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Un sourire gêné sur le visage, Evan hocha la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'en aller vers les tables au centre de la pièce.

\- C'est pas grave. Si tu es là, c'est que le Maître veut bien de toi, tant que tu ne poses pas de problèmes, tout ira bien.

Sentant qu'il était en sursis pour le moment, Falcon resta silencieux et alla s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. Mis à part quelques regards rapides, les deux jeunes mages n'échangèrent pas, l'un par manque de courage, l'autre par manque d'envie.

Ainsi, c'est le retour des autres membres de Fairy Tail qui fit disparaître l'étrange silence régnant en ces lieux. Haze et Shaporo firent leur entrée tandis qu'Hattaya fermait la marche et la porte. Après s'être posé quelques instants et repris des forces autour d'un verre, le vieil homme se leva et s'adressa à Falcon.

\- Je vais aller chercher Ryuu, j'aimerai que tout le monde soit là avant de t'intégrer à Fairy Tail.

Sans un mot de plus, le Maître quitta les lieux après avoir préparé un paquetage léger. Il laissa ainsi seules les quatre jeunes personnes.

\- C'est qui Ryuu ?

Mis à l'aise par le fait de ne plus être en face à face avec Evan, Falcon avait retrouvé de la voix. Shaporo étant en train de manger une glace et Haze semblant somnoler, c'est malgré tout Evan qui lui donna la réponse.

\- C'est une mage aussi. Elle s'entraîne avec un vieil ami du Maître depuis quelques mois et elle revient de temps en temps.

Regardant intensément sa main, Falcon bougea successivement les doigts avant de lever les yeux vers Evan.

\- Donc en tout, on est que six ?

\- Tu t'attendais à une armée ?

Réveillé par la discussion, Haze s'immisça dans la conversation.

\- Parce que ça doit être un des effets secondaires de la chasse à l'homme qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde comme nous.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne connaissez pas de mages en dehors de Fairy Tail ?

Evan reprit alors la parole.

\- Il y a des gens qui sont capables de magie, et qui n'acceptent pas l'Empereur. Simplement, ils sont isolés à travers le pays, comme tu l'étais. Et à chaque fois que le Dark Chess ou le Conseil découvre une guilde, ça paraît toujours dans les journaux, pour dissuader les autres de se rassembler.

Les yeux baissés, Evan jouait avec son verre, regardant le vide avec une mine triste.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'allez pas les chercher, comme moi ?

\- Sauf qu'on t'a pas cherché, on est tombé sur toi. On n'a aucun moyen de trouver les autres mages. Et ceux sur le marché noir sont la plupart du temps des mercenaires qui ne défendent que leur cause.

Ponctué par un soupir de fin de repas de Shaporo, le sujet s'était épuisé. Ce dernier quitta alors sa chaise et fit signe à Falcon de le suivre.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Dans les pas de Shaporo, le brun découvrit le couloir froid et les portes le parsemant. Il lui indiqua l'une d'entre elle avant de l'ouvrir de révéler la chambre qui s'y trouvait. Peu meublé, on pouvait y voir plusieurs matelas empilés dans un coin ainsi qu'une armoire et des sommiers adossés contre un mur. Dans une stagnante odeur d'humidité, Shaporo entra dans la pièce suivi de son futur occupant.

\- Voilà, y'a un peu de rangement à faire et c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est ta chambre.

Débarrassé des quelques affaires qu'il avait, Falcon parcourait du regard la petite pièce. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais largement suffisante pour un homme qui vivait la plupart du temps en plein air ou dans des bâtiments abandonnés.

\- Les bains sont au fond du couloir si tu veux. Met toi à l'aise, le Maître ne reviendra pas avant demain matin.

Après l'avoir aidé à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa nouvelle chambre et aidé à faire son lit, Shaporo partit rejoindre les autres. Il prit cependant le temps d'emporter avec lui une petite boîte en bois, cabossée et usée aux coins, elle était recouverte de poussière, à tel point que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer le symbole de Fairy Tail sur le couvercle.

Revenant d'une douche salutaire, Falcon s'allongea quelques instants dans son lit. La journée s'écoulant à nouveau dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait faire partie de la guilde de mage la plus célèbre ayant jamais existé, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Alors qu'il pensait aux histoires qu'on écrirait plus tard sur le grand Falcon de Fairy Tail, il fut interrompu par Evan qui venait le chercher pour dîner.

Frugal s'il en est, le repas n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus agréables de ces derniers mois pour Falcon, car enfin, il ne mangeait pas seul. Il en vint finalement à engager la conversation avec les autres personnes autour de la table.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivés à Fairy Tail ?

Se regardant l'un l'autre, les trois membres de Fairy Tail se laissait la politesse de commencer, c'est ainsi Shaporo qui se lança.

\- Quand j'étais petit je vivais avec ma mère, c'était une fermière du coup je l'aidais à travailler. C'est là qu'on a croisé le Maître, il a travaillé avec nous quelques temps pour gagner à manger, c'est à ce moment là que le Maître à vu que j'avais un don pour la magie. Puis un jour, ma mère est tombée gravement malade, et le Maître est resté avec nous pour nous aider. Quand elle est partie, je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait alors j'ai décidé de rejoindre la Guilde.

\- Et ton père ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

Haussant les épaules, Shaporo niait de la tête en haussant un coin de lèvre.

\- Sûrement mort. La ville où habitaient mes parents quand ma mère était enceinte a été attaqué par des bandits, on a réussi à s'enfuir mais mes parents ont été séparés. Et on n'a jamais revu mon père.

Bien qu'ayant entendu cette histoire auparavant, Evan ne put retenir un sourire compatissant en direction de Shaporo. Ce dernier avait déjà fait le deuil depuis bien longtemps, aussi sa tristesse ne se ressentait que par le ton monotone de sa voix.

Pendant que tous peinaient à supporter l'atmosphère alourdie par l'histoire de Shaporo, Haze tapotait des doigts sur la table puis la main d'Evan.

\- A ton tour.

Après avoir cherché ses mots quelques instants, Evan se tourna vers Falcon.

-Moi mes parents ont découvert que j'étais mage quand j'ai eu seize ans. Pour ne pas qu'ils aient de problèmes, j'ai fugué.

Les yeux exorbités, après un mouvement de recul, Falcon ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle prenait très au sérieux la menace du Dark Chess et qu'elle craignait sans doute que ses parents ne soient mis en danger.

\- Tu ne leur a rien dit ?

\- Je leur envoie des lettres de temps en temps pour qu'ils aient des nouvelles. Mais moi je n'en reçois pas.

Rapprochant les bras de son torse, Evan cessa de parler et regardait maintenant vers. Seul Haze ne fit pas de même. Son regard passait successivement sur les trois personnes autour de lui et ses soupirs étaient audibles de tous, bien que ignorés.

\- Et moi si ça t'intéresse, j'ai fait croire à des membres du Dark Chess qu'Evan était ma sœur pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse interroger.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent alors sur Haze, comme si elle attendait la suite. Cette dernière ne venant pas, Evan continua le récit.

\- Oui, enfin il leur a surtout fait croire que j'étais sa sœur attardée et que je savais pas ce que je faisais.

Haze feignait l'indifférence en haussant les épaules avec les yeux clos.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et au moins, ils m'ont cru. Du coup le Maître m'a recruté parce que "cela serait utile d'avoir quelqu'un avec tes capacités parmi nous".

\- Un menteur ?

Haze plaça la main sur son cœur et entrouvrit la bouche, prenant un air faussement outré face à la remarque de Falcon.

\- Je t'en prie, tu me vexes là. Je sais faire autre chose aussi, même si ça se voit pas.

Alors qu'il voulait simplement en apprendre plus sur ses camarades et discuter en mangeant, Falcon regrettait de l'avoir fait, car l'ambiance s'était considérablement détériorée et il n'y était pas étranger. Il se décida donc à rester silencieux, de peur de déprimer l'assemblée davantage.

Après une nuit enfin confortable, Falcon découvrit dans la grande salle qu'Hattaya et la dénommée Ryuu étaient déjà arrivés. Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses se tenait maintenant devant Falcon et lui offrit de lui serrer la main en guise de bonjour. Face au visage strict de Ryuu, Falcon n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter en fixant les yeux d'un bleu profond de la jeune femme.

Rassemblés autour du petit-déjeuner, chacun des mages demeurait silencieux, attendant qu'Hattaya ne s'exprime.

\- Falcon, es-tu toujours certain de vouloir rejoindre Fairy Tail ?

\- Oui.

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Falcon ne voulait pas laisser croire qu'il pouvait hésiter. Suite à sa réponse, Hattaya chercha dans le regard des autres un quelconque signe de désapprobation. Même chez Haze, on ne trouvait rien pour s'opposer à l'arrivée de Falcon.

\- Dans ce cas, si personne n'a rien à dire.

Le vieil homme plaça alors la boîte de bois sur la table et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Il en sortit un tampon portant le symbole de Fairy Tail.

\- Dis-moi juste la couleur et l'endroit.

D'une simple pression, Falcon put admirer le symbole noir de sa nouvelle guilde orner fièrement son cœur.

Pendant qu'il recevait les félicitations de Shaporo, Evan et Haze, Falcon regardait Ryuu et le Maître rester à l'écart après avoir terminé de manger.

\- Maître, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir simplement pour un nouveau venu ? Vous auriez très bien pu venir me le dire plus tard, pourquoi avoir risqué de contrarier Bajadra ?

Un court rire grave s'échappa de la bouche d'Hattaya, laissant Ryuu dubitative.

\- Il est bien trop vieux, il ne se vexera pas pour si peu. Ensuite, je veux que tu saches tout ce qui se passe à la guilde, même lorsque tu t'entraînes. Je commence également à faire mon âge, et avant que tu ne prennes la relève, je ne voudrai pas que tu t'éloignes des membres de ta guilde.

Les yeux plissés, Ryuu passa son regard sur chaque personne présente dans la salle.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Haze et Shaporo auront bien plus de chance de t'écouter qu'Evan, ils te respectent, et peut être même qu'ils ont peur de toi. Personne ne remettra ton autorité en question, tu l'as dans le sang.

La tête et les épaules basses, Ryuu soupira inconsciemment, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Hattaya.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Derrière un sourire factice, Ryuu espérait éviter davantage de question.

\- Non, tout va bien Maître.

Conscient du mensonge, le vieil homme se mura dans un silence complaisant. De nombreuses fois déjà, il avait rappelé à Ryuu le devoir qu'était celui de ses parents et qui serait bientôt le sien. Comme s'il était possible que la jeune femme l'oublie.

\- J'ai tout arrangé avec Bajadra, tu vas rester ici quelques jours, et ensuite je te ramènerai là-bas.

\- C'est d'accord.

D'un hochement de tête, Ryuu acquiesça. Elle prit ensuite congé du vieil homme et s'en alla rejoindre son nouveau camarade, puisque visiblement, c'était pour apprendre à le connaître qu'elle était là.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un invité

Avec la fin des chaudes journées d'été vinrent celles d'automne. La saison des pluies permettait ainsi à Falcon, sous les conseils d'Hattaya, de s'exercer sans pour autant attirer les soupçons. Ryuu était depuis longtemps repartie, laissant les cinq mages seuls dans la guilde.

Le quotidien était loin de celui qu'avait imaginé Falcon. Il n'avait l'occasion de faire de la magie que rarement, et se contentait de travailler dans les villages alentours afin de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour vivre.

A la guilde, Shaporo se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, écoutant de la musique à travers son casque rouge, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il fut interrompu dans sa « méditation » par Falcon, qui revenait tout juste des courses.

Déposant une glace devant Shaporo, il s'assit à ses côtés. Se remettant sur les quatre pieds de sa chaise, le jeune garçon blond regarda la glace quelques secondes. Sa couleur rose translucide laissant Shaporo dubitatif, il lança un rapide regard vers Falcon avant d'humer le dessert. Il n'y senti qu'une aucune odeur, simplement une sensation de froid dans ses narines. Son visage se décomposa alors, les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent et ses yeux se remplirent. Il se tourna alors, larmoyant, vers le jeune garçon à la veste en cuir.

\- T'abuses, je t'avais demandé un parfait. Pas un vieux sorbet.

Plaçant ses pieds sur la table en laissant son sac de course par terre. Falcon mit ses bras derrière la tête et bascula sur les pieds arrière de la chaise.

\- T'as une idée du prix que ça coûte cette connerie ? J'avais plus rien pour t'acheter ta glace, j'allais pas prendre sur ma part.

\- Mais ça a le goût de flotte… de flotte à la framboise…

\- Allez résiste Shaporo, la semaine prochaine c'est toi qui est de corvée.

Finissant de jouer avec sa bouteille, Evan la reposa à sa place sur le bar et, soufflant dedans, elle l'envoya à grande vitesse sur le crâne de Falcon, remettant donc la chaise sur ses quatre pieds.

\- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison Evan…

\- Une chaise, ça a quatre pieds, si tu la casses, on devra en refaire une…

Se mordant la lèvre de colère, Falcon rongeait son frein et se remit en place sur sa chaise. La jeune fille quant à elle, sourit et interpella Shaporo qui attaquait finalement sa glace.

\- Haze est à la porte, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

Entre deux cuillères, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond regarda la jeune femme.

\- Il est pas manchot, il peut l'ouvrir tout seul.

\- Il est chargé de courses lui aussi. Et il pleut.

\- Mais pourquoi il n'est pas mouillé Falcon alors ?

Les réponses des deux jeunes gens furent synchrones, arborant des visages montrant bien que la question était idiote.

\- A ton avis ?

Se levant de sa chaise en grommelant, Shaporo traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte en bois de la guilde. L'ouvrant, il révéla une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée avec un sac de la taille d'un réfrigérateur.

Entrant dans la guilde, il traîna sans difficultés le grand sac derrière lui sans regarder Shaporo qui avait levé la main pour saluer le nouveau venu. Retirant violemment sa capuche, le jeune homme dévoila son visage et ses cheveux noirs tirés vers l'arrière.

\- Alors là Falcon, je te retiens, t'es vraiment un enfoiré hein, j'étais cinq mètres derrière, t'aurais pu attendre avant de refaire pleuvoir.

\- Fallait courir…

Le sourire narquois du jeune homme au blouson de cuir eu raison de la patience très éphémère du garçon à capuche. Lâchant son sac, il empoigna Falcon par le col, ce dernier lui retira la main de sa veste sans faire bouger son sourire méprisant. Ravalant sa colère, le nouvel arrivant fixa le garçon en face de lui, ce dernier demeurant impassible.

\- Un jour je te jure que tu vas pas y échapper, si c'était pas pour le Maître, y'a longtemps que…

\- Il y'a longtemps que quoi ? Haze ?

Par la porte toujours entrouverte était arrivé un homme d'un certain âge, sans doute une soixantaine d'année, peut-être plus. Ses cheveux gris s'étendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et il avait sur le dos un vieux pardessus marron très usé, son pantalon en toile et sa veste se trouvaient dans le même état.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas grandir un peu ? Ça m'éviterait bien des soucis… Evan, tu peux me servir un thé s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr !

Le vieil homme s'appelait Khela, de bonne taille et de corpulence moyenne, il s'avança vers une des chaises de bois afin de s'y asseoir. Les deux jeunes hommes qui allaient en venir aux poings le rejoignirent rapidement, suivis de Shaporo. Ce dernier prit la parole en s'adressant au vieux Maître.

\- Ryuu n'est toujours pas là ?

\- Bajadra veut la garder encore quelques temps.

Falcon se tourna alors vers le vieil homme avec une mine inquiète pendant que ce dernier sirotait son thé.

\- Elle reviendra quand ?

\- Ca dépend d'elle. Beaucoup de choses vont changer bientôt…

Shaporo, à l'écoute des derniers mots du vieil homme, sembla s'agacer.

\- On n'est que six. On ne pourra rien faire avec si peu de gens.

Le vieil homme ne prêta pas attention à la saute d'humeur du jeune blond, il se contenta de finir son thé et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est déjà six, Shaporo, et je sais que nous ne sommes plus les seuls à agir.

Falcon ne rata pas cette occasion de se moquer du blond.

\- Si tu as la trouille, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici.

Avant que le susnommé n'ait pu réagir, c'est le Maître qui lui donna une réponse.

\- L'orage empire Falcon, tu ferais mieux de sortir pour pratiquer un peu.

Affichant son habituel sourire, l'homme à la veste de cuir se leva et quitta la Guilde en marchant. Claquant la porte, il fit trembler toute la salle.

\- Evan, tu peux aller le surveiller s'il te plaît ?

Sans un mot, la jeune fille se leva, enfila un manteau et alla ouvrir avec difficulté la lourde porte de bois afin de rejoindre dans les hauts monts le jeune garçon agacé. L'orage était en effet de plus en plus violent, et il était extrêmement difficile pour la jeune femme de grimper sous cette pluie et ce vent sans risquer de chuter lourdement. Mais arrivée au sommet, elle vit Falcon, entouré d'éclairs qui tournaient autour de lui dans un mouvement qui passionna la jeune fille quelques instants, baignant les environs d'une douce lueur bleue. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent et finalement fusionnèrent sur le jeune garçon avant de cesser. Levant la main vers le ciel, il fit apparaître trois cercles magiques autour. Ces derniers s'illuminèrent subitement avant de cracher des éclairs vers les nuages noirs qui crépitèrent de plus belle, les éclairs redoublèrent d'intensité aux alentours. Faisant fusionner les cercles, il plaça sa deuxième main vers le haut et agrandi encore le cercle magique duquel jaillit une torrent de nuages entourés d'éclairs. C'est alors qu'un éclair gigantesque s'abattit sur Falcon, illuminant toute la scène comme en plein jour l'espace d'une seconde et déchirant une partie des vêtements du jeune garçon. Petit à petit, la pluie cessa et les nuages se dispersèrent.

Regardant le spectacle, la jeune fille eut tout le mal du monde à éviter de basculer par la corniche et dut même se cacher les yeux un instant, éblouie par ce bouquet final. Exténué, le jeune garçon baissa les bras et poussa un grand soupir, des résidus d'éclairs se faisaient encore voir autour de lui.

Evan s'approcha de Falcon, détrempé autant à cause de la sueur que de la pluie qui s'arrêtait enfin. Chancelant sur ses jambes à cause de la fatigue, Evan accéléra le pas, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre. Elle baissa cependant la cadence en le voyant tourner la tête vers elle. Se redressant pour reprendre une posture digne, il se mit à marcher doucement vers la jeune femme. Les cheveux noirs plaqués sur le crâne des deux jeunes gens tombaient devant leurs yeux, ils se contentèrent ainsi de se parler sans se regarder.

\- C'est le Maître qui t'a demandé de me surveiller ?

\- Juste pour voir s'il t'arrivait rien.

La jeune femme affichait un sourire tendre et tenta de poser la main sur l'épaule du mage des tempêtes. Repoussé d'un mouvement d'épaule, Evan eu un mouvement de recul alors que Falcon passait devant elle.

\- Je suis grand, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Evan agrippa finalement le poignet de Falcon, l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage. Il tourna la tête pour fixer la brune et sa main, faisant bien comprendre qu'il voudrait être libéré.

\- Je sais… mais le Maître s'inquiète pour toi, t'es le premier vrai combattant qu'il a trouvé après avoir passé des années seul avec Ryuu, depuis que ses parents sont morts…

D'une volte-face, Falcon se libéra de l'emprise d'Evan et fit quelques pas en avant, jusqu'au cratère formé par les éclairs. Le bruit de la pluie couvrait ce qui devenait des cris de la part de Falcon.

\- Mais pourquoi il m'en demande autant à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Shaporo ou toi ?

Par de larges mouvements de bras, il visait violemment la guilde, lui-même puis Evan, qui demeurait immobile. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules, calme face à la furie de Falcon.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une guerrière, et Shaporo a encore trop de mal avec sa magie pour vraiment être efficace, mais toi tu as un talent et c'est pour ça qu'il t'attend au tournant…

Serrant les poings, Falcon les porta à son visage avant de les lancer derrière lui dans un grognement. La respiration courte, il senti la main d'Evan sur lui, le ramenant à sa situation actuelle. Sous la pluie, détrempé, et fatigué. Poussant un long soupir, le garçon baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour.

\- Je suis mort, je rentre.

D'un bond, il quitta les lieux, vite rejoint en cela par Evan. De retour à la guilde, les jeunes gens trouvèrent Haze en train de jouer aux fléchettes, le vieux maître en train de boire son thé et le jeune Shaporo écoutant toujours sa musique en regardant Haze effectuer ses lancers d'un côté à l'autre de la salle, touchant toujours la cible avec une grande habileté.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un toqua fortement à la porte de la Guilde, tous furent surpris car personne à part les mages ici présent n'était censé connaître l'emplacement de Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Proposition

« - Tu ne l'as pas senti arriver Evan ?» demanda le vieux maître.

« - Non, pas du tout

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? »

S'inquiéta le jeune Haze, dont la réponse vint de la jeune femme brune

« - Que c'est un mage comme moi, et pas un nul. »

Un second bruit à la porte indiquait l'insistance du nouveau visiteur, tous se turent avant que le Maître ne reprenne la parole.

« - Ne le laissons pas dehors, Shaporo, Haze, allez ouvrir s'il vous plaît. »

S'exécutant, les deux jeunes garçons dévoilèrent un homme assez grand et fin, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges sang. Rentrant doucement dans la guilde, suivi des deux membres de Fairy Tail, le nouvel arrivant retira son pardessus et le plaça sur une chaise proche de lui.

Le Maître se leva et entrepris de questionner l'étranger sur ses motivations.

« - Bonjour mon garçon, je pense que tu comprends que nous soyons un peu intrigués par ta présence ici. Qu'est ce qui peut bien t'amener ici ?

\- Mes excuses Maître. »

S'asseyant face à lui, il laissa ses mains en évidence sur la table. D'un geste de tête, le vieil homme appela Haze afin qu'il s'assied à côté de lui, face au visiteur.

« - Je me nomme Eleyon Fukitsu, je suis le second en charge de Tempesta, mon Maître m'a envoyé vous chercher afin de vous inviter dans nos bâtiments pour une rencontre.

\- Quelle est la guilde dont tu te réclame ? »

\- C'est plus une école qu'une guilde, Tempesta est une très ancienne école militaire en apparence. Mais officieusement, nous formons aussi des mages à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Nous vous avons découvert il y a quelques jours, ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps avant que le Dark Chess n'en fasse de même et ne débarque ici. C'est pourquoi nous voudrions que vous nous rejoigniez afin de nous prêter main forte contre cette Guilde Noire et l'Empereur.

« - Vous êtes sûr que l'Empereur ne se doute de rien ?

\- La zone de l'école des mages n'est accessible que par un ensemble de souterrain à partir d'une salle secrète dans l'école militaire, avec le maître, nous ne sommes que trois à savoir comment se rendre là-bas, le labyrinthe des souterrains est en perpétuelle évolution et il est rempli de runes en tout genre. Sans l'un de nous trois, aucune entrée et aucune sortie n'est permise. Aucun risque donc d'être découvert.

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ?

\- Je sais bien que vous ne nous connaissez pas, mais je vous prie de croire à nos bons sentiments, si nos intentions vous étaient hostiles, nous n'aurions pas pris la peine de prendre contact avec vous. Vous êtes la dernière véritable guilde de mage, vous nous seriez extrêmement précieux, et de même, je pense que vous gagneriez à vous associer avec nous. »

Entendant cette dernière phrase, Falcon se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, frappant la table des deux mains.

« - Tu nous prends pour qui toi ? On n'a pas besoin d'aide !

\- Assied-toi Falcon. Répondit calmement le vieil homme. Je pense cependant en effet que de l'aide nous serait bénéfique à tout deux. Cependant comprenez qu'il m'est difficile de vous faire confiance.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous décider tout de suite. A la fin de la semaine, une jeune femme et un homme arriveront et repartiront d'ici avec ou sans vous suivant votre réponse. Maître, messieurs, madame. »

Se levant doucement, le jeune homme salua tout le monde d'un mouvement de tête et tourna les talons, disparaissant vite derrière la lourde porte de bois qu'il referma avec facilité.

« - Haze ? »

Sans bouger de sa chaise, le vieux maître interrogea le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, un de ses talents était d'être un interrogateur excellent, percevant le moindre mouvement d'œil, la moindre hausse du rythme cardiaque et donc, d'être un détecteur de mensonge ambulant.

« - Rien, absolument rien, il n'a dit que la vérité…

\- Bah alors c'est juste un super menteur ! On peut pas accepter ça hein ? »

Se levant doucement, le Maître se tourna vers Falcon, déjà debout. Un peu plus grand que son élève, le maître était également plus trapu, contrastant réellement avec le physique longiligne du jeune homme.

« - Et pourquoi ça ? Falcon ? »

Le regard du vieil homme n'était ni dur, ni doux pour autant, réellement curieux de la réponse du jeune homme, le maître attendait sa réponse.

« - On est assez fort pour se débrouiller seul… sans eux… »

Fondant comme neige au soleil, la confiance et la hardiesse de Falcon lui firent défaut au moment de soutenir le regard de son Maître. Ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule et afficha un léger sourire.

« - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui nous attend dehors, vous êtes tous bien trop jeune pour affronter le pouvoir en place. L'Empereur ne se montrera pas plus clément parce que vous êtes des enfants, il vous tuera, dès qu'il le pourra, je ne veux pas lui en donner l'occasion. Vous êtes les derniers mages de Fairy Tail, et en tant que tel, il vous incombe la tâche de faire briller à nouveau ce nom. Et c'est pour cela que ma tâche à moi, c'est de vous protéger pour que vous puissiez y parvenir. Comprends-tu ? »

Faisant oui de la tête, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, ravalant son orgueil et sa fierté. Se tournant vers les autres, il alla chercher son manteau en se dirigeant vers la porte de la guilde.

« - Je retourne prévenir Ryuu, faites vos bagages et préparez-vous à partir. »

Partant à grande vitesse, le vieux maître laissa les jeunes seuls à eux-mêmes dans le bâtiment de bois. Tous s'activèrent, à contrecœur d'abord, puis s'y mettant finalement. L'un des avantages lorsqu'on ne possède rien, c'est que les déménagements vont très vite à faire. Ainsi, en quelques heures, tout fut empaqueté, et les mages prêts à partir.

Après quelques heures au pas de course, le vieil homme arriva dans un col de montagne, un chemin de terre montant vers le sommet.

Grimpant le flanc de montagne, il arriva bien vite dans une sorte de grotte aménagé, non naturelle et taillée dans la montagne, de nombreux bas-reliefs en agrémentaient l'entrée. Générant une sphère lumineuse blanche dans sa main droite, il la projeta dans la caverne afin de s'éclairer et signaler sa présence.

Se révélant à la lumière de la sphère, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses ondulés et aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant s'avança, habillée visiblement pour la marche et l'extérieur, elle était très poussiéreuse, sans doute du fait de son entraînement.

« - Ryuu ? Où est Bajadra ?

\- Il est parti, il a dit que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour continuer, que je devrais découvrir le reste seule.

\- Je lui avais demandé de t'entraîner, pas de te donner les bases ! Peu importe maintenant, fait ton paquetage, on doit partir.

\- Pour aller où ? On rentre à la Guilde ?

\- Pour le moment oui, nous devons partir.

\- Comment ça "pour le moment" ?

\- Plus tard Ryuu, plus tard. »

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite, et la guilde était plus vide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais tous étaient prêts et attendaient sur les chaises qui restaient. L'attente était certes longue, mais l'invité arriva assez tôt dans la matinée.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Voilà Tempesta

La personne attendue finit par toquer à la porte, et les mages de Fairy Tail allèrent donc lui ouvrir. Ils laissèrent la place à une toute jeune femme, d'à peine vingt ans, aux cheveux chocolat, elle arborait des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Entrant dans la guilde suivie d'un homme en blanc de grande taille. Se présentant timidement en tant que Nephilim Eliade, mage de Tempesta, elle demanda ensuite si les mages de Fairy Tail avaient fait leur choix. Après avoir entendu la réponse positive de ces rescapés, ils prirent la route en direction de Tempesta.

Après plusieurs heures de route, le groupe arriva au pied d'une large colline, au sommet de laquelle siégeait une grande citadelle de pierres blanche, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, elle se composait de plusieurs tours, disposées autour d'une aiguille centrale surplombant toutes les autres d'au moins dix à vingt mètres. Empruntant un large viaduc de pierre, les mages entendirent des cris rythmés ; tournant les yeux, ils virent plusieurs bataillons de soldats, faisant leurs exercices habituels. A la fin du viaduc, de grands escaliers de pierres grises menaient directement à une grande porte de bois, orné de grandes armatures de métal, dès que la jeune Nephilim fut en vue, les portes s'ouvrirent de leur propre chef, dévoilant l'intérieur du bâtiment de Tempesta. Un hall immense, rempli de grandes tables rectangle tout aussi grandes, avec entre elles, des tables rondes de taille plus modérée.

Accueillie chaleureusement, Nephilim abandonna malgré elle les invités de Fairy Tail afin d'aller saluer les jeunes élèves et soldats qui l'avait aperçu. Sentant qu'elle manquait quelque peu à son devoir, elle rejoignit, légèrement honteuse et le rouge aux joues les mages de Fairy Tail. En effet, bien qu'étant arrivé à Tempesta, les mages n'étaient pourtant pas vraiment les bienvenus ici, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir accédé aux sous-sols de la guilde, et pour ce faire, il fallait rejoindre l'un de ceux qui connaissaient le chemin. C'est donc ainsi que tous se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur de l'école, qui se trouvait être également le Maître de la guilde secrète.

Toquant à la porte du bureau du Directeur, la jeune fille n'entendit qu'un faible « Entrez » provenant de l'autre côté. Poussant doucement la porte, ils arrivèrent dans une salle ovale, aux murs remplis d'étagères de bibliothèque, le bureau du Directeur se trouvait au fond de la salle et était lui-même rempli de livres en vrac. Alors qu'il était visiblement en train d'écrire, le vieil homme retira ses lunettes, puis se leva de sa chaise pour venir saluer les mages de Fairy Tail. Assez corpulent, il arborait une barbe blanche de bonne taille qui rejoignait ses moustaches sur les côtés de sa bouche, de même qu'une longue robe bleutée aux reflets argentés.

Après les présentations d'usage, le Directeur, dénommé Laudriz, conduisit tout ce monde dans la zone secrète, réservée aux mages. La Guilde souterraine s'avéra être une réplique exacte du hall de l'école au-dessus, des couloirs étaient visibles au fond du hall, et une mezzanine surplombait la grande pièce, l'éclairage de la salle étant assuré par des lacrimas lumineuse en forme de fenêtre. Tournant la tête en marchant devant le petit groupe, Laudriz s'adressa en premier lieu au maître de Fairy Tail.

\- Vous serez ici comme chez vous, nous avons prévu une zone d'accueil ainsi que des bras pour la modeler à votre convenance. Nephilim ? Où sont Eleyon et Yasha ?

Se triturant les doigts pour essayer d'éviter la question, la jeune fille répondit d'une toute petite voix.

\- Aucune idée…

Poussant un long soupir, le vieil homme enchaîna.

\- Yasha est-il au moins ici ?

\- Je crois que non

\- Bien… Eleyon doit être dans le Māntrika. Allons le chercher, ensuite, nous pourrons commencer les travaux de vos locaux.

Le Māntrika était une sorte de grande arène ovale, entourée d'eau, sur l'arène se faisaient voir des ouvertures, desquelles sortaient des lacrimas rondes projetant au hasard foudre, feu ou encore glace et parfois bourrasque de vent. Le but étant d'éviter les tirs et de toucher les lacrimas avec n'importe quel sort, ces dernières ne restant en l'air que quelques instants avant de retourner dans le sol.

Au milieu de cette arène, Eleyon lançait des sphères de feu de ses mains, repoussant celles que les lacrimas lui envoyaient d'un revers de la main et évitant le reste des offensives magiques avec brio. Cependant, déconcentré par l'appel du Directeur, il fut touché par une rafale d'attaques et projeté dans le bassin entourant l'arène, mettant fin à l'entraînement.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Ca fait hyper mal !

\- Change-toi et viens ici ! Tu as du travail.

Grommelant en s'exécutant, le jeune homme les rejoignit, et la troupe arriva bien vite dans la zone réservée à Fairy Tail. Une annexe totalement allouée à la guilde, dans une aile de Tempesta, ils avaient aménagé une grotte, avec au plafond des cristaux brillant donnant l'impression d'une pièce éclairée. Le futur bâtiment de la guilde n'était encore qu'un ramassis de bois et d'échafaudages, mais avec la main d'œuvre dont ils disposaient, les mages avancèrent vite. Ainsi, en quelques semaines, le bâtiment fût debout, ne laissant plus que des finitions.

Pendant les pauses, les mages de Fairy Tail ne restaient pas sans rien faire, Tempesta étant une école, ils trouvaient toujours moyen de parfaire leurs talents. Eleyon se proposa pour entraîner Shaporo dans le Māntrika, qui pouvait devenir une arène de jeu pour deux personnes. Le but était alors de toucher les lacrimas situées derrière l'adversaire ou de faire sortir ce dernier de l'arène. Autant dire tout de suite que les premier combat était expéditifs, et que Shaporo se retrouva bien souvent à l'eau. Mais au fil des jours, puis des semaines, le jeune garçon s'améliora de façon exponentielle, parvenant à tenir tête de plus en plus longtemps au mage de Tempesta, qui finissait toujours cependant par enlever la victoire. Evan s'entraîna avec d'autres mages de vent, dont Tsura, un jeune garçon qui montrait bien peu d'entrain à former la jeune femme et ne s'y résolut finalement que sous insistance d'Eleyon, et ordre du Directeur. Ce dernier restant souvent enfermé avec le Maître de Fairy Tail à discuter de logistique, de projets futurs, et surtout de leurs jeunes jours, partageant les souvenirs de jeunesses qui les avaient mené jusqu'ici. Enfin Haze et Falcon, ce dernier s'entraînait seul lorsque le Māntrika était libre et avait refusé toute assistance, Haze lui s'amusait aux fléchettes dans la salle commune, faisant preuve d'une force et d'une précision impressionnante, réussissant à toucher le mille de n'importe quel endroit dans la salle, ce qui avait le don d'impressionner, ou d'agacer suivant la distance les séparant de la trajectoire de la fléchette, ceux qui étaient présents. Puis enfin, la dernière planche fût posée sur le bâtiment de la guilde, la dernière couche de peinture passé, et le sigle de la guilde taillé dans le bois. Fairy Tail avait maintenant une succursale à Tempesta.

Libérés de la charge des travaux, les mages de Fairy Tail redoublèrent d'ardeur dans leur entraînement. Ils firent tous des progrès non négligeable, en particulier Shaporo, Evan étant plus encline à parler chiffon avec Nephilim que de s'entraîner, et les autres ayant refusé l'aide qu'on leur avait offerte.

Leur apparente tranquillité fut cependant mise à mal par une lettre du dénommé Yasha.


	8. Chapitre 8 : En marche

Nephilim ramena la lettre à toute jambe et arriva exténuée dans le bureau du Directeur. Chancelante, elle toqua à la porte et attendit d'avoir la permission avant d'entrer, la tenant des deux mains, elle posa la lettre sur le bureau de Laudriz et fit quelques pas en arrière, attendant qu'il réagisse. Ce dernier continua de lire ses documents quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers la jeune fille, puis sur la lettre qu'elle venait de poser.

\- Elle vient de Yasha, je crois… je n'ai pas voulu l'ouvrir, mais j'ai pas pu résister.

\- Merci Nephilim, je comprends, ça fait presque deux mois que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles. Tu l'as lu en entier ?

\- Non, j'ai vu qu'elle était pour vous alors je l'ai rangée. Je suis désolée…

\- Tu peux disposer Nephilim. Merci.

Quittant les lieux, gênée, Nephilim trouva Evan derrière la porte, cette dernière attendait apparemment que la jeune fille sorte du bureau.

\- Pardon, je passais dans le couloir et je t'ai vu entrer. C'est qui ce Yasha ?

Prenant la main d'Evan, Nephilim commença à marcher en direction de la salle commune avant de lâcher son interlocutrice. Regardant en l'air, elle chercha ses mots quelques instants, se remémorant le passé afin de trouver les meilleurs mots pour décrire le mage absent de Tempesta.

\- Yasha… C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre et la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a sauvé la vie. Il fait peut-être un peu peur au début, mais je ne connais personne de plus sûr que lui. Il parle pas beaucoup et il peut paraître froid, mais il est pas méchant.

\- Et il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Il est un peu plus petit qu'Eleyon, brun très foncé, les yeux verts, avec une natte qu'il attache avec une ficelle ou un élastique ou tout ce qu'il trouve. Il est plutôt costaud aussi.

\- Oh, je vois… Et il utilise quoi comme magie ?

\- En général, il préfère ne pas…

\- Nephilim ! Va vite me chercher Eleyon !

Interrompues par le Directeur qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle commune de la guilde, Nephilim et Evan sursautèrent en l'entendant hurler. Heureusement, Eleyon avait entendu le raffut et avait accouru, épargnant ainsi aux jeunes filles d'aller le chercher, torse nu, il avait quelques traces çà et là, indiquant qu'il était en plein entraînement.

\- Eleyon, j'ai un travail pour toi. A la frontière entre Fiore et Seven, Dark Chess a fait construire une immense prison.

\- Et alors ?

\- Détruit-la, c'est une prison politique, elle garde les opposants en attendant leur exécution.

\- J'y vais tout seul ?

\- Allez-y à trois, toi, Falcon et Shaporo. J'enverrai Tsura en renfort au cas-où.

\- Ça va prendre des jours d'aller là-bas…

\- Prend le Griffon.

Timidement, la jeune Nephilim tenta de se faire entendre.

\- Mais monsieur, Yasha ne veut pas qu'on y touche.

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, Laudriz fronça les sourcils et commença à hocher la tête de droite à gauche, avec un petit geste de la main comme pour écarter la réflexion de la jeune fille.

\- Yasha n'est pas là, Eleyon, prend-le.

Retournant dans le Māntrika, Eleyon se rhabilla et, après avoir récupéré au passage les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Shaporo était déjà dans l'arène avec Eleyon, il l'appela donc et lui fit un bref topo de la situation sur leur chemin vers Falcon. Ce dernier était dans une salle spéciale, faite pour lui et Ryuu, cette dernière n'étant pas là, Falcon avait tout le loisir de libérer sa puissance contre les murs de la salle, qui ne broncheraient pas, quoi qu'il fasse. Après que Falcon les ait rejoint, Eleyon et Shaporo se rendirent dans le hangar, une salle au fond d'un couloir que personne n'utilisait en général, chacune des salles étant une remise pour des antiquités plus ou moins précieuses, ou simplement un placard à balai. Poussant la porte, Eleyon entra dans la pièce, suivi de Falcon et Shaporo. Ce qui était appelé le Griffon était en fait une grande salle en cercle, au milieu de laquelle se tenait une sorte de plaque en verre concave d'environ un mètre de rayon entourée de main-courantes. Au premier pas des trois garçons dans la pièce, elle s'illumina entièrement, en particulier la plaque de verre qui projeta à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol une grande sphère représentant Earthland.

\- Bon, cette feignasse a au moins écrit les coordonnées sur sa lettre, alors… 19° 54' 8.2'' Nord et 75° 6' 5.0'' Ouest.

Regardant la lettre, il fit tourner la mappemonde afin de trouver l'emplacement correspondant, puis il pointa finalement longuement la zone désignée par Yasha. La sphère s'effaça alors, et la lumière provenant de la plaque de verre s'intensifia avant d'avaler les 3 mages, puis de s'éteindre entièrement.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, la lumière apparut de nulle part et déposa les 3 mages avant de s'estomper de nouveau. Chancelant et titubant, Eleyon suait à grosses gouttes et tenait sa main devant sa bouche, comme écœuré, les deux autres mages quant à eux, regardèrent les alentours, n'ayant même pas remarqué l'état du mage de Tempesta.

Il n'était pas bien difficile de remarquer la prison, ce grand bâtiment noir qui s'étendait au pied des montagnes du nord de Fiore, les trois mages se mirent alors en route vers la bâtisse. Tout en hauteur, la geôle donnait vraiment une impression de malaise, ses tours semblaient trancher le ciel bleu en deux, et ses murs avaient l'air de porter des épines, ajoutant encore à l'ambiance macabre de la bâtisse.

\- Comment vous avez trouvé cette machine ? demanda Shaporo, d'un air curieux.

\- Tempesta travaillait dessus depuis bien avant ma naissance, mais on ne trouvait pas encore de moyen de régler l'endroit pour la téléportation, et la portée restait assez limitée. C'est Yasha qui a trouvé un lacrima lors d'une de ses missions, et en l'observant, on s'est rendu compte qu'on pouvait s'en servir comme moniteur, et en ajoutant sa propre magie, on est capable d'augmenter la portée d'autant.

\- C'est hyper pratique !

Un petit fourré cachait les trois mages de n'importe qui pouvaient se trouver sur ses garde dans la prison, s'accroupissant derrière un buisson, Eleyon en écarta les branches afin d'observer tout mouvement dans le bâtiment.

\- Y'a que Tsura, Yasha, le Directeur et moi qui pouvons-nous en servir sans risque, ce truc aspire ta magie comme pas permis…

\- Ah ouais…

\- Au moins, il a pointé un coin où on ne peut pas être vu. On va pouvoir s'infiltrer tranquillement.

\- Ça reste une infiltration, c'est pas facile.

\- Je t'assure que c'est pas ma première sortie, le temps que je m'occupe des gardes, restez en retrait. Ensuite on se séparera à l'intérieur, le temps de libérer le plus de prisonnier, après on quittera les lieux vite-fait.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait toi le chef ?

Remettant les branches en places, Eleyon se tourna légèrement vers Falcon, le regardant de bas en haut, une lourde impression de jugement dans le regard.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as affronté un mage ?

-… Ok, fais ce que tu veux…

Le mage de Tempesta s'avança alors, slalomant entre les arbres, puis les buissons. Pendant ce temps, Shaporo l'observait de loin, rongeant son frein en attendant le signal. Falcon, quant à lui, s'était assis en tailleur et avait croisé les bras. Les yeux clos, il semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose si on en jugeait par son froncement de sourcil, Shaporo se tourna vers lui et lui toucha l'épaule, se prenant une décharge en passant.

\- Fout moi la paix trente secondes.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je me prépare…

En effet, au loin, des nuages menaçant se faisaient voir et arriveraient sans doute sur les lieux dans une vingtaine de minutes. Pendant ce temps, sans se faire remarquer, Eleyon passa au-dessus des gardes et les écrasait au sol dans un déluge de flammes. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail se ruèrent alors vers l'entrée, libérée de toute surveillance. Ouvrant la porte, ils rentrèrent ensemble et se séparèrent vite, leur but étant de libérer les prisonniers avant d'abattre la bâtisse.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Geôlier

L'intérieur du bâtiment était ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une prison, très sombre, froid et humide, par endroit, de la mousse avait déjà commencé à pousser malgré le relatif jeune âge du bâtiment, preuve de son mauvais entretien, sinon du peu de soin qu'ont accordé les architectes à l'isolation. Même dans ce bureau éclairé, on ne pouvait pas voir très loin, quelques écrans illuminaient légèrement une silhouette assise face à eux, ne laissant dans l'ombre que ce qui était caché par une capuche. Un homme dans un uniforme blanc assez long, s'arrêtant en dessous du genou et bordé de noir entra dans la pièce. A son oreille, on pouvait voir une boucle en forme de pièce d'échec, un pion pour être précis. Il interpella l'homme encapuchonné par une grande veste de cuir rouge, qui était en réalité allongé dans son fauteuil les pieds sur la table supportant les écrans de contrôle.

\- Lieutenant Kane, on a repéré trois intrus à la porte principale. On en fait quoi ?

\- Laisse-les, je vais me bouger, ça me dérouillera.

Se levant de son siège, il avait d'accroché à sa capuche une pièce d'échec lui aussi, une tour. Sans dire un mot, il ouvrit la porte et arriva rapidement dans les couloirs de la prison, disparaissant dans la pénombre.

Du côté de Shaporo, ce dernier se hâtait en cherchant les cellules, ne sachant pas encore qu'ils avaient été repérés. Il avançait donc, une sphère de feu à la main afin de s'éclairer. De temps en temps, il la lançait dans un couloir afin de voir s'il n'était pas plus judicieux de changer de direction. Courant de longues minutes dans les couloirs, il commençant à avoir le souffle court et, sans avoir trouvé la zone des cellules, il ralentit grandement le pas, ne faisant guère plus que de marcher vite. Après encore plusieurs minutes de marche, agacé, il frappa contre le mur et ferma les yeux le temps de se calmer. Du côté d'Eleyon et de Falcon, on avait plus de chance, car les deux avaient trouvé les cellules et libérés les prisonniers qu'ils escortaient maintenant vers la sortie. La plupart étaient de simples civils, ou des politiciens qui s'étaient opposés au pouvoir en place à Fiore. Certains en revanche étaient bien des mages de guildes dissoutes depuis des années à cause de Dark Chess. Tous par contre avaient accepté de suivre les mages venus les libérer, trop heureux d'avoir l'occasion de s'enfuir.

Quelques gardes avaient bien tenté de s'opposer aux deux mages, mais ils ne firent pas long feu face à leurs attaques rapides et finirent bien vite sur le sol, assommés.

Le problème était maintenant pour Falcon de retrouver rapidement la sortie, la mission d'Eleyon était de placer les lacrimas explosive afin de démolir la structure, il fallait que Falcon trouve le moyen d'échapper à l'explosion. Tournant en rond à travers les couloirs, il fut incapable de retrouver la route qu'il avait prise pour arriver ici. Il dut donc prendre les virages au hasard, et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se retrouva nez à nez à un nouveau garde, très grand et plutôt large d'épaule. Plein de confiance, Falcon le chargea dans une bourrasque, pensant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ceux qu'il avait rencontré, il fut cependant stoppé lorsque les briques jaillirent des murs pour fondre sur lui. S'entourant d'une tornade, Falcon repartit à la charge, mais c'est maintenant un mur entier qui se forma entre lui et le gardien, ne faisant qu'une brique d'épaisseur, elle ne put retenir longtemps le jeune Falcon qui fracassa le mur dans une gerbe d'éclair, il poursuivit son assaut et frappa le gardien au visage, l'envoyant au loin dans les ombres du couloir où il s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd.

Faisant signe à tous de reprendre la route, le mage de Fairy Tail mena les prisonniers un peu plus loin, cependant, il ne purent avancer bien longtemps, un nouvel obstacle se dressa sur la route des prisonniers.

Une silhouette en capuche se fit alors voir en face de Falcon, marchant doucement vers le mage et les prisonniers qu'il venait de libérer. Tous s'arrêtèrent à la vue de Kane, ce dernier dégageant une aura bien différente de celle des autres gardes malgré son gabarit plutôt modeste, très proche de celui du jeune mage de Fairy Tail. Faisant quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, Kane s'adressa à Falcon

\- Je te prierai de les remettre dans les cellules où tu les as trouvés.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Poussant un long soupir, l'homme en capuche posa sa main contre le mur, y faisant apparaître un cercle magique gris métallique. Des barreaux surgirent derrière Flacon, emprisonnant de nouveaux les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix.

Se ruant sur le mage de Fairy Tail à une vitesse folle, il fit sortir une lame de métal de son tibia. Falcon, surpris, n'eut le temps que de se baisser légèrement, ne perdant cette fois-ci que quelques cheveux. Réagissant rapidement, il leva la main vers le mage noir au-dessus de lui et le propulsa au plafond d'une rafale de vent, Kane se rattrapa cependant en plantant des chaines d'acier qu'il venait de créer dans le sol. S'en servant pour se propulser vers Falcon, il le frappa des deux pieds de plein fouet et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Continuant l'assaut, Kane généra deux cercles magiques sur ses mains, qui se transformèrent immédiatement en épée, armes dont il se servit pour attaquer le mage de Fairy Tail dans une succession rapide d'attaque que le jeune garçon eut grand mal à esquiver. Il sortit ainsi de l'échange avec plusieurs coupures au niveau des bras et du torse, le Geôlier pointa alors ses deux bras tranchants qui s'élancèrent comme des flèches vers le mage aux cheveux noirs, il évita les deux assauts d'un saut périlleux vers l'avant, mais fut reçut par un poing de métal qui émit un bruit sourd en frappant le crâne du mage de Fairy Tail et le repoussa au loin.

Chutant lourdement sur le sol, Falcon mit plusieurs secondes à simplement réussir à respirer.

\- Est-ce que ça fait aussi mal que le bruit le laisse penser ? J'espère bien.

Alors qu'il voyait encore des étoiles, le mage aux tempêtes tâtonnait le sol afin de se relever, le front sanglant du coup qu'il venait de se prendre. Pendant que Kane avançait doucement vers l'homme à terre, il ramassa une des épées qu'il avait plantées dans le sol et la leva au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre sur le mage blanc. Ce dernier eut cependant le temps de lever son bras en opposition en criant.

\- Garde Tornade !

Son bras fut alors entouré par de puissants courants d'air noirs, stoppant la lame net à quelques centimètres du bras de Falcon, devenu flou à cause de la minuscule bourrasque qui l'entourait. L'épée se mit ensuite à trembler dans les bras du mage noir, pour finalement se faire éjecter par l'armure de vent de Falcon.

Ayant cette fois pu se redresser, le mage de Fairy Tail créa un cercle magique devant lui duquel sorti une grande tornade noire horizontale, faisant virevolter Kane et le projetant à plusieurs reprises contre les murs, le plafond et le sol du couloir. En tombant à terre, il y plaça ses deux mains, un grand nombre de cercles magiques apparu alors entre les deux mages desquels jaillirent des armes de toutes sortes, créant une véritable forêt de métal où était empêtré le Mage de Fairy Tail qui, bien qu'ayant esquivé le plus gros des attaques, souffrait de nombreuses coupures plus ou moins profondes. Peu après être apparu, les armes regagnèrent le sol, ne laissant comme trace de leur passage que les blessures du Falcon et le sourire de Kane qui se releva doucement.

\- Déjà Game Over ? C'était bien la peine que je me lève. M'enfin, il en reste deux, j'espère qu'ils sont plus doués que toi.

Voyant rouge d'être ainsi pris de haut, Falcon se redressa brusquement, provoquant une bourrasque qui fit se rabattre la capuche de Kane, ce dernier dut se protéger les yeux pour éviter de se faire aveugler par des débris, et se créer des crampons de métal pour ne pas être repoussé par ce vent violent. Lançant ses deux mains vers son adversaire, Falcon créa un cercle magique entre ses paumes.

\- Éclair Sauvage !

Une myriade d'éclairs bleus surgit alors du cercle, zébrant et slalomant dans tout le couloir, rendant une esquive tout bonnement impossible, chaque mur était complètement parcouru par les éclairs, et des arcs électriques sautaient de chaque pierre, le tout fondant à grande vitesse sur le mage noir qui n'eut le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux avant de se faire toucher par la masse aveuglante, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière.

Les murs avaient été complètement détruit par l'attaque du jeune garçon, des pierres brisées jonchaient le sol, et on pouvait voir le trajet des éclairs sur tous les murs, avec un cratère bien visible à l'endroit où se tenait le mage noir, maintenant étendu un peu plus loin.

Commençant à afficher un léger sourire, Falcon fut surpris par un pieu métallique qui lui transperça les avant-bras, qu'il n'avait pas encore baissé de son attaque précédente, et le cloua littéralement au mur. Hurlant de douleur, le jeune garçon chercha ensuite du regard, incrédule, le mage noir qui avait résisté à cette attaque.

Ce dernier s'avança doucement vers le mage de Fairy Tail, complètement intact, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment j'ai fait ?... Oh, je peux bien te le dire maintenant. Pour pas être trop chiant, je vais simplifier, j'ai juste fait une cage de métal autour de moi, du coup, ton éclair m'a littéralement contourné sans me toucher. Te blâme pas, t'as juste pas eu de chance avec moi. Avec ton vent et tes éclairs, tu ne peux vraiment pas faire grand-chose contre mon métal. Sur ce, adieu.

Kane fit alors sortir de son bras une épée en métal toute simple, et l'abattit sur Falcon. Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan par un coup de genou en pleine tête qui l'envoya voler au loin. Shaporo, dans un déluge de flammes, venait de faire son entrée. Repoussant un peu plus loin le mage noir avec des attaques à distance, le jeune blond enflamma ses bras et se mit en position de combat.

\- Contre le métal, rien de mieux que le feu.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'en serai pas si sûr…


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'Épée du Dieu du Soleil

Le visage anormalement sérieux, Shaporo retira la lance du mur, libérant Falcon. Le mage noir l'attaqua alors, faisant apparaître des lames de scie circulaire entre ses doigts, il les lança en rafale vers le mage de feu. Suivant une trajectoire relativement courbe, Shaporo et Falcon eurent toutes les peines du monde à les éviter, d'autant que les bras inutilisables du brun le handicapaient fortement. Répliquant, Shaporo lança ses deux bras enflammés vers son adversaire, des multitudes de plumes de feu s'envolèrent alors des bras du jeune garçon. Elles explosèrent au contact de ce qu'elles heurtaient, fut-ce Kane où les murs meurtris de la prison, soulevant un nuage de fumée en plus de cacher la vue du mage noir et d'enflammer les murs de la prison. 

\- Ca devrait le tenir quelques secondes. 

En profitant, Shaporo se retourna et plaça ses mains sur les avant-bras de Falcon, ses flammes changèrent alors de couleur, passant du rougeoyant au blanc à reflets bleutés. Le répit fut cependant de courte durée, Kane, ayant créé un pont de métal au-dessus des flammes, se retrouvait de nouveau en face des deux mages de Fairy Tail. Créant des chaînes du sol, il tira Shaporo vers lui, puis fit sortir un pieu du sol pointant vers le mage qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Shaporo sauta alors et posa les deux pieds légèrement au-dessus de la pointe du pieu, faisant un salto avant en s'aidant du pic métallique, il enflamma ses jambes et abattit ses talons sur le sol, générant deux langues de feu qui avancèrent vers le mage de métal et le forcèrent à reculer avant de parvenir à les éviter, laissant le temps libre à Shaporo pour se libérer des chaînes. 

Revenant à la charge, Kane généra deux lances en acier dans ses mains, allongeant celle de sa main droite, il embrocha l'épaule de Shaporo, surpris par le changement de format de l'arme. Le mage noir lança alors son autre lance en pleine poitrine de Shaporo, ce dernier ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Falcon, qui, venant de derrière Shaporo, repoussa la lance d'une rafale de vent de la main gauche avant d'enchaîner avec un éclair lancé de la main droite en direction du mage noir. Kane érigea cependant un mur métallique, arrêtant net la foudre de Falcon avant de s'évanouir dans le sol. 

Retirant la lance de son épaule, la blessure de Shaporo s'enflamma en blanc et se referma a vue d'œil. Ecarquillant les yeux, Kane plaça ses deux mains au sol, créant un cercle magique l'englobant entièrement. 

\- Armes Illusoires d'Ilmarinen ! 

L'ensemble du couloir se mit à trembler et, comme précédemment, des armes de tous types jaillirent d'entre chaque pierres, Falcon en esquiva la plupart mais Shaporo n'eut pas autant de chance, se faisant toucher par plusieurs armes, et surtout une bâtarde qui lui transperça la cuisse et l'empêcha de bouger, le laissant à la merci d'un trident et d'un cimeterre qui lui tranchaient le dos et le bas-ventre. Littéralement maintenu en place par les armes qui lui lacéraient les chairs, Shaporo s'effondra lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans le sol. 

Alors que Kane commençait déjà à savourer sa victoire, le jeune garçon s'enflamma entièrement de flammes blanches et bleues et commença à se relever avec difficultés, sous le regard incrédule du mage de métal. 

Exténué, les blessures de Shaporo n'étaient déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais il avait tout de même payé un lourd tribut, ses réserves magiques étant déjà bien entamés. 

\- Encore un bon vieux phénomène de foire… Je vais vite en finir sinon tu risques de devenir gênant. 

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, la partie du mur entre Kane et Shaporo explosa, inondant le couloir de fumée de débris et de flammes. Une fois le nuage dispersé, la silhouette d'Eleyon se détacha du fond, encore arc-bouté d'avoir défoncé le mur. S'époussetant, il regarda longuement Kane qui se tenait sur ses gardes. 

\- Enfin je vous ai trouvé… Emmenez les prisonniers, je m'occupe de lui. 

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir ? 

Eleyon leva alors la main vers Kane. 

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu vas faire m'intéresse ? 

Faisant quelques gestes de l'index et du majeur joint, il fit apparaître un cercle magique qui touchait les quatre murs du couloir. 

\- Magie Avancée… 

Le cercle magique s'illumina fortement, un fort vent se faisant alors sentir autour du mage de feu, provoqué par la charge de magie qu'il mobilisait. 

\- L'Épée du Dieu du Soleil. 

Un déluge de flammes jaillit alors du cercle magique, prenant la forme d'une lame d'épée rougeoyante, surpris par la vitesse de l'attaque, Kane tenta d'ériger des barrières qui furent immédiatement avalée par l'attaque d'Eleyon, finalement, une grande partie du couloir fut détruite, les pierres le constituant étant fondues sur le passage du sort laissant apparaître l'extérieur. Kane était introuvable. Baissant le bras, Eleyon poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers les deux mages de Fairy Tail. 

\- Vous en avez trouvé des prisonniers vous ? 

\- Euh… O-Oui, ils sont un peu plus loin dans le couloir. 

\- C'aurait été intelligent de le dire avant que j'attaque. Bref. On a plus rien à faire ici. 

\- Et on ne devait pas la détruire la prison ? 

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'on a plus rien à faire ici, ça va sauter. 

Allant libérer les prisonniers secourus par Falcon, les trois mages purent alors quitter les lieux, sortant par le trou crée par Eleyon. Ils laissèrent donc derrière eux cet endroit malfaisant dont le destin était déjà scellé. 

Sur le pic de la prison, une silhouette entièrement noire était visible, aux longs cheveux gris, elle arborait un large sourire, ses yeux étant cachés par ses cheveux. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec ses habits noirs et lui donnait l'apparence de la Mort. Inconscient d'être observé par Kurasa, le chef des guildes Noires, le groupe de mages continuait sa route. 

\- Très très intéressant… Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait des mages blancs de ce niveau aussi jeune. Ça m'embête quand même d'avoir perdu tous ces cobayes. Oui… ça m'embête… 

Son sourire avait disparu à l'idée de toutes les expériences qu'il ne pourrait pas faire, mais revint encore plus vite lorsqu'il sentit un signe de vie dans la bâtisse. 

Disparaissant dans un rond de fumée, il réapparu quelques instants plus tard légèrement à l'écart de la prison alors que cette dernière explosa de l'intérieur, s'écroulant sur elle-même lentement, ne laissant finalement que quelques murs intacts dans un tas de cailloux noirs charbon. 

\- Ca ne va vraiment pas faire plaisir à l'Empereur ça… Non, vraiment pas. Mais au moins j'ai pu te récupérer toi. 

Sous le bras de cet homme, se trouvait Kane, une grande partie du corps brûlée, mais entier, la partie du corps qui était intacte avait été recouverte d'une large couche de métal, ce qui rendait Kane bien plus lourd que d'habitude, cela ne semblait cependant pas affecter Kurasa le moins du monde, et ce dernier disparut de nouveau dans un rond de fumée, le mage noir inconscient sous le bras. 

Un filet de sueur froide coula le long du dos d'Eleyon, provoquant un frisson chez ce dernier qui se retourna rapidement, en proie à une peur panique, il ne vit cependant que les décombres fumants de la prison. Pas vraiment rassuré, il reprit à reculons, les yeux vers la prison, la route en direction de Tempesta avec les mages de Fairy Tail et les anciens prisonniers.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le Conseil

Après s'être occupé des prisonniers, les trois mages étaient de retour à la guilde. Eleyon avait été convoqué sans délai pour rendre son rapport sur la mission, laissant les deux mages de Fairy Tail dans l'attente. La réunion avec Laudriz dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles Falcon fulminait alors que Shaporo se tordait en deux, mort de faim. Après qu'Eleyon en eut fini, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle commune afin d'avaler quelque chose, la nuit étant tombé peu après leur arrivée à la guilde.

Alors qu'il savourait enfin un vrai parfait, Shaporo paraissait comme un enfant, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Falcon.

\- Il était super fort ce mec, j'ai jamais réussi à le toucher…

\- C'est vrai qu'il était fort… Mais je pense que dans un petit espace, t'était pas au mieux.

\- Ouais, je suis même pas sûr que je l'aurais battu en extérieur, au moins, on en recroisera pas de sitôt des monstres pareil.

Eleyon, sans détourner le regard de l'assiette de viande qu'il était en train d'avaler s'immisça dans la conversation.

\- En fait, c'était loin d'être un as.

La réponse des deux mages de Fairy Tail se fit en cœur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez remarqué ce qu'il avait d'accroché à sa capuche ?

Falcon répondit :

\- Ouais, une pièce d'échec, une tour. Et alors ?

\- C'est le rang le plus bas du Dark Chess, après les Pions, on passe de Pion à Tour, puis Fou, Cavalier, et enfin, le Roi et la Reine.

\- T'en sais beaucoup sur eux ?

\- On a passé presque un an à les espionner avec Yasha, c'est la moindre des choses de savoir qui on affronte.

\- Vas-y raconte.

La discussion qui se tenait près de lui semblait être le cadet des soucis de Shaporo, ce dernier étant bien trop intéressé par le goût de sa glace.

\- On a trouvé deux Tours, Le mec que vous avez affronté s'appelle Kane, ça fait des années qu'il est dans le Dark Chess, il est peut-être proche du niveau d'un Fou, l'autre, c'est Masaaki. On en a pas trouvé d'autre. Les Fous sont à peu près aussi fort que moi, un s'appelle Sierra, et Yasha avait affronté Hakuhyô, la dernière d'entre eux.

\- et ?

\- Il est revenu à la guilde couvert de bandages, il a rien voulu dire de plus, je sais juste qu'il a perdu.

\- Tu l'aurais battu toi ?

\- Si Yasha est revenu dans cet état, je sais pas si j'aurais fait mieux que lui… et dire qu'il en reste au moins 4 qui sont plus puissants, les quatre Cavaliers, la Reine et le Roi… Je sais même pas qui est qui, je connais juste leur nom, on a Hoyaporo, Maasaki, Hakuhyô, Ilan, Sekiko et Kagami. Ils sont tous sous les ordres de L'Empereur, au même titre que le Conseil Magique, donc basiquement, ils sont tous nos adversaires pour le moment, mais si on attire l'attention du Conseil, on est mort…

\- A ce point ?

\- Avec Tsura et Nephilim, on a affronté Kurasa, un des Conseillers, j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, on a tout essayé, on est arrivé à rien, Tsura et moi on a dû faire exploser le bâtiment pour réussir à s'enfuir. S'ils sont tous aussi fort que lui, je ne sais pas comment on va faire. Et je suis sûr qu'il était là, à la prison…

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai senti…

Ayant fini de manger, ils allèrent tous se coucher, laissant la place à une nouvelle journée.

Pendant ce temps, Kurasa était rentré à Era, qui était encore la ville abritant le Conseil, le seul changement était que le bâtiment se trouvait maintenant sur une énorme île flottante, de l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du repaire du mal dans ce monde, là où se prennent toutes les grandes décisions, aussi atroces soient-elles.

Ayant déposé Kane au QG du Dark Chess, Kurasa avait demandé une réunion du Conseil immédiate. Peu enclin à une réunion aussi tardive, les autres Conseillers traînaient des pieds pour venir, le premier arrivé fut un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus habillé avec élégance s'appelant Alister. S'asseyant à la place qui lui était désigné, il ne croisa pas une seule fois le regard de Kurasa. Il fut ensuite rapidement rejoint par deux personnes, une jeune femme blonde semblant avoir à peine quinze ans, habillé avec une robe près du corps, comme il est de bon goût de le faire à cette époque et coiffée de couettes, nommée Asakie. Elle était suivie d'Alexander, un grand homme aux cheveux rouges, au corps fin, mais à la musculature dessinée et habillé de manière légère et ample, le laissant bien libre de ses mouvements. Les maladroites tentatives de séduction d'Alexander n'avaient jamais porté leurs fruits, mais il continuait pourtant, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme. Portant une énorme épée dentelée rouge, il la posa sur sa chaise, et s'assit près de la jeune fille, en face du mage blond.

Deux autres conseillers arrivèrent, tous deux d'environ la trentaine, aux cheveux noir et à la barbiche du même coloris, le seul signe réellement distinctif entre les deux était leur taille ainsi que la couleur de leur peau. Stragger, d'une taille au dessus de la moyenne et aux cheveux mi-longs, était habillé d'un simple uniforme blanc, Ichidageki, de l'autre côté, était plus mate de peau et d'une taille légèrement plus modeste, mais culminait tout de même à un mètre quatre-vingt du sol, les cheveux bien plus long, il portait quant à lui une robe luxueuse et élaborée, parée de noir, aux coutures dorées, ses boutons étant fait de ce métal précieux.

L'avant-dernier à arriver était Jaeger, un homme de petite taille, aux cheveux écarlate lui arrivant aux genoux, portant pour l'occasion un masque en forme de renard, il en arborait toujours un, si bien que personne à part l'Empereur n'avait vu son visage depuis qu'il faisait partie du Conseil. Enfin, le Président, accusant les ravages du temps, arborait une barbe lui arrivant certainement au bassin contrairement à ses cheveux qui brillaient par leur absence. Il honora la réunion de sa présence en arrivant près de vingt-cinq minutes après le premier arrivant. Sur sa grande chaise du bout de table, il déclara la réunion ouverte. Le premier à prendre la parole fut bien évidemment le Conseiller Noir, Kurasa.

\- Mes très chers collègues, J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la nouvelle prison que le Dark Chess avait fait construire à la frontière avec Seven a été détruite aujourd'hui même par des mages inconnus. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu les intercepter, et les trois mages se sont enfuis avec la totalité des prisonniers de la geôle.

Le vieil homme, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, interpella Kurasa.

\- Conseiller Gakuryoku, si vous avez été témoins de la scène, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté de stopper ces renégats dans leur action ? D'autant que l'Empereur vous a expressément demandé de surveiller tous les agissements du Dark Chess, incluant donc cette prison.

\- Président, sauf votre respect, il m'est impossible de gérer seul la totalité de cette mission, d'autant que Kane Basmuth était posté en tant que Gardien de la prison et a été battu aujourd'hui, il était censé être mon relais et me transmettre ses rapports dans le courant de la semaine.

Ce fut au tour de Stragger de s'exprimer.

\- Le Dark Chess ne restera pas silencieux, et nous non plus, nous devons faire de la capture de ces hommes une priorité.

Ichidageki prit la parole, les autres se sentant au mieux peu concernés, au pire, franchement ennuyés par le sujet de cette réunion.

\- Le souci, c'est de pouvoir identifier ces hommes, c'est bien de savoir que quelqu'un nous en veut, mais si on ne peut ni les identifier, ni les trouver, c'est inutile. Cependant on peut penser qu'ils continueront, et qu'il faudra donc surveiller leurs faits et gestes futur.

Kurasa reprit ensuite de son ton mielleux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne représentent pas une réelle menace pour le moment, j'ai néanmoins prévenu le Roi du Dark Chess, et il m'a assuré toute les précautions nécessaires seront prises.

Ezequiel, le Président du Conseil interrompit le discours du mage aux yeux verts.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous nous avez fait venir à une heure si tardive ?

\- Evidemment que non, je souhaite également vous informer que l'Empereur à découvert un nouveau fragment de la lacrima du Paradis, il n'en reste donc plus que deux et il sera enfin assemblé.

Le mage blond, n'ayant pipé mot depuis son arrivée, sembla regagner toute son attention, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qui fut le cas également de la jeune femme.

\- L'Enfer étant également presque assemblé, vous comprendrez bien qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'écart maintenant, alors que nos plans sont sur le point de porter leurs fruits. Pour en finir, j'aimerai vous faire part d'attaques du Royaume de Pergrande envers Iceberg, il serait donc bon de veiller sur leurs actions futures et de songer à frapper nous aussi.

Le Président du Conseil prit alors la parole.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'affronter Pergrande dans l'état actuel des choses, surtout si nos forces sont divisées afin de rechercher les fragments restants. Le mieux serait de réunir une unité modeste et de frapper à des points stratégiques. Stragger !

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Réunit une équipe de cinq hommes en qui tu as le plus confiance et fait en sorte qu'ils soient prêts à agir dès la fin de semaine, des informations te seront transmises via ta lacrima visuelle.

\- Ce sera fait monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, si personne n'a plus rien à ajouter, je déclare la fin de cette réunion et vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de nuit.

Tous regagnèrent leur chambre rapidement, et dans les couloirs du bâtiment, Alister croisa le Président, tous deux chuchotaient pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

\- Je ne pourrai plus gagner beaucoup de temps Alister… Avez-vous trouvé le fragment restant de l'Enfer ?

\- Toujours pas monsieur, je doute même qu'il soit à Fiore, mais nous devons tenter, gagner le plus de temps possible, peut-être ces mages le trouveront ils eux-mêmes.

\- Nous ne devons pas non plus nous faire repérer mon garçon, nous devons suivre le flot pour le moment, et les retarder à des moments clés.

\- Bien monsieur, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, sois prudent mon garçon.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Début de l'entraînement

Réveillé en pleine nuit par des bruits étranges, Eleyon se leva, l'air bougon à la recherche de ces sons suspect. Tâtonnant pour trouver la lumière de sa chambre, il enfila simplement un pantalon par-dessus son caleçon et quitta sa chambre. Arpentant les couloirs, il en trouva bien vite la cause en arrivant dans le Māntrika et vit Falcon, se démenant dans l'arène au plus haut niveau de difficulté, recevant au centuple le moindre coup qu'il infligeait aux lacrimas. Eleyon resta ainsi plusieurs minutes à regarder le jeune homme se faire malmener dans toute l'arène, ne réussissant à toucher que rarement les lacrimas tant les coups qu'il recevait étaient puissants et nombreux. Se faisant finalement éjecter de l'arène, Falcon tenta d'y grimper de nouveau, mais chuta dans l'eau, exténué.

De peur que le jeune garçon ne se noie, Eleyon sauta dans l'arène et tira Falcon hors de l'eau pour finalement rester près de lui le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle. Lorsque la respiration du mage de Fairy Tail reprit son niveau habituel, Eleyon s'empressa de le sermonner pour retourner se coucher.

\- T'as vu l'heure sérieux ? Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ? Je te préviens que Nephilim au réveil, en plus d'être mal coiffée, elle est très méchante.

\- Il faut… que… je m'entraine…si…

\- Ouais, bah pas à cette heure-ci putain.

\- Shaporo est devenu plus fort que moi… En un mois à peine, il m'a dépassé…

\- Il était plus fort que toi en arrivant ici…

\- C'est impossible, j'ai toujours…

Le choc reçut par Falcon était plus grand que tous les coups qu'il aurait pu se prendre. Shaporo, plus fort que lui ? C'était impossible à concevoir, pour Falcon, il était toujours le clown qu'il avait toujours été, d'autant plus que Falcon était loin de se reposer sur ses lauriers, qu'est ce qui pouvait donc rendre Shaporo tellement plus fort ?

\- Si tu veux encore te permettre de prendre les gens de haut, je pense que tu devrais au moins être plus fort que tes compagnons de guilde, et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors soit tu retournes te coucher et tu t'entraînes sérieusement à partir de demain soit je te jure que le retard que tu as, je te le montrerai moi-même.

\- Oui… Tu as raison, désolé…

\- Je demanderais à Tsura de s'entraîner avec toi, Evan s'entraînera avec Nephilim, quand elles ne parleront pas chiffons.

Après que Falcon reprit le chemin de sa chambre, Eleyon en fit de même mais tomba sur Nephilim qui s'était cachée de Falcon en se plaçant dans un couloir annexe, caché par l'angle du mur, et attendait le retour d'Eleyon. Avant qu'il n'arrive à son niveau, il s'assit contre un mur et soupira longuement.

\- Je t'emmerde…

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là Nephilim ?

Cachée par l'obscurité naissante du couloir, Nephilim avait évité Falcon et attendu patiemment Eleyon, s'attendant à des explications.

\- Assez pour te dire que ça ne te ressemble pas de l'aider… D'habitude, tu l'aurais laissé se débrouiller, surtout à cette heure-ci, et assez pour te dire que je t'emmerde !

\- Je préfère qu'il se remette en question maintenant plutôt que quand il perdra l'un de ses amis, parce qu'il sera trop tard à ce moment-là…

Le rejoignant, Nephilim s'assit près de lui, prenant ses genoux entre ses bras, regardant droit devant elle.

\- Elle te manque ?

Eleyon se leva alors et partit en direction de sa chambre les mains dans les poches et la tête basse.

\- Tous les jours…

Restant seule quelques instants, Nephilim regarda l'arène, encore faiblement éclairée par des veilleuses pour finalement rejoindre sa chambre.

Du côté de Falcon, même de retour dans le bâtiment alloué à sa guilde, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il était plus faible que Shaporo. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce dernier ne le savait pas, sinon il n'aurait eu de cesse de le rabâcher à la tête du jeune brun, et pour le bien de tous, le blond ne devait jamais le savoir, jamais.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des mages pour le petit déjeuner, Falcon et Shaporo prirent une glace, comme à leur habitude, Evan et Ryuu buvaient un thé alors que Nephilim dévorait des fruits, accompagnée cette fois d'une étrange créature violet foncé, à forme presque humaine, à la tête disproportionnée et aux yeux formés de grands joyaux bleutés. C'est après que tous ou presque eurent fini que Tsura arriva dans la salle, se mettant bien en face de Falcon, il posa une main sur la table et interpella le jeune garçon.

\- Eleyon m'a demandé de t'entraîner, mais avant, je préférerais voir ce que tu vaux. Prépare-toi et ramène-toi dans le Māntrika.

\- Mais je n'y ai jamais joué…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait faire une partie… T'as cinq minutes.

Tous se donnèrent alors rendez-vous aux alentours de l'arène afin de voir ce que préparais Tsura et ce qu'il réservait à Falcon. La petite créature noire échappa à la vigilance de Nephilim et grimpa au plafond, pensant avoir une meilleure vue de là-haut.

\- Améthy ! Descend !

Evan s'approcha alors de la jeune fille qui tentait désespérément de faire descendre la petite créature.

\- Je te l'ai jamais demandé, mais c'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est Yasha qui l'avait créé pour qu'on puisse se retrouver au cours d'une mission, mais il m'a échappé, il a avalé tout cru une lacrima, et impossible pour Yasha de la rappeler depuis. Du coup je l'ai gardé, et vu que Yasha peut voir à travers, c'est comme s'il était tout le temps là en fait.

\- Il arrive à la contrôler depuis là où il est ?

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, mais oui, il arrive toujours à avoir des nouvelles de la guilde.

\- Tu sais où il est en ce moment ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était parti récupérer quelque chose, mais il ne m'as pas dit quoi… Oh chut, ça va commencer.

Assis dans l'arène les bras croisés, Tsura attendait Falcon qui fit enfin son entrée et se plaça face à lui. Se mettant en position, le mage aux cheveux blancs toisa son compagnon du regard.

\- Attaque !

\- Hein ?

\- Attaque, et je te conseillerai d'y aller à fond.

\- O.K, tu ne vas pas être déçu !

\- Ça j'en doute fort…

Se propulsant sur le mage aux cheveux blanc à l'aide de rafales de vent qu'il généra au creux de ses mains, Falcon se retrouva vite devant Tsura et tenta de le frapper au visage d'un coup de pied circulaire, Tsura l'évita en pliant simplement les genoux et se penchant en arrière, le dos parallèle au sol, s'empêchant de tomber grâce à une minuscule tornade, ce en gardant les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Se redressant, le mage aux cheveux blancs évita le second coup de pied de Falcon, maintenant derrière lui en sautant simplement au-dessus tout en se retournant. Falcon fit alors un bond et lança son poing vers le visage du mage de Tempesta qui l'esquiva d'un pas de côté, laissant Falcon passer derrière lui, ce dernier déclencha alors une tornade noire qui força le mage blanc qui était en train de se retourner à plusieurs saltos arrière pour se prémunir de l'attaque. Une fois stable, Tsura vit que l'air autour de lui commença à devenir opaque, l'ensemble de l'arène se couvrant d'une brume causée par l'homme aux cheveux noirs, coupant l'arène du reste visuellement. Chargeant de l'électricité entre ses mains, Falcon la lança vers son adversaire, sa foudre se divisant en une multitude d'éclairs qui avancèrent tous vers Tsura dans un puissant crépitement, lui empêchant toute esquive par les côtés. Frappant durement le sol du pied, Tsura généra une rafale de vent qui repoussa la brume, l'éclair et même Falcon qui fit un pas en arrière pour se stabiliser. Tsura lui, avait toujours les mains dans les poches et regardait Falcon d'un air ennuyé, ce dernier fit alors un énorme saut, le corps complètement recouvert d'éclair. Alors qu'il amorça sa chute, il se transforma subitement en éclair bleu et zébra en direction de Tsura, il glissa alors sur le sol comme monté sur des patins afin de se mettre hors de danger, cependant, Falcon prit un virage en angle droit avant de s'écraser au sol, poursuivant Tsura où il allait. Lorsque le dragon tenta de passer au-dessus, l'éclair se désagrégea et Falcon en sortit, frappant violemment Tsura du pied, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de l'arène, où il se rattrapa d'une rafale de vent, l'empêchant de tomber dans l'eau.

\- Alors ? Tu ne m'attaques pas ?

\- Ne te monte pas trop la tête… Si tu veux vraiment que j'attaque, je vais le faire…


	13. Chapitre 13 : Hurlement de l'entraîneur

Les deux mages continuaient d'échanger des coups dans l'arène, Tsura ayant finalement décidé de retirer les mains de ses poches et de se battre à peu près sérieusement afin de donner une bonne leçon à Falcon. Bien qu'ayant toujours l'avantage net, plusieurs des coups de Falcon parvenaient à toucher Tsura qui, n'étant plus totalement sur la défensive, laissait quelques ouvertures au mage de Fairy Tail qui ne se faisait pas prier pour frapper son instructeur. Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, les discussions allaient bon train, et les pronostics aussi. Arrivant tranquillement en marchant, Shaporo se cala entre les deux jeunes femmes, une coupe de glace entamée à la main et une cuillère à la bouche.

\- Chuis chûr que Falcon va che faire défoncher…

\- Shaporo, t'est encore en train de manger une glace ?

Surprise, Evan pensait que Shaporo était juste derrière elle et qu'il avait, comme les autres, laissé son petit-déjeuner sur la table en venant dans le Māntrika.

\- Vous êtes partis comme des furies j'ai pas eu le temps de la finir…

Soupirant longuement, Evan se retourna vers l'arène où, en effet, Falcon semblait en grande difficulté, une grande partie de ses attaques ne touchait plus sa cible alors que du côté de Tsura il n'y avait nulle trace de fatigue, mais un léger scintillement se voyait tout autour du mage de Tempesta.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est fort Tsura, ça fait dix minutes qu'ils se battent et il bat même pas un sourcil.

Regardant attentivement le combat, Nephilim se mordillait la lèvre en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Moi je dirais que Falcon se débrouille plutôt bien en fait.

Assez étonné d'apprendre que son camarade de guilde n'était pas si subjugué que ça, Evan retrouva un sourire qui illumina son visage.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Bah il a obligé Tsura à se régénérer, c'est sûr que Tsura est plus fort, mais Falcon l'a surpris.

\- Comment ça « se régénérer » ?

\- Bah quand Tsura brille comme là, ça veut dire qu'il utilise sa magie pour supprimer de la fatigue.

\- Et il utilise quoi comme magie ?

\- C'est un Chasseur.

Dans l'arène, Falcon avait réussi à mettre Tsura au sol et s'était envolé pour l'attaquer de là-haut, générant des nuages noirs autour de lui, il les envoya sur Tsura au sol. Ce dernier commença à se relever, gardant sa main gauche au sol, sa main droite lui servant de balancier pour ne pas tomber. Faisant face à l'attaque de Falcon, Tsura ouvrant grand la bouche, faisait apparaître un cercle magique devant sa gueule ouverte.

\- Hurlement du Dragon Céleste !

Une immense tornade jaillit alors du cercle magique, emportant tout sur son passage, y compris Falcon et son attaque. La petite créature violette s'échappa aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, Falcon étant projeté vers elle à grande vitesse en tournoyant à cause du souffle, il s'écrasa finalement sur le plafond, faisant chuter Améthy qui fut rattrapé par Nephilim en plein vol. S'écrasant au plafond, Falcon y laissa l'empreinte de sa silhouette avant de finalement chuter vers le sol. Au moment de s'écraser, Tsura limita grandement sa chute à l'aide d'une rafale de vent et Falcon se posa sur le sol comme une feuille qui tombe. S'approchant doucement du jeune garçon, le dragon Céleste s'accroupit près de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Restauration…

Les mains et la zone du torse de Falcon que touchait Tsura s'illumina alors doucement et, après quelques secondes, il fut de nouveau sur pied. Dès qu'il fut debout, Falcon empoigna Tsura par le col et le tira vers lui.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? C'était un entraînement !

Frappant le sol du pied, Tsura repoussa Falcon d'une rafale sur le mur d'enceinte de l'arène et le fit chuter dans l'eau.

\- Si tu comptes y aller doucement pendant ton entraînement, ce n'est pas mon cas, et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu feras des progrès.

L'ensemble du bassin entourant l'arène sembla alors exploser et se vider complètement, camouflant la vue de tous et toutes, y compris Tsura qui ne vit alors pas Falcon revenir sur l'arène et se charger d'éclairs bleus.

\- Charge Orageuse !

Se propulsant à l'aide de ses rafales, Falcon, recouvert entièrement de larges éclairs, chargea le Chasseur de Dragon et le frappa au ventre, le projetant au loin et l'électrocutant. Une fois Tsura sorti de la douve qui accueillait l'eau, la pluie provoquée par Falcon commençant de nouveau à remplir l'arène, détrempant Tsura, Falcon s'en préservant par sa magie. Le mage de Tempesta fixa Falcon du regard.

\- Ok, je vois que t'as compris, je te retrouve demain pour commencer, tu m'attendras dans la salle commune, on sera à l'étroit toi et moi ici.

Falcon ne prêtait cependant aucune attention à ce que disait Tsura, le corps encore parcouru d'éclairs, une tornade pleine d'éclairs se forma alors petit à petit autour de sa main droite, une fois cette dernière formée, il s'élança dans les airs et écrasa son poing sur le sol.

\- Onde de la Tempête !

Une grande onde de choc de vent et de foudre s'étendit alors depuis le point d'impact, obligeant les spectateurs à se cacher la vue pour se protéger de la poussière. Tsura lui se contenta de frapper violemment le sol du pied.

\- Piètinement du Dragon Céleste.

L'onde de Falcon fut alors interrompue par celle de Tsura, déroutant les éclairs qui en faisaient partie.

\- Alors toi, t'es mort.

Le dragon du ciel s'accroupit alors, sa jambe gauche derrière lui, il chargea le mage de Fairy Tail à grande vitesse, cependant, la totalité de l'arène les séparant donna le temps à Falcon de se préparer à le recevoir.

\- Ruée du Dragon Céleste.

Tsura se retrouva alors juste devant Falcon qui, surprit par cette accélération soudaine, ne put rien faire pour parer et fut frappé en plein visage, la violence de l'impact fit basculer Falcon qui se retrouva la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air, tournoyant sur lui-même, Tsura lui frappa le dos d'un coup de pied circulaire, renvoyant Falcon dans les douves se remplissant peu à peu, si bien qu'il n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'aux genoux. Plaçant ses mains à la surface de l'eau, Falcon s'en servit pour créer un épais brouillard, cachant la vue de tous les spectateurs, et surtout de Tsura. Avec prudence, Falcon s'extirpa de la douve et contourna le dragon en silence. Ignorant que la force d'un Chasseur de Dragon n'était pas simplement magique, Falcon pensait se déplacer à l'insu de Tsura. Ce dernier, bien qu'alerté par le bruit de ses pas et son odeur, se garda bien de se tourner. Il ne souhaitait pas alerter le mage des tempêtes et voulait lui laisser croire qu'il avait la surprise de son côté. Alors que le brouillard commençait à retomber, Falcon chargea de nouveau son adversaire, une tornade noire autour des jambes. Il attaquait donc Tsura de dos, certain que sa vitesse empêcherait le chasseur de réagir. Du moins c'était son plan, qui fut réduit à néant lorsqu'il vit Tsura venir à sa rencontre. Les quelques instants d'hésitation du mage de Fairy Tail furent plus que suffisants pour qu'il se retrouve plaqué au sol par Tsura, l'impact suffisamment puissant pour disperser la brume.

Bien que tout le monde pensait le combat terminé, le visage de Tsura semblait toujours aussi tendu. Ses crocs apparents et ses yeux reptiliens lui donnait l'air d'un prédateur, ajouté à cela le fait que la main de Tsura se trouvait juste au dessus du coup de Falcon. Il ne manquait au tableau qu'un couteau et un mouvement vif pour que Falcon n'en fut égorgé. Les yeux de Tsura reprirent peu à peu une apparence humaine, de même que sa bouche. Il se releva alors sans se feindre d'une excuse, préférant ignorer ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, je te conseille d'en rester là…

Vu ce qui venait de se passer, Falcon, confus, suivi le conseil et s'en alla sans davantage de remous. Dans les gradins, Nephilim forma un cercle avec son pouce et son index sur ses deux mains, l'espace prit alors une teinte irisée, comme si Nephilim avait les doigts recouverts de savon. Visant les deux combattants, l'espace prit peu à peu une teinte rouge vif avant de s'étirer vers la jeune femme de plus en plus lentement. Refermant le cercle de ses doigts, deux bulles rouge sang se formèrent alors devant la jeune fille, une pour chacun des garçon. Celle de Tsura semblait comporter des tâches violettes, tandis que celle de Falcon était en partie envahie de vert. Les regardant flotter quelques instants, elle les fit finalement éclater en souriant.

\- Il était déjà énervé.

\- Tu m'as parlé Nephi ?

\- Non rien, laisse.

Libérés maintenant de toute colère, Falcon remonta sur l'arène et quitta les lieux, suivi de près par Tsura. Nephilim demanda à Evan de l'attendre un peu plus loin afin de se retrouver seule avec Tsura. Quelques instants plus tard, le Chasseur de Dragon aborda la jeune femme.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question, tu le sais très bien…

\- T'aurais dû me laisser faire…

\- Pour que tu te blesses encore ? Non merci.

\- Je peux me soigner tout seul moi au moins…

\- Connard !

\- Attend non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Tapant dans ses mains, Nephilim forma une énorme bulle en les écartant et l'envoya vers Tsura qui fut englobé dans la sphère. Elle s'approcha avec un grand sourire de la sphère et posa sa main dessus.

\- Je t'ai eu.

Nephilim donna une pichenette sur la bulle qui partit alors en arrière comme un ballon de baudruche avant que Tsura ne la fasse éclater, cherchant à rattraper Nephilim, il n'y parvint cependant pas, cette dernière étant partie avec Evan.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Autre type d'adversaire

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Tempesta et les mages de Fairy Tail eurent vent de la formation de guildes de mages clandestine suite à l'évasion de masse du au mages de Tempesta et de Fairy Tail. Au cours de ces semaines, chacun continua de s'entraîner avec son professeur particulier, Haze continuant de jouer aux fléchettes et de réaliser des exercices classiques, Ryuu quant à elle s'entraînait seule, dans le plus grand secret dans une salle réservée à elle seule par le Maître de Tempesta.

Dans le bureau de Laudriz, Khela fit irruption pour une réunion à deux sur la marche à suivre pour les deux guildes. Le Maître de Fairy Tail fut le premier à prendre la parole autour d'un grand verre de vin.

\- Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ?

\- Cela fait des années que l'Empereur est à la recherche de morceaux de lacrima, mon prédécesseur à la tête de cette guilde, Akuryu, a pensé qu'il serait préférable de la détruire et ainsi empêcher l'Empereur de l'utiliser plutôt que de tente d'utiliser le pouvoir de la lacrima contre lui. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'en réunissant l'ensemble des parties de cette lacrima et en appliquant une énorme pression magique, nous pouvons la reformer.

\- Donc, Akuryu nous a au mieux fait gagner du temps ?

\- Il ignorait le processus de réparation de lacrima, il pensait éliminer la menace qu'elle représentait. Mais maintenant, elle est de nouveau dans la nature, et l'Empereur en a certainement trouvé plusieurs morceaux, peut-être même en a-t-il la moitié, on doit se préparer au pire.

-Vous avez des pistes pour retrouver ces morceaux ?

\- Pas réellement… C'est pour cela que nous allons devoir nous exposer pour les rechercher.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- Ces morceaux de lacrima émettent une signature magique très particulière, ces dernières années nous avons mis au point une machine portable capable de tracer cette marque énergétique, L'Empereur peut compter sur le nombre de ses minions, mais nous serons plus efficaces. J'ai déjà envoyés quelques mages dignes de confiance aux quatre coins de Fiore, mais aucun signe de ces fragments. J'aimerai donc beaucoup que vous et moi coopérions afin de mener des recherches plus effectives, sachant que Yasha en a déjà un sur lui et, où qu'il soit, mène des recherches et nous fera signe si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

\- Bien.

\- On ne peut cependant pas se lancer tête baissée comme des chercheurs de champignons, ils nous faudra continuer nos activités habituelles et glaner çà et là des informations sur le possible emplacement de ces fragments.

\- Et comment des gens pourraient savoir où se trouve ce que nous cherchons ?

\- La proximité de ces fragments a certains effets, en particuliers sur tout ce qui utilise la magie, fut-ce mage ou lacrima, en sachant ce qu'on cherche, on trouvera forcément des informations valables. A partir de maintenant, nous allons agir comme une guilde classique et accepter des requêtes du marché noir.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que cela nous fasse repérer ?

\- C'est un risque à prendre, mais il y a aussi des chances qu'une mission nous mène directement à ce que nous cherchons. Et on ne peut se permettre de perdre davantage de temps. Notre relais pour les missions est dans l'Occultis sous le couvert du nom de Fairy Tail, étant donné que personne ne soupçonne notre association, cela nous permettra de faire savoir que les choses sont en mouvement et nous mettra vous et nous à l'abri sous le nom et le couvert de Tempesta. Tout cela si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu ?

\- J'ai promis que je vous aiderai, et je le ferai.

\- Alors soit, à partir de maintenant, nous agirons comme une guilde classique et rempliront des quêtes en tout genre.

Levant leur verre à ce nouveau départ, les deux vieux Maîtres trinquèrent et continuèrent à discuter de sujets bien plus légers.

Du côté des jeunes mages, tous s'étaient retrouvés autour de l'arène pour discuter après la fin de l'entraînement de Falcon.

\- Et là, Shaporo s'est levé pour ouvrir la porte mais y'a eu un coup de vent, et comme il s'était penché, sa tête est passé à travers, sauf qu'il est resté coincé dedans et on a dû venir le décoincer.

Tous étaient hilares des mésaventures du jeune garçon, sauf Eleyon qui n'affichait qu'un léger sourire

\- Ouais, y'a eu un « coup de vent », et t'es vraiment un menteur, je me suis décoincé tout seul…

\- Non, non, non, c'est Haze qui est venu te sortir la tête de la porte.

\- Enfoiré…

S'essuyant les larmes des yeux, Nephilim s'adressa alors à Haze, qui commençait à être ronchon.

\- Au fait, je me demandais, tu peux utiliser quelle magie toi Haze ? Un long silence de gêne s'installa alors dans les rangs des mages de Fairy Tail, tandis que ceux de Tempesta se regardaient, comme s'ils cherchaient des réponses dans les yeux de leurs collègues.

\- Excusez-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose de mal…

C'est finalement Haze lui-même qui répondit.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas toi Nephilim, c'est juste que… J'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être comme vous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas me servir de la magie.

Les mages de Tempesta en restèrent bouche-bée, non pas que c'était peu courant, mais qu'un membre d'une guilde de mage n'en soit pas un l'était déjà beaucoup moins.

\- Mais comment ça ? T'as essayé vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ? Tsura posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Nephilim, s'ils te disent qu'il ne peut pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas.

\- Je sais bien, mais pourquoi ?

Haze répondit à son tour.

\- C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas. Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais j'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

\- Désolée…

\- Bah t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave !

\- Mais du coup comment tu fais pour te battre ?

\- Ah bah si tu veux, je peux te montrer ça.

Tsura se leva alors, fit tourner son bras en tenant son épaule et s'adressa à Haze.

\- Bonne idée tiens, ça nous fera de l'exercice pour aujourd'hui.

Se jetant tous deux dans l'arène, le combat commença rapidement, le Chasseur de Dragon s'étant élancé sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, lançant son poing droit vers lui. Haze se jeta sur Tsura, enserrant son bras avec le siens comme un serpent, de son autre main, il tenta de frapper Tsura du bout des doigts, attrapant son poing au vol, Tsura se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme et le fit passer au-dessus de lui pour l'envoyer au loin. Roulant sur le sol à l'atterrissage, Haze retourna rapidement à l'assaut.

\- Piétinement du Dragon Céleste.

Haze fut repoussé de quelques mètres et se rattrapa d'un salto avant de retourner attaquer le Chasseur de Dragon, Tsura sauta en avant, son pied droit derrière lui et , pivotant sur lui-même, frappa Haze d'un coup de pied. Glissant sur ses genoux les bras en l'air, Haze attrapa la jambe de Tsura et s'en servit comme pivot pour se relever et se retrouva en l'air derrière le mage de Tempesta qu'il frappa d'un léger coup de pied suffisant pour le déstabiliser. Avant de s'écraser face contre terre, Tsura roula en avant et se retourna rapidement vers Haze, encore en l'air.

\- Hurlement du Dragon Céleste !

Haze se fit alors emporté par une grande tornade, se servant de cette poussée, il tourna sur lui-même à grande vitesse, parallèle au sol. Tsura fit alors, par réflexe, un pas de côté afin d'éviter une forme rouge très floue qui avait foncé directement sur sa joue, il entendit ensuite un léger bruit de quelque chose qui se plante dans de la pierre, en se retournant, il vit une fléchette en métal, décorée de sigles rouges. Armant son poing, il le lança vers Haze, qui venait de toucher terre.

\- Poing Perceur du Dragon Céleste.

Cependant, rien ne se passa, Tsura regarda sa main, légèrement effrayé mais n'y vit rien d'inhabituelle, regardant Haze, ce dernier arborant un léger sourire, il s'essuya le front avant de hausser les épaules.

\- On se bat avec ce qu'on a hein ?

\- Des points de pression ?

\- Précisément.

\- C'est pas commun ça tiens…

Souriant, les deux retournèrent auprès du groupe de jeunes et continuèrent leurs discussions.

\- J'ai appris ça quand j'étais tout petit dans un temple, normalement c'était censé servir pour l'acuponcture pour aider à la méditation, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, ça se révèle drôlement pratique.

\- Bah ouais, j'ai vu ça ouais, mais tu peux faire autre chose avec ça ?

\- Je peux m'en servir pour te détendre, je peux te paralyser aussi, t'empêcher de ressentir la douleur, et d'autres trucs si je m'applique.

\- Ouais, c'est cool comme truc.

Ils poursuivirent tous ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, parlant de tout et de rien, complètement inconscient des complots qui se tramaient déjà contre eux.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Départ en Mission

Seul dans son bureau, Laudriz n'avait exceptionnellement rien à faire et se reposait sur son siège, sa barbe se levant doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Retirant ses lunettes, il les posa sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux qui lui faisait mal tant il était fatigué. Quittant sa chaise, il se déplaça vers une bibliothèque et écarta les livres un à un, comme s'il cherchait quelque-chose. Retirant finalement un ouvrage entièrement noir de l'étagère, il retourna s'assoir à son bureau et feuilleta le livre qui se révéla être un album de photographies. Les premières pages représentaient Laudriz dans son jeune âge, alors qu'il n'était visiblement pas devant le bâtiment actuel de Tempesta, mais dans une simple caserne de grande taille. Habillé en soldat, tout en armure, Laudriz avait alors les cheveux très court, discipline militaire oblige, et légèrement roux, presque blond, il posait avec ses camarades de promotion, tous portaient leur grande lance et arborait sur leur poitrail l'insigne qu'il venait de remporter, celui de Soldat de Seconde Classe, un simple chevron couleur bronze avec des lisérés noirs. Les autres photographies représentaient les baraquements, les dortoirs, la cantine et le déballage des paquetages dans le dortoir. Au bas de la page était collé un morceau de papier noté « X939 : Caserne de la 501ème Armée Royale : Les "Cœurs de Feu" ».

Tournant quelques pages, il fit un bond de plusieurs années en avant, et arriva au moment de sa promotion et de celle de ses cinq amis, dont deux femmes et un homme de grande taille, dans un style bien plus décontracté et en uniforme, pas en armure, le style capillaire était lui aussi beaucoup plus libre, Laudriz s'était laissé légèrement pousser les cheveux et les avait tiré en arrière. La plupart ayant d'accroché le rang de Sergent Première Classe, qui prenait la forme d'une étoile stylisée, Laudriz avait le grade de Capitaine Première Classe, l'insigne ressemblant à un oiseau stylisé, un chevron dessous pour signaler la Première Classe. Le plus grand, au centre de la photo, était le plus haut gradé avec un rang de Major Première Classe, prenant la forme d'une flèche vers le bas, un joyau ovale faisant la jonction entre le corps et la pointe et de ce joyaux partaient deux ailettes. Tous souriaient allégrement et étaient bras-dessus bras-dessous. Laudriz ayant son supérieur sous le bras droit et une femme blonde aux yeux verts sous le bras gauche. Cette dernière se retrouva sur de nombreuses photos de la page, toujours très proche de Laudriz pendant que tous célébraient la promotion. En bas de page, on trouvait l'indication « X945 : Montée en grade des "Cœurs de Feu" ».

Tournant encore quelques pages, il arriva sur une page ou on voyait toutes les personnes vues précédemment s'atteler à la construction d'une maison, sauf le plus jeune de la bande, qui avait visiblement un bras dans le plâtre, mais qui tentait tout de même de rattraper une truelle que Laudriz venait de faire tomber alors qu'il était en haut de l'échafaudage, sous le rire du supérieur qui continuait à poser des planches comme armature pour la bâtisse. Le reste des photographies montraient l'avancement des travaux et enfin, la maison terminée. La dernière photographie montrait l'homme au plâtre mettre le dernier coup de pinceau sur l'extérieur de la maison, terminant ainsi officiellement les travaux. La note de page de page disait cela : « X949 : Fin de travaux de la maison de Yov ».

Le sourire maintenant aux lèvres, il continua de feuilleter l'album et fit cette fois un bond de plus de dix ans en avant, les photographies de cette page restaient très joyeuses, c'était cette fois-ci la maison de Laudriz qui était en construction, ce dernier s'installant enfin avec sa future femme, qui étaient sa camarade de promotion vue un peu plus tôt dans les photos précédentes, elle arborait également un petit ventre, peu commun pour quelqu'un d'aussi entraînée qu'elle. Yov et le Supérieur aidant Laudriz à travailler pendant que la jeune femme semblait préparer un barbecue, aidé en cela de la compagne du supérieur et de leur jeune fils. Leurs traits à tous étaient maintenant assez creusés, bien que relativement jeune, leur métier n'était pas des plus faciles et tous payaient un lourd tribut, malgré tout, ils ne se quittaient pas et coulaient des jours heureux, comme l'indiquait la note de bas de page : « X951 : Installation avec Maïa ».

Les photographies suivantes étaient cependant bien moins gaies, les quatre amis étaient positionnés devant une ville en ruine, encore fumante de ce qu'elle venait de subir, ils semblaient eux-mêmes dans un bien sale état, Yov offrant son épaule à Laudriz, qui lui avait perdu une jambe et avait maintenant un nœud sur son pantalon légèrement en dessous du genou, haussant la main vers Maïa, cette dernière arriva en courant vers son mari, effaré de voir l'état dans lequel il était. Le dernier ami lui, se tenait fermement à sa lance alors que ses jambes ne semblaient plus souhaiter le supporter. Ils étaient cependant tous sauf après le combat, seul un manquait à l'appel. La photo suivante montrait les quatre camarades, côtes à côtes et entièrement vêtus de noir, regardant une grande stèle où était inscrite en lettres dorées : « Legan Doppleben : Né le 16 Septembre X917 ; Disparu le 28 Novembre X956 ; Mort au Champ d'Honneur pour défendre son pays face à Pergrande ». Devant le contenu très explicite des photographies, la note de bas de page était restée vide.

Prenant cette fois une page assez proche de la fin de l'album, l'ambiance était de nouveau aux sourires alors que Laudriz, ayant maintenant les cheveux et la barbe de trois jours grisonnants, jouait avec une toute jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de feu, dans un endroit ressemblant étrangement au bureau dans lequel il se trouvait en ce moment, mis à part que l'endroit était alors bien moins rangé que maintenant, et que celui qui était assis derrière le bureau était un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau et au bouc du même coloris, le coude sur la table et la tête dans le creux de la main, il regardait Laudriz et sa fille d'un air distrait alors qu'il avait des papiers à remplir sur son bureau. La photographie suivante montrait ce même homme, amenant à la guide un tout jeune Eleyon bien mal en point, entièrement recouvert de sang après apparemment une altercation avec des bandits. La photo suivante montrait Eleyon et la fille de Laudriz en venir aux mains sous le regard amusé d'Akuryu, et celui un peu plus inquiet de Laudriz qui tentait de les séparer, se faisant mordre par les deux côtés. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du vieux maître à mesure qu'il parcourait les pages, voyant Eleyon et sa fille grandir côte à côte et s'entraîner ensemble.

Il fut cependant sorti de ses rêveries par le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte, rangeant en vitesse l'album dans une case sous son bureau, il dit au nouveau venu d'entrer. Un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, d'environ une quarantaine d'année, très fin et au visage presque rectangle, affichant un bouc relativement long. Passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte avant d'entrer dans le bureau, il tenait un fichier blanc qu'il transmit au vieil homme.

\- Ils se sont mis en route.

\- Bien, bien… Merci Lioran.

\- Le Dark Chess ne fait pas la loi là où ils vont.

\- Je sais, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qui contrôle les Monts du Silence.

\- C'est un simple travail de livraison, ils devraient s'en sortir.

\- Je l'espère…

\- Si vous me le permettez monsieur le Directeur.

\- Oui, tu peux disposer.

Alors que Lioran quittait les lieux, Laudriz posa sa main sur l'album photo, le cœur serré, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, retirant ses lunettes, il s'essuya rapidement avant de les remettre en place.

\- Je t'en prie Eleyon, fait attention…

Du côté des six envoyés en mission, tous se tenaient sur une haute colline, à l'entrée d'une vallée aride où le vent soufflait fortement dans leur direction, ils s'étaient donc tous munis de vêtement en conséquence et avançait la tête emmitouflé dans un tissu usé n'ayant que pour but de les protéger de la poussière leur fouettant le visage. Se cachant à l'abri d'un large rocher, ils retirèrent un instant leur capuche, révélant ainsi Eleyon, Nephilim, Haze, Shaporo, Falcon et Tsura, pendant que Falcon tentait d'apaiser la véritable tempête, Nephilim massait ses jambes déjà douloureuses pendant que Tsura s'étirait et que Shaporo sirotait un verre à l'aide d'une paille qui, d'après son bruit, contenait quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant que de l'eau, sans doute une glace qui était sûrement en partie fondue. Eleyon quant à lui, n'avait retiré que partiellement sa capuche qui laissait voir l'ensemble de son visage tout en cachant son cou et ses cheveux. Haze enfin, était du côté de Falcon, le visage encore complètement sous ses bandes de tissus. Il s'assit à côté du mage des tempêtes qui avait déjà les bras vers le ciel.

\- Tu vas mettre longtemps ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais essayé, mais si c'est juste une question de vent, ça devrait prendre que quelques secondes.

\- Ok, courage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Falcon parvint à arrêter totalement le vent qui sévissait dans la zone, l'ensemble de l'équipe put alors se remettre en marche, alors que Nephilim grognait de devoir repartir aussi vite. Remettant en place leur capuche, ils se levèrent, Eleyon à leur tête.

\- On est parti !

Après un nouveau grognement de Nephilim, la troupe se remit en route, bien plus facilement sans le vent leur fouettant le visage.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le village aux lézards

Après plusieurs heures de marche, tout le groupe arriva à destination, une petite ville rustique à flanc de montagne constituée de maison en pierre couleur sable, contrastant assez avec la roche grise qui faisait l'entièreté du paysage. Tous, à l'exception d'Eleyon se ruèrent vers un bâtiment qui arborait fièrement un écriteau de bois avec l'inscription « Auberge » dessus en hurlant « DE L'EAAAAUUU ! ».

Se bousculant au moment d'entrer, ils ne purent passer l'entrée, se gênant tous mutuellement et se bloquant entre les montants de la porte. C'est Eleyon, arrivant quelque secondes plus tard, qui les débloqua en bottant la fesse la plus proche et les envoyant tous s'écraser à l'intérieur. Rampant à l'unisson vers le comptoir, ils s'appuyèrent sur ce dernier pour se hisser debout. Regardant le barman dans les yeux, ils ne virent que deux grandes pupilles fendues entourées d'un iris jaune. Ayant tous un cri et un geste de recul, ils se retrouvèrent sur les fesses alors que le barman les regardait d'un air désabusé.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez jamais vu de Lindormien ?

\- Vous êtes un énorme lézard !

\- Je suis un Lindormien gamin…

Le barman agita ensuite sa langue fourchue devant Shaporo qui était toujours aussi étonné de la peau verte et du visage singulier de l'individu derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier entreprit finalement de leur servir à boire, étant donné que c'était visiblement pour cela qu'ils étaient venus jusqu'ici. Prenant les verres de la main gauche, il les remplissait et les pressant contre le robinet d'un des tonneaux de la main droite avant de les poser sur le comptoir en les tenant avec sa queue, en quelques secondes, les six personnes furent servies et engloutirent leur grand verre d'une traite, le claquant de concert sur le comptoir, ils s'écroulèrent, ivres.

\- Ouais, j'aurai peut-être dû les prévenir que c'était pas de l'eau…

Poussant un long soupir, Eleyon s'avança vers l'homme-lézard et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir et demander un verre d'eau cette fois-ci.

\- Ce que j'ai de moins fort, c'est du jus de Sakeyashi.

\- Ok, je vais vous prendre ça.

\- Et vous en faites quoi d'eux là ?

\- Ils se relèveront à un moment. Tant pis pour eux…

Buvant lentement son verre, Eleyon en demanda un autre avant que le barman ne commence à discuter.

\- C'est quoi qui vous amène ici tous ? Vous avez pas l'air de vous être perdu, et pourtant je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas de cette région.

\- On a un travail à faire, on doit récupérer un colis ici et le livrer à Agaves.

\- AAAAHHH c'est vous ! Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! Attendez ici.

Alors qu'il disparut à la vue d'Eleyon, le barman courut sur ses quatre pattes jusqu'à atteindre une porte qui pouvait sembler inutile étant donné son emplacement, à plusieurs mètres du sol, sans escalier. Le lézard grimpa alors le mur ouvrit la porte et rampa dans la pièce, il en ressortit avec un baril assez grand dans lequel pouvait facilement tenir deux personnes. Le tenant avec sa queue, il le posa près d'Eleyon et retourna ramper derrière son comptoir, reprenant son poste de barman.

\- Vous allez traverser les Monts du Silence alors ?

\- C'est sur notre route ouais…

\- Bah bon courage hein ?

\- Merci…

Eleyon sentit alors le sang lui monter à la tête, et eu le temps de s'asseoir sur le sol avant de tomber du tabouret, en tailleur sur le sol, il ne se sentait pas mieux et s'allongea alors avant de se mettre sur le côté.

\- Ouais, j'aurai peut-être dû le prévenir que dans Sakeyashi y'a Sake…

Tout le groupe dormi alors près de deux heures dans la taverne, et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la taverne, certains des habitants de la ville étant revenu de leur travail, ils s'étaient laissé convaincre par le barman d'ignorer les humains couchés sur le sol.

Tsura fut le premier à se lever, prenant appui pour se redresser, il posa la main sur quelque chose de rond et assez mou sous la paume de sa main. Écarquillant les yeux de peur, il baissa très lentement la tête, de peur d'avoir réveillé la fille sur qui il s'appuyait. Sous sa main se trouvait en réalité la fesse de Falcon qui, couché en travers sur Shaporo, avait le derrière en l'air. Tsura poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir subitement avec un sursaut en arrière et s'essuyant la main sur ce qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire les bandes qu'il avait autour de la tête pour se protéger du vent, ce qui fit bien rire les hommes-lézard aux alentours, ce qui se traduisait chez eux par un frémissement sonore de leur langue, faisant un bruit de crécelle pendant quelques instants.

Se tenant la tête douloureuse, Tsura se releva finalement, le rouge encore au nez et titubant grandement, il s'appuya sur une table pour s'équilibrer, les autres clients ayant déjà repris leur biture. Eleyon fut le prochain debout, assez vite suivi des autres, absolument rien n'avait bougé mis à part les clients qui avaient fait leur entrée. Le mage de Tempesta se retourna alors vers le barman, inamovible derrière son comptoir, en train d'essuyer les verres.

\- Ca arrache votre truc…

\- C'est un fruit très spécial le Sakeyashi, très sucré, très juteux… mais beaucoup d'alcool aussi, ça nous fait gagner du temps pour la maturation et la mise en bouteille.

Essayant tant bien que mal de décuver avec l'aide d'une mixture préparée par le barman, Tsura et Eleyon attendaient patiemment que les autres se réveillent, ce qui se passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. La fin d'après-midi se faisant sentir, le soleil commençait déjà à chuter dans le ciel. L'ensemble du groupe pris alors la route en tout début de soirée vers la ville d'Agaves. Attachant la barrique au dos d'Eleyon, ils purent enfin se mettre en route. Bercé pendant leurs longues minutes de marche par le bruit des criquets se faisant de plus en plus insistant à mesure que la nuit avançait, le groupe arpentait des routes à flanc de montagne, tellement escarpée que parfois, ils était obligés de passer en file indienne. En traversant un col de la montagne, une forte bourrasque se fit sentir pendant quelques secondes, puis plus rien, plus de vent, plus le bruit de fond des criquets, même pas l'écho que l'on peut attendre dans des montagnes lorsque Falcon prit la parole.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Les Monts du Silence…

Devant les mages s'étendaient de hautes montagnes grises entourant une très grande vallée, comme hors du temps, les arbres du paysage ne bougeant pas une feuille, aucun oiseau ne parcourait le ciel. Une large route serpentait tout le long passant entre les montagnes et traversant la vallée, les mages commencèrent alors à descendre doucement dans la vallée, la nuit peu avancée donnant l'impression qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans une grande masse sombre, les rayons du soleil couchant et la lumière de la lune étant tout deux bloqués par les monts entourant la vallée. Bien à l'abri des regards, deux personnes observaient la troupe traverser la vallée à l'aide de jumelles.

\- C'est ça qu'on cherche ?

\- Fait voir… hum, ouais je crois que c'est ça, le tonneau que porte le grand brun là… Appelle les Renards, dit leur que la cible est en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Continuant de marcher pendant quelques minutes, la troupe fit une pause lorsque la place et la pente le permettait. Entamant les quelques réserves qu'ils avaient pris pour le voyage, les mages furent surpris par une embuscade, douze hommes armés de lance se terminant par un cristal duquel partait deux dents, se terminant de manière arrondie vers l'avant. Le but de cette arme n'était apparemment pas de blesser.

Lorsque le premier des agresseurs arriva au niveau d'Eleyon, il tenta d'embrocher le mage de Tempesta qui arrêta la lance à main nue en attrapant le cristal. C'est alors que les broches devinrent molles et entourèrent le poignet d'Eleyon, le bord de sa main sembla alors de venir flou, ce qui fit également s'illuminer le cristal. Les autres agresseurs eurent plus de réussite, parvenant à immobiliser totalement les autres mages, Nephilim étant presque étranglée par les hommes aux lances, un d'eux, flottant dans une bulle, tombait dans la vallée et tentait de percer sa prison. Shaporo, Falcon et Haze était en deux contre un, alors que Tsura avait à faire avec trois individus, et leurs adversaires étant loin d'être minable. Alors qu'Eleyon se fit déposséder de son chargement par un autre guérillero, Shaporo et Falcon s'écrasèrent sur le sol, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

Dès que la lance avait attrapé n'importe quelle partie du corps des mages, l'utilisation de la magie leur devenait impossible. Tirant vers lui la lance de son agresseur, Eleyon le fit basculer comme un jouet vers un dernier homme qui arrivait tout juste sur lui, envoyant les deux au loin dévaler la pente en roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Haletant anormalement fort, Eleyon regarda l'homme s'enfuir avec le tonneau quelques instants avant de se retourner pour porter secours à ses compagnons.

Pendant ce temps, Haze, attrapé au niveau du pied gauche et de la main droite, parvint à faire lâcher leur arme aux inconnus en sautant et pivotant sur lui-même en l'air, parallèle au sol, le libérant des lances et lui permettant de contre-attaquer.

\- Comment il a … ?!

\- Surprise enfoiré !

Haze se rua sur le guerrier le plus proche et le frappa à la base du bras d'un coup de coude, avant de lui frapper le côté droit, juste en dessous de ses côtes du dos de sa main gauche puis il heurta l'homme au menton du plat de la main droite, le couchant sur le dos. Exécutant un salto, il se retrouva dans le dos de son autre adversaire, et lui frappa alors le bas du dos et le haut de de la nuque, le mettant hors d'état de nuire. Eleyon et Haze forcèrent le reste des agresseurs à s'enfuir, laissant les quatre autres mages au sol.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Autres Soucis

Récupérant un peu de l'attaque surprise. Haze et Eleyon s'occupaient des mages mal en point, Eleyon essuya le front de ses compagnons avant d'en mettre deux sur son dos et de refaire le chemin inverse, vite imité par Haze, Tsura, tout juste réveillé, déchargea Eleyon de Nephilim, tous retournèrent donc vers le village des Lindormiens pour se remettre de l'attaque.

\- C'était quoi ces mecs ?

\- Aucune idée… mais qui ils sont, je m'en fiche, ce qui me dérange, c'est les armes qu'ils portaient, je l'avais jamais vu en vrai, mais j'en suis presque sûr, c'est des armes interdites sur le territoire…

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est les anciens armements de l'Inquisition, mais elle a été démantelée lorsque le Dark Chess a pris le pouvoir, et tout a été détruit. Normalement.

\- Et comment ils ont pu les avoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

Tsura s'immisça alors dans la discussion.

\- Eleyon, je crois que leur lance est bien plus dangereuse qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Elle aspire la magie c'est ça ?

\- Elle l'aspire pas, elle te l'arrache, tu l'a peut-être pas bien senti, mais c'est très violent, et je pense que Shaporo et Falcon sont en danger, pour Nephilim, ça devrait aller.

-Alors on accélère ?

\- Ok, go… Zonis !

Les trois mages encore debout furent alors entouré d'une rafale de vent, créant comme une cascade qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Laissant littéralement des trainées blanches en se déplaçant, les trois mages foncèrent à toute allure, et ainsi, en quelques minutes, ils furent arrivés. Entrant dans l'auberge, ils déposèrent leurs compagnons encore inconscients dans des lits à l'étage et retournèrent en bas, au bar, décidé à terminer la mission seuls.

\- Ouais j'aurai peut-être dû vous dire que des brigands rodaient par là-bas…

Le sang de Tsura ne fit qu'un tour, et ce dernier se rua vers le barman, sauta par-dessus le bar et, sous le regard ébahit des clients, le cloua littéralement au mur en l'attrapant par le col, ses yeux rouges en amande rencontrant les yeux jaunes pleins de peur du barman.

\- On s'est fait allumer parce que t'as _oublié_ de nous dire ça ? On a trois amis dans le coma parce que t'as _oublié_ de nous prévenir qu'on risquait de se faire sauter à la gorge ! On sait même pas si et quand ils vont se réveiller parce que tu as _oublié_ de nous dire qu'on prenait un risque en allant là-bas !

Frappant le barman sur le mur à chaque fois qu'il haussait la voix, Tsura avait presque les larmes aux yeux, ses canines proéminentes ne demandant apparemment qu'à s'abattre sur l'homme-lézard.

\- Et toi ? Que faisais tu pendant ce temps-là ? Qu'as-tu fait pour eux ?

Le regard du lézard avait apparemment perdu tout signe de frayeur et fixait le jeune garçon dans le blanc des yeux. Tsura lâcha alors le barman de sa main droite, qu'il projeta en arrière, prête à frapper.

Eleyon attrapa alors la main du jeune garçon, qui lâcha prise lorsqu'il vit le mage de feu faire « non » de la tête. Se frottant les yeux de sa manche, il avança vers la sortie et claqua la porte en quittant les lieux. Haze lui emboita rapidement le pas, suivi quelques secondes plus tard d'Eleyon. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée, s'arrêta un instant et, sans se tourner, s'adressa au barman.

\- On va finir le travail que vous nous avez confié comme prévu, pendant ce temps, je vous demanderai de surveiller les trois personnes à l'étage… Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Nephilim ou à Falcon et Shaporo…

Eleyon tourna alors la tête, foudroyant le barman du regard par-dessus son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de glacer le sang de l'ensemble de la clientèle tellement les yeux d'Eleyon semblait les avoir transpercés.

\- … Je reviendrai m'occuper de vous…

Tirant finalement la poignée à lui, tous virent lorsqu'il la lâcha qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la poignée originelle, mais plus à une pâte à modeler qu'on aurait serré entre ses doigts. Eleyon rejoignit alors Tsura et Haze à la sortie du village.

\- Perdons pas de temps, Tsura, on fonce à l'endroit où on s'est fait attaquer et on retrouvera leur piste de là-bas.

\- Compris !

Utilisant Zonis, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent donc vite de retour au point de départ, les traces de pas de l'assaut encore bien présente sur le sol. Tsura s'avança alors là où les empreintes semblaient disparaître.

\- Sans un brin de vent, les odeurs ont plus de mal à se dissiper, ça devrait pas prendre longtemps de les retrouver…

Humant l'air, puis le sol, Tsura trouva rapidement en effet la trace des brigands et partit bille en tête dans la direction où le menait son odorat. Suivant le Dragon du Ciel, Haze et Eleyon semblait un peu largué par le train assez élevé du garçon aux cheveux d'argent, néanmoins, ils parvinrent à clore l'écart lorsque le jeune garçon fut forcé de s'arrêter par une paroi rocheuse. Faisant plusieurs allers-retours devant le mur de pierre, Tsura perdit vite patience, aucune trace d'odeur ne lui laissait la moindre indication, se collant sur les roches, il essaya de retrouver la trace, mais rien, tout avait disparu ici-même. Il frappa alors la roche du poing, les dents serrées.

\- T'énerve pas, ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça, il doit sûrement y avoir un passage secret pas loin.

Haze s'approcha alors du mur et colla alors son oreille non loin de l'endroit où était Tsura et glissa le long du pan rocheux en gardant son oreille collée à la pierre, il s'arrêta finalement à quelques pas du Chasseur et toqua sur la pierre, qui fit le même bruit que n'importe quelle pierre lorsqu'on la frappe, mais pas pour Haze.

\- Ça sonne creux ici... C'est là l'entrée, après comment passer je ne sais pas…

Tsura prit alors ses distances du mur de pierre et se plaça à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Haze, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Moi je sais comment faire, écarte toi des rochers…

Tsura se plaça alors en travers par rapport au mur, les jambes bien écartés et le bras droit en arrière.

\- Poing Perceur du Dragon Céleste !

Le vent se leva alors autour du Chasseur Céleste, et une petite tornade se créa autour de lui avant de se concentrer autour de son bras, prenant petit à petit la forme d'une perceuse sur le poing droit de ce dernier. S'agrandissant de secondes en secondes, la rotation fut enclenchée lorsque Tsura balança son poing, et finalement, c'est une grande perceuse de vent qui alla s'écraser sur le mur. Cependant, l'attaque sembla s'écraser contre quelques chose de bien plus dur que la pierre et fut dévié largement vers la droite, ne devenant alors qu'une grande bourrasque soulevant de la poussière.

Une fois le nuage dissipé, une grande silhouette se tenait devant l'emplacement du passage secret, le bras gauche tendu vers l'extérieur parallèlement au sol. Eleyon avait arrêté l'attaque à main nue, mais saignait tout de même de la main gauche. Fixant Tsura, il entoura sa main des bandages qu'il utilisait auparavant pour se protéger du soleil.

\- Tu fais quoi là Eleyon ?

\- On va se faire repérer direct si on entre comme ça…

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'on n'a pas déjà été repéré ?

\- Ils nous attendaient pour récupérer ce qu'on avait, maintenant qu'ils l'ont, ils ont plus à surveiller une route où des gens passent seulement une fois par semaine pour ravitailler un village.

\- Et comment on entre alors M. Le Génie ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, je crois que j'ai une idée pour vous.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris par la voix qui s'était immiscée dans leur conversation. Les trois mages découvrirent alors le Barman, droit comme un I dans le paysage.

\- Je pense que je peux vous faire entrer, vous faire traverser ça.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

Tsura semblait agressif, n'ayant visiblement toujours pas digéré l'oubli du Barman. Ce dernier s'approcha alors d'Eleyon et passa à côté de lui pour se retrouver collé à la roche, plaçant sa main griffue à quatre doigts dessus, il y fit apparaître un cercle magique, qui une fois disparu avait laissé la place à un large trou, un liquide de la même couleur que la roche semblait couler de l'ouverture.

\- Voilà… Par contre je n'irai pas plus loin. Bonne chance…

Rampant à toute vitesse sur le sol, l'homme lézard fut vite hors de vue des mages, et ces derniers purent enfin entrer.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Dans le Bastion

L'intérieur éclairé par des torches était étonnamment fait de bois et de roches entremêlés, si bien que l'on n'aurait jamais pu se douter que l'on se trouvait dans une montagne. Avançant de quelques pas, Eleyon et les autres furent surpris par un homme armé d'une lance, qui fit un pas en arrière en voyant les trois jeunes garçons.

\- Aler..

Il fut alors interrompu par une fléchette d'Haze se plantant dans son coup, le plongeant directement dans une torpeur profonde. Poussant un soupir collectif, les trois mages purent se remettre en route et, à leur grande surprise et alors qu'aucun chemin alternatif ne s'était présenté à eux, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'air libre, dans un paysage de plaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de cette région, l'herbe verte ondulait sous le vent, totalement absent des Monts du Silence et des arbres parsemaient le paysage çà et là. Au beau milieu de cette prairie se tenait un grand château de pierre blanchâtre dont on pouvait voir les gardes patrouiller, rendant impossible le passage par la grande plaine devant le château, aucune cachette n'étant disponible à proximité du tunnel.

\- Y'a combien là ? Soixante ? Soixante-dix mètres ? demanda Tsura

\- Ouais ça doit être ça. Répondit Haze

\- Tu peux les toucher d'ici ?

\- Les toucher oui. Les endormir, c'est moins sûr, va falloir que tu m'aides Tsura…

Haze se frappa alors le cœur en trois endroit, puis le bras droit en de nombreux points, ce dernier prit alors une teinte légèrement plus rosé et les veines et les artères se firent bien plus visible sous la peau du jeune garçon, qui commençait à respirer fortement pour garder le rythme de son cœur qui s'emballait, il prit alors trois fléchettes entre ses doigts et quelques pas d'élan, s'enfonçant dans le tunnel, son bras droit en arrière.

\- Prêt quand tu l'es Tsura…

Le Chasseur de Dragon pointa alors Haze de son majeur et annulaire puis écarta vivement le bras vers l'extérieur.

\- Dioga !

Haze fut alors entouré d'un halo rougeoyant et était enfin prêt à l'action, attendant quelques secondes que les gardes soient à peu près immobile, il s'élança et projeta ses trois flèchettes vers le ciel à une vitesse folle. Perdant peu à peu de l'allure, elles piquèrent du nez et tombèrent vers leur cible. Deux silhouettes s'effondrèrent subitement, et une dernière sembla perdre son casque, elle le ramassa alors et sembla se baisser pour observer après avoir vu ses deux compagnons tomber dans les pommes.

\- Merde…

Haze prépara alors une quatrième fléchette et l'envoya en l'air, bien trop haut apparemment, mais, au moment de sa chute, elle sembla être comme téléguidé et se ficha dans le cou du garde restant, terminant le travail et permettant aux trois garçons d'avancer enfin. Tsura menant le groupe devant Eleyon et Haze. Entendant peu à peu les clameurs d'un bar rempli, ils arrivèrent à un grand hall rempli de bandits en plus de ceux qui les avaient attaqués. Se cachant de chaque côté de la porte, les trois hommes cherchèrent une marche à suivre. Rien n'indiquait qu'il pouvait venir à bout des bandits présents dans cette salle, et rien n'indiquait non plus que personne ne viendrait les chercher une fois qu'ils auraient quitté les lieux.

\- On entre et on s'en occupe ? demanda Tsura

\- C'est vrai que je vois pas leurs lances bizarres… enchaîna Haze.

Eleyon réfléchit quelques instants, pas certains qu'il était très judicieux d'entrer et d'attaquer par surprise.

\- Tu es au moins sûr que le colis est là-dedans Tsura ?

Pointant son nez vers le ciel, le dragon du ciel prit de profondes inspirations. Eleyon avait porté le tonneau jusqu'à présent, son odeur y était donc accrochée, et si Tsura décelait l'odeur d'Eleyon dans le bastion, c'est que le tonneau y était.

\- Oui, il est là dedans.

\- Ok, alors on entre, on le récupère le plus vite possible et on s'en va. Tsura, à toi l'honneur.

Le chasseur de Dragon du Ciel s'avança alors dans la salle, restant prêt de la porte et hurla.

\- Hurlement du Dragon Céleste !

Une tornade sembla alors s'engouffrer dans la grande salle et se répercuta sur les murs jusqu'à renverser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, que cela soit des hommes ou du mobilier. Après l'attaque, il ne restait que des débris de bois jonchant le sol et le corps de divers brigands qui gémissait, autant de surprise que de réelle douleur. Se ruant vers la prochaine salle, Les trois mages s'emparèrent du paquet et quittèrent la pièce. Alors qu'ils approchaient grandement de la sortie, ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par la présence d'un seul homme.

Contrairement à ses compagnons, il arborait une grande armure métallique gris-blanc et portait également un casque cachant son visage, ses jambières ne commençant qu'à mi-cuisse, une cotte de maille noire comblait l'espace entre ses pièces d'armure. Portant la même lance que tous les autres jusqu'à présent, il la tenait bien droite, comme une statue de pierre.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part… Rendez-nous ce que vous venez de prendre.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous. Répliqua Tsura.

\- Nous en avons besoin… Laisser cela ici !

\- Nous avons été engagés pour amener ces vivres à Agaves, alors laisse nous passer.

Faisant non de la tête, l'homme en armure s'attira les foudres de Tsura qui se jeta sur lui, des tornades autour des bras. Ses mains se croisant, les tornades prirent une autre ampleur et s'écrasèrent sur l'homme en armure. Un trou se forma alors dans les torrents de poussières et l'homme à l'armure en jaillit, la lance en avant vers Tsura. Ce dernier, sachant à quoi s'attendre, se jeta sur le côté et, pivotant sur le sol grâce à ses mains, frappa l'armure d'un coup de talon.

\- Serres du Dragon Céleste.

Les jambes de Tsura s'enrobèrent alors de bourrasques qui s'écrasèrent sur l'homme armé. Cependant, les rafales de vent semblèrent se dissiper sitôt qu'elles eurent heurté l'armure blanche du chef des brigands. Pendant que Tsura cherchait encore ce qui venait de se passer, l'homme en armure balança sa lance vers le Dragon du Ciel qui fut projeté le long du mur du couloir, venant à sa rescousse, Haze et Eleyon se heurtèrent à la défense du guerrier de métal qui maniait sa lance d'une main de maître. Repoussant Haze au loin, il se retrouva face à Eleyon qu'il attaqua de la partie aspirante de sa lance. Eleyon l'attrapa cependant à pleines mains et passa sous l'arme, se retrouvant collé à l'armure qu'il fit trébucher en la balayant. Une fois la lance hors de portée, Eleyon plaqua l'homme en armure au sol de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse se relever.

\- Laissez-nous partir maintenant…

\- Et après ? On a besoin de ces vivres, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dans ce tonneau, il y a assez pour nourrir des centaines de personnes ! On en a besoin !

Faisant passer Eleyon par-dessus lui, l'homme à l'armure se jeta sur sa lance et la balança vers Tsura, la tête absorbante se décrocha alors et fonça sur le Chasseur de Dragon. La vitesse de ce dernier fut son salut, il l'évita donc en se baissant et fonça sur le guerrier attentif qui l'accueillit en le frappant de son gantelet de métal. La grande force de l'homme en armure ajoutée au poids de sa défense heurtèrent Tsura de plein fouet, lui ouvrant largement l'arcade jusqu'à la pommette, faisant couler un liquide chaud et rouge à flot. L'œil noyé de sang, Tsura s'occupa de faire cesser le saignement tandis qu'Eleyon chargeait de nouveau l'armure. Haze, de son côté, avait eu une côte cassé par l'impact de la lance et se tordait de douleur sur le sol alors qu'il entendait, au loin, des bruits de pas de toute une troupe venant à la rescousse.

\- Tsura ! Eleyon !

Haze était déjà à bout de souffle alors qu'il venait de crier pour prévenir ses amis, sans doute que la côte cassée avait perforé le poumon et l'empêchait de respirer. Malgré tout alertés, Tsura se retourna un instant, Eleyon étant trop occupé à affronter l'homme en armure pour se soucier des hommes qui arrivaient en renfort, Tsura s'élança alors vers les renforts et, les bras entourés de tornade, il balaya l'espace devant lui, déclenchant une bourrasque qui frappa les assaillants.

\- Battement d'Aile du Dragon Céleste.

L'ensemble des renforts fut donc repoussé alors que, du côté d'Eleyon, l'homme à l'armure semblait toujours intact, sa lance ayant retrouvé sa broche aspirante de magie. L'armure était d'ailleurs la seule chose visible n'étant pas noire dans un couloir qui avait été carbonisé par une attaque d'Eleyon. Une forte chaleur avait envahi l'ensemble de la zone, faisant se brouiller la vue de chacun, seul le mage de feu semblait parfaitement supporter la température. Posant ses mains sur le sol, Eleyon y créa un cercle magique.

\- Mur de Flammes !

Décollant ses mains du sol, Eleyon généra un véritable mur de flammes rougeoyante qui occupait la totalité de l'espace disponible devant lui, rendant l'esquive impossible, poussant le mur de flammes, Eleyon le transforma en une vague qui fonça s'écraser sur le guerrier en armure, ne laissant sur son passage que des pierres noircies et brûlantes, les poutres s'étant enflammées sous l'effet des flammes. Dès qu'Eleyon vit le mur de flamme vaciller en son centre, il s'élança le poing serré et le lança vers ce qui était maintenant un trou dans la vague de flamme duquel jaillit, lance en avant, l'homme à l'armure. Etant précisément ce qu'avait anticipé Eleyon, le mage de feu frappa le casque du guerrier, ce qui le cloua au sol, son casque étant maintenant orné d'un creux épousant parfaitement la forme d'un poing fermé. Ainsi, pendant un instant, il ne resta plus que le bruit des poutres en train de brûler, les flammes léchaient le plafond et se rependaient ainsi en suivant les poutres de bois qui servaient autant d'ornement que de soutien, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter un peu plus la température et de rendre le couloir instable.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et tous s'arrêtèrent dès lors que le premier craquement se fit entendre, comme suspendus dans le temps, aucun ne fit un geste avant que la première pierre ne tombe, entraînant ses voisines avec elle avant que finalement, la totalité du couloir ne s'écroule peu à peu, projetant des braises de tous les côtés, propageant l'incendie aux étages supérieurs et dans d'autres pièces proches. Alors que Tsura porta Haze pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri, Eleyon en fit autant avant de remarquer que l'homme en armure était toujours au sol, immobile.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Malentendu

Rebroussant chemin, Eleyon arriva près de l'homme en armure et le prit par l'épaule pour essayer de le mettre debout, ce qu'il parvint à faire après quelques tentatives alors que des pierres incandescentes chutaient partout autour d'eux. La chaleur faisait littéralement cuire l'homme en armure et Eleyon ne pouvait rien faire pendant qu'il le portait, étant donné qu'il ne tenait pas debout tout seul. Après quelques pas qui étaient loin d'être suffisant pour ne plus être menacés, Eleyon et l'homme en armure furent surpris par une poutre qui s'effondra sur eux, soulevant un nuage de poussières qui leur bloqua entièrement la vue, leur interdisant toute retraite. Lâchant son protégé, Eleyon attrapa la poutre enflammée à pleines mains pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux écrasés, et la lança derrière eux afin de se libérer le passage. Pendant qu'il se faisait porter, l'homme en armure regarda les mains d'Eleyon, rien, elle n'avait rien alors qu'il venait de porter une poutrelle enflammé de plusieurs dizaines de kilos à bout de bras. Mage de feu ou pas, il devrait au moins avoir des brûlures sur les doigts, mais rien, disparaissant bien vite dans le flot de ses pensées, cette question restera sans réponse pour lui, trop occupé à tenter de marcher pour s'interroger.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfin tous temporairement hors de danger, le guerrier à la lacrima s'effondra et retira vite son casque, étouffant à cause de la chaleur de l'incendie. Un vieil homme passa à côté d'eux, avec à la main non pas un trident, mais un sceptre, avec à son extrémité la même lacrima que les armes classique, en plus grande. Le brandissant en l'air, les flammes commencèrent à vaciller de plus en plus lentement avant de finalement s'envoler pour rejoindre la lacrima, laissant les structures de bois complètement libérée de leur incandescence. La chaleur se dissipa alors rapidement, comme si le sceptre l'avait absorbée elle aussi. Tous étaient visiblement soulagés, et le vieil homme se retourna vers Eleyon et l'homme à l'armure, le mage de feu put enfin voir de plus près le visage des deux personnes alors que du côté de Tsura, tous les combats avaient cessé, ce dernier put alors s'approcher d'Haze pour l'examiner.

L'homme qu'il venait d'affronter était bien plus jeune qu'il ne le pensait, peut-être même plus que lui. Les cheveux assez long, il était coiffé d'une sorte de ruban de cuir qui lui enserrait la tête. Ses yeux verts semblaient encore éprouver de la colère pour Eleyon, qui après tout, venait de brûler une partie de leur foyer. Le vieil homme lui était grisonnant, le visage pas tellement marqué par les années, qui ne se voyaient en fait qu'à la taille de sa moustache.

\- Lève-toi Danir, allons !

Comme si le dénommé Danir était à terre par pure fainéantise, il se fit violence et se redressa, le tremblement de ses jambes à peine caché par l'armure qui le contenait encore. Se retournant ensuite vers Eleyon, il prit un ton bien plus sérieux, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois.

\- Vous entrez ici par effraction, vous amenez deux de mes gardes au portes de la mort, vous volez nos provisions, vous commencer un incendie qui aurait pu nous coûter notre bâtiment ! Et vous risquez enfin la vie de mon fils. Qui êtes-vous donc ?

Sans se démonter, Eleyon fit face à l'homme qui vociférait.

\- Nous avons été engagé par les Lindormiens pour amener ce tonneau à Agaves, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes des anciens membres de l'Inquisition, nous nous cachons du Dark Chess ici, et pour ce qui est de la nourriture, ces maudits lézard produisent bien plus qu'ils ne peuvent vendre et manger, et pourtant, lorsque nous avons essayé de les contacter, nous avons essuyé un refus.

\- Ahhh, mais ça c'est parce que j'ai complètement oublié d'en parler aux autre. Tous se retournèrent subitement, surpris par l'irruption de l'homme-lézard dans le bâtiment. Ce dernier semblait n'avoir absolument pas conscience de l'état du bâtiment.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que ça fait presque un an que vous êtes là et à l'époque, vous nous aviez demandé de donner une partie de nos récoltes, mais j'ai oublié de le dire aux fermiers, alors forcément…

Etrangement, tous restèrent d'un calme olympien plutôt que d'étrangler ce lézard alzheimerique sur le champ. Alors qu'Eleyon s'était mis d'accord pour aider à la reconstruction, Tsura intervint violemment, disant que c'était le prix à payer pour l'attaque sur Nephilim et les autres. Danir faillit lui sauter dessus, mais Eleyon et le vieil homme interrompirent les deux garçons. En gage de bonne volonté, Danir fut envoyé avec ce qu'il fallait pour remettre d'état les blessés accompagnés d'Eleyon, alors que Tsura resta sur place, empêchant Haze de se vider de son sang, parvenant une opération lui était néanmoins nécessaire.

Rapidement arrivé à destination, Danir avait suivi Eleyon sans mal, ce qui impressionnait fortement le mage de feu, non pas qu'il était arrogant, mais plutôt qu'il est parfaitement conscient que ses capacités physiques sont exceptionnellement hautes, et qu'il est très rare qu'il trouve quelqu'un à qui parler sur ce terrain. Les deux hommes furent donc rapidement arrivés à destination, Eleyon montra la voie à Danir et les deux se rendirent dans l'auberge où se trouvaient Nephilim, Falcon et Shaporo. Après avoir fait avaler une mixture à l'odeur atroce aux deux garçons, il se pencha sur la jeune femme qui, dès qu'elle eut la bouillie dans la bouche, se releva violemment, heurtant son front contre celui du jeune garçon qui était venu à son aide, ce qui la cloua de nouveau au sol, alors qu'elle se tortillait de douleur en se frottant le front.

Se sentant étrangement faible, Nephilim cessa de bouger pendant quelques secondes, ce qui permit à Danir de lui faire avaler sa mixture. Patientant quelques instants, Nephilim émergea de nouveau et put cette fois ci se lever. Se trouvant à l'étage, elle descendit rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvaient Eleyon et Danir. Voyant la jeune femme arriver, Eleyon afficha un léger sourire alors que Danir se leva pour se présenter à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé…

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Ceux qui vous ont attaqués au col des Monts du Silence.

\- Oh…

\- C'était pas lui, mais des hommes sous ses ordres. Interrompit Eleyon.

Danir resta un instant silencieux avant que ce soit Nephilim qui reprenne la discussion.

\- Et pourquoi avoir été si violent ?

Le silence gêné de Danir suffit en tant que réponse à Nephilim, c'est cependant Eleyon qui répondit à sa place.

\- Ils avaient besoin de la nourriture qu'on transportait.

\- Ah… Bah fallait demander, pas la peine de faire tout ce bazar !

L'homme à l'armure était étonné par l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme et ne s'attendait certainement pas à être pardonné aussi facilement, si bien qu'il n'avait qu'une mine étonné à opposer au sourire de la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux bouger Nephilim, on va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Hein ? euh, je sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- Haze a une côte cassée, et pour le déplacer, on aura besoin de toi.

\- Ouais, ok !

Se mettant en route, Nephilim érigea une façade pour paraître à son mieux, bien qu'elle peinait à marcher et était encore faible de son réveil récent.

\- Eleyon ?

\- Oui ?

\- Porte-moi !

\- Non…

\- S't'euplaît !

\- Non !

Nephilim se força un peu et continua de suivre les deux garçons, le vent commençant à se relever peu à peu, Falcon n'étant plus là pour l'empêcher, les trois jeunes gens n'ayant rien prévu pour la tempête, ils se mirent à accélérer, Eleyon tirant Nephilim par le bras lorsque la tempête reprit sa violence habituelle. En quelques minutes, les trois arrivèrent à la base, rejoignant ainsi Tsura et le pauvre Haze qui était encore allongé sur le sol.

Créant une large bulle rose autour d'Haze, Nephilim la fit flotter dans les airs avec le jeune homme à l'intérieur, ce dernier semblant assez effrayé de tenir en l'air.

\- Voilà on va pouvoir y …

S'effondrant purement et simplement, Nephilim se fit rattraper au dernier moment par Danir, visiblement épuisé d'avoir utilisé sa magie si tôt après s'être levée. La posant délicatement sur le sol, Danir la laissa aux soins de Tsura.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on va emmener le paquet à Agaves…

Devant la mine dubitative de ses collègues, Eleyon se résolut à faire le voyage seul et à revenir ensuite, ce qui était bien plus rapide comme ça que d'attendre que Tsura ne traîne Haze et Nephilim avec lui. Après avoir passé la vallée, Eleyon se retrouva vite à Agaves et, après avoir délivré la marchandise, rebroussa chemin en prenant soin de compter la récompense. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à la base des guerriers qu'ils purent se mettre enfin sur le chemin du retour, souhaitant bonne chance aux membres de l'Inquisition, tous repartirent suivant leur propre chemin. Simplement, une fois arrivé au col des Monts du Silence, la tempête de sable faisant de nouveau rage, rendant le passage de la bulle impossible sous peine d'éclater. C'est pendant que tous se préparait à tout de même tenter le coup d'une manière ou d'une autre que leurs sauveurs firent leur apparition. Shaporo et Falcon, isolé de la tempête de sable grâce à la magie du jeune garçon brun se rapprochaient peu à peu d'Eleyon et des autres.

\- Vous auriez pu attendre qu'on se réveille avant de partir quand même, ça pressait pas à ce point… En plus, ils ont même pas de glaces…

Shaporo, les bras derrière la tête, suivait Falcon de près et avait visiblement faim d'avoir dormi tout ce temps. La mine réjouie de Falcon s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il comprit que tous étaient sur la route du retour et qu'il allait devoir tourner les talons et traverser de nouveau la tempête. Le groupe étant trop grand pour que Falcon ne crée une petite sphère à l'abri du vent, il dut donc de nouveau se concentrer afin de faire cesser le vent et rentrer chez eux.

Pendant que calmement, le groupe traversait la calme plaine grâce à Falcon, une jeune femme les observait de loin grâce à des jumelles. La peau légèrement foncée, les longs cheveux violets flottants au vent, on pouvait voir à son oreille une boucle en forme de Fou. Retirant les jumelles de ses grands yeux orange, elle alla chercher un lacrima dans son sac, à quelques mètres d'elle. Le tenant dans sa main, un petit hologramme se forma au-dessus, un homme très musclé se détachant de la masse lumineuse.

\- Le Roi avait raison. Ils étaient bien ici.

\- Bien, tu peux rentrer maintenant Lia, on te signalera de nouveau quand on aura besoin de toi. Reste attentive aux consignes du Roi et tiens-toi prête.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- J'ai une dernière mission à te confier, sur ton chemin vers le Q.G., tu t'arrêteras à Hortens, on a reçu des signalements d'un mage étrange, je t'envoie son portrait. N'agit pas sans m'en avoir informé. Je te recontacterai plus tard.

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu saluer l'homme, le lacrima cessa d'émettre, la silhouette se dissipa alors subitement dans sa paume de main. Tournant elle aussi les talons, elle sauta de la corniche où elle se trouvait, des tentacules sortant de son dos s'occupèrent de ralentir et de faire cesser sa chute, finissant de descendre comme une araignée sur sa toile, avant que les tentacules ne retournent dans son manteau, la jeune femme disparaissant dans la tempête de l'autre côté des montagnes.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Retour en Force

De retour à la guilde, les jeunes mages étaient bien heureux d'enfin retrouver un peu de fraîcheur, tous les garçons, à l'exception d'Eleyon se ruèrent sous les douche communes, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller tellement ils étaient emplis de sueur. Dans la ruade, Shaporo se retrouva expulsé de l'escalier et tomba d'un étage entier. Furieux, il utilisa sa magie afin de remonter le plus vite possible et de rattraper les deux mages devant lui. Alors qu'ils se battaient pour se rendre dans le couloir précédent les douches, ils furent tout deux projetés au loin par l'arrivée en véritable fusée de Shaporo. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol quelques mètres devant Tsura et Falcon. Vite rattrapé par les deux mages, les trois s'élancèrent à l'unisson dans les douches ouvertes, c'est alors qu'une bulle se forma dans l'embrasure de la porte, repoussant à l'autre bout du couloir les trois mages. Pendant leur envol, ils passèrent tous devant Nephilim, qui avançait doucement vers les douches et referma la porte derrière elle.

Tandis que Shaporo et Tsura rebroussaient chemin, résignés à attendre leur tour, Falcon restait près de la porte, fomentant un mauvais coup. S'accroupissant, il jeta un œil par la serrure de la porte et réussi à faire tomber la clef sans qu'elle ne fasse de bruit en amortissant sa chute par une minuscule tornade. Il eut alors tout le loisir d'observer l'intérieur déjà grandement envahi par la brume et la vapeur. Falcon dut donc s'y employer afin de dissiper cette brume, ce qu'il fit petit à petit afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la jeune femme. Ce qui arriva tout de même. Nephilim se pencha alors vers la porte, la brume ne laissant paraître qu'une partie du décolleté de la jeune femme tout en révélant, bien que très sommairement, les courbes de son corps. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que Nephilim était très agréable à regarder. Des hanches rondes et une taille modeste en contraste, des jambes assez longue pour sa taille modeste, des joues rondelettes à croquer, et des long cheveux couleur chocolat qui, mouillés, lui collaient à la peau, très claire. Qui aurait pu blâmer Falcon de vouloir en voir plus. Mise à part Nephilim elle-même.

Créant une bulle verte claire entre ses doigts, elle l'envoya vers la porte. S'immisçant par la serrure, elle força Falcon à reculer et s'écrasa sur son nez dans un petit claquement. Le jeune garçon se retrouva alors sur les fesses à haleter, des perles de sueur se faisant voir sur son front. Reculant autant qu'il pouvait en rampant sur le sol, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, le faisant vibrer des pieds à la tête. Il vit alors une large bulle translucide sortir du trou de la serrure. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte pour trouver son souffle, le jeune mage tenta maladroitement de se relever, n'entendant que les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Après avoir mit une certaine distance entre la porte et lui, il se retourna afin de s'assurer d'être à l'abri. Il avait cependant été pourchassé par l'orbe qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Falcon s'arrêta même de respirer, et cessa le moindre geste lorsque la bulle commença à gonfler. Elle mitrailla le jeune garçon de torrents d'écumes , le repoussant tout le long du couloir, puis le faisant chuter dans les escaliers avant que, finalement, elle n'explose. La fin de l'assaut ne signifiait pourtant pas la fin du calvaire pour Falcon, alors que des membres de la Guilde s'approchaient du jeune garçon pour prendre des nouvelles et l'aider, ce dernier paniqua et chercha par tous les moyens à fuir l'endroit et ces gens bien trop hospitaliers pour être sincères. Bifurquant à chaque fois qu'il croisa quelqu'un, il se retrouva vite à l'extérieur, et là encore, il ne trouva pas le repos. Haletant et hurlant à chaque moment, il avait peur du moindre brin d'herbe et ainsi, son arrivée dans le jardin fut un enfer, ces oiseaux, trop véhéments, ne lui inspiraient rien de bon, et il préféra continuer sa fuite.

Du côté de la jeune femme, les cris, bien qu'attendus, étaient inquiétant de par leur durée. Personne n'avait donc réussi à intercepter Falcon et le mettre dans un coin le temps que le sort se dissipe. Nephilim se cherchait donc déjà une excuse, car, elle en était sûre, elle allait se faire reprendre.

*Non mais attendez, il me regardait dans les douches.* se disait-elle déjà.

Et là encore, personne n'aurait pu en vouloir à la jeune femme d'avoir perdu son calme après s'être fait voir dans le plus simple appareil.

\- T'aurais très bien pu aller à ton appartement pour prendre ta douche.

Eleyon se tenait maintenant adossé au mur, de l'autre côté de la porte, ayant fait peu de cas du boucan que faisait le jeune mage de Fairy Tail. Il avait terminé son rapport au Maître, et attendait maintenant son tour pour prendre sa douche.

\- Toi aussi hein ? Répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds, je ne compte pas le faire tout de suite.

S'approchant doucement de la porte, Nephilim l'entrebâilla en prenant bien soin de ne pas montrer plus que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire son visage et un bout d'épaule qui dépassait. Affichant un regard malicieux, elle souriait tellement qu'on voyait bien qu'elle était sur le point de rire, ce qui ne se fit pas entendre dans sa voix.

\- Tu veux venir ?

Ne tournant même pas le visage, Eleyon n'afficha aucune réaction, trop habitué à ce genre de blagues de la jeune fille.

\- Dépêche-toi de finir s'il te plaît.

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle.

Et la porte claqua.

Falcon, dans ses errances, s'était égaré relativement loin du cœur de la Guilde et était au bord des jardins qui surplombaient la ville en contrebas. C'est cet endroit précis que choisissait le Maître Khela pour sa méditation. Evidemment dérangé par le jeune garçon, le vieil homme ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce et plaqua Falcon au sol d'une main fantomatique. Le maintenant ainsi quelques instants, il attendit patiemment, les jambes encore croisées et les mains sur les genoux, que le désordre dans l'esprit de Falcon se calme.

La fin du sort se manifesta par une bulle verte quittant la tête du jeune garçon avant de se dissoudre dans les airs. Libéré de l'entrave de son Maître, Falcon se releva rapidement, les dents serrées et retourna vers le bâtiment de la Guilde.

\- Reste assis Falcon, le temps de te calmer.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme Monsieur…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de mentir mon garçon, tu sais parfaitement que je vois que tu es troublé. Alors assied-toi je te prie.

S'exécutant en grommelant, Falcon s'assit en tailleur à côté du vieil homme qui ressemblait à une véritable statue si ses mèches ne flottaient pas au vent. Plusieurs minutes durant, ils se plongèrent dans le silence, la distance relativement importante les séparant du cœur de la Guilde les préservait du bruit que faisaient les bataillons en entraînement, même si on pouvait entendre au loin les bruits diffus de la ville.

\- Ta colère ne doit pas devenir un problème Falcon, je te l'ai déjà dit. Autrement j'ai bien peur d'être obligé d'agir… Et tu sais très bien que je préférerai me passer de toi plutôt que de risquer notre survie.

Les mots de Khela pouvaient sembler durs, mais il fallait le comprendre, pendant des années, il avait été le dernier rempart de Fairy Tail contre l'oubli, et il préférait des milliers de fois mettre Falcon à l'écart plutôt que de laisser cette guilde disparaître. Ce n'était certainement pas comme cela que les mots du vieil homme résonnaient dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, sans doute que ce dernier se voyait simplement comme une pièce d'échec bonne à sacrifier pour protéger le Roi.

\- Falcon, j'ai hérité cette guilde des parents de Ryuu, qui l'ont eux-mêmes hérité de nos aïeux, cette Guilde est plus ancienne que tout ce que possède ce pays. Te rends-tu compte du nombre d'âme dont nous avons la charge ?

Le jeune garçon se serait largement passé de ce genre de reproche, il connaissait par cœur le glorieux passé qui était celui de Fairy Tail, mais aimerai aussi parfois agir en son nom plutôt que celui de sa guilde. Il aimait ses camarades, et savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu sans eux, mais il aurait préféré appartenir à une guilde avec un héritage un peu moins encombrant que celui de Fairy Tail. Alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'emmêler dans sa tête, Falcon fut rapidement apaisé par la seule présence de Khela à ses côtés, il ne savait pas très bien comment fonctionnait ses pouvoirs, mais il se doutait que c'était l'un d'eux, d'affecter profondément les gens à ses côtés et de leur transmettre son état émotionnel, et, étant donné que Khela était toujours quelqu'un de parfaitement calme, il avait toujours cet effet sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la Guilde, Evan avait eu vent du retour des envoyés en mission et s'était empressé d'aller chercher Nephilim pour discuter de ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Ne la trouvant pas dans le hall, elle prit la direction de la chambre de la jeune femme aux bulles, suivie d'une petite silhouette curieuse se demandant bien ce que pouvait avoir à faire cette jeune femme dans la chambre de Nephilim.

Toquant à la porte, Evan appela par deux fois la mage de Tempesta, sans succès. Elle entrouvrit alors la porte légèrement pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, ne pouvait pas très bien voir à cause de la position de la porte dans la chambre, elle se décida à entrer, rapidement suivi de la petite créature noire qui se révéla être Améthy. A première vue, il n'y avait absolument personne dans cette chambre, les fenêtres étaient fermées, ne laissant aucune lumière entrer dans la pièce. Poussant l'interrupteur pour obtenir un peu de lumière, elle fut surprise lorsqu'enfin, la pièce s'illumina.

\- Gyah !

Eblouit par la lumière soudaine, Améthy chuta lourdement du plafond où il était déjà monté et se retrouva aux pieds de la jeune fille qui ne manqua pas de pousser un cri d'étonnement et de reculer d'un pas.

L'effet de surprise passé, elle s'immisça plus avant dans la chambre, dont on voyait tout de suite qu'elle appartenait à une jeune femme, le meuble le plus grand était la commode, et la décoration étant très coquette et soignée. L'attention d'Evan fut attirée par ladite commode, un des tiroirs semblant trembler fortement. Bien trop curieuse pour avoir peur, Evan ouvrit doucement le tiroir, comme si elle craignait que quelque chose de lui explose à la figure. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert suffisamment pour y passer sa main, trois formes bleu, rouge et blanche jaillirent du meuble à la suite, faisant tomber Evan à la renverse alors qu'elle entendait ces formes hurler à l'unisson.

\- Libre !

Alors qu'elle les voyait virevolter dans les airs de la chambre, elle observa de plus près la cause de sa chute et vit qu'il s'agissait de crânes. Trois crânes colorés flottant dans les airs en cercle, fêtant le fait d'être enfin libérés de leur prison de bois. Pendant ce temps, Améthy, qui s'était remis lui aussi de sa chute, observait les crânes comme un chat observe une souris. L'ayant remarqué, le crâne rouge brisa le cercle et commençant à voler comme une mouche, dans des directions aléatoires.

\- Alerte Rouge ! Alerte Rouge ! Dents Tranchantes en vue !

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, la petite créature noire sourit, dévoilant en effet sa dentition de requin, s'élança et, d'un bond, arriva sur le plafond d'où il sauta de nouveau afin d'attraper, sans succès l'un des crânes. Les trois esprits frappeurs prirent alors la porte, rapidement suivi d'Améthy qui bondissait de mur en mur, alors qu'Evan, toujours sur les fesses, se demandait bien quel genre de créatures elle venait de libérer.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Opération Éclair

Pendant qu'Evan libérait mille malheurs, Haze avait été amené d'urgence à l'infirmerie, son poumon perforé devenant gênant pour respirer, il avait été décidé de l'opérer d'urgence. Aucun mage à Tempesta, pas même Tsura, n'avait les capacités curatives pour remettre sa côte en place, il était alors compliqué de refermer sa plaie.

Ryuu, la camarade d'Haze, ayant des connaissances et un savoir-faire dans le domaine chirurgical, pris en charge le jeune garçon dans une salle spéciale, dépourvue de tout, si ce n'est un éclairage, un lit surélevé, et du matériel adéquat à la chirurgie.

\- Tu t'es encore raté hein ?

\- La ferme. J'étais hyper bien. Ils m'ont pris en traître ces fourbes.

Une profonde inspiration prise entre chaque phrase, parler devenait un épreuve et le temps allait commencer à manquer.

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais. Bon, arrête de bouger, et de parler.

Appliquant ses mains sur le côté douloureux du jeune garçon, une petite étincelle électrique jaune jaillit des mains de Ryuu, ce qui eut pour effet de court-circuiter les nerfs d'Haze et de l'empêcher de ressentir quoi que ce soit, au moins pour cette zone. Le jeune garçon était endormi par une potion préparée au préalable par l'une des savantes de la guilde. Recouvrant les yeux afin que Haze ne la vois pas le charcuter en cas de réveil, Ryuu put enfin se mettre au travail.

Mettant en place ses ustensiles, elle se recouvra la bouche d'un masque et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon très serré.

Incisant doucement la peau de Haze au niveau de sa côté brisée, elle commença à parler tout en ouvrant un peu plus le garçon, révélant sa côté largement brisée, ayant perforé légèrement son poumon.

\- La côté cassé a perforé la plèvre pariétale, ce qui a provoqué un pneumothorax secondaire. Le poumon s'est collabé et la plèvre viscérale s'est totalement décollée. Je vais devoir obstruer la bronche, regonfler le poumon, poser un drain pour récupérer le bouchon de la bronche et le sang qui se trouve dans le poumon.

Après avoir terminé son protocole, Ryuu commença les choses sérieuses. Retirant la partie brisée de la côte, elle la plaça dans un bac métallique à ses côtés, et s'attela ensuite aux autres morceaux d'os, de taille plus modeste. Un à un, Ryuu les ôta tous du corps de Haze et les ajouta au gros fragment qu'elle avait retiré quelques minutes plus tôt. Ainsi, au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle avait réuni tout ce qu'on pouvait voir à l'œil nu dans son bac en métal, et elle avait également assemblé ces pièces pour créer un os consistant et entier, bien que parsemé de failles.

Débarrassée de cet os, Ryuu put enfin se mettre à la partie la plus complexe. Plutôt que d'obstruer la bronche de l'intérieur, elle changea d'avis et préféra la clamper, la boucher de l'extérieur avec une sorte de pince à linge en métal. Après avoir suffisamment ouvert le jeune garçon pour avoir une vue sur la bronche, elle passa par la bouche de Haze afin d'y insérer un cathéter jusque dans le poumon et appliqua la pince par-dessus, au niveau de la bronche, réussissant à la placer correctement sans plus de dégâts.

\- Etant donné la stabilité du patient, j'ai opté pour une approche externe de l'opération, ce qui diminuera les risques de complications et de problèmes postopératoires. Je vais maintenant passer au regonflage du poumon, pour se faire, j'ai inséré un cathéter dans la bronche clampée, ainsi, je pourrai injecter l'air sans risquer une fuite lorsque je retirerai le cathéter. Se mettant à l'œuvre, Ryuu humidifia la zone à l'aide d'un coton humide, puis plaça un ballon au bout du cathéter, au-dessus de la bouche de Haze, pompant encore et encore, elle observait en même temps l'état du poumon, et, lorsqu'il fut à la bonne taille, elle pinça le tube en plastique, retira le ballon, et reboucha le tube, évitant ainsi une remontée d'air.

\- Le poumon est maintenant regonflé, avant de refermer la plèvre, je vais aspirer le sang en passant par le cathéter.

Passant par le tube de la bouche de Haze, elle pinça de nouveau le tube, retira le bouchon et y visa une seringue avec un très long tube en place d'aiguille. Rehaussant les jambes de Haze, elle fit en sorte que son torse soit la partie la plus basse de son corps, de manière à ce que le sang s'écoule dans le poumon et devienne facilement accessible. En effet, lorsqu'elle tira sur la seringue, une petite quantité de liquide rouge remonta le long du tube et commença à remplir le contenant jusqu'au tiers environ.

Retirant la seringue du cathéter, elle le retira également, ne laissant plus que le clamp en place. Elle profita de ce moment pour humidifier la zone et éviter des lésions par dessiccation.

\- Le poumon est en bon état, il ne reste plus qu'à étanchéiser la cavité pleurale en attendant la guérison.

Pour se faire, Ryuu avait préparé un carré. D'une matière à mi-chemin entre le papier et la gelée, elle l'appliqua sur la zone endommagée et commença à masser doucement, le carré auparavant blanchâtre se mêlant à la teinte rosé de la plaie d'Haze.

Tout était terminé, Ryuu finit par remettre la côté en place, qui tenait à l'os grâce à une matière proche de celle qu'elle utilisait pour remettre le poumon en état, une sorte de colle en somme.

Refermant finalement le patient, Ryuu retira son masque, essuya les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front et défit son chignon.

\- Opération réussie !

Semblant s'écrouler, Ryuu s'asseyait simplement brutalement en poussant un énorme soupir. Buvant une large gorgée d'un verre qu'elle s'était préparé en prévision, elle s'aspergea le visage avec le reste.

Alors qu'elle tentait de récupérer, Ryuu regarda l'heure, quarante-huit minutes d'opération, elle n'avait jamais fait mieux pour ce genre de blessure. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un fracas, comme si quelque chose se brisait à l'étage supérieur, suivi de nombreux cris et de rires étranges, cependant, elle l'ignora, préférant rester aux côtés de Haze.

Tentant de rattraper les quatre créatures magiques, Evan dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était impossible pour elle de rivaliser en vitesse et en agilité avec les crânes et la petite créature de Nephilim. Alors qu'elle se tenait les genoux pour respirer, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la jeune femme aux cheveux chocolat. Une serviette autour de la tête et couverte d'habits propres, elle s'approcha d'Evan, visiblement pas consciente des raisons de la fatigue de la mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Bah alors ? Si tu veux faire un footing, y'a un parc dehors.

Relevant la tête, Evan ne put que remarquer le large sourire de son interlocutrice. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir terminer sa phrase sans l'interrompre par un halètement.

\- Je suis entré dans ta chambre alors que je te cherchais, y'avait ton armoire qui bougeait alors j'ai voulu regarder, mais y'a trois crânes qui sont sortis et le truc noir leur court après maintenant.

Avec un visage feignant l'indignation, Nephilim aida la jeune femme à se redresser.

\- Eh bah te gêne pas, vas-y, fais comme chez toi !

Incapable de voir à travers la mascarade, Evan était désemparée et ne trouvait quoi répondre pour se faire pardonner.

\- Dé… désolé, mais pour les crânes, on fait quoi ?

La blague de Nephilim avait visiblement raté sa cible, aussi fallait-il maintenant rassurer la jeune mage de Fairy Tail.

\- T'inquiète pas, ils feront rien de mal, au pire, ce sera une mauvaise blague, ça presse pas de les rattraper.

Se dirigeant de nouveau vers la chambre de la mage de Tempesta, mais cette fois en sa compagnie, Evan s'excusa de nouveau d'être entré dans la chambre de Nephilim.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je croyais que tu étais dedans… Et après j'ai été curieuse.

\- Hum… C'est pas grave, j'avais oublié de la fermer cette fois en partant, donc ça devrait plus se passer. Par contre un truc…

\- … ?

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'entrer dans la chambre de Yasha ou Eleyon de la même façon, ils risqueraient sûrement de ne pas le prendre aussi bien que moi.

\- Euh... ouais, ok.

Avec Eleyon, elle n'en aurait sans doute pas souffert tant que ça, mais ne connaissant pas Yasha, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il était contrarié. Pendant qu'elle se demandait encore quel type d'homme était ce Yasha, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Nephilim qui poussait la porte de sa chambre.

\- Faudrait qu'on fasse une mission entre filles, tu penses que Ryuu serait d'accord ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, depuis qu'on est arrivé, elle s'entraîne et je ne la vois plus beaucoup…

\- Roh, je m'en fous ! Sort la de sa grotte et on ira en mission !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Nephilim…

Eleyon était sur le pas de la porte, étant venu à la rencontre de la jeune femme, il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans cette chambre, de peur de trouver Nephilim dans une tenue incorrecte.

\- Evan, Ryuu te demande, elle a fini l'opération de Haze, il reste plus qu'à le soigner.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Tsura t'a appris non ? Parce que lui, c'est pas trop son truc les sorts de Soin.

\- Ah ok…

Tournant les talons, Evan passa à côté d'Eleyon et s'en alla rejoindre Haze. Laissant Nephilim seule dans sa chambre finissant de se coiffer.

Alors qu'Evan suivait Eleyon jusqu'à la salle d'opération, ils furent rapidement rejoint par Shaporo en furie.

\- Eleyon, ça te dirait pas qu'on s'entraîne.

Étonné de voir Shaporo prêt à faire des efforts, surtout sans qu'on lui ai demandé, Eleyon le dévisagea. Il n'avait pas le port nonchalant qu'il avait d'habitude, mais était tendu, tourmenté par quelque chose.

\- Ouais, mais là non, tu t'es à peine remis de la raclée de l'Inquisition, je me retiens déjà autant que je peux, mais là, ce sera dangereux pour toi si on se bat.

Déçu, Shaporo ne lâcha cependant pas Eleyon d'une semelle et continua de le harceler pour qu'il l'entraîne. Cependant, on trouvait rarement plus tête de mule qu'Eleyon, surtout quand il n'avait pas envie, et c'était le cas ici. C'était alors peine perdue pour le jeune mage de Fairy Tail. Et il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence lorsque, en essayant de pénétrer dans la chambre du mage de Tempesta, ce dernier l'attaqua d'une boule de feu, le clouant au mur opposé.

\- Maintenant tu arrête… j'ai dit non.

Le claquement de la porte marqua un point d'arrêt aux négociations de Shaporo. Une semaine passa ainsi, laissant le temps à tous de récupérer, ce genre d'absorption de magie mettant bien plus de temps à se guérir qu'une consommation classique de magie. Chacun des mages furent alors assignés à résidence et interdit de sortie le temps de se remettre. Après avoir guéri Haze, Evan tenta d'aborder Ryuu afin de la convaincre de partir en mission.

\- Dit Ryuu, avec Nephilim on voulait prendre une mission toutes les trois et partir entre filles, ça te dirait ?

\- Non merci Evan, ça me dit rien du tout.

\- T'es sûre ? Ce serait bien pourtant…

\- Merci Evan, mais je n'en ai franchement pas envie.

Prenant une autre route, Ryuu faussa compagnie à Evan qui se retrouva seule dans ce corridor, la tête basse.

Attendant patiemment la fille aux cheveux roses au coin du couloir, Nephilim prépara une bulle orange et l'envoya s'écraser dans le dos de Ryuu une fois que cette dernière fut passée devant elle. N'agissant pas pour le moment, le sentiment d'intérêt de la bulle se fraya peu à peu un chemin dans le subconscient de la fille aux cheveux roses, si bien que, lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle avait déjà changé d'avis. Elle fit alors demi-tour et retourna chercher Evan pour lui dire qu'elle était finalement d'accord.

Arpentant les couloirs à la recherche de la jeune fille brune, elle tomba cependant sur Nephilim, qui était, comme par hasard, là à attendre l'arrivée de Ryuu.

\- Alors, Evan m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous ? dit-elle d'un air faussement déçu.

\- En fait, je pense que ce serait bien de sortir un peu, ça me ferait un peu d'air. Nephilim afficha un grand sourire et feignit la surprise lorsqu'elle adressa la parole à la jeune mage de Tempesta.

\- Ah génial ! Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'aller voir le tableau tout de suite, je vais chercher un truc qui te plaira!

En effet, dès le lendemain, Nephilim vint avec un papier à la main qu'elle tenait tout juste d'un des soldats habilités à se rendre au relais. Sur l'avis de mission était écrite la destination : Hortens.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Arrivée à Hortens

Le lendemain, les trois jeunes filles furent prêtes et quittèrent donc la guilde en direction d'Hortens, une ville au pied des montagnes perdue au centre de Fiore. Malgré l'insistance de certains pour venir et aider les jeunes femmes, ces dernières refusèrent et préférèrent se débrouiller seules, Améthy fut la seule exception à la règle et parti donc en mission avec les jeunes femmes. Accroché au sac à dos de Nephilim, cette dernière ne se plaignit pas pendant la première heure de marche, puis fit comprendre à la petite créature qu'elle ferait mieux de marcher.

Heureusement pour les trois femmes, elles trouvèrent rapidement un moyen de transport, une caravane de marchand se déplaçant vers la ville d'Hortens accepta de les y emmener afin de gagner du temps et d'éviter de se fatiguer. Nephilim et Evan s'assirent donc dans la caravane alors que Ryuu préféra s'allonger sur le toit pour avoir un peu d'air frais.

\- Dit Nephilim au fait, c'est quoi la mission ?

\- La mine de Hortens a apparemment creusé un peu trop profondément, et ils sont tombés sur des ruines, et depuis, plus moyen d'accéder à l'intérieur de la mine.

\- Ok… ça me dit vraiment rien qui vaille… t'as entendu Ryuu ?

\- …oui…

La toute petite voix de la femme aux cheveux roses indiqua aux deux autres qu'elle ne se sentait certainement pas bien. Fort heureusement pour elle, les jeunes femmes étaient déjà arrivées en ville et sautèrent immédiatement hors de la caravane.

Après s'être mises en route et remercié les marchands, les trois jeunes femmes se rendirent directement au hall de ville. Ryuu pouvant toujours apparemment mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle suivit les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'au centre de la ville, où on était préparé à accueillir les envoyés de Tempesta. Le maire lui-même se présenta aux jeunes femmes et leur expliqua le problème.

\- Il y a cinq jours, les mineurs sont arrivés, apeurés, disant qu'un monstre ignoble les avait attaqués. Simplement lorsqu'on a envoyé quelqu'un, il n'est pas revenu… Et étant donné que la mine est notre principale source de revenu, comprenez que c'est très urgent.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, on va aller voir ce qu'on trouve là-bas.

\- Une dernière chose jeune fille, un homme blond à capuche, avec un manteau noir a été souvent vu près de la mine, et il paraît même qu'il y est rentré. On ne sait rien de ses intentions, mais je préférai vous prévenir.

\- Merci monsieur, on se revoit quand on aura fini !

Et ainsi, Nephilim et les deux autres jeunes femmes quittèrent le bâtiment, puis la ville avant de se retrouver devant l'entrée de la fameuse mine. Evan s'avança un peu, se plaçant sous l'entrée du tunnel.

\- Au moins c'est cool, c'est éclairé à l'intérieur.

Bien moins optimiste, Ryuu pensait que, étant donné que les mineurs avaient quitté la mine, l'éclairage serait certainement sur le point de s'éteindre, les laissant dans le noir.

\- Ouais, j'espère que ça va continuer longtemps.

Entrant dans la grotte, Evan, Nephilim et Ryuu se montrèrent prudentes en avançant peu à peu. Bien que la grotte fût éclairée, il n'en demeurait pas moins difficile de voir très loin, ce qui rendait la progression difficile et dangereuse. Cependant, elles marchaient a bon rythme et arrivèrent rapidement à une bifurcation, l'une d'entre elle semblait s'enfoncer plus bas dans le sol, tandis que l'autre, partant sur la gauche, avait l'air de partir tout droit.

Le choix fut rapidement fait car, lorsqu'elles empruntèrent la voie de gauche, un énorme mille-pattes jaillit du tunnel, en occupant quasiment tout l'espace, il était alors impossible pour elle d'emprunter cette voie. Avant de se faire attaquer par l'insecte, Améthy sauta devant les jeunes femmes et cracha une sphère noire, entourée d'arcs électriques indigo. S'écrasant violemment sur le mille-pattes, elle provoqua une grande explosion qui secoua l'animal à tel point que sa tête alla heurter le haut du tunnel avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, elles choisirent ainsi la voie de droite. Arpentant donc le tunnel de secours, Nephilim créa une bulle derrière elles afin d'empêcher cet insecte répugnant de les rejoindre.

S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, les trois jeunes femmes se demandèrent quelques instants dans quel bourbier elles venaient de se mettre. Continuant de marcher en espérant ne plus tomber sur des êtres comme ceux-là, elles furent étrangement rassurées lorsque, en entendant un étrange bruit, ce furent de simples chauves-souris qui jaillirent des ombres au loin. Poussant tout de même un cri sous la surprise, Nephilim et Evan se prirent dans leur bras tandis que Ryuu s'était simplement collée à la paroi pour ne pas se mettre sur le chemin des créatures ailées. Une fois la surprise passée, les trois jeunes femmes se remirent en route, les torches se faisant de moins en moins présente, Nephilim chercha dans son sac avant qu'Améthy ne se fasse voir, ses grands yeux brillant dans le noir éclairant plus que suffisamment la zone pour que les trois demoiselles puissent avancer. Ouvrant la voie, la petite créature noire arpentant donc l'ensemble du tunnel, se déplaçant comme un lézard sur les murs et le plafond. Derrière elle se trouvaient Ryuu et Nephilim pendant qu'Evan fermait la marche en se triturant les doigts, arpentant chaque mur du regard.

\- Nephilim ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas le Dark Chess qui s'occupe de ce genre de problème ?

Demanda Ryuu.

\- Soit parce qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il se passe ici et ne compte pas agir pour le moment, soit parce que monsieur le maire en sait plus que ce qu'il nous a dit, et qu'il préfère que le Dark Chess reste en dehors de ça.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous cache quelque chose ?

Les yeux levés vers le plafond, Nephilim nia de la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais maintenant qu'on est là, autant en finir et s'inquiéter en ça en sortant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Améthy sembla s'exciter et accéléra le rythme, tant et si bien qu'il fut vite hors de vue pour qui que ce soit, la seule trace de son passage étant la petite étincelle de lumière qu'il laissait au loin.

Courant pour le rattraper, les jeunes femmes se heurtèrent à des rochers sur le passage, manquant de se tordre la cheville plusieurs fois. Elles arrivèrent cependant vite là où se trouvait la petite créature noire, immobile devant une salle brillant fortement, éblouissant les jeunes femmes qui s'étaient accoutumées à la pénombre. Patientant quelques instants, elles mirent un pied dans la pièce illuminée qui se révéla peu à peu à elles. En premier lieu, elles ne purent voir qu'un grand dallage, comme une large terrasse d'or qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la pièce, une bonne centaine de mètres. Enfin, ce fut de grands escaliers, au nombre de trois, ils étaient deux petits, placés aux extrémités, et un très grand, central, menant à l'étage supérieur. Répétant ce motif de nombreuses fois, les pierres d'or s'achevaient dans ce qui semblait être une petite bâtisse comparée à l'ensemble de la structure.

Irrésistiblement attirées par le bâtiment, les trois jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de mettre un pied devant l'autre et d'avancer, sous le regard d'Améthy qui ne comprit pas pourquoi elles ne pipaient mot en marchant. Tentant de leur barrer le chemin, il ne rencontra aucun succès et ne put empêcher les jeunes femmes d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Empruntant les premiers escaliers, les jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la bâtisse dorée, Nephilim traînant littéralement Améthy derrière elle comme un boulet, le poids de ce dernier ne suffisant pas à empêcher les jeunes filles d'avancer.

Dès lors qu'elles eurent terminé de parcourir l'escalier, le mur en face d'elle s'ouvrit, ce qui leur permit d'enfin entrer. Dans un long grondement, les portes s'écartèrent tout juste assez pour laisser passer les jeunes femmes, ces dernière ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ni même ne ralentirent, comme si elles savaient que ce mur allait leur laisser la voie libre. Les grandes portes dorées se refermèrent dans le même mouvement, empêchant n'importe qui d'entrer, ou de sortir.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Mauvais présage

L'intérieur du bâtiment était étonnamment éclairé, de même que la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dès lors que les portes se furent fermées, les trois femmes furent libérées de leur envoûtement et étaient enfin libres de leurs mouvements.

\- Euh ouais ok, on est arrivé là comment ? Demanda Nephilim

\- Aucune idée… Répondirent de concert les deux autres.

\- Bon, de toute manière, on n'a pas l'air d'avoir vraiment le choix, autant avancer. Améthy !

Tentant de ramasser la créature noire, Nephilim se fit bousculer par la vitesse du petit monstre qui s'enfuit à travers les couloirs, laissant les jeunes femmes seules face à elles même. Heureusement pour elles, les choix n'étaient pas foison, et elles étaient forcées d'avancer tout droit pendant un long moment avant de devoir bifurquer.

\- Hors de question qu'on se sépare !

\- Oh bah nan, ça fait toujours ça dans les lacrimas cinéma d'horreur…. Tu te sépares et couic, on passe une par une à la casserole.

\- Ouais ! Tu l'as vu le passage avec la fille tatoué qui se fait brûler dans La Tour du Paradis ?

\- Ah, mais c'était dégueulasse, on aurait dit un bout de charbon après….

\- Comme le mec dans Le Mage et l'Exorciste, celui qui se fait tordre dans tous les sens !

\- Oh, ça doit être super celui-là !

\- Vous avez fini oui ?

Non pas que Ryuu voulait jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais elle avait du mal à voir devant elle lorsque les deux jeunes brunes discutaient cinéma aussi fort derrière elle. Se décidant donc à prendre la voie de droite, elles ne rencontrèrent ensuite que des couloirs allant sur la gauche. Elles se rendirent vite compte que cet étage étant simplement composé de couloirs formant des carrés. Revenant donc au point de départ, elles se décidèrent à aller dans l'autre direction, puis d'arriver à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Marchant longuement, elles ne tournèrent jamais les talons, ni même ne dévièrent à droite ou à gauche, et pourtant, elles eurent la surprise de revenir au point de départ. La stèle sur le mur en face d'elles ne laissait aucun doute, elles avaient tourné en rond. Voulant retenter l'expérience, Evan traça un trait sur la stèle d'or, de manière à la différencier, puis les trois jeunes femmes s'aventurèrent de nouveau dans les tunnels. Sans surprise, mais avec un certain agacement, elles rencontrèrent de nouveau cette fameuse stèle dorée, et toujours aucune trace de la petite créature noire.

S'arrêtant donc quelques instants, elles se rendirent à l'évidence, cet endroit était un labyrinthe des plus retors. Balisant avec précaution la zone, les trois jeunes femmes avancèrent petit à petit, et malgré cela, elles se retrouvèrent, encore, au point de départ, devant la grande stèle d'or. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'elles étaient perdues, et l'agacement laissa vite place à de la colère. C'est alors que Ryuu, observant les alentours, remarqua de fines écritures sur la stèle, elle s'avança alors vers la grande façade dorée afin de l'observer plus en détail.

Elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais les traces sur la stèle formaient des lettres, des symboles qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle entreprit alors la traduction des sigles, mais l'alphabet n'était rien de ce qu'elle connaissait, même s'il ressemblait beaucoup à de l'Ishvali, mais il avait tout autant l'air d'être d'autres runes, plus anciennes, que Ryuu ne maitrisait pas. Elle éprouva donc de grandes difficultés à avancer dans le texte, mais elle arriva tout de même à comprendre l'idée d'ensemble du récit.

\- Evan, Nephilim. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche.

\- Ah ouais ? Répondirent les deux jeunes brunes simultanément.

\- Parfaitement. Le sol est entièrement recouvert de rune, c'est pour ça qu'on a l'impression de tourner en rond, on a été bloqué dans une illusion au moment même où on est rentré.

\- C'est écrit tout ça sur la stèle ?

\- Pas exactement, mais cet endroit … Ceux qui y habitaient étaient préparés à partir, ils ont créé ça pour protéger les lieux, et ils expliquent aussi comment … _l'activer_ ?

Visiblement pas très sûre de sa traduction, Ryuu se pencha de nouveau sur la stèle, de manière à affirmer ses dires.

Pendant que les trois jeunes femmes se débattaient dans le labyrinthe, Laudriz avait convoqué Eleyon dans son bureau, une nouvelle lettre de Yasha étant arrivée. Entrant dans le bureau du Directeur, Eleyon s'avança alors que Laudriz était en train de lire cette fameuse missive.

\- Eleyon… Je crois que nous avons quelques problèmes…

\- Excusez-moi monsieur ?

\- Nous avons reçu une autre lettre de Yasha.

\- Et alors ? Au moins il montre des signes de vie.

\- Tu le connais bien mieux que moi Eleyon, réfléchit… Pourquoi nous a-t-il envoyé une lettre la dernière fois ?

\- Pour nous dire qu'il y avait une prison au… nord…

Eleyon prit alors une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux tout en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible pour Laudriz. La réaction du jeune garçon fit s'afficher un léger sourire sur le visage du vieil homme alors qu'Eleyon se tint la tête et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau avant de se passer les mains sur le visage et d'inspirer profondément.

\- Yasha n'aurait jamais demandé à ce qu'on le fasse à sa place, il l'aurait rasé lui-même…

\- C'est ce que je pense également mon garçon, de plus, j'ai observé des lettres effectivement écrite par Yasha et les ai comparées aux deux dernières. Yasha signe toujours du symbole de sa famille en bas de page, et je ne la trouve nulle part ici.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a envoyé ces lettres en signant Yasha…

\- J'ai été un peu hâtif la dernière fois, j'aurai pu tous vous envoyer droit dans un piège.

\- Et bien c'est réglé et ça c'est bien passé, et la deuxième lettre est dans vos mains, on verra bien si on doit suivre ses instructions ou non.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai appelé Eleyon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- La personne à l'origine de ces lettres… Nous dit de ne pas nous rendre à Hortens pendant quelques jours. Nephilim, Evan et Ryuu se trouvent déjà là-bas.

\- Je pars sur le champ monsieur.

\- Merci Eleyon, fait attention à toi.

\- Bien sûr monsieur.

Tournant les talons, Eleyon prit directement la direction d'Hortens, ne prenant pas le temps de passer par sa chambre pour se préparer, le temps lui manquait trop. Se hâtant afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la guilde et lui, il sprinta à toute vitesse pendant une dizaine de minute, ce qui lui avait permis de laisser autant de kilomètre de sécurité, car il allait se faire voir, c'était certain. Prenant son élan, il s'élança dans les airs et, une fois qu'il fut au sommet de son saut, il activa deux cercles magiques au niveau de ses pieds, qui se transformèrent en véritable fusée, le propulsant dans les airs à toute vitesse.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Nouvel Aide

Ryuu, qui s'était assuré de la justesse de son texte, s'avançait vers le bord de la stèle. Elle l'effleura ensuite du bout des doigts, la parcourant de long en large. Ayant trouvé une sorte de poignée, elle tira la plaque d'or vers elle, libérant le passage vers une salle très peu éclairée. Les seules lueurs permettant de voir étaient celles émises par les runes, qui formaient quatre lignes arpentant les murs, le sol et le plafond. Le fond de la salle, là où convergeaient les runes, était baignée d'une forte lueur bleue, il était donc difficile de voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Bah je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix…

\- Non

Les trois jeunes femmes s'avancèrent donc dans la salle, Ryuu, Evan puis Nephilim arrivèrent rapidement au fond de la pièce, où elles pouvaient enfin voir la source de l'énergie des runes. Un cube, d'environ quinze centimètres de côté était imbriqué dans le mur et semblait recouvert lui aussi de runes. On pouvait également voir que l'emplacement dans lequel il était encastré formait un cercle et qu'il pouvait visiblement pivoter.

Les instructions de la stèle en tête, Ryuu s'avança vers le cube et lui fit faire un quart de tour vers la droite. Dès qu'elle eut fini, un clic sonore se fit entendre, et une vague de lumière jaillit du cube, se répandant sur les murs et visiblement à l'extérieur de la pièce également avant de s'éteindre complètement, laissant tout dans l'obscurité.

\- Aïe!

Petit à petit, une seule ligne de rune se remit à luire, laissant une belle trace au sol. Cette dernière s'allumant et s'éteignant par vague, donnant l'impression qu'une zone d'ombre se déplaçait sur toute la longueur des runes jusqu'à l'endroit où elles se terminaient. La salle de nouveau éclairée, Evan retira ses ongles de la peau de Nephilim qui se frotta longuement avec la larme au coin de l'œil, regardant Evan comme une enfant qui vient de se faire punir par ses parents. Se frottant le coin de l'œil en souriant jaune, Evan commença à faire quelques pas en arrière.

\- Désolé…

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu m'as labouré le bras !

La main sur l'endroit où s'était agrippée Evan, Nephilim commença à suivre Ryuu qui avait déjà quitté les lieux pour suivre la trace de lumière, laissant Evan seule dans la pénombre. Cette dernière ne tarda donc pas à rejoindre ses deux camarades et à suivre les runes au sol. Ces dernières étaient difficiles à voir dès lors qu'elles étaient hors de la petite pièce, mais elles brillaient largement assez pour qu'on ne les perde pas de vue si on se concentrait.

En suivant le tracé, les jeunes femmes se préservaient des illusions qui se trouvaient dans les lieux, et elles purent enfin progresser dans le labyrinthe. L'endroit ne changeait pas beaucoup, que l'on se trouve dans l'illusion ou non, les seuls changements majeurs étaient l'odeur, immonde, comme si quelque chose pourrissait non loin de là. Cherchant l'origine de cette puanteur, les jeunes femmes ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'interrogation, car au premier virage, elles eurent leur réponse. Des cadavres, plus ou moins dégradés que l'on trouvait adossés aux murs, sans doute mort de faim ou de fatigue d'avoir été si longtemps bloqué ici, qui sait depuis combien de temps ces pauvres malheureux étaient là.

Portant leur main à leur bouche, les trois jeunes femmes parvinrent à avancer entre deux haut-le-cœur quand leur estomac les laissait tranquille. Elles arrivèrent bien vite à une porte, de la même roche que les murs alentours, si bien qu'on aurait même pu passer devant sans la remarquer le moins du monde. Dès lors que les jeunes femmes furent devant l'ouverture, cette dernière accomplit sa fonction et pivota afin de les laisser passer.

A peine les trois mages avaient-elles passé le seuil de la porte qu'une créature noire jaillit de la pièce et sauta au visage de Nephilim, s'agrippant fermement à l'arrière de sa tête. Surprise, cette dernière ne parvint pas à empêcher la bête de s'agripper à son visage et ne réussit pas non plus à l'en enlever seule. Se jetant sur Nephilim pour essayer de l'aider, ni Evan ni Ryuu ne furent d'un grand secours, la créature noire restant bien agrippée à la tête de la mage de Tempesta, pire, plus les jeunes femmes tiraient, plus la créature enserrait la brune dans ses griffes, l'empêchant finalement de respirer tant elle serrait fort. Lorsqu'enfin elle lâcha prise, Nephilim n'avait au bout du bras que le grand sourire plein de dents pointues d'Améthy, qui les attendait là depuis le début.

\- Mais t'es abrutis ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait hyper peur !

Une fois la crise retombée, les jeunes femmes remarquèrent un individu de taille moyenne, recouvert d'un manteau de cuir beige et d'un pantalon légèrement plus foncé. Il portait un large collier dont le pendentif ressemblait à un crucifix tout simple dont il manquait la barre de gauche. Portant de larges lunettes, il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de grande télécommande avec deux antennes à son extrémité.

\- Euh bo-bonjour... C'est à vous ça ?

Pointant du doigt Améthy, l'individu en question s'avança un peu, sembla retrouver confiance en lui après s'être visiblement fait très peur avec la petite créature noire.

\- Je me présente, je me nomme Nathaël Carter, je suis archéologue et malheureusement, je dois avouer que je suis resté bloqué ici. Je me suis endormi il y a quelques temps, et quand je me suis réveillé, les portes que nous avons là étaient fermées, je pense donc qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner si nous voulons avancer.

Alors qu'il se préparait à faire demi-tour, Nathaël s'arrêta un instant et regarda de nouveau les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Au fait, laquelle d'entre vous est parvenue à lire les runes ?

Ryuu fit un pas en avant et plaça sa main sur son torse.

\- C'est moi monsieur.

\- Impressionnant, nous devons être une poignée tout au plus à pouvoir réaliser cet exploit. Qui donc vous a enseigné ?

\- Mon père…

Se frottant le menton, l'archéologue n'avait pas souvenir qu'une école enseigne cette langue morte. De plus, il savait qu'aucun de ceux ne sachant lire ces runes ne serait prêt à l'apprendre à n'importe qui.

\- Hum, intéressant, où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Mort.

Sonné comme par une gifle, Nathaël devait rapidement changer de sujet s'il ne voulait pas mourir de honte.

\- Oh… euh… Eh bien, j'en suis sincèrement navré. Cependant, je pense qui si vous voulez sortir d'ici vous aussi, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, je n'ai aucune idée de la taille de ces ruines, mais il y a des chances qu'elles aient la taille d'une ville. Hâtons-nous !

Se retournant rapidement, le jeune garçon avança, bien trop, gaiement et rapidement dans la pièce suivante, suivi qu'il était par Nephilim, Ryuu, Evan et Améthy. Qui, c'était un moindre mot, ne faisaient pas preuve du même entrain que le jeune garçon.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Drôle de dalles

Découvrant ensemble la pièce suivante, les trois jeunes femmes devinrent dubitatives lorsqu'elles remarquèrent l'agencement de la salle. Il s'agissait en effet d'une simple grande pièce, un escalier de quelques marches parvenant à un palier, sur lequel se trouvait simplement un pupitre, sur lequel étaient gravé des runes, du même type que les précédentes. Le palier se terminait ensuite sur un escalier qui menait au fond de la salle. La salle en elle-même ne comportant rien, sinon un grand carrelage, de plusieurs centaines de cases. S'avançant sans se soucier, les trois jeunes personnes marchèrent sur les premières cases devant les escaliers, ces dernières s'illuminèrent alors. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, elles remontèrent tous sur le palier. Nathaël lui, n'avait même pas pris la peine de descendre et était tranquillement en train de lire le pupitre.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit une énigme cette fois ci…

\- Super, j'avais envie de chercher un truc…

Nephilim paraissait assez fatiguée de cet endroit, et c'était compréhensible, cela faisait maintenant sans doute plusieurs heures qu'elles étaient entrées dans ces maudites ruines, et elles ne voyaient toujours pas le bout du tunnel.

\- C'est débilement grand cette salle, c'est quoi cette énigme en plus…

\- « On ne me réclame jamais, mais on me souhaite souvent. Comme un miroir je me brise, on me répare, mais toujours les fissures, sont témoins de l'usure. Aucun projet sans moi ne peut avancer, c'est par ma présence que l'on peut déléguer. »

\- C'est ça ?

\- Ah, j'ai adapté un peu le texte pour conserver le côté poésie, mais dans l'idée oui, c'est ça.

\- C'est génial… Franchement c'est génial, on a un putain de poème et une salle qui nous fais une soirée disco. Super !

Se tenant l'arête du nez, Nephilim commença à faire les cent pas pendant que Ryuu et Nathaël réfléchissaient à l'énigme.

\- Faudrait déjà trouver quel est la solution, mais après, quand on l'aura, qu'est-ce qu'on en fera ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne trouve une piste, si bien que Nephilim et Evan finirent par s'asseoir, attendant en réalité que l'un des deux chercheurs ne trouve la solution. Réfléchissant quelques instants dans leur coin, les archéologues murmurèrent dans leurs moustache les phrases de l'énigme.

\- Et c'est quoi cette phrase-là ? « Comme un miroir je me brise, et on me répare, mais toujours les fissures sont témoins de l'usure. »

\- La confiance…

Evan avait réussi à capter la phrase et il lui était venu la réponse comme une évidence.

\- On ne me réclame pas, mais on me souhaite souvent, la confiance, tu la réclame pas pour l'avoir, faut la mériter.

Ryuu enchaîna.

\- « Comme un miroir je me brise, on me répare, mais toujours les fissures sont témoins de l'usure. » Une fois qu'on a perdu la confiance de quelqu'un, c'est difficile que tout redevienne comme avant.

Et c'est finalement Nephilim qui clôtura la réflexion.

\- Sans confiance, tu ne peux pas travailler en groupe, tu voudras tout faire toi-même, parce que tu sais pas si les autres en seront capable.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on pense avoir la réponse, que peut on bien en faire ? Se questionna Nathaël

\- Forcément que les dalles lumineuses ont quelque chose à voir avec ça, elles servent sans doute à donner la réponse. Ajouta Evan.

\- On n'a pas la place pour écrire « Confiance » même dans leur langue… Commenta Ryuu.

\- Ca dépend, ça se dit bien «fert», n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Exact.

\- Eh bien « fert » c'est aussi la rune n°6.

\- En effet…

\- Donc je pense qui si on trace cette rune sur le carrelage, on devrait passer cette salle. Nephilim se leva alors rapidement et avança vers l'escalier.

\- Guidez moi, j'en ai marre de cet endroit.

\- Bonne idée, on aura une vue d'ensemble ici, ce sera mieux qui si l'un de nous y vas.

Nephilim se plaça alors juste avant les cases lumineuses devant l'escalier, elle attendait impatiemment les instructions.

\- Avancez de cinquante cases devant vous en prenant toujours soin d'activez celle qui se trouve à votre gauche.

Prenant quelques secondes pour faire cela, Nephilim prit le soin de compter chacune des cases, ce qui n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air.

\- Bien, une fois que c'est fait, faites un quart de tour à droite et avancez de deux cases, activez maintenant celle qui est diagonalement à droite de vous, sans toucher celle à votre droite immédiate.

\- Quoi !?

Ryuu haussa alors la voix afin que Nephilim l'entendent bien.

\- Tu vois la case devant toi ?

\- Bah ouais !

\- Et bah saute sur la case à droite de celle-là.

\- Ah, bah fallait le dire !

S'exécutant, Nephilim fit un petit « Hop ! » alors qu'elle activait la case suivante.

\- Faites maintenant un pas en avant, puis un pas à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche, et un dernier à droite. Activez cette fois celle à votre gauche diagonalement puis faites un pas en avant. De nouveau votre diagonale gauche, puis faites deux pas en avant. Diagonale droite, puis un pas en avant, diagonale droite encore, puis un pas en avant, un pas à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche, et un dernier à droite, diagonale gauche et vous serrez de nouveau sur la barre centrale.

Renouvelant l'opération pour faire l'autre côté du cercle, Nephilim se retrouva vite au point de départ, au sommet du cercle qu'elle venait de tracer.

\- Maintenant, continuez la barre centrale de quatre cases, jusqu'aux escaliers. Et vous aurez terminé.

Finissant sa route, Nephilim arriva de l'autre côté de la salle, et monta les escaliers, toute guillerette qu'elle était. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ensemble du carrelage s'illumina avant de s'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard. Tentant leur chance, les trois personnes restantes et Améthy s'avancèrent sur le carrelage, ce dernier ayant perdu sa faculté de s'illuminer. Tous poussèrent alors un soupir de soulagement et hâtèrent le pas avant de rejoindre Nephilim, qui leur mena le pas en ouvrant la porte.

Ailleurs dans les ruines, dans une pièce qui, visiblement était extrêmement sombre, à telle point que seule une lueur verte apportait la lumière. Un homme portant une capuche s'avança doucement. Les mains dans les poches, il ne semblait absolument pas souffrir des pièges que recelait cet endroit, et malgré cela, dans le noir, il avait de légers problèmes pour avancer. Il se trompait parfois de route, mais arrivait finalement à destination, simplement pour être arrêté par une grande porte, bien plus grande que toutes les autres, cette dernière, malgré tous les efforts de l'homme à la capuche, refusa de s'ouvrir.

\- J'en ai marre de cet endroit de merde…


	26. Chapitre 26 : A bout de nerf

\- J'espère qu'on est bientôt arrivés au bout.

Evan commençait à en avoir assez, car, pour elle, une mission devait être excitante, mais il n'y a rien d'amusant à tourner en rond dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Je pense oui, généralement ce genre de ruine a généralement plusieurs épreuves, de manières à s'assurer que ceux qui rentrent sont bien censés être là.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il y en a beaucoup encore ?

\- Non, encore une, peut être deux… Ces ruines ont été créées pour cacher quelque chose, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi.

\- On doit trouver ce qui fait que ces ruines piègent des gens, et arrêter le phénomène.

\- Nous verrons bien assez vite ce qu'il y a au bout, mais s'il vous plaît, s'il s'agit d'un manuscrit ou quelque chose dans le genre, laissez le moi, je vous en prie, j'ai cherché des années l'emplacement de ces ruines, et j'aimerai beaucoup en apprendre plus sur ceux qui ont construit ça, ils sont sûrement à l'origine de beaucoup de choses.

\- On fera ce pour quoi on est payé. Répliqua froidement Ryuu.

Pensant que l'avis de Ryuu était le même pour les autres mages, l'archéologue remit ses cheveux en place et se contenta d'avancer au rythme des jeunes femmes. Evan et Nephilim n'était pas intervenue, car même si elle ne demandait rien de mieux que de rendre service à Nathaël, il y avait un risque que ce que le jeune garçon cherchait était la cause de la dangerosité des ruines. Elles ne voulaient pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Ailleurs dans le bâtiment, l'homme en capuche avait perdu patience, il plaça alors ses mains ouvertes, paumes face à face devant son torse. Une vive lumière verte illumina l'ensemble de la salle, révélant le visage du garçon. Les cheveux blonds à longueur de nuque, il avait des yeux sombres, son signe le plus distinctif étant une large brûlure, visiblement ancienne, sur le côté gauche de son visage et qui se prolongeait jusqu'à la partie gauche de son torse, se terminant légèrement en dessous de ses côtes.

Tendant le bras droit vers la porte, un large rayon vert jaillit de sa paume et alla se fracasser sur la porte de pierre, provoquant un puissant fracas qui, non seulement fit exploser littéralement la porte, mais provoqua une déflagration sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Cette dernière manqua de faire trébucher le blond, mais eut pour effet de faire trembler l'ensemble de la bâtisse, comme si un véritable tremblement de terre avait frappé. L'ensemble déjà fragilisé par les années, commença alors à s'effondrer. Les murs se fissuraient de plus en plus, ce qui eut un effet domino, et finalement, des infiltrations de poussière de l'extérieur eurent raison du plafond qui s'effondra autour de l'homme en capuche.

\- Hum… J'ai merdé…

Pendant ce temps, insouciants, Les quatre jeunes personnes avancèrent dans le couloir, cette fois-ci, pas de pièges, pas d'entourloupes, un simple couloir long, très long…

\- J'EN AI MARRREEE !

Trop long.

Visiblement fatiguée d'errer dans ces ruines, Nephilim créa deux larges bulles, une juste derrière elle et une autre devant sur laquelle elle fonça aussi vite qu'elle put. Se faisant projeter vivement en arrière, elle heurta la seconde bulle qui la projeta de nouveau en avant. Désactivant cette bulle de sa magie, elle fit un bond d'une bonne dizaine de mètre avant de toucher le sol. Elle créa alors deux bulles sous les semelles de ses chaussures et s'en servit pour avancer bien plus rapidement, comme si des ressorts se trouvaient sous ses chaussures. La trajectoire était très difficile à contrôler, mais l'agilité de Nephilim lui permettait de toujours poser l'une de ses jambes avant qu'elle ne heurte le mur, le sol ou le plafond et ainsi de continuer à avancer.

Laissant les trois autres personnes derrière elle, Nephilim arriva rapidement à la porte suivante et, en attendant ses compagnons, se posa sur une large bulle-pouf qui flottait légèrement dans les airs. Sa taille était tout juste suffisant pour que Nephilim ne dépasse à aucun endroit même en s'allongeant dessus. Extrêmement fatiguée de toute sa promenade, elle s'assoupit, un instant, sa bulle étant bien plus confortable que n'importe quel lit qu'elle avait connu, même si il lui manquait un peu de chaleur.

Juste avant de sombrer, Nephilim pensa quelques secondes à ceux qui auraient pu lui tenir chaud, Yasha aurait pris bien trop de place, Eleyon se serait débattu dès qu'elle aurait voulu se blottir les pieds contre lui, il n'y avait donc que Tsura qui aurait peut-être accepté, mais Eleyon était un vrai radiateur. Ne poussant pas plus loin ses pensées, elle sombra quelques instants.

Elle fut vite réveillé cependant par une petite créature noire qui perça la grande bulle, laissant Nephilim s'écraser au sol, les fesses en avant, ce qui, peu importe leur opulence ou leur fermeté, est toujours douloureux. Se relevant violemment, Nephilim chassa Améthy ou qu'il aille. Leur partie de chasse fut cependant interrompue par un énorme grondement qui s'estompa soudain, avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler et à se craqueler. Courant vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses camarades, Nephilim arriva bien vite à leur niveau, le temple avait déjà commencé à s'effondrer autour d'eux, sous le regard désemparé de Nathaël qui voyait sous ses yeux s'écrouler des années de recherches. Plaquant ses mains au sol, Nephilim les lança ensuite vers le ciel, ce qui provoqua le gonflement d'une énorme bulle qui enveloppa tout le monde et se colla aux murs fissurés.

Lorsque l'ensemble s'écroula sous leurs pieds, tout le monde fut sain et sauf grâce à la bulle de la jeune femme. La bulle magique résista et repoussa au loin tous les débris qui tentaient d'écraser les mages. Une fois l'ensemble stable, Nephilim fit éclater sa bulle, tout le monde était légèrement choqué, en particulier le pauvre archéologue, qui était littéralement bouche-bée, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Pendant que tout le monde observait les alentours afin de trouver une issue, Nephilim s'approcha de Nathaël.

\- Parti… Des années, j'ai… Plus rien…

Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à faire pour le jeune garçon, simplement lui laisser le temps de digérer ce qui venait de se passer, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. C'est ce qu'on pouvait se dire au départ, mais pour Nephilim, regarder quelqu'un dans cet état n'était pas acceptable, surtout qu'elle avait la possibilité de l'aider. S'asseyant face à lui, elle se concentra en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, quelques bulles s'échappaient de l'homme aux lunettes, de diverses tailles et couleurs, elles volaient vers le mur où elles éclataient, libérant le faisant l'archéologue de ses afflictions. Ryuu s'approcha alors des deux jeunes gens et se pencha près de Nathaël, souriante comme rarement.

\- Le bâtiment ne s'est pas totalement effondré, il y'a une grande salle devant nous. On ferait mieux d'aller y jeter un œil non ?

Semblant retrouver sa vitalité, l'archéologue se leva d'un bond et se frotta les joues avant d'épousseter son pantalon.

\- Oui ! J'ai encore des choses à découvrir moi !


	27. Chapitre 27 : Savoirs antiques

Marchant entre les débris, les trois personnes durent s'employer à ne pas déranger l'équilibre précaire des rochers, de peur de faire chuter l'ensemble. Au bout de quelques instants, ils virent qu'ils avaient en effet atterri dans une immense salle, qui faisait probablement la taille du rez-de-chaussée de la bâtisse entière. Elle était entièrement recouverte de rune, tellement qu'il aurait fallu des années pour toutes les lire de manière conventionnelle. Les runes brillaient d'une légère lumière bleue, ce qui éclairait l'ensemble d'une douce lueur. S'avançant doucement devant les jeunes femmes, les yeux de Nathaël brillaient d'un éclat qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu auparavant, en soi, cette salle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à révéler, mais avec tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans ce temple, ça ne pouvait pas être tout ce qu'il avait à voir ici.

Les quatre jeunes personnes arpentèrent alors timidement les runes, bien que seulement deux d'entre elles pouvaient effectivement les lire. Par pure curiosité néanmoins, Evan et Nephilim passèrent leur main sur la pierre froide, cherchant à voir si la lumière des runes produisait également de la chaleur. La différence de température était bien visible, et les runes réagissaient au toucher des jeunes femmes, une petite vague de lumière se formant à l'endroit effleuré avant de s'estomper. S'amusant quelques instants avec cela, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent en paix les deux archéologues, qui eurent le loisir, pendant quelques minutes, de déchiffrer les runes.

\- Ce ne sont que des noms… Murmura Ryuu.

\- Pas des noms, une liste… Regarde, Force : Emera Sheru, Damae Niden. Et là, Harmonie, Esprit, Âme, Corps…

\- C'est une liste de quoi alors ? demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- J'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de choses, et je pense que ce sont des chercheurs, des étudiants ou des enseignants d'un certain type de Magie.

\- Pardon ?

Nathaël soupira longuement, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'expliquer, il chercha un instant ses mots pour ne pas avoir à se répéter.

\- Toutes les magies au monde peuvent apparemment être classées dans huit Écoles. La Force, qui regroupe les magies élémentaires basiques par exemple. L'Harmonie elle, regroupe les anciens types de magie comme la Divination où le Vaudou et la Géomancie, des magies qui tirent leur force du monde autour de nous. L'Esprit, comme son nom l'indique, regroupe les Magies de Télépathie, d'Illusion. L'Âme s'occupe des magies manipulant les Esprits comme la Nécromancie ou le Constellationisme. Le Corps représente la magie Régénératrice, le Take-Over ou les Magies augmentant les capacités physiques.

S'avançant à mesure qu'il parlait, il continuait de lire les runes tout en expliquant aux jeunes femmes ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses expéditions.

\- La Matière est l'ensemble des Magies constructives ou Génératrice. La Finesse appartient aux mages copistes et à ceux utilisant les runes et les sceaux. Et enfin, le Chaos qui regroupe les Magie contrôlant le temps, l'espace, comme le Rééquippement par exemple.

Faisant une pause aussi bien dans son discours que dans sa marche, Nathaël avait obligé les trois jeunes femmes à le suivre pour continuer d'écouter, ils avaient maintenant fait quelques dizaines de mètres dans cette grande salle, s'avançant vers le fond qui ressemblait fortement maintenant à un autel d'église, avec une grande lacrima, d'environ deux mètres de diamètre sur le dessus.

\- En classant les magies comme cela, cette civilisation pouvait dépêcher des experts pour étudier les phénomènes magiques, et donc, ils avaient des connaissances qu'on ne peut pas imaginer et une avance qu'on ne peut mesurer sur nous.

S'extasiant sur l'ensemble de la salle, Nathaël s'avança ensuite vers le grand piédestal, souhaitant observer la grande lacrima s'y trouvant. Suivi des trois jeunes femmes, il monta sur le piédestal et regarda la lacrima. Rien n'était écrit sur le réceptacle, aucune indication de ce que pouvait bien contenir le cristal magique, ni même s'il était effectif. Ne voyant rien, il se décida alors à prendre la lacrima en main. Cette dernière s'illumina alors à tel point que tous et toutes furent aveuglés, ne pouvant retirer ses mains de la lacrima, Nathaël vit défiler devant ses yeux des milliers de runes à un rythme fou, il n'avait pas très bien conscience de ce qu'il se passait, mais un puissant mal de crâne se développait à mesure que les runes s'inscrivaient dans son esprit. Lorsque l'ensemble des runes fut effectivement transféré dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, il fut expulsé par la lacrima qui s'envola alors et se ficha sur le plafond, provoquant l'illumination violente des runes de la salle. Libérées de l'éclat de la lacrima, les jeunes femmes purent ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et observer les alentours, baignés d'une lumière nouvelle.

N'ayant pas encore vu que Nathaël était à terre, les jeunes se retrouvèrent rapidement elle aussi au sol, le bâtiment tremblant de plus belle. Cependant, plutôt que de s'effondrer, la bâtisse sembla cette fois s'élever. En quelques instants, les tremblements furent tels, que même se tenir à quatre pattes était impossible, étant piégé dans la grande salle, aucune des jeunes femmes de savaient bien où elles pouvaient aller, si ce n'est vers le haut. Bien loin, dans une autre salle, l'homme à la capuche continuait son chemin, les mains toujours dans les poches alors qu'on avait l'impression d'être en plein tremblement de terre. Surpris par l'intensité des secousses, il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui, surpris que le bâtiment ne s'effondre pas à nouveau.

\- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? J'ai rien fait…

Restant immobile quelques secondes, le jeune garçon reprit finalement sa route, alors que les tremblements s'atténuaient enfin, signe que la bâtisse était arrivé à destination.

Du côté des jeunes femmes et de l'archéologue, on se relevait doucement, se remettant de ce qui venait de se passer. Nathaël avait enfin repris connaissance et titubait en se relevant, rapidement imité par les trois jeunes femmes. Améthy lui, cramponné au plafond, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et attendait la fin totale des secousses. Lâchant finalement prise, il atterrit aux pieds de Nephilim qui le ramassa en lui grattant la tête.

L'archéologue s'avança alors, droit vers les jeunes femmes, le visage complètement serein, entièrement satisfait.

\- Cet endroit n'a plus rien à m'offrir, je dois aller vers les autres ruines maintenant.

\- Comment ça ? Vous avez fait quoi là ?

Se tournant vers Ryuu, Nathaël afficha un large sourire et continua d'avancer vers les gravats d'où ils venaient.

\- Cette lacrima était une sauvegarde, une sorte de bibliothèque des Ishvaris. Je pense qu'en l'agrippant comme ça, à mains nues, elle s'est activé. Maintenant… Je sais tout ce que je veux savoir… J'ai absolument tout ce qu'il me faut dans la tête. Bien, il nous faut donc sortir. Je vous expliquerai tout une fois à l'extérieur.

D'un pas étrangement décidé, Nathaël mena donc les jeunes femmes vers la porte menant à la sortie, sans même la chercher une seconde, il se dirigea vers elle comme s'il savait où elle se trouvait.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Retour en ville

Plein d'une nouvelle vitalité, Nathaël se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle, les trois jeunes femmes le regardant sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir ni même ce qu'il était en train de faire. Aucune porte n'était visible sur les murs, la seule sortie envisageable était celle qui était encombré par les gravats, de là où tous étaient arrivés.

Ignorant complètement ce fait, Nathaël avança tranquillement vers le bout de la pièce, escalada les graviers et descendit de l'autre côté. S'arrêtant devant le mur, il attendit quelques instants que les jeunes femmes le rejoignent puis frappa cinq pierres du bout des doigts. Un trait de lumière partit alors du sol et relia les cinq briques entre elles, ce qui forma un pentagone lumineux sur le mur. Les briques situées dans le polygone s'éclairèrent alors subitement d'une vive lumière jaune, créant un portail de lumière résonnant d'un son cristallin. Portant un regard vers les trois jeunes femmes, Nathaël leur fit un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans la lumière, provoquant un lourd tintement lorsqu'il fut entièrement disparu.

Se regardant d'un air perplexe, les jeunes femmes ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Nephilim haussa alors les épaules, puis Evan et Ryuu s'avancèrent et empruntèrent le portail de lumière, disparaissant du regard de Nephilim. Cette dernière s'avança ensuite, malgré l'insistance d'Améthy qui avait une peur totale de la lumière qu'émettait la porte. Tentant de retenir Nephilim, il se fit trainer sur le sol par la jeune femme et finalement, passa juste après elle par la porte de lumière. Eblouit par la lumière, Améthy ne parvint à « ouvrir » les yeux qu'une fois qu'il fut à l'air libre.

Les ruines s'étaient visiblement élevé dans le sol et avaient percées la surface, si bien qu'elles s'élevaient maintenant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, Libérées de leur entrave terrestre, on pouvait maintenant admirer la taille gigantesque de la bâtisse, formant une pyramide à base carrée, on pouvait discerner huit étages, de plus en plus retreint jusqu'au sommet, où il y avait finalement une sorte de grande salle carrée d'où aucune porte ne semblait mener vu de l'extérieur.

Réuni à l'extérieur, le groupe de jeunes gens était on ne peut plus soulagé d'être enfin sorti de ces ruines. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures dans cet endroit humide et clos, l'air frais leur faisait alors le plus grand bien. Après un rapide état des lieux, Evan et Nephilim s'aperçurent qu'une bonne partie de la mine avaient été détruite par l'émergence des ruines, mais qu'au moins, le charme protecteur qui les entourait s'était désactivé lors de la remontée.

\- Voilà une chose de faite ! dit Nathaël de manière joviale.

\- On va se faire défoncer… On a broyé la mine… déclara Nephilim alors qu'elle se liquéfiait en regardant le creux formé par les effondrements dans les tunnels de la mine.

Se passant les mains devant le visage comme pour pleurer, elle se fit mordre la tête par Améthy, qui manifestement n'était pas très heureux d'avoir été traîné dans ce puits de lumière contre sa volonté. Tirant Nephilim de ses pensées, il fuit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était bien décidée à l'étrangler. Pendant ce temps, Nathaël souriait grandement et commençait tranquillement à s'avancer vers la ville dans le but de se reposer, et surtout de coucher sur papier tout ce qu'il avait enregistré aujourd'hui dans son esprit.

Après que Nephilim ait rattrapé Améthy et l'eut secoué comme un prunier, elle se calma et s'en alla rejoindre les autres jeunes gens. Marchant pendant quelques instants vers la ville, ils eurent une étrange sensation, comme si quelque chose manquait. Avançant à travers les ruelles, ils rencontrèrent quelques villageois qui les dévisageaient comme des bêtes de foire sur leur passage. Commençant à se sentir gênée, Nephilim accéléra le pas, rapidement imitée par le reste du groupe. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'hôtel de ville et refermèrent les portes derrière eux, s'isolant du regard foudroyant des gens du village. Avançant tranquillement jusqu'au bureau du maire, Nephilim toqua à la porte et ne reçut comme réponse qu'un très timide « Entrez ».

Un peu désarçonnée par une réponse si faible, Nephilim n'y prêta cependant pas plus d'attention et poussa la porte afin d'arriver dans le bureau. Le maire était bien là, la mine grave et les mains bien posées sur son bureau, ce qui choqua Nephilim n'était pas le visage plus qu'inquiet et largement tuméfié du maire, mais bien les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Voyant la jeune femme entrer, les perles du coin de ses yeux se mirent à couler à flots et son visage se déforma, affichant une grande tristesse, concordant avec les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé…

De chaque côté de la salle, cachés par l'ouverture de la porte surgit alors un homme portant un long manteau blanc et noir. C'est ainsi cinq personnes habillées de blanc qui se trouvaient dans le bureau se tenaient devant les jeunes gens. Observant rapidement leur uniforme, Nephilim vit qu'il s'agissait de Pions du Dark Chess, et qu'il valait sans doute mieux faire profil bas et s'enfuir pour le moment, afin de ne pas risquer de causer trop de remous, même si la simple présence de ces quelques pions ici signifiait sans doute que le Dark Chess savait que des mages se trouvaient ici.

Tournant donc les talons, Nephilim prit Evan par la main, Ryuu et Nathaël suivant le pas hâtif de la jeune mage de Tempesta tandis qu'Améthy lançait une salve de sphère noire aux Pions qui commençaient à suivre, faisant s'écrouler une partie de la charpente dans le couloir et bloquant le passage du Dark Chess. Poussant la porte pour s'échapper, Nephilim se stoppa nette lorsqu'elle vit ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Des dizaines de Pions, peut être bien une légion complète entourait l'hôtel de ville et empêchait la fuite par quelque direction que ce soit. La marée blanche s'écarta alors en son centre, juste devant la porte et les quatre jeunes gens. Lia, la jeune femme métisse aux longs cheveux violets émergea de la masse blanche et s'avança doucement vers le groupe, un Fou pendant fièrement à son oreille.

\- Vous êtes accusés d'exercice illégal de la Magie. Vous allez être conduit à Crocus et interrogé par les autorités compétentes avant d'être emprisonnés à la prison d'Aldrovanda en attente de votre jugement. Suivez-moi sans histoires et tout se passera bien.

\- Pour qui ? Défia Nephilim.

Portant tous leur main vers les jeunes femmes, chacun des mages habillés de blanc créa un cercle magique devant lui, c'est donc une multitude de cercles de couleurs qui bloquait le passage des jeunes mages.


	29. Chapitre 29 : L'ouverture

Dans les ruines, le jeune garçon à la capuche continuait d'avancer, se demandant encore à quoi était dû le tremblement d'il y a quelques instants. Il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait justifier une secousse d'une telle envergure. Donc, il y avait logiquement quelqu'un d'autre dans les ruines qui avait provoqué ces vibrations. Ignorant le problème pour le moment, il continua sa route quelques instants avant d'arriver devant deux grandes statues de pierre d'environ trois mètres de haut, portant armes et armures, elles semblaient protéger la porte suivante, leurs lances croisées au-dessus de cette dernière.

\- Encore ?

Faisant un pas en avant, le jeune blond marqua une pause et observa attentivement les statues. Ces dernières se mirent alors à se mouvoir dans un grand fracas, prenant leurs armes à pleines mains, elles s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme à capuche en faisant trembler le sol.

\- Bon…

La statue de droite s'élança cherchant à embrocher le jeune blond, ce dernier n'était cependant plus en vue des gardes et se trouvait sur l'épaule d'une des statues, de manière à les avoir toutes les deux en vue. Tendant son bras en arrière, il se concentra et fit luire son bras d'une étrange lueur émeraude, le pendentif autour de son cou se mit alors à produire une fumée de la même couleur qui serpenta jusqu'à sa paume, puis se concentra en une sphère. L'orbe prêt, il l'écrasa sur la tempe de la statue, un rayon de jade se forma alors, transperçant les deux têtes des statues, ne laissant rien au-dessus de leurs épaules. Ces dernières s'écroulèrent alors en se disloquant une fois écrasées au sol. Sautant pendant la chute des golems, l'homme blond se rattrapa comme si de rien était et continua sa route les mains dans les poches.

Poussant la porte suivante, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur de la salle, et un immense sourire illumina son visage. S'avançant doucement à l'intérieur de la salle, il retira les mains de ses poches et empoigna son pendentif après l'avoir ôté de son cou.

\- Enfin, te voilà.

Du côté des jeunes femmes, la situation n'avait pas évoluée, elles étaient toujours tenues en joue par les mages du Dark Chess et la présence de Lia, un Fou, n'arrangeait rien. Cette dernière fit un nouveau pas vers les jeunes mages et réitéra son ordre.

\- Rendez-vous.

\- Non.

Nephilim tapa dans ses mains. Elle créa une grande bulle enveloppant elle et ses alliés. Les attaques magiques des Pions ne purent traverser la barrière et un nuage de poussière fut soulevé par les nombreuses attaques, si bien qu'aucun camp ne pouvait voir l'autre. Les Pions du Dark Chess furent alors submergés par une vague d'écume qui les empêchait de bouger. Lia, ayant vu l'attaque venir, fit un grand bond en arrière. Elle sortit de son manteau une fiole remplie d'un liquide noir. Après l'avoir ouvert, le fluide s'écoula sans fin, manipulé par la magie de Lia. Elle s'en servit pour former de larges fils et se tracter sur le toit de la maison la plus proche et échapper aux bulles.

Nephilim et le reste de ses compagnons, bien à l'abri dans leur bulle, se trouvaient eux sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville. Pendant que Lia s'élançait au-dessus de l'écume, Nephilim claqua des doigts, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage, les bulles se mirent alors à luire avant d'exploser provoquant un puissant souffle. L'onde souffla Lia au loin et dispersa les Pions aux quatre coins de la ville, laissant un peu de répit aux jeunes mages le temps que le Dark Chess ne récupère de ce petit chaos.

\- Bon, on va devoir s'en occuper. Déclara Ryuu.

\- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'en aller, on a le temps ? demanda Evan.

\- C'est un Fou, elle nous rattrapera sans problèmes. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Répondit Nephilim.

N'attendant pas la suite de la phrase de la mage aux bulles, Ryuu s'élança littéralement en un éclair sur le groupe de pions le plus proche, espérant en abattre le plus possible avant le retour imminent de Lia. Cette dernière n'avait rien pu faire pour se prémunir du souffle et s'était retrouvée propulsée à l'entrée du village, il ne lui faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour revenir à la charge, quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus.

Cependant, ces quelques secondes étaient bien plus que suffisante pour que Ryuu ne fasse un carnage parmi les Pions les plus fragiles. Habillement guidée par Evan qui, de par sa Magie du Vent, parvenant à estimer grossièrement la puissance des mages alentours, elle lui indiqua alors les mages à éviter sur sa route et, en faisant cela, Ryuu se traça mentalement un itinéraire afin d'éviter ces mages ennuyant.

Slalomant entre les Pions sous sa forme d'éclair, Ryuu se matérialisait uniquement pour frapper et prenait la fuite aussitôt pour abattre un autre mage. Reprenant sa forme normale devant un Pion surpris, elle agrippa sa tête et fit passer un puissant courant entre ses paumes, mettant hors d'état le mage noir. Alors qu'un autre Pion lui lança une boule de feu, Ryuu disparût de nouveau dans un bruit de tonnerre et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le mage noir se retrouva avec un genou fermement planté dans le visage et tomba à la renverse sous le choc de l'impact. Ryuu virevoltait entre les mages noir qui tombaient un à un sous ses coups, cependant, étant donné le nombre important de Pion, Ryuu se doutait bien qu'il faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Du côté d'Evan, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien. Une fois les bonnes indications données à la mage de foudre, Evan dû se débrouiller seule, Nephilim couvrant les arrières de Ryuu grâce à diverses attaques de bulle. Donc, la mage du vent se chargeait de protéger Nathaël, le pauvre homme ne pouvant pas se défendre seul contre des mages. Quelques Pions qui, au départ, ne posaient aucun problème à la jeune femme se firent rapidement expulser du toit où ils tentaient de monter. Comprimant l'air entre ses mains, Evan la fin ensuite tournoyer, et c'est finalement une véritable torpille de vent qui alla s'écraser contre les Pions, créant une brèche bien droite dans leurs rangs. Prenant vite acquise sa victoire, Evan souffla pendant un instant, qui fut bien trop court à son goût.

Les Mages Noirs, se rendant vite compte qu'il y'avait peu d'espoir du côté de la Mage de Foudre et de la Mage aux Bulles, se ruèrent en masse vers l'hôtel de ville, endroit gardé par Evan. Se débrouillant correctement face à un petit nombre, la mage de Fairy Tail fut vite submergée par l'effectif toujours croissant de Pions. Touchée à l'épaule par un rayon blanc, elle s'écroula dans un cri contre les tuiles, ce qui alerta rapidement les deux autres jeunes femmes de sa détresse. Hélas, aucune des deux ne pouvaient la rejoindre assez vite pour la secourir, elles se ruèrent malgré cela vers Evan. A terre et l'épaule transpercée, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre les mages qui avançaient vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Le jeune archéologue, transi de peur, tenta bien de s'interposer, mais ses jambes lui firent défaut, leurs tremblements rendaient le jeune garçon incapable de se lever.

S'avançant entre les vainqueurs d'une pauvre jeune mage, un des Pions du Dark Chess, visiblement enorgueillit de sa victoire contre une jeune fille créa une rapière de lumière blanche dans sa main, s'avançant de façon belliqueuse vers la jeune fille, tremblante de peur. Avant que le mage n'ait abattu sa lame sur la mage de vent, il fut attaqué par une petite créature noire qui lui sauta au visage et commença à lui entailler le faciès.

Retenue quelques instants par les Pions qui avaient compris la situation, Ryuu et Nephilim n'étaient pas plus près d'Evan que ne l'était Lia, elles ne pourraient donc rien dès lors que le mage noir se serait débarrassé d'Améthy, ce qui arriva rapidement. Attrapant la petite créature par le cou, il la jeta vers Evan, le petit démon s'écrasa alors sur les tuiles, en brisant de nombreuses au passage. Se passant les mains sur le visage, le mage noir toucha les nombreuses griffures qui s'y trouvaient, et retira par réflexe sa main après en avoir touché une particulièrement douloureuse. Levant sa lame vers le haut, il l'abattit en un instant sous les cris de Ryuu et le silence de tout le reste.


	30. Chapitre 30 : L'attaque du Fou

La lame fit un bruit sourd en touchant sa cible, le mouvement souleva une gerbe de sang, arrosant certains des collègues mages qui arboraient un visage horrifié. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait attendre, la gerbe de sang de venait pas du corps tremblant d'Evan, mais bien du bras offensant du mage noir. Sa main avait en effet quitté son corps, l'épée encore dans son étreinte avait, elle, heurtée violemment les tuiles proches d'Evan. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le Mage Noir s'était fait trancher net la main, cette dernière voletait maintenant en laissant dans son sillage une traînée écarlate.

Se tenant le moignon sanglant, le mage noir se demandait bien ce qui avait pu causer une telle douleur. Baissant les yeux, il eut bien vite sa réponse en une petite forme sombre, l'attaque avait été tellement rapide qu'Améthy n'avait aucune trace de sang sur ses petits bras. Arborant un sourire, d'ordinaire malicieux et taquin, mais qui n'exprimait là que de la moquerie à l'encontre du mage qui croyait si vite s'être débarrassé du petit démon, il se rua à l'attaque.

Sautant au visage du mage, Améthy lui attrapa les tempes et passa au-dessus de lui, lui tirant la tête en arrière et envoyant le corps du mage contre ses alliés, dont un bon nombre tomba au niveau de la rue. Le reste demeura abasourdi devant les actes de cette créature qui avait été si facilement écartée par l'un des leur, et qui maintenant se révélait être un adversaire dangereux. Se ruant sur le groupe restant sur le toit, Améthy sauta les poings en avant sur le mage noir le plus proche Après qu'il se soit plié en deux, la petite créature noire plaça ses paumes sur le ventre de sa victime et généra une sphère noire qu'il lança, emportant avec elle le malheureux mage en plus de ceux qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Grâce à sa petite taille, Améthy n'avait aucune difficulté à éviter les attaques, si bien que lorsqu'un des mages tenta de le frapper de son énorme poing, il se contenta de se rouler en boule et, mettant son bras en opposition afin de ne pas se prendre le plein impact, il roula littéralement sur le poing de l'attaquant. Ce dernier perdit bien vite son sourire narquois lorsqu'il se prit en plein visage la petite créature noire, lui brisant le nez au passage. Continuant sa course, Améthy reprit sa posture initiale dès qu'il se trouva derrière le mage et, en l'air, généra un cercle magique dans le dos de ce dernier. Il en jaillit alors un torrent de ténèbres noir et violet qui emporta tout sur son passage, le mage, ses camarades, et une bonne partie de la toiture.

Touchant le sol en un léger bruit sec, la petite créature reprit sa position initiale, légèrement voutée vers l'avant, ses dents saillantes n'étant de nouveau plus visibles. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point ce petit monstre pouvait sembler inoffensif dans sa vie de tous les jours, mais à quel point il était dangereux lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Malgré sa victoire apparente, il restait un seul et unique mage qui, par lâcheté, s'était bien gardé d'approcher le démon miniature dans sa furie. Voyant en son relâchement une opportunité, il s'approcha de la créature immobile et frappa d'une dague, caché dans sa ceinture. Il fut cependant soufflé par un flot d'ébène et d'indigo qui le propulsa hors du toit et l'envoya s'écraser sur une maison voisine, avant que finalement, il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Le danger temporairement écarté laissa le temps à Nephilim et Ryuu de rejoindre la pauvre Evan. Cette dernière était abasourdie de ce qu'il venait de se passer, non seulement elle était passée à deux doigts du trépas, mais en plus, elle venait d'avoir un aperçu de la puissance nécessaire pour survivre ici-bas. Elle comprenait enfin que, non seulement elle était plus faible que le reste de son groupe, mais qu'en plus, il y avait un monde entre elle et les autres, elle avait l'impression que tous les efforts du monde ne changeraient rien à ça. Sortie de sa tourmente par le visage familier de Ryuu, elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et d'éclater en sanglots, se sentant enfin en sécurité, à tort.

Nephilim s'approcha du petit démon et le prit dans ses bras en le soulevant de terre. Ce dernier était visiblement fatigué, car, de par sa nature de créature magique, il ne devait se servir de sa magie que sporadiquement, sous peine de cesser d'exister. Nephilim le savait bien, et c'est pour cela qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Au fil des mois, elle s'était attachée à ce petit monstre et le perdre aurait été très éprouvant. Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien, elle vit dans le reflet de ses yeux Lia, le bras entouré d'une substance noire, prenant cette fois l'aspect d'une griffe difforme. En un instant, Lia fut au contact de la bulle que Nephilim venait d'ériger et frappa froidement sa cible, son bras s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de la jeune mage de Tempesta, qui s'était retournée pour mieux apprécier la distance. Observant une fissure dans sa bulle, elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, ce qui ne fut pas suffisant pour la préserver de la suite. En effet bien que le bris de la bulle s'accompagna de celui de la griffe de Lia, cette dernière avait toujours ses poings, et l'un d'eux s'écrasa sur la joue de Nephilim, la faisant chuter en arrière et tomber du toit, toujours avec Améthy dans les bras.

Générant une bulle, elle parvint à amortir la chute, lâcha la petite créature afin de la laisser en bas et profita de l'effet trampoline pour se hisser de nouveau sur le toit et revenir dans le combat. Pendant ce temps, Lia avait changé de cible et se jetai sur Ryuu et Evan, la première lui tournant le dos, et l'autre ayant les yeux fermés, elles étaient des cibles faciles. Cependant, à mi-chemin, Ryuu se retourna violemment, les larmes au coin des yeux et fonça sur Lia en prenant sa forme d'éclair. Surprise par l'assaut de la mage, Lia ne put rien faire lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux roses enfonça son poing dans son ventre. Continuant l'assaut, Ryuu ne laissa aucune de répit à Lia, qui fut rapidement acculée au bord du précipice, le retour de Nephilim n'arrangeant rien.

Battant en retraite, Lia sauta au niveau de la rue parmi ses subordonnés hors d'état dont elle ne fit aucun cas, elle slaloma ensuite entre les corps et sauta sur un autre toit, un peu plus éloigné. Malheureusement pour elle, le comité d'accueil était déjà là en la personne de Ryuu, cette dernière se déplaçant bien plus vite, elle put surprendre Lia lorsqu'elle se hissa sur le bâtiment. Le poing entouré de crépitement et d'étincelles jaunes, Ryuu frappa l'air devant elle, générant un éclair qui foudroya Lia, la repoussant sur une grande partie de la longueur du toit qui fut zébré par la puissance du sort, envoyant des tuiles et des débris dans toutes les directions.

En guise de réplique, Lia généra une sorte de longue liane noire, avec à son extrémité un crochet. Le balançant dans toutes les directions, elle parvint à agripper Ryuu, transperçant sa veste et s'agrippant à son bras, malgré ses mouvements rapides et brutaux. La balançant dans tous les sens, la mage noire claqua Ryuu contre de nombreux murs avant que le manteau de la jeune fille ne se déchire, le crochet lui lacérant le bras, ce qui la libéra enfin de l'entrave. Pendant un temps cependant, la douleur l'empêcha de bouger un moment, la plaie béante sur son bras saignant abondamment.

Voyant l'ouverture, Lia créa une grande lame de son fluide noir sur son bras et sauta vers la jeune femme aux abois. Elle fut cependant stoppée en plein air par une bulle qui se forma en un instant autour d'elle et l'envoya voler au loin. Nephilim avait en effet rejoint la rixe et venait de générer une bulle en catastrophe pour éviter à Ryuu l'estafilade. L'assaut fut donc retardé, mais Lia ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'échapper de la sphère, il fallait donc battre en retraite pour le moment. Se réunissant avec Evan et Nathaël, Ryuu et Evan pouvaient reprendre leur souffle et panser leurs blessures, du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient. Un puissant bruit de bris de verre se fit entendre au loin alors que le groupe venait de se réunir, puis l'instant d'après, Lia frappa, le bras recouvert d'une sorte de massue, comme celle qu'aurait un dinosaure au bout de sa queue. Heurtant Nephilim de plein fouet, la jeune femme fut projeté au loin, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'activer une bulle elle heurta ensuite un mur et s'écrasa au sol, suivie de nombreux débris, fût-ce les tuiles du toit ou les pierres du mur qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Toussant profondément, du sang se mêlait à la salive et faisait voir sa couleur rouge sur les mains de la jeune femme et au coin de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin sa respiration normale, Nephilim regarda sa main couverte de sang et leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où elle venait de tomber.

\- Pétasse…

Passablement irritée de s'être faite ainsi surprendre, Nephilim se releva et revint à la charge, générant une large bulle rose, elle s'en servit comme support afin d'atteindre le toit en sautant.

Pendant ce temps, Lia avait changé de cible et s'en prenait maintenant à Ryuu, les mouvements de cette dernière étant bien moins fluide à cause de son bras, engourdi par la douleur, et dont la perte de sang lui causait de légers vertiges. Elle était donc loin de représenter un danger pour Lia, malgré l'aide que tenta de lui apporter Evan, ses rafales de vent étant loin de suffisamment déstabiliser Lia pour permettre à Ryuu de trouver l'ouverture. La jeune mage blanche tenta malgré tout un dernier assaut, prenant une forme d'éclair, elle chargea Lia en ligne droite, ne pouvant se permettre de faire autrement, ce qui facilitait grandement la tache de Lia, lançant des dizaines de lianes vers la mage de foudre, elle parvint à l'entraver et put donc immobiliser Ryuu sous une couche de substance noire. La mage aux cheveux roses tenta bien de se libérer, mais la viscosité de ce fluide était semblable à celle du goudron, il était donc impossible pour Ryuu de s'en dépêtrer.

Alors que Lia s'approchait afin d'en faire de même avec Evan, puis Nathaël, elle fut surprise par un projectile qui lui lacéra la joue. Se retournant, elle vit l'arrivée de Nephilim, flottant sur une bulle qui lui avait permis d'accéder au toit, la sphère magique se disloqua alors en une dizaine de bulles plus petite qui se mirent à tournoyer, les orbes se changèrent en disques et foncèrent en sifflant sur la mage noire. Contrainte de battre en retraite, Lia s'éloigna de Ryuu, Evan et Nathaël, laissant le loisir à Nephilim d'avancer vers ses camarades tout en maintenant son assaut. Recouvrant entièrement son corps de la substance noire, Lia généra autant de tentacules qu'elle pouvait voir de disques tranchants et tenta de les faire éclater afin d'éviter de se faire toucher. Perdant de nombreux appendices au passage, elle se préserva néanmoins d'une grande partie des dégâts et put même repartir à l'assaut. Attrapant la jambe de Nephilim, Lia se servit de la jeune femme comme un boulet afin de frapper Nathaël et Evan, tandis que le premier évita de justesse, à tel point que l'on aurait pu croire que Nephilim l'avait traversé, chance que n'eut pas la pauvre Evan qui reçut Nephilim de plein fouet, emportant les deux femmes au loin après que Lia ait rompu les liens d'elle-même. Nathaël était tombé sur le dos après avoir miraculeusement évité la jeune femme et était maintenant tout proche de Ryuu, qui ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer. Ne donnant que peu d'importance aux archéologues, Lia descendit du toit et s'en alla chercher Nephilim et Evan.

Pendant quelques secondes, le Fou ne trouva que le silence dans les rues, aucune des deux mages n'était visible. Malgré tout, Lia resta sur ses gardes, sachant que la jeune femme aux cheveux chocolat pouvait facilement les préserver de n'importe quelle chute, elle généra alors deux grandes lames autour de ses bras, se préparant à toute attaque. Elle fut malgré tout surprise par une rafale de vent qui la fit décoller du sol et passer au-dessus des maisons les plus proches. Alors qu'elle planta ses lames sur un toit pour s'arrêter, elle fut désarçonnée par une myriade de sphère qui la frappèrent de toute part, comme si elles tournoyaient autour de la mage noire. L'arrêt de la rafale de vent permit à Lia de s'échapper de la tornade de bulle et donc de retourner au niveau de la rue, elle y fut cependant accueillie par Evan qui, après avoir stoppé son attaque, s'était ruée pour intercepter la mage noire. Faisant quelques gestes de ses mains, Evan créa trois cercles magiques qui imitèrent le placement de ses doigts et formèrent un triangle, l'air s'engouffra rapidement dans la zone entre les cercles et commença à s'accumuler de plus en plus, se comprimant pour rester entre les cerlckes, dans le triangle, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la détente de l'air ne produise une puissante onde de choc qui envoya Lia s'encastrer dans le mur derrière elle. Étonnée que son attaque ait fonctionné, Evan resta de marbre pendant quelques secondes, durée qui fut largement suffisante pour que Lia reprenne ses esprits et Nephilim de faire exploser une énorme bulle juste aux pieds de la jeune mage métisse. Cette fois-ci, le mur fut soufflé et Lia balayé à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, heureusement vide. S'appuyant sur un meuble en sale état, elle se remit sur ses deux jambes, les veines de son visage trahissant la fatigue, sinon la colère que provoquaient ces deux mouches lui tournant autour depuis trop longtemps déjà. Après tout, elle était une haute-gradée du Dark Chess, une mage de premier rang, elle n'avait aucun droit de lutter face à ces sans-noms, Sekiko ne laisserait pas passe une telle erreur, certainement pas.

\- Ça suffit !

Attrapant les deux mages à l'aide de ses tentacules noirs, Lia les frappa contre le sol de nombreuses fois, Nephilim n'ayant même pas le temps de générer des bulles pour empêcher l'impact. Elle fut stoppée dans son action par un énorme éclair qui vint frapper le toit d'une maison toute proche, de la lumière aveuglante de la foudre se détacha une forme qui se ruait sur la mage noire. Ryuu avait réussi à se libérer de ses entraves et fonçait maintenant sur Lia, son bras la handicapait toujours, mais, à la grande surprise de tous, elle avait encore accéléré, ne faisant plus que de grandes lignes droites, elle frappa cependant Lia à de nombreuses reprise. Cette dernière avait à peine le temps de se retourner que Ryuu avait déjà fait demi-tour de son attaque précédente et l'attaquait de nouveau par l'arrière, afin de rester hors de vue de son adversaire. Parvenant à générer un cercle magique dans le ciel au-dessus de Lia, Ryuu prit la voie des airs et se plaça au-dessus du cercle qui était aussi grand qu'elle, le frappant de la paume de la main elle généra un énorme éclair qui fondit sur Lia qui tentait de fuir la zone. Elle fut trop lente.

\- Tour du Tonnerre !

L'ampleur de l'attaque fut telle qu'une bonne partie des maisons du quartier prit feu lorsque l'éclair se disloqua après avoir formé un large cratère fumant au sol. Au centre de ce cratère se tenait la silhouette de Lia, toujours débout, sa veste de voyage brûlée partait par endroit en morceau. Le regard sans âme fixant le vide, on aurait pu penser que Lia avait perdu connaissance, jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus de colère ne déforme son visage.

Perdant son sang-froid, Lia déchaîna alors toute l'ampleur de sa magie, libérant des dizaines de tentacules noirs dans toutes les directions, empêchant Ryuu de l'atteindre de nouveau, elle lança deux de ses membres vers le ciel pour attraper la jeune mage aux cheveux roses, cette dernière ne pouvant fuir bien longtemps dans son état. La jetant au loin vers ses compagnons, elle se heurta durement la tête et sombra dans l'inconscience. Le souffle court, Lia avança doucement tout en essayant de reprendre des forces. Elle se tint alors devant ses victimes, seule Nephilim se leva et vint faire bouclier pour tenter de sauver les deux autres jeunes mages.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le revenant

S'interposant entre Lia et les trois jeunes mages, Nathaël avait réuni tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve et faisait maintenant face à la mage noire. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'archéologue regretta bien vite son élan de bravoure lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous la pression intense qui Lia émettait. Genou à terre, Nathaël n'avait pas bougé malgré sa peur, même s'il ne soutenait plus le regard de Lia, il faisait toujours face au Fou qui avait cessé d'avancer.

\- S'il vous plaît, elles n'ont rien fait de mal…

Baissant les yeux, Lia fixa de nouveau le regard éteint du jeune archéologue, ce dernier ne pouvant fixer que le sol entre les jambes de la mage noire. Exaspérée d'être interrompue sans cesse, Lia grinça des dents et se plaça juste devant son interlocuteur.

\- Dégage…

Balançant son bras en direction du jeune garçon, elle lui frappa la joue du dos de la main et l'envoya au sol. Du moins c'est ce que se serait passé si le bras de Lia n'avait pas simplement traversé le visage de Nathaël. Ce dernier était aussi surpris que l'ensemble des mages présentes et ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas au sol, le visage ensanglanté. Cherchant une réponse à ce qui venait de se passer, Lia n'en vit qu'une seule, le jeune homme était un mage et avait le pouvoir de se rendre intangible. Souriant intérieurement d'avoir été surprise par une magie si basique, elle reprit son faciès habituel, laissant la stupeur quitter son visage.

\- Donc toi aussi tu es un mage. Très bien, vous allez tous venir avec moi…

Alors que Nathaël faisait déjà non de la tête, une voix se fit entendre, une voix qui n'appartenait à personne de connu, mais qui étrangement, disait quelque chose à Nephilim.

\- Désolé, mais c'est pas un mage…

Lia dut se retourner pour voir le nouvel arrivant, les autres mages étant déjà face à lui. Il s'agissait de l'homme à la capuche qui était en amont du groupe dans les ruines, celui qui était responsable de leur effondrement. A la lumière, on pouvait enfin voir le détail de son physique, toujours les mains dans les poche de son pantalon de cuir noir, sa veste était du même coloris tout en arborant un motif de flamme verte, sa veste ouverte laissait voir ses muscles taillés mais également une grande cicatrice, trace d'une ancienne brûlure sur le côté gauche de son torse, cette dernière remontant jusqu'à son visage, disparaissant sous ses cheveux blonds. Avec de telles caractéristiques, il était impossible pour Nephilim de ne pas mettre de nom sur ce visage, même si elle eut préféré que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre, à en juger par son expression contenant autant de peur que de surprise.

\- Jédaiah ?!

Sortant les mains de ses poches, il applaudit une fois avant de se pointer du doigt des deux mains, un large sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

\- Bingo ma belle.

Ne comprenant pas la connivence entre les deux mages, Lia pensa qu'il s'agissait de renfort.

\- Si vous êtes ensemble, je vais devoir m'occuper de vous également !

Générant deux grandes lames sur ses bras, Lia fonça sur le dénommé Jédaiah, ce dernier avait perdu son sourire après la phrase dite par la mage noire.

\- Je crois que y'a maldonne là…

Replaçant sa main gauche dans sa poche, il leva la main droite vers Lia, le pouce et l'index joints, comme pour lui envoyer une pichenette, une bille céladon se forma alors entre ses doigts, et, lorsque Lia fut assez proche, il la lança d'un rapide mouvement de doigt. Touchant Lia de plein fouet, la sphère n'eut cependant aucun effet, au grand bonheur de la mage noire qui continua donc son assaut.

\- Je ne suis avec personne.

Dès lors qu'il eut fini sa phrase, les lames de Lia reprirent leur état liquide d'origine, rendant l'attaque du Fou caduque. Evidemment stupéfaite par le déroulement de l'action, Lia hésita un moment, permettant au blond de l'accueillir avec un coup de pied au niveau du torse, pliant Lia en deux et l'expulsant du champ de vision de tous en l'envoyant s'écraser dans la maison la plus proche. Sous le bruit des décombres s'écroulant au-dessus de la mage noire, Jédaiah continua d'avancer vers Nephilim et ses amies. Evan et Ryu vivaient dans la fausse confiance que, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance de Nephilim, il ne leur arriverait rien. Cependant, cette dernière savait bien qu'avec le mage qui s'avançait vers eux, elle ne pouvait faire aucune prédiction sur ce qui allait se passer. La pression se dégageant du mage à la cicatrice était telle que, malgré elle, Nephilim fit un pas en arrière à chaque fois que Jédaiah fut trop près pour elle.

La voyant faire, l'homme à la capuche ralentit légèrement et commença à afficher une expression plus douce, effaçant son sourire mesquin et feignant la surprise devant la réaction de Nephilim. Ce qui ne suffit pas à diminuer la vigilance de la magicienne de Tempesta, car la tension qui émanait de Jédaiah n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce et suffisait à donner des sueurs froides à Evan, les jambes de ces dernières refusant même de leur obéir tellement elles tremblaient. Elle se laissa donc tomber, à la fois pour soulager ses genoux, et pour s'occuper de l'état de Ryuu qui gisait sur le sol.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai.

Continuant de progresser vers la jeune femme, il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres du petit groupe et venait de passer à côté de Nathaël comme s'il n'était pas là, le jeune archéologue n'ayant toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque l'attaque de la mage noire l'avait traversé. Passant sa main sur la cicatrice de son visage, Jédaiah ferma les yeux un instant avant de serrer le poing.

\- Seulement, il faut que je le retrouve, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Sentant ses intestins se tordre, Nephilim eut le réflexe de générer une sphère autour d'elle afin d'empêcher le mage d'avancer davantage. Malgré cela, le blond continua son avancée, la sphère magique de la jeune fille sembla se désagréger au contact du mage à la capuche, laissant la jeune femme sans défense.

\- Je ne pense plus être le bienvenu à Tempesta, alors tu penses bien que je suis très heureux de te trouver là, donc maintenant…

Continuant d'avancer, Nephilim fut bien vite dos au mur, lui coupant toute retraite, alors que Jédaiah leva sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, cette dernière crut bien qu'il allait l'étrangler, fermant les yeux, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et paralysée par la peur, elle sentit cependant une légère pression de chaque côté de ses joues puis une traction. Lorsqu'elle rassembla son courage pour ouvrir les yeux, elle vit simplement le visage de Jédaiah, presque collé au sien. Se collant joue à joue, le jeune garçon susurra à l'oreille de la jeune brune.

\- Dis-moi où est Yasha.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est.

Des tremblements commencèrent à se faire sentir alors que des fumerolles vertes s'échappaient du corps de Jédaiah, ce dernier avait lâché la jeune femme qui était immédiatement tombé à genou devant la puissance magique du jeune garçon. Cherchant un moyen d'évacuer la pression, il balança son bras droit sur le côté, créant une énorme vague verte qui réduisit à néant une grande partie du village. Du fracas et des décombres jaillit une petite forme noire, Améthy se cachait en effet non loin après avoir débarrassé la zone des Pions, les corps de ces derniers n'ayant pas autant de chance et demeurait maintenant impossible à retrouver. Apercevant le petit démon, Jédaiah ne réagit que quelques instants plus tard, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Laissant Nephilim au sol, il se dirigea vers Améthy qui venait de se réceptionner. Sachant bien quelle était le plan du mage blond, Nephilim força ses jambes à lui obéir et se rua vers la petite créature noire afin de la protéger. Ne pouvant courir bien longtemps, elle se retrouva de nouveau au sol dès lors qu'Améthy fut dans ses bras.

\- Donne-le-moi Nephilim…

\- Trouve Yasha tout seul, et quand ça arrivera, il te cassera en deux.

\- Je ne te le demanderai pas une seconde fois. Tu sais très bien que je peux retrouver sa trace avec ce petit monstre.

Sentant son courage fondre comme neige au soleil, Nephilim ne put cependant pas se résoudre à laisser partir son petit compagnon et cela malgré la main tendu du jeune blond. La seule réponse qu'obtint Jédaiah fut l'étreinte encore plus forte de Nephilim, qui, c'était une certitude, ne laisserait jamais le mage blond arriver à ses fins. Resserrant le poing, Jédaiah ne put que serrer les dents. Levant le bras vers le ciel, il forma une grande sphère verte, aussi grande qu'une maison, les vibrations en émanant aurait pu suffire pour faire sombrer la jeune femme dans l'inconscience.

\- Alors je le trouverai seul.

Une lumière aveuglante força alors Nephilim à fermer les yeux, d'autant plus qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas voir une telle attaque lui arriver dessus, comme annonciatrice de sa mort prochaine. Serrant donc Améthy autant qu'elle put, elle attendait, résolue, l'attaque de Jédaiah. Seulement, la lumière perçant le ciel n'était du fait du mage à la capuche, mais d'une énorme flèche de flamme qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres de Nephilim, réduisant l'attaque de Jédaiah à néant et le repoussant à bonne distance des mages de Fairy Tail et Tempesta. Après avoir ressenti l'impact, Nephilim se risqua à jeter un rapide regard, se demandant bien ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose qu'elle put voir était deux jambes avec devant elle une large tranchée enflammée traversant tout jusqu'à perte de vue. Les maisons sur la route ayant été nette coupée en deux et continuaient de brûler intensément. N'ayant pas les idées claires, Nephilim leva les yeux afin de savoir qui pouvaient bien être la personne qui venait d'arriver. Elle eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure brune en bataille qui tombait sur la nuque de son sauveur, ses poings enflammés jusqu'aux coudes lui assurait une réponse.

\- Eleyon…

Le visage anormalement grave, Eleyon ne quittait pas des yeux les séquelles de son attaque, sachant bien que, face à Jédaiah, même une attaque de ce calibre ne marcherait pas. Le mage de feu ne pouvait ainsi pas se permettre non plus de se retourner et de s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa camarade de guilde, le danger étant encore trop présent.

\- Ça va ?

Affichant un léger sourire, Nephilim se sentait étrangement en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

\- Mieux.

Souriant également, Eleyon reprit bien vite son visage des plus sérieux lorsqu'il avança doucement vers la crevasse qu'il venait de créer. Des décombres jalonnant le sillon se détacha alors une silhouette noire qui, non content d'avoir survécu à l'attaque, semblait en réalité presque indemne, mis à part une partie du pantalon ayant brûlé et laissant voir la cuisse du mage blond qui elle n'avait rien laissé paraître de l'assaut.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Jédaiah.

\- Je sais très bien où tu croyais que j'étais Eleyon… Et c'est pour ça qu'il me faut Yasha.

Eleyon ne pensait plus jamais revoir le visage de Jedaiah, même s'il n'est plus le même qu'autrefois, nul doute que c'était lui. Pendant quelques secondes, les souvenirs d'Eleyon revinrent à la surface, du temps où ni Nephilim ni Tsura n'étaient à Tempesta.

Presque cinq ans auparavant, Eleyon se trouvait dans la salle commune, endormi sur une chaise au bar, non pas qu'il était ivre, mais sa dernière mission l'avait laissé exsangue et il s'était assoupi en buvant un verre. Personne n'oserait venir déranger Eleyon pendant qu'il dormait, et ce, même s'il était en plein milieu du bar, personne, sauf une. Sentant quelqu'un lui secouer doucement l'épaule, Eleyon grogna tout d'abord puis, les secousses ne s'arrêtant pas, releva la tête afin d'en connaître le responsable. Une longue chevelure bleue se mit alors en travers de son regard, l'empêchant d'en apprendre plus, cependant, un tel parfum ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la personne à qui appartenaient ces cheveux. Un souffle chaud sur son oreille lui fit comprendre que la personne en question s'approchait de lui et dans un murmure, voulait lui parler.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu seras mieux qu'ici.

Lorsqu'enfin, Eleyon se décida à se relever, il put maintenant voir la jeune fille aux cheveux céruléens derrière son comptoir, ses grands yeux azur observant Eleyon avec un sourire maternel sur le visage. Ce dernier resta silencieux un instant avant de pousser un long soupir, préparant mentalement ses jambes à bouger.

\- C'était vraiment si difficile que ça ? Le nouveau avait l'air d'aller bien, Yasha c'est ça ?

\- Ne me compare pas avec ce mec, tu veux, Lyra ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se transforma en un rictus, comme si elle retenait un rire, ce qui avait le don de piquer la curiosité d'Eleyon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Avoue que tu es content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse suivre ton rythme.

La seule réplique d'Eleyon fut un léger sourire et un soufflement de nez, ce qui suffit largement à Lyra. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de partir ensemble en mission, mais le seul rival d'Eleyon jusqu'à maintenant était la jeune femme, et inversement, malheureusement, le nombre de mission à faire était telle qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de les envoyer tous les deux sur le même front. Eleyon était donc heureux de partir en mission avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas à surveiller, d'autant plus que la puissance de Yasha approchait grandement celle d'Eleyon, ou du moins, c'est ce que ce dernier se disait pour ne pas admettre qu'ils ignoraient qui était le plus fort.

Alors que le mage de feu s'était enfin mit debout, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer un jeune garçon blond avec une veste grisâtre très usée, ne pouvant même plus être fermée et qui laissait voir le torse du jeune garçon, pas très musclé, mais dont on devinait tout de même qu'il était quelqu'un d'athlétique. Son pantalon marron n'était pas en meilleur état et comportait de nombreux trous, un sac par-dessus son épaule il marchait nonchalamment en regardant à droite et à gauche sans prêter attention à Lyra et Eleyon, bien que ces derniers le dévisageaient avec insistance.

\- C'est ça Tempesta ? Ouais, c'est cool.

Marchant rapidement vers le nouveau venu, Eleyon l'intercepta, le forçant enfin à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette salle.

\- Oh ! Salut, je…

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Qui t'as conduit à travers le labyrinthe ?

\- Personne, c'est juste que les pièges magique sont inutiles sur moi, ce serait long à expliquer, mais je vous assure que je suis réglo, je veux juste rejoindre votre guilde.

\- On verra ça demain, je te demanderai juste de quitter les lieux, on ne peut pas t'accueillir ici tant que tu n'es pas membre de la guilde.

Surgissant de derrière Eleyon, Lyra plaça son bras autour du cou du mage de Tempesta, un grand sourire au visage.

\- Allez, c'est bon, il peut rester, y'a plein de chambres libres.

Se libérant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, Eleyon fit un nouveau pas vers le nouveau venu sous le regard inquiet de Lyra.

\- Pour le moment tu ne peux pas rester là, on verra demain pour la rencontre avec le Directeur. Il y a plein d'hôtels en ville qui t'accepteront si tu dis que tu attends un entretien avec le Directeur de Tempesta. On viendra te chercher demain.

Pas vraiment surpris de la tournure des événements, le blond n'en attendait pas moins après s'être introduit de cette manière et était déjà heureux qu'on ne l'ait pas tout simplement mit dehors sans davantage de cérémonies. Tournant les talons, le jeune garçon commença à partir avant d'être rattrapé par Lyra.

\- Tu pourrais au moins dire ton nom ?

Tournant simplement la tête, le jeune blond esquissa un sourire.

\- Jédaiah.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Nouveau venu

Dès le lendemain, Eleyon arpenta les rues, recherchant l'hôtel où séjournait Jédaiah. A sa grande surprise, aucun n'avait eu vent du jeune homme. Continuant de chercher, Eleyon le trouva endormi le long d'une maison, calé contre le palier de la porte. Le secouant pour le réveiller, Jédaiah fut prêt en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, ce qui fit douter Eleyon du fait qu'il était vraiment endormi et qu'il ne faisait en réalité que l'attendre tranquillement. Le retour à la guilde se fit sous les bâillements incessants du jeune blond qui visiblement dormait bel et bien.

Guidé cette fois par Eleyon, Jédaiah se retrouva bien vite dans le bureau du Directeur qui était en compagnie de Lyra. Le sourire de cette dernière contrastant avec l'air sérieux du vieil homme. Se présentant brièvement à Laudriz, Jédaiah subit ensuite un véritable interrogatoire que ni Eleyon ni Lyra ne furent autorisés à écouter. Le résultat de cet entretien fut l'acceptation de Jédaiah au sein de la guilde et, à son grand bonheur, l'affectation du jeune homme à l'un des dortoirs.

Une fois le jeune garçon parti visiter son dortoir, Eleyon entra dans le bureau et s'assit en face de Laudriz. Ce dernier continuait de remplir des papiers sans vraiment prêter attention au jeune garçon, mais, dès lors qu'il entendit la chaise grincer sur le parquet, il soupira et leva les yeux de son bureau.

\- Intéressant comme garçon, non ? En tout cas plus agréable que Yasha.

Eleyon n'avait pas la tête à casser du sucre sur le dos du créateur d'Améthy, il voulait en savoir plus sur le nouveau venu. Au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut Laudriz qui enchaîna.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as des questions sur lui, dans ce cas, je vais être rapide, je n'ai pas le temps. Il vient du sud de Fiore, il n'a plus de famille et aucun lien avec qui ou quoi que ce soit et il aimerait rester ici tant que c'est possible.

\- Bon… Et comme magie, il a quoi ?

Contrairement à ses habitudes, le visage du directeur fut traversé l'espace d'un instant par un léger sourire.

\- Alors ça tu vois mon garçon, c'est de loin la chose la plus inhabituelle chez lui.

Reprenant ses esprits, Eleyon nia de la tête en direction du mage à la cicatrice.

\- Yasha est encore parti en solo, je ne sais pas où il peut être .

On voyait sur le visage de Jédaiah qu'il commençait à perdre patience, ses dents grinçant l'une contre l'autre en était une preuve. Dès lors que le mage de feu eut fini sa phrase, le blond leva les yeux au ciel dans un grognement d'exaspération.

\- Je t'en prie Eleyon, pas avec moi. Je sais très bien que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais le retrouver sans soucis.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Semblant légèrement se calmer, Jédaiah afficha un léger sourire en se frottant le front, sachant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien comme ça, il décida de changer de tactique.

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'Améthy, avec leur lien, je pourrai le trouver, même Nephilim pourrait le faire, c'est un jeu d'enfant.

\- Je t'emmerde !

Le visage de Nephilim dépassait du mur d'une maison au loin alors qu'elle portait Ryuu à l'aide d'une bulle, Evan étant bien à l'abri hors de la ville, Nathaël n'avait lui fait que quelques mètres et était caché derrière une maison proche de Jédaiah.

N'ayant plus d'intérêt pour eux avec ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, Jédaiah les laissa partir sans rien faire, ne lâchant pas Eleyon des yeux.

\- Je pense que tu peux comprendre que je lui en veuille n'est-ce-pas ? Surtout avec l'incident de Knight's Nightmare.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir…

Des veines commençaient à poindre sur le front d'Eleyon alors qu'il rongeait visiblement son frein, impatient d'écraser son poing dans le visage du blond.

\- J'ai enquêté sur lui tu sais. Il n'est pas comme toi, il n'apporte rien de bon, où qu'il soit, il a toujours des problèmes, il est rejeté de partout, personne ne veut…

\- C'est précisément pour ça qu'il a sa place à Tempesta. C'est le but de notre guilde, de donner à asile à ceux qui sont reprouvés.

Le visage de nouveau serein, Eleyon n'avait plus une once de colère en lui, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître.

\- Tu as envie de le revoir toi ? Malgré tout ? Apparemment tu lui a pardonné toi.

Eleyon baissa doucement la tête en soupirant, ses mèches qui d'ordinaire ornaient son front cachaient cette fois ses yeux.

\- Je pensais que ce serait pire entre vous depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Lyra.

\- Arrête.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le trouve, si j'étais toi, j'aurai envie de le défoncer, après tout…

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

\- C'est-de-sa-faute-…

Insistant bien sur chaque mot, Jédaiah voulait simplement provoquer Eleyon, le but n'était même plus qu'il accepte de l'aider à retrouver Yasha, mais juste de l'énerver, pour se venger du temps qu'il lui faisait perdre. Ce que le jeune blond n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Eleyon aurait craqué avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva à fixer le sol, une douleur insupportable lui lacérant le ventre. Eleyon avait enfoncé son poing tellement profondément dans son abdomen qu'il était surpris de ne pas le voir ressortir de l'autre côté, les flammes autour des bras d'Eleyon lui lacérant le ventre. L'instant d'après, c'est d'un uppercut qu'Eleyon renversa Jédaiah, qui avait maintenant la tête vers le ciel, les flammes lui léchant le cou et les joues avant de s'estomper. Jédaiah riposta en jetant sa main sur le côté en commençant à accumuler sa magie verte dans sa paume, cependant, Eleyon agrippa le pendentif du mage blond de sa main gauche enflammée, bloquant donc le flux magique et l'empêchant de terminer son attaque. Entendant son bras derrière lui, Eleyon augmenta l'intensité de ses flammes qui se mirent à tourbillonner, il serra alors le poing et le propulsa vers son adversaire.

\- Poing Embrasé Vorticiel.

Le mage blond fut alors emporté par un rayon enflammé qui le repoussa au loin, le faisant tourner à tel point qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Se stabilisant dans le tourbillon de flammes, il sembla en saisir le centre et tenter de le tordre, sous l'effort, des veines se gonflèrent sur ses bras et son front. Les flammes qui dévoraient sa veste en cuir commençaient alors à doucement virer au vert, jusqu'à ce que Jédaiah ne soit entouré que par des flammes céladon qu'il modela à sa guise afin de former une bulle de jade sur laquelle vint s'écraser le reste du sort d'Eleyon, disparaissant au contact du bouclier de Jédaiah. Du côté d'Eleyon, ce dernier dut stopper son attaque et donc laisser un court répit à Jédaiah, pour cause, les flammes de la main avec laquelle il avait attrapé le médaillon du jeune blond était elles aussi devenu vertes et, bien que sa main était intacte, Eleyon avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de se dissoudre tellement il avait mal. Attrapant son poignet de l'autre main, il provoqua un véritable brasier sur son bras qui dévora peu à peu les flammes vertes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le feu rougeoyant d'Eleyon. Reprenant sa position initiale, le mage de Tempesta fit quelques pas en avant, le regard nimbé d'une flamme plus ardente que celles de ses poings.

\- Tu as raison sur un point, je ne suis pas comme Yasha, c'est pour ça que je te laisse la chance de partir maintenant.

Alors que Jédaiah reprenait son équilibre de l'attaque d'Eleyon, il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira une sphère de la taille d'une balle de tennis de table.

\- Hors de question que je laisse passer une si belle occasion d'essayer ce que je viens de trouver.

Le pendentif autour du cou de Jédaiah commença alors à émettre des sortes de bras qui disloquèrent la petite sphère et la firent s'assimiler au pendentif en forme de prisme carré. Ce dernier se modifia alors et prit une forme de croix, avec en son centre un petite bille verte, bien plus petite que celle d'origine.

Bien qu'Eleyon se demandait ce qui venait de se passer, il ne posa pas la question afin de ne pas entendre la réponse de Jédaiah, qu'il savait d'avance longue et ennuyante. Se tournant vers le jeune archéologue, il lui fit signe de partir le plus loin possible.

\- Oh je serais toi je m'inquièterai pas pour lui.

\- Si on se bat, tu sais très bien que le village va disparaître. Alors il vaut mieux qu'il…

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, il risque rien… Il est déjà mort.

Eleyon vit le jeune garçon arriver à toutes jambes, l'air désemparé, mais un sourire sur le visage, qui était plus nerveux qu'autre chose, les gouttes de sueur coulant de son front et le regard stuporeux.

\- C'est impossible, je me sens très bien, je suis en parfaite santé.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu allais mourir, mais que tu étais déjà mort, tu es un fantôme mon gars.

Les jambes du jeune garçon se dérobèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva de nouveau à genou, son sourire avait quitté son visage. Frappant du poing sur le sol, il vit la trace qu'il venait d'y laisser et attrapa une bonne poignée de terre qu'il lança vers le mage blond, le projectile s'écrasant à ses pieds.

\- Alors pourquoi je peux faire ça hein !?

\- L'intangibilité n'est pas automatique, il faut le décider, comme tu l'as fait avec l'autre là, même si je pense que tu ne l'as pas fait consciemment.

Tous restèrent ensuite silencieux, comme s'ils laissaient le temps à Nathaël d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Du côté de « l'autre », Lia commençait à reprendre conscience. Elle entendit un léger bourdonnement qui devint de plus en plus aigu, jusqu'à devenir un crépitement continu. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle remarqua une intense lueur jaune, la forçant à froncer les sourcils, l'odeur de brûlé lui chatouillant le nez la fit se rendre compte de l'état précaire dans lequel elle se trouvait, la maison où elle s'était écrasée était envahie par les flammes des attaques d'Eleyon, et il lui fallait partir au plus vite, autrement personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à Hortens. Tentant de bouger, Lia rompit l'équilibre précaire des débris où elle était allongée et glissa jusqu'au sol dans un léger fracas. Fort heureusement pour elle, le bruit n'était pas parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles des deux mages, et elle pouvait donc continuer tranquillement. Cependant, la chute de Lia lui avait fait prendre conscience de son état physique, ses jambes ne répondaient presque pas, sa respiration était difficile à cause du coup qu'elle s'était prise, d'autant plus que sa bouche était affreusement sèche à cause de l'incendie, lui donnant l'impression qu'à chaque inspiration, des flammes se glissaient dans sa gorge et rongeait ses poumons. Se tractant à la force de son bras gauche, elle tenta de récupérer sa fiole de liquide noire à sa ceinture, mais à son grand désarroi, elle ne trouva que du verre brisé. Continuant tout de même de chercher, elle toucha enfin un endroit humide dont elle espéra être un reste du fluide noir. Le ramenant à ses yeux, elle confirma ce fait et l'alimenta en magie afin d'en recouvrir entièrement sa main, elle généra ensuite un tendon noir et s'en servit pour se tracter hors de la bâtisse en flamme, visant la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle lança son fil sombre et se tracta jusqu'à elle. La tension sur son corps lui arrachant une petite grimace, elle arriva cependant à la fenêtre, et, en s'aidant du mur, parvint à se redresser et à l'ouvrir, se mettant enfin hors de danger.

Nathaël continuait de se morfondre, face contre terre. Cependant, tout cela était une perte de temps pour Jédaiah, qui, ne supportant plus le silence, se décida à le briser.

\- Tu as dû mourir de soif dans les ruines, t'est pas le premier.

Se redressant, Nathaël n'en avait cependant pas la force et fini par se mettre en tailleur sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi je n'en ai aucun souvenir, pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?

\- Ton esprit est attaché à ce monde, pour une raison ou une autre, et mourir n'a pas du te sembler différent de t'endormir. Bon, fin des questions !

Faisant un geste de la main vers l'archéologue, il lui fit comprendre que sa présence n'était plus souhaitée. Se regardant les mains, Nathaël décida donc de s'en aller rejoindre les jeunes femmes à l'extérieur de la ville. Du côté de ces dernières, Ryuu ne se réveillait toujours pas et Evan voulait s'arrêter, ses côtes et ses jambes la faisant souffrir le martyre. Nephilim lui attrapa le bras et la força à continuer la fuite.

\- C'est bon, on est loin là, on les voit même plus.

\- Avec ces deux-là on est jamais trop loin, la ville va être rasée et si on ne continue pas à avancer, ça va me défoncer ma mise en pli.

Sous le regard accusateur d'Evan, Nephilim commença à s'indigner.

\- Attends, ça me prend un temps fou le matin !

Tentant de vider son esprit de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Evan continuait de courir, regardant l'épaule de Nephilim et le petit monstre qui y était accroché, visiblement endormi. Ses petits yeux en diamant ayant laissé place à deux paupières closes, faisant ressembler sa tête à un parfait ovale, sans visage. Un sourire plein de gratitude sur le visage, elle aurait voulu remercier celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais préférait le laisser reprendre des forces pour l'instant.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi fort.

\- Qui ça ? Améthy ?

Acquiesçant de la tête, Evan ralentit fortement la marche, réellement à bout de souffle. Jetant un regard en arrière, Nephilim retrouva un visage plus serein et s'arrêta elle aussi, s'asseyant sur des petites bulles leur servant de pouf, les deux jeunes femmes purent reprendre leur souffle, Ryuu étant toujours inconsciente.

\- On est assez loin maintenant je pense.

Prenant doucement Améthy dans ses bras, Nephilim le posa à côté d'elle, sur la bulle où elle était assise. Lui frottant la tête, elle afficha un sourire doux, presque inquiet. Les paroles de Jédaiah résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et au fond, elle le savait déjà, si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu trouver Yasha depuis un moment maintenant, cependant, elle se refusait à le faire, car même si elle pouvait le manipuler, elle n'aurait pas voulu en subir les conséquences, même si elle se doutait que Yasha n'aurait rien fait de si terrible. Tournant la tête vers Evan, se décidant à expliquer le pourquoi du débat entre elle, Jédaiah et Eleyon.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Yasha et Améthy étaient liés ?

\- Oui.

\- En fait Améthy est une version miniature de Yasha, il a toutes ses techniques, une partie de sa puissance, de sa vitesse, de sa magie. Il a utilisé une partie de son âme pour le créer, et c'est ce qui lui donne sa force. Jédaiah voulais remonter le lien magique qui les unit pour le retrouver, mais moi je pourrai le tracer à partir de son âme, des émotions qu'ils partagent. C'est pour ça qu'il le voulait.

\- Et pourquoi il en veut autant à Yasha ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, une terrible explosion retentit, dont le souffle manqua de faire tomber Evan et Nephilim de leur bulle, suivi immédiatement d'une seconde qui s'assura de leur chute avant qu'une troisième ne leur fasse parvenir l'odeur de bois brûlé qui émanait du village. Générant en catastrophe des bulles flottantes, elles s'en servirent comme moyen de transport pour mettre d'avantage de distance entre elles et le champ de bataille. Visiblement, Eleyon et Jédaiah était bien plus fort que ce que Nephilim avait prévu et, étant donné ce qu'Améthy était capable de faire, Yasha devait également être à un tout autre niveau. Pensant cela, Nephilim ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson à l'idée de ce que ces deux-là étaient capable de faire si une de leurs disputes habituelle éclataient. Pleine de compassion à l'encontre du Directeur qui d'ordinaire arrêtait ces querelles, Nephilim poussa Evan pour qu'elles se remettent en marche.

Du côté des deux mages qui étaient en train d'en découdre, il ne restait plus rien que l'on pouvait définir comme un village autour d'eux. Tout était au mieux en train de brûler, au pire déjà réduit à l'état de décombres fumants. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, Jédaiah avait un genou à terre, quelques brûlures légères agrémentant ses bras et son torse tandis qu'Eleyon semblait parfaitement intact.

\- Je te souhaite de ne jamais retrouver Yasha, parce que lui va te mettre en pièces cette fois, même s'il t'a laissé vivre quand ...

Poussant un léger soupir, Jédaiah finit par éclater de rire en se redressant, les mains sur les genoux pour garder son équilibre. Continuant de se remettre en état, il revint enfin droit sur ses deux jambes en lançant un regard glacial à Eleyon.

\- Laissé vivre hein ? Il m'a laissé pour mort, et c'est ce que vous pensiez tous que j'étais !

Une gigantesque décharge verte se produisit alors à partir du jeune blond, étrangement, seul un léger vent se fit sentir, de plus, aucun des bâtiments ne broncha en réponse à l'explosion émeraude, tout naturellement, Eleyon resta donc de marbre, car il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une manifestation de son pouvoir magique. Or, le mage de feu s'aperçut trop tard que le souffle vert s'était chargé d'étouffer toutes les flammes ravageant les bâtiments, ces dernières prenant une légère teinte menthe à l'eau avant de se fondre dans le souffle. Trop tard pour éviter, Eleyon dut donc se résoudre à encaisser l'attaque, bien que ne sachant pas du tout ce qui allait se produire ce faisant.

Se plaçant légèrement de côté, il croisa ses deux bras devant lui afin de protéger son visage et le haut de son corps contre la rafale. Comme il s'y attendait, le souffle était loin d'être suffisant pour le déstabiliser, cependant, il sentait sa puissance magique le fuir seconde par seconde, laissant derrière lui une grande traînée bien plus foncée que le souffle en lui-même. Fort heureusement pour Eleyon, l'onde de choc fut vite passé et la vague de jade fut vite terminée, cependant, il avait tout de même laissé une grande quantité de magie dans l'affaire et regardait maintenant Jédaiah avec un œil mauvais.

Se remettant droit face à lui, il plaça une main dans sa nuque et commença à balancer sa tête de droite à gauche avant de se mettre à faire craquer ses doigts.

\- Apparemment il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi moi-même.

\- Tu essaieras…


	33. Chapitre 33 : Le privilège des forts

Se ruant sur le mage de Tempesta, Jédaiah bondit dans les airs. Il joigna ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête afin de lui frapper le haut du crâne de son adversaire. Eleyon évita en reculant, mais ne put passer à l'offensive à cause d'un coup de pied, suivi d'un large rayon céladon qui força le mage de feu à une pirouette sur le côté. Le temps de recharge de l'attaque permit à Eleyon de créer un cercle magique duquel jaillit une simple langue de flamme qui fut suffisante pour repousser Jédaiah. Ce dernier plaça ses mains devant lui afin de tenter de se prémunir de l'attaque, mais les flammes vinrent faire leur ouvrage et Jédaiah fut contraint de se retirer.

Regardant quelques instant l'état de ses paumes, elles se trouvaient être en meilleur état qu'il ne l'avait pensé, les brûlures n'étant qu'assez superficielle, ce qui montrait que sa lacrima marchait bel et bien. Levant la tête vers Eleyon, il afficha un léger sourire et une mine inquiète.

\- Bon, je dois dire que je mets plus de temps que prévu à m'habituer, c'était peut-être un peu prétentieux de m'attaquer à toi tout de suite.

\- Dommage pour toi.

S'avançant doucement vers Jédaiah, Eleyon enflamma de nouveau ses avant-bras et affichait un regard froid à l'encontre du blond qui frottaient ses mains douloureuses l'une contre l'autre, des signes de douleur ponctuant parfois son visage. Touchant doucement son pendentif, il sourit faiblement et fit un pas en arrière.

\- N'espère pas que je vais me rendre bien gentiment.

\- Je m'en fiche que tu le fasses ou non.

Bondissant dans un déluge de flamme, Eleyon s'écrasa aux pieds du blond. Il frappa violemment le sol, créant un cercle magique englobant les deux mages. S'illuminant intensément, le cercle généra une énorme tornade de feu qui fit s'envoler le pauvre Jédaiah dans les airs pendants que les torrents de flammes le frappaient sans lui laisser l'espoir d'une réplique. Sur le sol au centre de la tornade, Eleyon avait les yeux levés vers le ciel, regardant Jédaiah se faire malmener par les flammes, ses cheveux emportés par la tornade lui passaient parfois devant les yeux, lui cachant la vue. Une fois que Jédaiah fut propulsé au sommet du vortex de flamme, Eleyon traça un cercle magique par un ensemble de gestes vifs de ses bras. De ce cercle commença à perler une énorme sphère de feu, elle grossit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié sorti du cercle. Le mage de feu frappa le cercle magique qui libéra la sphère de feu comme un boulet de canon. L'onde de choc fut telle qu'elle dissipa la tornade en s'élevant dans le ciel jusqu'à arriver au mage blond.

S'exilant derrière une bulle verte, Jédaiah tenta bien de repousser l'assaut, mais il fut simplement englouti par l'ampleur de l'attaque d'Eleyon. S'en suivit une explosion assourdissante qui repoussa les nuages et ne laissant qu'un ciel d'azur au-dessus de la ville dévastée. Des éclats incandescents, résultats de l'explosion de mirent alors à pleuvoir sur la zone, creusant des cratères en heurtant le sol, rendant le paysage encore plus désolé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Attendant la chute du corps de Jédaiah, Eleyon fut surpris de voir ce dernier arqué sur un nuage vert, bien loin au-dessus du sol. Il se doutait bien que cela aurait été trop facile si l'homme à la cicatrice avait été battu avec si peu.

\- Désolé de l'attente, c'est bon, je suis prêt.

Pendant qu'il se complaisait d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses forces, Jédaiah ne put pas voir le déluge de flammes qu'avait soulevé Eleyon en décollant du sol, et lorsque le mage blond regarda vers le bas pour y chercher le mage de Tempesta, il ne vit que le cratère provoqué par son impulsion, et non pas Eleyon, qui était juste devant lui.

N'ayant pas le temps suffisant pour réagir, la vue de Jédaiah se brouilla lorsqu'Eleyon lui frappa le visage, le faisant chuter de son piédestal de jade. Générant ensuite une sphère de flammes autour du blond en train de partir vers l'arrière, il attira la prison ardente à lui. Explosant au contact de sa main, la sphère libéra le corps fumant du mage blond. Se servant de ses flammes pour bouger dans les airs, le mage de feu lui frappa le haut du crâne du talon, l'expédiant comme une comète vers le sol.

Encastré entre les ruines de ce qui était le village, Jédaiah tremblait et se débattait pour essayer d'en sortir. Posant la main sur la surface, il se hissa et se mit difficilement debout, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber. Atterrissant près de lui, Eleyon se remit les mèches qui passaient devant ses yeux en place.

\- Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu étais prêt.

\- Arrogant que tu es…

\- C'est de la confiance. La même que celle de Yasha. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a épargné, c'est la confiance qu'il a en ses capacité de t'abattre si jamais tu revenais vers lui. La pitié est un privilège réservé aux puissants, et moi…

Sentant le coup fourré, Jédaiah se tint sur ses gardes, et ainsi, lorsqu'Eleyon fut de nouveau devant lui, le poing en arrière, prêt à frapper, le mage blond put l'éviter en se penchant vers l'arrière, laissant passer le bras d'Eleyon au-dessus de lui. Malgré son déséquilibre, il put lancer un sort vers le mage de feu et libéra un large rayon vert. Cependant, le coup de coude qu'il reçut au visage le fit tomber et dévia l'attaque qui manqua largement sa cible.

\- Je le suis plus que toi.

Se tenant triomphant au-dessus de son adversaire du moment, Eleyon ne laissait paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Jédaiah lui, luttait pour se relever, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Alors qu'il tomba à genoux, il posa les mains sur le sol, une lueur verte se faisant voir sous ses paumes, avant que le mage de feu n'ait pu réagir, une tour d'émeraude se souleva de terre, forçant Eleyon au retrait. L'ampleur de l'attaque augmentait de seconde en seconde, si bien que le mage de Tempesta se retrouva dans les airs, emporté par le flot de jade. Saisissant l'occasion, Jédaiah lui envoya une nouvelle vague verte dont le mage de feu se protégea en croisant les bras devant lui, sachant bien qu'une défense magique était inutile contre Jédaiah. Sentant ses bras s'engourdir, Eleyon dut se propulser à l'aide de ses flammes pour se sortir de la trajectoire du rayon. Cependant, le mage blond n'en resta pas là et, chevauchant l'un de ses nuages verts, il chargea Eleyon, un rictus sadique accroché au visage. Il attrapa alors le visage du mage de feu et lui frappa le ventre à plusieurs reprises alors que son bras tenant le crâne d'Eleyon se recouvrait de plus en plus d'un vert profond.

Sentant le danger, Eleyon émit une large vague de flammes visant à repousser le mage blond. Ce dernier se retira alors mais put alors lancer l'attaque qu'il préparait depuis quelques instants. Lançant son bras vert en direction d'Eleyon, une large bulle du même coloris progressa sur son bras, puis, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa main, elle apparut dans les airs entre les doigts du blond puis commença à se condenser. Atteignant une taille critique, la sphère explosa en direction du mage de Tempesta, l'engloutissant dans un flot de jade d'une ampleur colossale. Pendant quelques instants, Eleyon demeura hors de la vue de tous, caché par l'attaque du blond, lorsque cette dernière finit par cesser, Eleyon chuta comme une pierre alors qu'il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Arrivant à quelques mètres du sol, il lança une onde de feu qui se chargea de ralentir suffisamment sa chute pour qu'il puisse atterrir sans encombre.

Il n'eut cependant pas le répit escompté alors qu'une pluie de sphères vertes s'abattit sur la zone, formant des dômes du même coloris qui persistaient quelques instants avant de s'estomper. Slalomant entre les gouttes hostiles, Eleyon se retrouva bien vite sous le mage blond et se retourna brusquement afin de se mettre face au ciel. Les deux bras tendus vers le mage blond, Eleyon fit apparaître un cercle magique incandescent, il en jaillit une petite boule de feu, bien trop petite pour inquiéter Jédaiah. Ce dernier esquissa alors un sourire, ses attaques avaient apparemment eu de graves répercussions sur la réserve magique du mage de feu. Le rictus de Jédaiah s'effaça alors peu à peu lorsqu'il vit que la petite sphère du mage de feu avait drastiquement changé de volume, d'autant plus que d'autres s'étaient jointes à elle, bourgeonnant de la première comme si l'air lui-même prenait feu.

Le blond fut donc enseveli sous les flammes pendant quelques instants pendant lesquels on pouvait entendre les cris de douleur du mage. Une explosion d'émeraude se chargea de dissiper les flammes et de libérer Jédaiah de la fournaise. Des fumeroles semblaient provenir du corps du jeune blond mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite alors qu'il amorçait sa descente vers le sol. Les deux mages respiraient difficilement, mais seul Eleyon avait senti sa réserve magique atteindre un niveau critique, ce qui était vraiment très inhabituel pour un combat aussi court, sans doute que le fait d'avoir voler jusqu'ici avait eu un coût plus lourd que prévu, mais Jédaiah n'était pas étranger à ce fait. Habituellement, il était capable de corrompre la magie environnante, mais pas lorsqu'elle était liée à un mage, visiblement, ce détail avait changé et le mage blond pouvait dorénavant saper les réserves de ses adversaires. A la simple pensée d'avoir sous-estimé l'ancien membre de Tempesta, Eleyon poussa un long soupir, car il savait…

\- On fatigue Eleyon ?

Qu'il allait s'en vanter.

Le mage de feu allait devoir changer de tactique, et plutôt que de tenter de créer des ouvertures à distances avant de se rapprocher rapidement et d'enchaîner, il devrait plutôt faire l'inverse et attaquer au corps-à-corps sans l'aide de magie avant, si possible, de frapper avec l'un de ses sorts. Se décidant à suivre ce plan, Eleyon chargea le mage blond qui eut tout le temps de le voir venir. Chargeant une énergie verte dans ses mains, Jédaiah lança ses bras vers le mage de feu, créant un cercle magique verdâtre duquel jaillit un rayon couleur olive. L'évitant difficilement en plongeant sur le côté gauche, Eleyon pour poursuivre sa course vers le mage blond, il fut cependant reçu par un coup de pied droit de ce dernier et dut forcer sur ses genoux afin d'être suffisamment bas pour se mettre à l'abri. Se relevant brutalement, le poing serré, Eleyon eut la surprise de voir que, profitant de sa rotation, Jédaiah avait balancé sa jambe gauche en direction du mage de feu. Prenant une forte impulsion dans la suite de son mouvement, Eleyon sauta par-dessus cette jambe et abattit son poing en plein visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier partit en arrière et dut se stabiliser d'une pirouette en s'appuyant sur ses mains afin de pouvoir faire face à nouveau au mage de Tempesta. Eleyon était seulement impossible à trouver, et Jédaiah ne put donc réagir lorsque le mage de feu lui enserra le bras gauche et le fit passer au-dessus de son dos dans une projection.

Parvenant à garder son équilibre, Jédaiah attrapa le bras d'Eleyon afin de ne pas se retrouver expulsé au loin, il ancra ensuite solidement ses pieds dans le sol après avoir atterri. De nouveau, une lueur verte se fit voir sur le bras du mage blond, celui qu'Eleyon avait en main. Cette fois cependant, l'onde verte ne partit pas du creux de sa paume, mais de son épaule, avalant encore une fois Eleyon sous le flot d'émeraude. Jédaiah senti la pression sur son bras gauche se relâcher et put donc en reprendre pleinement possession. Dès qu'il eut retiré son bras du nuage de poussière, un autre en surgit à pleine vitesse et se heurta au visage du jeune garçon blond, le propulsant à quelques mètres de là et se chargeant de lui rappeler douloureusement que les qualités d'Eleyon ne sont pas uniquement magiques.

Soufflé par le mouvement d'Eleyon, le nuage de poussière sembla tournoyer autour du mage de feu, suivant l'entière rotation de son corps précédant son coup. Raclant ses mains sur le sol, Jédaiah parvint à se remettre debout malgré la puissance de l'impact, le sang coulant de son nez et de ses lèvres était le seul signe de dégâts visible. Eleyon quant à lui avait senti ses réserves magiques toucher le fond, il ne lui restait au mieux qu'un seul sort à lancer, et ça, uniquement si il parvenait à éviter les assauts magiques de Jédaiah. Il se décida donc à avancer prudemment vers son adversaire, se tenant à l'affût de chacun de ses mouvements. Ce dernier, peu regardant sur la quantité de magie à utiliser, lui envoya plusieurs rayons verts qu'il lança d'une main, se laissant toujours l'autre libre pour continuer l'assaut magique dès l'instant où Eleyon aura changé de direction. La vitesse des attaques de Jédaiah ne permit pas à Eleyon de diminuer considérablement la distance entre les deux, si bien qu'ils furent rapidement dans un impasse, les réflexes du mage de feu n'étant plus suffisants pour avancer, et la vitesse des rayons du mage blond n'étant pas assez rapide pour le faire reculer.

Entre deux esquives, Eleyon se décida à changer de tactique, il recula de quelques mètres jusqu'à se retrouver derrière une large motte de terre soulevée par le combat. Soupirant de dédain, Jédaiah réduisit à néant le monticule, le laissant à l'état de poussière. Il accrocha alors un large sourire à sa face, car Eleyon n'était visible nulle part, il pensait alors s'en être débarrassé, il pensait avoir gagné. Il changea cependant d'avis lorsqu'il se fit ensevelir sous une pluie de débris, des poutres, des briques et des tuiles s'écrasèrent sur le corps du mage blond, le forçant quelques secondes à la retraite. Ce petit instant fut plus que suffisant pour qu'Eleyon ne soit au contact de Jédaiah, au grand regret de ce dernier. Le frappant du pied droit en plein poitrail, Eleyon se servit du mage blond comme point d'appui et le frappa au niveau de la tempe du pied gauche, l'envoyant au sol, apparemment inconscient. Afin de s'en assurer, Eleyon bondit vers le mage à la capuche et lui asséna un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre, fissurant le sol sous le corps du blond et lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang, dont une partie s'écrasa sur le visage du mage de feu qui demeurait impassible. Jédaiah parvint cependant à attraper le bras d'Eleyon, qui apparut grandement surprit par la résistance du jeune garçon, encore un point sur lequel il avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il avait quitté Tempesta. son pendentif commença à luire de son habituelle lueur verte, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite étincelle se fasse voir à sa surface.

\- Adieu Eleyon.

Le mage de feu ne put qu'être spectateur lorsqu'un immense courant magique émeraude jaillit du pendentif pour l'englober entièrement, l'intensité de l'attaque était telle qu'elle ne formait pas un rayon comme à son habitude, mais un énorme dôme visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. A plusieurs lieues d'ici, les jeune femmes ressentirent l'intense magie dégagé par la terrible attaque du mage blond, et toutes, surtout Nephilim, s'inquiétaient grandement du sort d'Eleyon dans cette enfer vert. Laissant Nathaël et les deux autres jeunes femmes derrière elle, Nephilim se rua à l'aide de sa bulle vers l'endroit où se dressait la ville d'Hortens, espérant pouvoir être d'une aide quelconque à son compagnon de guilde.

Du côté des deux combattants, Jédaiah savourait sa victoire, il avait battu le mage le plus puissant de sa guilde et se savait enfin prêt à chasser sa vraie proie. Aucun des deux mages n'avait changé de position et Jédaiah était toujours au sol, surmonté d'un Eleyon dont le regard vide indiquait sa perte de connaissance. Jédaiah était étendu en étoile après avoir lâché le bras d'Eleyon qui se trouvait toujours posé sur le corps du mage blond en attendant qu'Eleyon se s'écroule.

Jédaiah senti finalement le poids d'Eleyon quitter son abdomen, lorsque le mage blond baissa les yeux cependant, il vit la main du mage de feu, posé sur lui, les doigts dépliés. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut ensuite un léger sourire d'Eleyon, et ses lèvres bouger alors qu'un cercle magique apparut entre sa main et le torse de Jédaiah.

\- Éruption de flammes.

S'illuminant fortement, le cercle magique aveugla les deux mages et laissa échapper son sort. S'infiltrant dans le sol, le sort fût réfléchit et forma un torrent ardent, comme prévu, mais vers le ciel, formant une tour de flammes de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Connaître l'adversaire

Brûlant au centre du brasier, Jédaiah hurlait à pleins poumons, l'attaque d'Eleyon était bien plus puissante que tout ce à quoi le mage blond pouvait s'attendre étant donné la faible quantité restante de magie du mage de feu. Cependant, elle n'était pas aussi destructrice qu'à son habitude et se dissipa rapidement, ne laissant qu'un cratère fumant au sol, au centre duquel le corps de Jédaiah brûlait encore par endroits. Eleyon avait du mal à tenir debout tellement il était exténué, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et s'avança doucement vers le corps immobile du mage blond.

Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu connaissance, mais peinait à se mouvoir, tentant tant bien que mal de se mettre debout, ses jambes flageolantes ne supportant que difficilement le reste de son corps. Les deux mages étaient ainsi arc-boutés face à face, aucun des deux n'ayant réussi à prendre le dessus lors du combat. Aucun des deux n'avait les moyens de lancer un sort, Eleyon par manque de magie, Jédaiah par manque de concentration, ils savaient tout deux que le combat était terminé, et se demandait donc comment ils allaient pouvoir en finir. Voyant là l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité devant un Jédaiah inoffensif, Eleyon se redressa et se frotta le crâne tout en poussant un long soupir.

\- Personne ne t'avait dans le collimateur avant, c'est toi qui t'es mis à l'écart tout seul.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, Jédaiah se redressait doucement, ses nombreuses brûlures lui tiraillant la peau à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement.

\- Vous me faites bien rire vous tous. Au pied du mur, vous refusez la puissance même quand on vous l'offre sur un plateau.

\- Pas quand le plateau est fait de sang et d'os.

\- C'est un sacrifice nécessaire. On n'a pas les moyens de lutter normalement avec le Dark Chess, j'ai trouvé un chemin, si vous ne me suivez pas, tant pis, je tracerai ma route seul.

\- Tu as tué pour récupérer une lacrima qui n'était même pas celle que tu cherchais. La seule route que tu traces, c'est celle qui mène au Dark Chess, parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

\- Hypocrite. Bien, dans ce cas je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire…

\- En effet…

Peu à peu, Eleyon senti ses forces revenir, les fourmis dans ses jambes commençant à s'estomper et les tremblements cesser. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, et si l'un décidait de se lancer, l'autre n'aurait pas les capacités de l'éviter. Il fallait donc prendre l'initiative et attaquer, ainsi, dès que la jambe d'Eleyon fut d'accord, il prit son élan et fonça au milieu du cratère où se trouvait encore Jédaiah. Ce dernier n'eut comme prévu pas le temps de bouger, simplement, il avait passé les quelques instants de répit à accumuler de la magie afin de répondre à l'attaque imminente du mage de feu. Le seul résultat de l'attaque fut donc une explosion de fumée verte dont la puissance n'était rien comparée à ce que déployait il y a quelques instants le mage blond. L'attaque fut cependant suffisante pour repousser Eleyon et faire s'envoler Jédaiah par delà quantité de débris, le mettant à l'abri d'une attaque du mage de Tempesta. Les deux mages étaient décidés à se séparer tel quel, n'ayant plus la force de continuer, ils commencèrent donc à tourner les talons.

Jédaiah fit cependant un pas en arrière et interpella le mage de feu. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas mais stoppa sa marche, l'oreille attentive et la tête légèrement de côté. Ce fut amplement suffisant pour le mage qui n'avait plus de capuche à se mettre sur la tête, l'ayant cherché un moment de la main dans son dos, sans succès. Laissant tomber son bras sur le côté, il leva les yeux au ciel et débita ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Si vous cherchez quelque chose de rare sans vous faire remarquer, le mieux c'est d'avoir quelqu'un dans l'Occultis.

\- J'en prends note…

Sans dire un mot de plus, les deux hommes se séparèrent, reprenant leur chemin respectif. Jédaiah avait déjà disparu au loin lorsque Nephilim intercepta Eleyon et l'aida à bouger en lui faisant une place sur sa bulle afin qu'il puisse s'installer. Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot, le premier n'en avait pas envie, et la deuxième le savait très bien. Malgré tout, l'envie de taquiner le mage de feu fut trop grande pour la jeune femme, qui se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- T'aurait pu éviter de transformer le village en barbecue hein ?

Eleyon tendit alors son bras en direction de la jeune femme, la poussant au niveau de l'épaule et la faisant chuter au sol, le laissant seul sur la bulle qui continua à avancer quelques secondes avant de se stopper, laissant la possibilité à Nephilim de la rattraper et de se hisser à nouveau dessus. Eleyon sembla alors s'écrouler et rampa afin de se mettre la tête vers l'arrière de la sphère, regardant d'où elle venait. C'est dans cette position qu'Eleyon fit le restant de la route le menant à Tempesta, des hauts le cœur de temps à autre.

Du côté des ruines d'Hortens, une femme aux cheveux violets arrivait près d'un Pion, resté largement en retrait du village, une grande machine à la main, ressemblant étrangement à une caméra. Grièvement blessé, Lia titubait en arrivant à hauteur du Pion qui ignorait complètement la jeune femme.

\- Tout est dans la boîte madame. Nous pouvons repartir.

Sans un mot, les deux mages noirs montèrent sur une machine volante au profil effilé, à peine suffisante pour accueillir deux personnes. Posant sa main sur le panneau de contrôle, le Pion activa la machine qui lévita de quelques centimètres, puis fonça vers l'horizon.

Plusieurs heures après ces événements, tout le groupe arriva à Tempesta sous le crépuscule. Ryuu s'était réveillé et recevait des soins de Tsura le temps qu'Evan récupère des forces afin de prendre le relais. Eleyon resta à l'écart, n'ayant pas vraiment de blessure physique, mais n'ayant plus aucune énergie, il ne lui fallait que du repos. Evan elle, avait pris dans ses bras la petite créature qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a quelques temps, Améthy lui était toujours endormi, reprenant ses forces après son rude combat. Nephilim s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux à défaut de pleurer. C'est le moment que choisirent les trois crânes pour faire irruption dans la salle commune des mages où tous se trouvaient.

\- Alors Nephilim, à ce qu'il paraît on a eu chaud aux fesses ! dit le premier crâne bleu.

\- Pour une fois que c'est pas le feu. S'exclama le second crâne rouge.

Le dernier crâne, de couleur blanche, s'envola en direction d'Eleyon, la tête en bas.

\- Heureusement qu'il y avait Eleyon pour te sauver la mise.

Le crâne bleu rejoignit ensuite son confrère blanc et renchérit.

\- Mais on dirait qu'il a prit cher aussi le petit.

\- Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi avec un mage de feu qui crève de chaud devant sa cheminée.

\- Il suffit !

La venue du Directeur créa une certaine tension dans la salle et provoqua un grand silence sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Descendant doucement de l'étage où se trouvait son bureau, on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers. S'en allant vers Eleyon, il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, et, après avoir appris les moindres détails, il poussa un long soupir. Eleyon avait intentionnellement omis la dernière phrase de Jédaiah.

\- Eleyon, je me fiche de ses états d'âme, tu dois ramener Yasha ici. C'est bien compris.

Sans même lever les yeux, Eleyon acquiesça de la tête avant d'ajouter un léger "Bien reçu". Après quoi le vieil homme s'en retourna dans son bureau après avoir foudroyé les trois crânes du regard, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de leur faire changer radicalement de comportement, apportant à boire et des compresses propres pour les revenus de mission. Le seul en relativement bon état était Nathaël, le pauvre homme avait encore du mal à accepter sa nature de fantôme, bien qu'il pouvait toujours interagir avec le monde extérieur, il s'aperçut qu'il ne ressentait rien, ni soif, ni faim, ni fatigue. En cela, être mort n'était qu'un avantage pour lui, plus de pause à faire, pas de sommeil en retard, il pourra se dédier tout entier à ses recherches sans avoir aucun souci, mais avant, il lui fallait l'autorisation de rester, c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il suivit le Directeur dans le couloir menant à son bureau.

Du côté de Lia, cette dernière venait d'arriver dans le gigantesque bastion du Dark Chess. Une grande porte métallique s'ouvrit dès lors que Lia fut devant elle, la laissant accéder à l'enceinte de la guilde. La forteresse était composé d'une immense tour centrale, forgé dans un métal niellé par endroits. Afin d'y accéder, il lui fallait passer par une ville interne à la guilde, véritable bouillon de culture, les lieux fourmillaient de mages et de commerçant en tout genre, tous étant bien évidemment affiliés au Dark Chess. De grands bâtiments, pareils à des usines pavaient le chemin vers la tour centrale et séparaient la ville en plusieurs étages.

Dès son entrée, Lia, accompagnée de son acolyte prit une passerelle pour quitter celui des marchands de bas étage pour arriver à celui des Pions et des commerçant de plus haute facture. La sombreur des lieux n'était dissipée que grâce à la faible nitescence de quelques lampadaire disséminés à travers les bas-quartiers. Continuant son chemin ascensionnel, Lia se retrouva rapidement au plus haut niveau et put maintenant avancer le long des rues pavées de métal jusqu'à se retrouver au pied de la tour. Elle fit maintenant le tour de la bâtisse jusqu'à trouver un ascenseur qui, dans un cliquetis mécanique, l'amena enfin dans le bastion à proprement parler.

Ce dernier était bien plus luxueux que tout ce qui l'entourait, et, dès l'arrivée en son sein, on sentait bien qu'il était réservé à des individus dont le statut n'avait rien de commun avec ceux de l'extérieur. Le premier à accueillir Lia et son compagnon fut un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clairs, aussi hérissés qu'on pouvait l'être, d'une vingtaine d'année environ, il portait l'uniforme blanc et noir coutumier du Dark Chess.

\- Pour une fois que Sekiko t'envoie en mission, il faut que tu reviennes dans cet état là, c'est honteux.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui se bat comme tu le fais, Akiro…

\- Toi et Kane vous êtes vraiment lamentables, il est temps qu'on vous renvoie à votre place, vous n'avez rien à faire dans le bastion...

Se mordant la lèvre, Lia n'avait d'autre choix que de ravaler sa fierté et de poursuivre son chemin, ignorant le jeune garçon aux cheveux azur. Elle fut amenée dans la zone de soin où des mages s'occupèrent de son cas rapidement, la soignant de leur magie avant de lui appliquer des bandages pour couvrir les blessures restantes. Un grand sourire satisfait au visage, Akiro quitta les lieux après avoir récupérer la lacrima d'enregistrement auprès du Pion.

Traversant les couloirs en direction du centre du bâtiment, le mage aux cheveux bleus, le sourire toujours aux lèvres arriva devant une grande porte d'or aux reflets iridescents. Le dernier obstacle avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle salle était une grande silhouette rouge. Un homme orné d'une veste carmin se tenait adossé à la porte avec les bras croisés et attendait impatiemment Akiro. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement et commença à pousser la porte, ce n'est que lorsque l'homme en rouge commença à le suivre qu'Akiro se stoppa, provoquant une collision entre les deux mages.

\- Et où crois-tu aller Kane ?

\- Je veux voir ce que Lia a rapporté…

Tenant la lacrima d'enregistrement au niveau de sa tête, Akiro l'agita doucement en pivotant légèrement en direction de son confrère.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer, et tu le sais. Si tu n'étais pas une pauvre Tour, tu y aurais peut être ta place, au revoir Kane.

Akiro entra alors dans la pièce, laissant le pauvre mage à la capuche baissée derrière lui. Ce dernier fit cependant un pas en avant, mais vit son pied gauche lui résister au moment de le lever. Lorsqu'il y jeta un regard, il vit un cercle magique bleu de faible gabarit, à peine suffisant pour englober le pied du mage de métal. Ce dernier rendait impossible l'avancée du mage brun. Son regard se porta vers la porte close, il s'attendait à voir Akiro pointer le bout de son nez, voire même l'entendre rire, mais rien ne se passa. Kane était seul, attendant que le cercle ne se dissipe.

Se passant la lacrima de main en main, Akiro arriva donc dans la salle centrale où l'attendaient déjà la plus grande partie de la Direction du Dark Chess. Il fut silencieusement accueilli par la même silhouette qui donnait ses ordres à Lia. L'homme d'âge moyen, tout en muscle et enserré dans un maillot vermeil, son uniforme blanc et noir négligemment posé sur ses larges épaules avec un Cavalier accroché à son oreille se tenait à l'entrée et apparemment, était assez étonné de voir entrer le mage aux cheveux bleus.

\- Où est Lia ?

Le mage plissa les yeux en affichant un long sourire avant de répondre au dénommé Sekiko de son ton melliflu, tout en lui donnant la lacrima.

\- Visiblement la mission s'est moins bien passée que prévu et elle est en ce moment à l'infirmerie monsieur.

\- Bien, nous ferons donc sans elle…

A ces mots Masaaki, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds ondulés, légèrement plus petit qu'Akiro arriva. Portant, comme son collègue musculeux, un Cavalier à son oreille, il posa le bras sur l'épaule de Sekiko, attirant son attention.

\- Allons, il serait sans doute mieux que nous soyons tous présent pour le visionnage, surtout que c'est grâce à votre subordonnée que nous avons pu les récupérer. Laissez donc Akiro allez la chercher.

Il avait sur son visage le même sourire fallacieux que l'homme aux cheveux bleus et pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à mal, mais par pure habitude, c'est cette expression qui s'afficha sur son visage.

Se retournant vers Akiro, Sekiko lui fit signe de la main d'aller chercher la percluse et de la ramener au plus vite ici. Dès lors que le mage aux cheveux bleus eut quitté la salle, d'autres figures se firent voir, étant restées silencieuse pendant la discussion. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébènes arriva alors, ses vêtements ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, la soie transparente ornant son corps élancée laissant voir l'ensemble de ses formes, à l'exception de sa poitrine et de sa taille, tout deux cachées par du satin noir. Derrière elle flottait une cape, virevoltant gracieusement au gré de ses mouvements et lui arrivant au niveau des chevilles, surélevée par des talons.

Le bruit sec de ses pas parvenant aux oreilles des deux Cavaliers, ces derniers se retournèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. De son visage inexpressif, elle articula en bougeant à peine les lèvres, le visage aussi dépressif que vide d'émotions.

\- La connexion est établie avec le Conseil Magique messieurs, je vous prierai de prendre vos places, la diffusion va commencer.

Du côté d'Akiro, ce dernier fit irruption dans l'infirmerie alors que Lia était en train de se faire appliquer des bandage, heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle tournait le dos à l'entrée, de ce fait, Akiro n'avait vu que sur le dos dénudée du Fou alors que les infirmières s'empressèrent de lui enserrer au moins la poitrine dans les bande de tissu de manière à ce qu'elle puisse être vue par tous. Les bandages était cependant assez lâche et laissaient voir une bonne partie de son décolleté, elle parvint à rapidement recouvrir la partie sensible de sa substance noire qui était restée sur la table de chevet, cachant l'ensemble de sa poitrine et ne laissant que son abdomen de visible. Elle attendait avec une certaine appréhension qu'Akiro ne vienne à sa hauteur, cependant, ce dernier se gardait bien de s'approcher de Lia alors qu'elle pouvait toujours manipuler sa gangue noire. Il se contenta donc de rester sur le pas de la porte.

\- Sekiko te demande, on t'attend pour la diffusion de ta vidéo.

Soulagée de savoir qu'Akiro ne l'embêterait pas davantage, Lia lui fit signe de quitter la salle et lui répondit d'un ton agacé.

\- J'arriverais dès que je serai prête, sors d'ici.

Sans piper mot, Akiro quitta la pièce et demeura près de l'entrée quelques instants avant de quitter les lieux et de retourner vers la salle de réunion. Sur le chemin, il eut la surprise de ne pas voir Kane piégé devant la porte, mais de le voir à l'intérieur, attendant l'arrivée de la vidéo. Après avoir fait part de l'arrivée imminente de la jeune femme, Akiro se tint debout, près du jeune garçon blond qui avait pris place sur un fauteuil autour d'une grande sphère de verre flottante dans les airs. Les trois autres personnes assises étaient Sekiko, Ilan, un tout jeune garçon au crâne à demi rasé orné de cheveux gris, Hoyaporo, un homme austère dont les cheveux grisonnant qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque et un bouc sur le menton du même coloris indiquait son âge relativement avancé.

Situés au quatre coins de la sphère, il y avait devant eux deux autres sièges, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. L'un était apparemment vide, l'autre était occupé par une magnifique jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année au teint laiteux et aux longs cheveux nivéaux. Habillée avec grande classe, elle était posé les jambes croisées sur son fauteuil, ses cuisses étant serrées dans son pantalon de toile et sa poitrine comprimée par un corsage.

Le fauteuil en face d'elle demeurait désespérément vide, ce qui n'inquiétait apparemment personne, l'occupant habituel du siège n'étant apparemment pas attendu à cette petite réunion. Dès l'arrivée de Lia, cette dernière se plaça à côté de Sekiko qui ne lui accorda pas un regard, contrairement à Akiro qui ne la lâcha pas de ses yeux mesquins. Une fois tous bien installés, la salle tomba dans les ténèbres pendant une seconde avant que seul une fissure noire ne demeure sous la lacrima. Il en jaillit un homme tout de noir vêtu dont la peau blanche était la seule chose qui ressortait de la masse charbonneuse.

La main droite sur le cœur, Kurasa se courba légèrement devant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, un sourire étrangement sincère sur son visage.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour.

Dès que le mage noir eut fini sa phrase, la grande sphère derrière lui s'illumina et des images se dessinèrent à l'intérieur. On ne pouvait y voir qu'un large nuage de fumée ainsi qu'une grande masse scintillante qui se révéla être en réalité un ensemble de bulles entravant le déplacement de mages habillés de blanc.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, au Quartier Général du Conseil Magique, une lacrima similaire à celle du Dark Chess commençait elle aussi à transmettre des images. Avec comme spectateur l'ensemble du Conseil Magique. Alexander, l'homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter grande attention, préférant se curer les dents avec ce qu'il restait d'un bâton à brochette. Tout les autres regardait le combat entre les mages blancs et noir d'un œil attentif, particulièrement le Président, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux un léger scintillement non naturel, si l'on se rapprochait suffisamment, on pouvait voir des lignes de chiffres et de lettres défiler. Durant l'intégralité de la diffusion, absolument tous, excepté Alexander, regardait attentivement le combat.

Au cours de la diffusion, Sekiko lança plusieurs regards vers Lia qui s'efforça de ne baisser la tête vers le Cavalier. Aux mêmes moments qui firent détourner le regard de Sekiko, c'est également celui moqueur d'Akiro qui échoua sur le Fou. De plus, à l'arrivée d'Eleyon, Kane ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora sa brève rencontre avec le mage de feu, et avec quelle facilité il était venu à bout de lui alors que ses alliés semblaient largement à sa portée. Il en était apparemment de même pour Lia, le mage blond l'ayant mis hors de combat semblant être du même niveau que le mage de feu tandis que les autres étaient bien moins impressionnants que le Fou. Le seul salut des mages venant de la jeune fille aux bulles, empêchant la plupart des attaques de Lia d'aboutir.

Dès la fin du combat survenu, l'image à l'intérieur de la lacrima implosa, et c'est maintenant le Conseil Magique qui apparut dans la sphère de cristal au Dark Chess, l'inverse se passant au siège du Conseil, le visage de Kurasa apparaissant de profil en gros plan. Par un mouvement de tête, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage, dévoilant ses yeux verts perçants.

\- M. Le Président est-il prêt ?

\- Un instant.

Ezequiel, les yeux fermés se leva donc de son siège, plaçant ses mains, paumes jointes devant lui, il patienta quelques instants. Lorsqu'enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient illuminés comme s'ils étaient faits de flammes. Balançant ses bras vers l'avant, il provoqua l'irruption de vagues de lettres, de chiffres et d'autres sigle de ses orbites, tout ces symboles s'organisèrent rapidement en six écrans, tout d'abord de simples rectangles, mais qui se remplirent peu à peu d'informations telles que le poids, la taille ou encore l'âge et la magie des cibles du sort. Les images des hors-la-loi ornèrent bien vite les fiches de renseignement que tous pouvaient voir à travers la lacrima visuelle, en particulier, un petit heptagone qui se remplissait peu à peu, des couleurs remontant en suivant les diagonales et formant des formes différentes selon le mage ciblé. Les cartes d'identification remplie, Kurasa afficha un léger sourire en les observant à travers la lacrima.

\- Voilà qui est fait.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Passé et Futur

Tournoyant autour des lacrima, les six fiches d'identification retenaient toute l'attention des membres du Conseil et du Dark Chess, en particulier une légère anomalie. Étonnamment, c'est Alexander qui la remarqua le premier.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi le petit monstre il a des stats de ouf alors qu'il est crevé après avoir dézingué les Pions ?

Les autres restèrent de marbre, n'ayant pas de réponse, et ce fut Kurasa qui brisa le silence.

\- C'est une très vieille magie, on l'appelait Némésis par le passé, mais ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un s'en servir. Cependant, quelque chose me dérange…

Le jeune garçon au crâne à moitié rasé, la joue posée sur son poing accoudé au rebord de son fauteuil reprit.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- L'invocateur n'est pas présent ici, d'ordinaire, un sort comme celui-ci n'a pas une durée de vie assez longue pour se permettre d'envoyer la créature en mission.

Ezequiel, maintenant libre après avoir réalisé les fiches, tenta de répondre à la question.

\- Ne pensez vous pas qu'un utilisateur suffisamment puissant pourrait être responsable de cela ?

\- J'aurai pu le croire si cette petite créature n'avait pas lancé de sort, il aurait dû se dissiper très vite après son combat, mais il est resté. Pour ce qui est de ses statistiques, je pense qu'il s'agit de celles de son invocateur.

Au tour de Sekiko, jusque là silencieux, de prendre la parole, une légère excitation dans la voix.

\- Et bien nous avons là trois personnes plutôt problématiques.

\- Si tant est que l'homme à la capuche soit bien notre adversaire, étant donné qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être allié avec les mages que nous avons là. Ajouta la jeune femme aux habits de soie.

Sekiko tourna alors les yeux vers la jeune femme en montrant Lia de la main.

\- Je crois que l'état de cette jeune femme parle de lui même quant à ses intentions à notre égard.

Le mage aux boucles blondes demeura silencieux un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le fait est que cet homme pourrait être un atout si l'on parvient à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, il suffit de trouver l'appât qui nous permettrait cela.

Stragger prit alors la parole de sa voix grave.

\- Il reste cependant deux mages qui sont apparemment contre nous et qui sont largement au dessus de nos soldats de base, étant donné que Monsieur Basmuth et Mademoiselle Maligan se sont avérés insuffisants pour leur poser problème.

Une vive discussion se mit alors en place dans les deux assemblées, certains pensant que les mages n'était pas si dangereux que ça et que Lia et Kane ont été battus simplement à cause des combats précédant leur rencontre avec les mages dangereux, d'autres pensant qu'il vaudrait mieux en finir rapidement avec eux avant qu'ils ne deviennent des menaces plus grandes et ne mettent à mal leurs objectifs. Les discussions allèrent bon train et commencèrent à s'envenimer alors qu'Akiro insultait encore une fois Kane dans sa fierté. Le débat étant nettement plus courtois au sein du Conseil.

Kurasa tapa dans ses mains, ce qui causa bien plus qu'un simple claquement sec dans l'air, l'ensemble de la salle fut pris d'une terreur sourde, leur nouant les entrailles, à l'exception des Cavaliers présents qui étaient les plus calmes. La première tape fit cesser les discussions, la seconde fit couler une goutte de sueur froide le long du dos des mages véhéments, la dernière leur noua les entrailles à tel point qu'ils pensèrent tous vomir dans quelques secondes. Ces sensations ne durèrent cependant que les temps où les mains de Kurasa était jointes, dès lors qu'elles avaient retrouvé leur place de chaque côté de son corps, la terreur cessa. Tout en faisant cela, Kurasa prit un ton calme, contrastant avec ce qu'il causait chez ses interlocuteurs.

\- Allons, allons messieurs, un peu de calme je vous prie. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous rappeler vos propres faits d'armes ? Monsieur le Président ?

Sans avoir reçu davantage d'indication, Ezequiel leva de nouveau les mains vers le ciel et fit apparaître une multitude de fiches, toutes à l'effigie des personnes présentes autour des lacrimas. Certaines des statistiques étant largement au niveau voire surpassaient celles d'Eleyon, Jédaiah ou de Yasha, d'autres bien inférieure mais du niveau de Nephilim et appartenaient donc à des mages confirmés.

\- Vous vous apercevrez que certains d'entre vous rivalisent largement avec ces renégats, d'autant plus que vos fiches ne sont pas à jour et datent de plusieurs semaines. Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse nous inquiéter. D'autant que l'Empereur semble parfaitement préparé à ce genre de désagrément étant donné qu'il a ordonné aux Mains de se mettre en mouvement.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas suffisant pour cela? S'indigna le jeune garçon aux cheveux rasés gris, apparemment dénommé Ilan d'après sa fiche de renseignement.

\- La plupart des Mains n'étaient pas en action, elles étaient donc libre pour ce travail. Un peu d'aide…

Les ténèbres se répandirent alors dans la pièce avant de prendre Kurasa dans leur étreinte et de le faire disparaître, ses yeux verts étant le dernier signe de sa présence au Dark Chess.

\- … Ne vous fera pas de mal.

Comme un drap qui tombe, la masse noire qu'était Kurasa s'écroula sur elle même avant de se dissiper comme ne l'aurait fait de la fumée, laissant les membres du Dark Chess seuls avec eux-mêmes.

Pendant que les discussions reprenaient de plus belle sur la tactique à suivre, Kane quitta la pièce le poing serré, décidé à retrouver le mage de feu et de pouvoir certifier qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça, que les deux parasites qui l'avaient dérangé auparavant avait été la cause de sa défaite. Il ferait donc son possible pour être le prochain à tomber sur les renégats, et n'allait certainement pas les Mains de l'Empereur lui retirer ce plaisir.

De retour au Conseil, Kurasa venait d'apparaître proche de sa chaise et amorça le mouvement pour s'y asseoir tout en désactivant la connexion avec le Dark Chess.

\- Le Roi n'est toujours pas présent ? Se demanda Stragger.

\- Non, il est sur une mission d'infiltration depuis quelques temps, cela ne devrait plus être très long.

\- Son aide nous serait pourtant bien utile pour évacuer cette nouvelle menace. Renchérit le Président.

\- Je persiste à croire, et c'est également l'avis de l'Empereur, que nos forces sont largement suffisantes pour cela, il ne reste qu'à trouver leur base et leurs alliés hypothétiques, puis nous pourront lancer l'assaut. S'ils maintiennent cette activité, cela ne sera l'affaire que de quelques semaines, voire quelque mois.

Le Président se fit alors entendre de l'assemblée de sa voix portant elle aussi le poids des années.

\- Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'ils nous soient utiles…

Cette simple réflexion d'Ezequiel lui attira des regards inquiets d'Alister, mais également celui, bien plus intéressé du Conseiller Noir.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il me semble que vous oubliez vite que Pergrande est à nos portes, et qu'Iceberg est au bord de la reddition, il est tout à fait possible que nous n'ayons pas assemblé l'Enfer ou le Paradis à temps et que nous nous retrouvions en position d'infériorité dans ce conflit, nous n'aurions même pas besoin de les convaincre à se battre pour nous, une guerre est une excuse bien suffisante pour une trêve.

Pendant quelques instants, ce fut le silence, Alister se tenait les mains jointes devant sa bouche tout en ne lâchant pas Ezequiel du regard, tandis que Kurasa, de ses longs doigts de la main droite, arpentait les côtés de sa mâchoire avant qu'ils ne se rejoignent sur le bout de son menton.

\- Ma foi, c'est une idée intéressante, dans l'éventualité où la recherche des fragments ne se passerait pas comme prévu, croyez bien que je porterai votre suggestion à l'Empereur. Messieurs, il me semble bien que cette réunion touche à sa fin, je vous préviendrai dès lors qu'une nouvelle entrevue sera de mise. À très bientôt.

Tirant rapidement sa révérence, Kurasa quitta les lieux, retournant dans sa thébaïde afin d'y mener diverses recherches ou expériences. Dès lors que le Conseil fut congédié, Alister intercepta le vieux Président après s'être assuré d'être les derniers présents dans le bâtiment principal du Conseil Magique.

\- Vous les envoyez à la mort, s'ils se battent à nos côtés, croyez vous un seul instant que Kurasa n'en profitera pas pour les traquer et s'en débarrasser une fois le conflit réglé ?

Le vieil homme mis sa main en abat-son devant la bouche du blond avant de lancer un léger regard dans toutes les directions, scannant la zone de sa magie.

\- Tu mésestimes lourdement Kurasa, Alister, il aurait eu cette idée de lui même si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Je lui ai simplement donné cette idée avant qu'il n'ait besoin de l'avoir, la seule chose que j'ai provoqué, c'est leur sursis. Si Kurasa les voit comme des personnes d'intérêt, il sera moins enclin à les détruire.

Le silence fut la seule réponse du mage blond, il prit le bras du vieil homme qui le replaça à ses côtés, avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mon garçon, Kurasa n'a pas de limites et l'Empereur est un brillant stratège, ait bien conscience qu'ils sont en train de considérer toutes les possibilités. Rentre chez toi maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne te voit.

\- Monsieur… Si l'Empereur fait en sorte que les Mains se mettent en mouvement, n'en sera-t-il pas autant pour la Section de Traque du Conseil ?

\- Cette dernière a déjà beaucoup à faire, mais nul doute que oui, ces mages seront dorénavant sur leur liste.

Pendant leur silencieuse conversation, Alister et Ezequiel ne firent pas plus attention aux alentours, pensait que leur discussion était terminée, ils ne purent donc pas voir une petite silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds, cachée derrière l'angle d'un mur, écoutant discrètement les deux Conseillers se dirent au revoir et quitter les lieux, sans découvrir qu'ils avaient été épiés.

Seule dans le couloir, Asakie regarda le sol un instant avant de quitter le bâtiment principal et de rejoindre ses quartiers, sa chambre était bien plus joyeuse et guillerette que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. La pièce était décorée comme l'aurait été la chambre d'une jeune adulte normale, de nombreux ornements muraux embellissaient la pièce, donnant l'impression de vignes serpentant sur les mur et dont les fruits poussaient au dessus du lit. De grandes lacrima rectangulaire sur les murs donnaient l'impression d'un constant soleil à l'extérieur et semblait également pouvoir se modifier selon les désirs de l'utilisateur. Au fond de la chambre, on pouvait voir une arche, menant à une autre salle. Une sorte de rideau fait de billes de verre obstruait la vue. Écartant d'une main le voile, Asakie entra dans la salle annexe, bien plus petite que la précédente, bien plus sombre également. La seule chose se trouvant dans la pièce étant un grand guéridon fait d'un bois très clair, presque blanc, surmonté d'une coupole dorée, seules touches de lumière dans le noir

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement du meuble et posa ses mains sur la coupole d'or remplie d'eau qui s'agita un moment à cause du choc. La blonde approcha alors doucement sa main de la surface de l'eau et l'effleura à peine, provoquant l'arrêt immédiat des ondes et le changement de couleur du liquide qui prit une teinte irisée, une multitude de nuances dansant dans le récipient d'or. Pensant aux évènements récents, elle s'imagina chacun des individus qui venaient de voir leurs statistiques dévoilées par le Président. Elle plongea alors lentement la tête dans le fluide multicolore en prenant le soin de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait flottante toute entière dans un paysage entièrement fait de ce liquide irisé. Elle pensa alors intensément à tous les personnages de l'après-midi, les passant en revue l'un après l'autre. Rien pour Nephilim, ni pour Ryuu, mais, lorsqu'arriva le tour d'Eleyon, le paysage se mit à vibrer, et les couleurs à s'arranger pour donner un décor bien plus commun.

Elle se trouvait dans une ville portuaire, au niveau des embarcadères, elle ne sentait, comme d'habitude aucune odeur, mais elle fut attirée par des cris, et découvrit alors un grand incendie au loin. L'adret entier d'une montagne toute proche était dévoré par les flammes qui menaçaient le palais se trouvant en son sommet, bien que de menaçant nuages noirs semblaient venir mettre fin à l'incendie, cependant, les cumulonimbus progressaient à une vitesse qui n'avait rien de naturel. Le style légèrement oriental du palace faisait dire à Asakie qu'elle avait là une vision de la capitale de Caelum.

\- Faites partir le bateau !

Surprise par un tel hurlement, la jeune blonde vit passer à ses côté une partie du groupe de renégats, en particulier Eleyon et Nephilim, suivi d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent, qu'Asakie ignorait être Tsura, apparemment assez abîmé et portant de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le visage. Ils se dirigeaient en courant vers un bateau amarré au port à bord duquel se trouvait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, ainsi que deux jeunes hommes, Falcon et Shaporo. Le premier avait la main levé vers le ciel et était visiblement la cause du développement de la cellule orageuse. Le vent commençait à se lever, les voiles du navire gonflées et son déplacement lent en étaient la preuve.

\- Tsura, ne nous attends pas et va à l'arrière du bateau, dès qu'on arrive utilise ton Hurlement pour nous faire gagner de la vitesse.

Asakie ne savait pas ce que fuyaient ces jeunes gens et, lorsqu'elle tenta d'en apprendre plus, elle fut stoppé par une large explosion qui ne fit que l'éblouir, étant donné qu'elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur ou le souffle de l'explosion. De la déflagration jaillit une grande silhouette, portant un large manteau rouge au dessus d'un maillot noir, ainsi que deux fourreaux de sabre à sa taille, l'un étant vide, l'arme se trouvant dans la main droite du fuyard. Ses cheveux ébène étaient en partie cachés par Améthy, la petite créature magique qui se cramponnait frénétiquement. Les premiers éclairs se faisaient entendre et sans doute qu'il avait déjà commencé à pleuvoir un peu plus loin dans les terres. Tandis qu'Eleyon porta Nephilim afin de se hisser sur le bateau, Tsura bondit afin de se placer à l'arrière du navire, attendant que le sabreur n'arrive. Juste avant d'arriver sur le bateau, une ultime boule de feu fonça sur lui. Le mage aux sabres trancha l'air derrière lui juste avant qu'une explosion ne se produise, la coupant littéralement en deux, se préservant des dégâts et mettant le feu à une grande partie du port.

Rattrapant facilement le bateau qui commençait à peine à avancer, le mage vêtu de rouge prit une impulsion et se retrouva à côté d'Eleyon et Nephilim. Au même moment, Tsura, agrippé à la poupe, prit une grande bouffée d'air, créa un cercle magique devant sa gueule et déclencha son hurlement, donnant une violente impulsion au navire sur lequel il se trouvait. Se cabrant à cause de la poussée, le navire se retrouva vite hors du port, en partie détruit par le hurlement du jeune garçon. Alors que tous commençait à souffler, Eleyon poussa violemment Nephilim sur le côté pendant que l'homme aux sabres se tourna vers Tsura et commença à courir, en vain.

\- A terre !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un rayon blanc effleura la joue de Tsura, lui coupant une bonne partie de ses cheveux. Passa à quelques centimètres de du sabreur qui arrivait au niveau du Dragon du Ciel. Traversa les quelques mètre du pont, le rayon blanc arriva enfin au niveau d'Eleyon, le bras tendu en direction de Nephilim à terre après s'être faite écarter de la trajectoire par le mage de feu. Ce dernier n'eut pas autant de chance et se fit transpercer de part en part du côté gauche de sa poitrine avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher de bois.

Sortant la tête du liquide multicolore, Asakie avait étonnamment les cheveux secs et n'avait pas besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler son reflet dans la coupole qui était de nouveau remplie d'une eau claire. Elle avait découvert un nouveau mage renégat qui était peut être le créateur d'Améthy, elle effleura donc de nouveau le fluide dans la coupole qui reprit sa teinte multicolore et plongea sa tête dans le récipient doré en pensant au mage sabreur. Dans sa vision, Asakie était cette fois dans les montagnes, ou plutôt dans une vallée, entièrement plate et dépourvue de verdure, comme si la terre avait été retournée. Asakie n'en avait pas conscience, mais à ses côtés gisait le reste d'un pavillon qui était orné de l'emblème de Tempesta. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir était une silhouette, vacillante et dans un équilibre précaire. S'approchant de cette forme de vie, elle reconnut l'homme au sabre de sa vision précédente, ne portant plus aucun vêtement au-dessus de la taille, il n'y avait sur son torse plus de peau non plus et ses mains étaient presque devenues de simples os. Elle put néanmoins voir un sourire sur sa face dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'origine.

Mettant fin à sa vision qui ne voulait pas en dire davantage, Asakie prit la direction de sa chambre, assez déçue de ne pas avoir pu en apprendre plus sur les mages renégats ou le sabreur.

De retour à Tempesta, Eleyon, sous la douche, était assis sur un banc taillé à même le mur, regardant le sol, hypnotisé par la rotation de l'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Eleyon revivait aussi bien les évènements de l'après-midi que ceux d'un passé bien plus lointain, remis au goût du jour par la faute de Jédaiah. Luttant pour éviter que ses yeux ne se ferment, Eleyon ne trouva pas la force et commença à sombrer lentement dans le sommeil.

Il se retrouva alors dans le bureau du Directeur, et était en train de remplir certains papiers, à l'aide de Lioran. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander à quoi servaient ces papiers, il vit arriver Lyra qui fit irruption dans le bureau de Laudriz, le souffle court sans doute à cause du sprint qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Il y a un combat de mage à l'extérieur de la Guilde, près du col à l'est.

Frappant ses mains sur le bureau, Laudriz se leva de sa chaise sans dire un mot après avoir pris soin de poser ses lunettes dessus, aussi bien Lyra qu'Eleyon étaient étonnés de la tournure de la situation, le mage de feu s'étant déjà levé, s'attendant à ce que le Directeur ne lui demande d'intervenir. Inquiets, les deux jeunes gens suivirent le Directeur pendant que Lioran s'occupait de la paperasse urgente en faisant signe aux deux mages de s'en aller.

A quelques centaines de mètres de la guilde, Jédaiah et le même mage au manteau rouge qu'Asakie avait vu en vision revenaient de mission et semblait en être venus aux mains il y a quelques instants. Apparemment, le conflit avait dégénéré à une tout autre échelle alors que le paysage portait déjà les marque des sorts des deux mages. Des flammes indigo brûlaient à même la roche alors qu'aucune verdure n'était visible. Le mage aux sabres se saisit alors de l'épée rouge qui se tenait à sa ceinture et s'avança vers Jédaiah, dont les mains luisaient déjà de la couleur émeraude spécifique de sa magie.

\- Tu peux me toucher autant que tu veux, je n'aurai pas besoin de magie pour te tailler en pièce.

\- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras heureux de pouvoir couper ta viande.

Les deux mages se chargèrent l'un l'autre, mais furent plaqués au sol par deux gigantesques mains griffues qui semblaient être faites de la même matière que la surface du Soleil. Complètement incapables de bouger, les deux mages ne purent que se laisser faire lorsque les deux mains se refermèrent sur eux et les soulevèrent du sol avant de les ramener vers l'utilisateur de cette magie. Ils découvrirent alors le Directeur, le visage colérique comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu. Jédaiah tenta bien de se libérer mais ne put même pas aspirer la magie tellement elle était dense.

\- Je vous jure que c'est la dernière fois que j'entends parler de vous. Vous rendez vous compte que vous mettez en péril toute la Guilde en vous battant ici ? Si vous voulez réglez vos différents, faites le loin de la Guilde et de ses membres !

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le Directeur écrasa les deux jeunes mages sur le sol, les y enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres avant que ses bras ne se dissipent comme un feu qui s'éteint. Eleyon et Lyra se tenait derrière le vieil homme et étaient tout aussi étonné que les mages se trouvant dans le sol à présent. Ignorant complètement les mages qui le dévisageaient, Laudriz reprit la route en direction de Tempesta. Alors qu'Eleyon avançait pour rejoindre les deux mages toujours dans le sol, Lyra lui attrapa le bras, le tirant légèrement en arrière.

\- N'en fait pas trop, j'ai vraiment pas envie que mon père ne revienne pour vous mettre la raclée à tout les trois.

Ce qu'Eleyon prenait pour de l'inquiétude n'était en fait que de la moquerie, et dans le cas où Laudriz reviendrait en effet réprimer une nouvelle dispute, nulle doute qu'elle rirait aux éclats. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Lyra regarda Eleyon partir en direction des deux querelleurs.

Yasha et Jédaiah commençaient difficilement à s'extraire de leur profond cratère, le corps endolori et brûlé aux endroits touchés par le vieil homme. S'asseyant sur le bord du trou, le sabreur chercha à l'intérieur de sa veste rouge et en sortit une flasque de métal dont il avala le contenu tout rond avant d'expirer longuement et de remettre le récipient à sa place. Jédaiah lui, fit craquer sa nuque douloureuse avant de quitter le gouffre et de prendre le chemin de la Guilde, s'arrêtant au niveau d'Eleyon qui l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

\- Les mecs sérieux, vous allez nous griller avec vos conneries. C'était quoi là ?

\- Ce soûlard il est resté une demi-heure dans la taverne en attendant qu'on lui ramène une recharge parce qu'il avait oublié sa foutue cruche.

\- La mission était remplie, tu avais quartier libre, mais tu as préféré fulminer derrière moi et me reprocher que tu t'étais ennuyé en m'attendant.

\- Fallait bien qu'on rentre tout les deux non ?

\- Je connais les routes de Fiore, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon pour me guider.

\- Après t'étonne pas que je puisse pas te blairer.

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre les trois mages, silence synonyme d'apaisement pour Eleyon qui n'aurait pas à intervenir cette fois. Lyra intervint alors, brisant la quiétude qu'avaient créé les trois jeunes garçons. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds derrière Eleyon, ne faisant dépasser que sa tête au dessus de l'épaule du mage de feu.

\- Bon, on rentre, je commence à avoir soif.

Jédaiah se remit alors à marcher en direction de Tempesta, suivi de Yasha qui salua Eleyon et Lyra en passant à leur niveau. Ne restant plus que Lyra et le mage de feu, ce dernier fit demi-tour et se retrouva face à face avec Lyra qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait demandé aux autres de rentrer. Eleyon marqua donc un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune femme soit encore là. Levant les yeux pour regarder les deux mages s'en aller, il remarqua que Jédaiah semblait bien fin par rapport au mage aux sabres alors que ce dernier était légèrement plus petit que le blond. Hochant la tête de droite à gauche en faisant la moue, il continuait de regarder les deux mages tout en s'adressant à Lyra.

\- Ils vont nous causer des problèmes ces deux là…

\- En attendant, c'était une mission de Rang double S et ils l'ont terminé en une journée. Je pense que Yasha ne fera rien de problématique, mais surveille Jédaiah, d'accord ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a le sang chaud.

Après une légère pause, Lyra reprit en prenant Eleyon dans ses bras.

\- Essayez de bien vous entendre, avec vous trois à la guilde, on aura pas trop de problèmes.

Posant sa main sur le crâne de la jeune femme, Eleyon lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il lui promettait d'essayer, avant de lui frotter le crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et la faisant pousser un grand cri. S'enfuyant pour éviter les représailles, Eleyon fit de nombreux bond afin d'éviter les larges jets d'eau que lançait la jeune femme.

Reprenant ses esprits, Eleyon se rendit compte qu'il était complètement sec, mis à part une petite larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Après l'avoir essuyé d'un geste de la main sans relever la tête, le mage de feu demeura quelques instants sans bouger, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au contact froid du carrelage sur son corps.

*Si vous cherchez quelque chose de pas très net ni très légal, le mieux c'est d'avoir quelqu'un dans l'Occultis*

Les mots de Jédaiah résonnaient encore et toujours dans la tête d'Eleyon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le blond voulait dire par là, mais sans doute que ce serait en effet pratique d'avoir un contact sur le Marché Noir de la Magie. Cependant, il n'y avait personne de disponible à Tempesta pour assurer ce rôle. Yasha absent,Tsura incapable de fourberie et Nephilim étant ce qu'elle est, il valait mieux ne pas leur faire confiance pour cette mission, ce qui ne laissait que le mage de feu lui même pour cela, ce qui était impossible également car le Directeur ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire.

Eleyon dut donc se résoudre à lui désobéir, et, sans aucun bruit, quitta la guilde une fois la nuit tombée en utilisant le Griffon. Heureusement pour le mage de feu, le téléporteur était bien à l'écart de tous ceux qui pouvaient être réveillé par la machine.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Pardon Nephilim, je voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Avoir autant de tristesse et de colère en soi, c'est comme si tu hurlais dans les couloirs pour moi.

\- Désolé…

\- Tu prépares quoi ?

\- Je vais partir un moment, tu peux rester discrète ?

\- Compte sur moi pour retourner me coucher et l'oublier oui !

\- Merci, à bientôt Nephilim.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Sans un mot de plus, Eleyon disparut dans un éclat aveuglant, ne laissant que Nephilim dans la salle du Griffon. Baillant profondément, Nephilim reprit la direction de sa chambre, maudissant intérieurement le mage de feu de l'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit en même temps qu'elle priait pour son retour rapide.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, Eleyon apparaissait au pied d'une grande muraille de pierre, de grands miradors scrutant le sol et l'horizon à l'aide de grands projecteurs. Sautant directement sur le rempart, Eleyon arriva ensuite dans la cour du bâtiment, évitant les tours de garde plus petites qui scrutaient l'intérieur. Le mage de feu arriva près d'une porte d'entrée et en fit fondre les gonds afin de rentrer le plus discrètement possible. Une fois à l'intérieur, Eleyon n'avait que les veilleuses pour s'éclairer et progressait difficilement dans le noir. Il tentait de ne pas se faire voir aussi bien des gardes que des prisonniers qui pourraient donner l'alerte malgré eux. L'infiltration n'était pas le point fort d'Eleyon, et il avait une furieuse envie de raser les murs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il fallait cependant qu'il arrive à sortir sans se faire repérer. Se cachant dans l'embrasure des portes lorsqu'il vit un garde arriver sur lui, Eleyon parvint à passer derrière lui et continuer sa progression. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Eleyon commença à s'agacer et pensait à rebrousser chemin

\- Tu sais que Laudriz te tuerai pour ça…

\- Oh enfin, je pensais plus te trouver Akamura…

Dans la cellule à sa droite se tenait une silhouette adossée au mur, habillé de guenilles et recouvert de bleus et de coupures. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux auburn, du même teint qu'Eleyon, mais bien plus hérissés et tirés vers l'arrière.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire sortir, il ne reste que trois mois avant la fin de la peine, alors pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Le vieux va vraiment te tuer.

\- Il n'en saura rien. Tu connais l'Occultis ?

Ecartant largement les bras en entrouvrant la bouche, le jeune fit semblant d'être vexé par la question d'Eleyon. Non pas qu'il était offusqué que le mage de feu le pense familier d'un tel endroit, mais par le fait qu'il puisse douter du contraire alors que c'est justement pour contrebande qu'il était enfermé.

\- Comme ma poche pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles là-bas pour moi, tu n'iras pas à la guilde et ne prendras contact qu'avec moi, tu es d'accord ?

Restant silencieux quelques instants, le prisonnier dévisagea Eleyon avant de se lever et d'avancer vers les barreaux.

\- Marché conclu, ça me manquait de faire cramer des trucs.

\- T'es pas trop rouillé j'espère ?

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Eleyon s'écarta des barreaux qui devinrent rougeoyant, ce qui n'était pas de son fait, mais de celui d'Akamura. Posant ses mains sur les barreaux ardents, le prisonnier les écarta comme s'il s'agissait de simples rideaux avant de les remettre en place, ni vu ni connu.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi petit frère.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Démon Rouge et Démon Noir

Marchant en pleine nuit au cœur d'une ville sombre, un homme aux cheveux auburn hérissés se tenait le col en fourrure, semblant apparemment avoir froid. Akamura marchait à travers les ruelles, il se maudissait d'avoir accepté la mission d'Eleyon et d'être venu jusqu'à Solana, à l'extrême nord de Fiore, pour lui rendre service. Il était malgré tout heureux d'avoir enfin de l'air frais à respirer, de l'air qui ne sentait pas le moisi et le renfermé. Ses jambes lui semblaient encore engourdie tellement il n'était plus habitué à marcher. L'Occultis n'était pas si compliqué à trouver pour ceux qui savaient où chercher, mais il valait mieux s'y prendre la nuit, car personne ne se vanterait de vous faire entrer en pleine journée.

Akamura arriva donc près de l'auberge qu'il cherchait, Le Loup Timide, avec un nom comme celui là, il avait peu de chance de se tromper. Poussant la porte de bois du bâtiment, il découvrit alors une salle comme une autre, rempli de soûlards, d'ivrognes et de fêtards. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui se trouvait derrière les coulisses.

*Ça ne m'avait pas manqué ça. Finalement, je vais attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour prendre une chope.*

Il ne s'entendait même pas penser à travers les célébrations qui semblaient avoir lieu et la progression était rendue difficile par les chaises et les tables dispersées un peu partout. Après moult esquives de bouteilles volantes, Akamura arriva au bar et, sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir s'assura qu'il avait l'attention du tavernier. Ce dernier arriva alors auprès d'Akamura et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, sans dire un mot, le mage passa la main dans le col de son maillot rouge et ramena son pendentif, en forme d'hexagramme, comme deux pointes de flèche superposées tête-bêche.

\- Je cherche la tanière…

L'homme derrière le bar lui fit alors un signe de tête et le fit entrer dans une salle à part. Entièrement vide, la seule autre issue était une autre porte sur le mur opposé. Le tavernier s'avança vers cette dernière en remontant sa manche, révélant le même symbole que le pendentif d'Akamura. Posant sa main sur la porte, elle s'illumina, de même que le symbole sur le bras du gérant, et s'ouvrit sur un escalier descendant vers les ténèbres. Dès lors qu'Akamura eut passé le seuil, la porte claqua, ne lui laissant comme seul choix que de continuer d'avancer dans le noir. Le mage rouge fouilla alors dans une poche de sa veste et en sortit une sphère blanche d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre puis la lança dans les airs. Tombant au bas des escaliers, la sphère disparut rapidement dans les ombres avant qu'un éclat ne se fasse voir au loin, plongeant l'ensemble de la cage d'escalier dans la lumière, comme si elle se trouvait en plein jour, sans source visible de lueur, ce qui permit à Akamura d'accéder à la porte suivante après quelques minutes de descente. Tandis que le mage aux cheveux rougeoyant posait sa main sur la poignée, il tendait l'autre bras vers le haut des marches, éteignant la pièce et faisant réapparaître la sphère blanche dans sa main.

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait une autre taverne, semblable en tout point à celle que Akamura venait de quitter, jusqu'au gérant qui était quasiment identique, se différenciant seulement par la couleur de son tablier. Le mage rouge quitta rapidement la bâtisse afin de se retrouver à l'extérieur. L'endroit était sombre, comme toujours, mais certaines personnes avait apparemment fait en sorte que la voûte rocheuse au dessus de leur tête ait l'apparence du ciel nocturne, les étoiles scintillaient donc au dessus des passants, de même qu'une Lune artificielle qui faisait pleuvoir sa lumière sur des endroits qui feraient mieux de rester dans l'ombre. Le nombre de personne arpentant les rues avait grandement augmenté depuis la dernière fois que Akamura était venu dans l'Occultis, sans doute un effet de la répression du Dark Chess qui se faisait de plus en plus étouffante, forçant certaines personnes à recourir au marché noir pour trouver ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Reconnaissant certains visages sur le chemin, Akamura leur fit un léger signe de tête en guise de salutation, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire savoir que l'on était un habitué des lieux ici, ces derniers étant ceux le plus à même de se faire détrousser, car personne ne viendrait piller un pauvre hère venu dans l'Occultis pour tenter de subsister.

Traversant les ruelles éclairées comme de nuit par des lampadaires sur les murs, Akamura eut l'impression de reconnaître une silhouette en cape et entreprit de la suivre. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle voulait simplement entrer dans la prochaine taverne, et était déjà apparemment bien imbibé étant donné sa démarche titubante. Rapidement, Akamura perdit de vue l'individu en question parmi les divers entrants et sortant du bâtiment. Une fois entré cependant, il retrouva vite la silhouette qu'il cherchait, assise au bar, ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant entre les omoplates malgré la tresse qu'il avait dans la nuque. Prenant la place à ses côtés, Akamura demanda la même chose que lui, puis patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, les verres firent leur entrée et parvinrent vite aux lèvres des deux clients avant de claquer sur le bar en bois.

\- J'avais oublié que tu buvais ces trucs dégueulasses.

\- Navré d'apprendre que mes goûts ne concordent pas avec les tiens.

Reprenant tout deux une nouvelle gorgée, on pouvait voir que Akamura se forçait à boire le breuvage qui lui brûlait la langue et la gorge à chaque fois, creusant une grimace sur le visage du mage aux cheveux rouges. L'homme à côté de lui avalait son verre comme s'il était rempli d'eau, sa barbe de dix jours ne frémissant même pas en avalant le liquide de feu.

\- Tu n'étais pas emprisonné après ton échec à Clover ?

\- Eleyon m'a fait sortir et m'a demandé de venir ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait demandé ça en sachant que tu es là, donc il ne sait pas où tu es.

\- Tu as été chanceux qu'ils ne t'arrêtent pas en tant que mage, mais comme simple intrus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient été très cléments avec le "Démon Rouge".

Le silence s'installa entre les deux pendant quelques instants.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il aille mieux, il n'y a rien de bon dans ses yeux. Avec Eleyon dans cet état, tu sais que Tempesta est en danger, surtout maintenant que les mages de Fairy Tail dépendent de nous.

\- Épargne-moi ton laïus veux-tu, tu fais un bien piètre mentor.

\- Te mettre à l'écart de ce à quoi tu tiens ne te ressemble pas non plus.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est cher à mes yeux.

\- Je crois que tu n'en as aucune idée non plus.

Comme seule réponse, Akamura fut victime d'une violente éructation de la part de son interlocuteur qui lui fit bien sentir que ce dernier n'en était effectivement pas à son premier verre. Vexé, et sentant bien qu'il avait affaire à une vrai tête de mule, Akamura termina son verre et laissa quelques pièces pour le payer.

\- Eleyon m'a parlé d'une requête qu'ils ont reçue. Le Dark Chess a mis Amarylle en quarantaine parce qu'il soupçonne un mage de s'y cacher. Le Fou en charge du confinement s'appelle Morgart, et d'après les rumeurs, il aurait un sabre Hirame.

Le brun n'y laissa rien paraître, mais à n'en pas douter il avait parfaitement saisi le sens des paroles de l'ancien prisonnier, et les idées se bousculaient intensément dans sa tête. Satisfait d'avoir jeté son pavé dans la mare, Akamura quitta les lieux, espérant avoir éveillé la curiosité du démon alcoolisé qu'il venait de quitter. Marchant le long des rues nocturnes, Akamura réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait trouver le plus rapidement possible des informations intéressantes. Il se décida donc à se rendre dans un bureau de chasseur de primes, ces derniers étant ceux qui étaient toujours au courant de tout ici-bas. Arrivant vite sur le tableau de têtes mises à prix, il eut la surprise de trouver celles d'Eleyon, Nephilim, Ryuu et Evan côte à côte avec des primes respectives de treize, neuf, cinq et un million de Joyaux. Ruminant longuement Akamura se doutait qu'arracher ces affiches leur ferait gagner un peu de temps et approcha sa main des avis de recherche. Cependant, quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui, un homme approchant la quarantaine, une cigarette collée aux lèvres pris possession des quatre avis de recherche. Exactement de la même taille que Akamura, il le fixa quelques instants avant de ranger les avis de recherche dans son costume noir. Sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de réclamer, Akamura rongea son frein et s'en retourna au tableau, dévisagé par l'homme en noir s'en allant, la mission en poche.

\- Depuis quand le Clan des Cendres vient ici pour trouver du travail ?

\- Ces derniers temps les mises à prix se font rare. Les seuls travaux intéressants sont pour les tueurs à gages comme tu peux le voir.

Un autre individu se trouvait devant le tableau et répondit donc à la question que le mage rouge se posait à lui même. Frêle et voûté, Akamura avait du mal à croire qu'il était un chasseur de prime.

\- Et même ceux là deviennent moins intéressant. Quelques guildes passent parfois des commandes, Knight's Nightmare surtout, mais les cibles se font rares. A ce rythme là, l'Occultis ne sera plus qu'un ramassis de contrebandier.

\- Il reste toujours quelques primes à ce que je vois.

Le regard du frère d'Eleyon fut attiré par un avis ne comportant ni nom, ni photographie, ou du moins, pas de visage reconnaissable. Tout ce qu'on pouvait y voir était une masse de flammes violettes au milieu de laquelle se tenait une silhouette exhalant une fumée noire avec visiblement une épée ou une lance à la main. Surnommé le "Démon Noir", l'individu au centre avait d'énuméré la totalité de ses infraction les plus graves, la dernière ligne étant celle désignant sa prime, de trente et un millions de joyaux. Soupirant avec un sourire aux lèvres, Akamura s'éloigna, heureux de savoir que Yasha n'avait finalement pas passé tout ce temps à ne rien faire.

\- Aussi cher alors qu'on ne sait rien de lui. Je serais toi, je m'y frotterais pas.

Le voûté fut ignoré, puis Akamura décrocha l'avis de recherche afin de le montrer à l'alcoolique duquel il venait de prendre congé. Ce dernier demeura introuvable. Abandonnant l'idée de le trouver, Akamura s'en retourna arpenter les méandres de l'Occultis, le paradis souterrain des contrebandiers, s'étalant dans des tunnels que les premiers mafieux avaient découvert il y a des dizaines d'années.

L'homme qu'il cherchait n'était pas encore assis à un nouveau bar mais était en train de slalomer dans les rues, toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Cherchant sous sa cape, il en sortit difficilement un petit pendentif, identique à celui d'Akamura et entra dans la taverne du Loup Timide, qui portait le même nom à la surface et au cœur de l'Occultis.

Le lendemain, c'est tout Fairy Tail qui était en route pour Amarylle, moins Ryuu, toujours blessée. Il était également prévu qu'Eleyon les accompagne de nouveau, mais le Directeur avait une mission spéciale à lui confier, et Tsura devait assurer son rôle à l'école de magie de Tempesta. Les mages étaients chargés de s'assurer que la ville était bien en quarantaine et d'appeler des renforts le cas échéant. Bien que réticente à une nouvelle expédition, Evan semblait rassurée par la présence de Falcon et Shaporo la mettait étrangement à l'aise. Quant aux deux jeunes mages, ils étaient désireux de se racheter de leur échec face à Kane, idée qui leur trotta dans la tête pendant tout le voyage. Shaporo voulait simplement en finir vite et rentrer, bien qu'Eleyon avait réussi à le motiver, l'envie était passée. Pour Falcon, le but du voyage était différent, il avait encore du mal à croire que Shaporo, ce mangeur de sucette, ce fainéant pouvait être meilleur mage que lui. Haze avait lui juste envie de rapidement en finir afin de pouvoir rentrer à la guilde afin de draguer la jeune mage qui le soignait pendant sa convalescence.

S'arrêtant à plusieurs minutes de marche de la ville en question, les mages de Fairy Tail quittèrent leur carriole et poursuivirent le chemin à pied dans un souci de discrétion. Le paysage était très vallonné et il était ainsi difficile pour Haze et les autres de voir bien loin. Escaladant les flancs de la colline se situant entre eux et leur objectif, aucun des mages présents de s'attendait à un tel spectacle.

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient tous à voir la bourgade en contrebas, c'est un grande muraille de pierre qui leur bouchait la vue. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'une enceinte, formant un énorme cercle autour de l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le village d'Amarylle. Les murailles émergeait d'un haut palais, de la même pierre uniformément grise que le mur d'enceinte, jalonnant les fortifications, quatre tours servaient de miradors afin de contrôler les environs. Aucune porte n'était visible sur l'immense cloison de pierre, ce qui poussa les mages à se demander comment la bâtisse pouvait se ravitailler, et comment elle communiquait avec l'extérieur. N'ayant apparemment que peu de temps pour les question, les quatre compagnons dévalèrent la colline, oubliant totalement la prudence qui était de mise lors d'une situation avec si peu d'information visible. Tentant malgré tout de se mettre à l'abri des tours d'observation, les quatre mages de Fairy Tail s'accolèrent au mur avec l'espoir de ne pas avoir été repérés par les gardes.

\- Bon, bah au moins ça c'est réglé. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Haze observait le mur, comme s'il cherchait une porte cachée qui leur permettrait d'entrer. Evan commençait à reculer, prenant le chemin des hauteurs, plus sûre que là où ils étaient.

\- Il faut qu'on appelle Nephilim et qu'on l'attende.

Elle en fut cependant rapidement dissuadée lorsque Falcon lui attrapa le bras pour calmer les tremblements qui s'emparaient de la jeune femme. Un seul regard suffit entre les deux bruns pour faire croire à la jeune femme qu'à eux quatre, ils étaient capables de libérer la ville entière, le visage souriant de Shaporo acheva les craintes d'Evan, car ce qui était de l'insouciance, elle le prenait pour de la confiance, et elle était donc prête à placer la sienne en ses deux compagnons. Tous attendirent quelques instants que Falcon fasse arriver la pluie, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes pendant lesquelles la respiration des trois autres s'accéléra. De menaçants nuages noirs se formèrent rapidement au dessus des quatre jeunes personne et, en quelques instants, ce fut un véritable déluge qui s'abattit sur toute la zone, le grondement incessant des gouttes sur le sol et l'obscurité provoquée par les nuages se chargeait de couvrir l'entrée des membres de Fairy Tail dans le village.

Prenant leur élan, chacun des mages généra un cercle magique sous ses pieds et s'envola dans une rafale de feu, de vent et d'éclairs avant de se poser doucement au sommet de la muraille. Pour le moment, rien à signaler, le village était toujours bien là, entre les murs, et ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer. Regardant en contrebas, on ne pouvait deviner que de faibles lueurs sur le toit des maisons, l'obscurité ambiante empêchait de voir très loin. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à descendre dans la ville, Shaporo regarda à droite, puis à gauche avant de jeter un œil derrière lui.

\- Il est où Haze ?

Ce dernier, toujours en bas du mur, regardait l'endroit où venait d'atterrir ses compagnons, les yeux mi-clos à cause des gouttes s'abattant sur son visage.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Infiltration

Mimant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche, Haze commença à écrire dans le creux de sa main, comme s'il tenait un stylo.

\- Cher journal, aujourd'hui les trois idiots qui me servent d'amis ont encore oublié que je ne sais pas voler, comment leur avouer qu'ils m'énervent ?

Remarquant l'absence du jeune homme, Shaporo se décida à aller le chercher, Falcon n'ayant montré que peu d'entrain à la tâche. Arrivé en bas, le mage phénix fit un signe de main à celui qui avait été oublié.

\- Haze ! Viens, je vais te monter.

Écarquillant les yeux, le dénommé tourna le dos à celui qui était venu le chercher et mima encore d'écrire son journal.

\- Je t'aime bien Shaporo, mais pas à ce point.

Tentant de garder son calme et son sourire, Shaporo était trahi par une veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe, contrastant avec le grand sourire qu'il affichait. Les pas en avant que faisait le mage de feu étaient toujours compensés par le double de pas en arrière du jeune garçon brun, ce qui agaçait profondément le mage de Fairy Tail.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shaporo arriva auprès d'Evan et Falcon qui s'étaient fait discret en s'accroupissant. Sur son dos se trouvait Haze, la joue légèrement gonflée avec une petite brûlure en forme de poing. Saluant de la main les deux mages comme si de rien était, il tentait de garder un visage neutre malgré la douleur lui lacérant le visage. Falcon ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'Evan réprima un rictus, le cachant derrière sa main et se retournant. La légère euphorie passée, les trois mages se mirent enfin en mouvement et entrèrent dans la ville, cachés par la pluie, le tonnerre et la pénombre.

Serpentant dans la boue entre les maisons, les quatre mages se rapprochèrent du palais, se doutant bien que c'est là bas qu'ils parviendraient à régler les problèmes du village. Cependant, de nombreuses patrouilles arpentaient les rues du bourg, ce qui obligeait les quatre jeunes à rester caché plus qu'à avancer. Ressentant les vibrations dans l'air, Evan guida les trois garçons jusqu'à une taverne où elle sentait l'agitation spécifique à une fête, ils pourraient donc entrer sans se faire remarquer et se faire passer pour des villageois lambda. Alors que Falcon s'apprêtait à entrer, il fut stoppé par Haze.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, le plus important c'est de rester calme et de se fondre dans la masse, d'accord ?

Entrant sans faire de bruit dans le bâtiment, les trois mages virent pendant quelques instants une scène typique de bar avant que tout ne s'arrête, les buveurs se retournant un à un vers les intrus. Interrompant leur ripaille devant l'arrivée des mages. Les fêtards se révélaient tous être des Pions du Dark Chess, vêtus de leur habituel uniforme noir et blanc. Un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, l'impassibilité des quatre entrants fit peser le doute dans l'assemblée qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ils avaient affaire. L'équilibre fut rompu lorsqu'un homme se tenant au bar, à côté d'un individu incroyablement massif, se retourna.

L'homme de taille moyenne, portait une large armure noire et or se prolongeant dans des jambières du même coloris. Se frottant le menton taillé par les ans, il observait les mages de Fairy Tail. En particulier Evan dans le silence le plus total. Relevant doucement la tête, l'homme qui portait un Fou à son oreille la montra de la main et murmura.

\- Attrapez-les.

A ces mots, la totalité de la salle, mises à part les deux personnes au bar, se jeta sur les jeunes mages, renversant tables et chaises dans le passage. Ne s'attendant pas à se faire repérer si tôt, aucun des quatre n'avait reculé, stupéfaits qu'ils étaient par le fait que la taverne était remplie de Pions. Le seul à agir fut Falcon, les dents serrés, qui fit un pas en avant, frappant le sol du pied en le posant, il envoya ses bras vers le Fou et concentra sa foudre bleue entre ses paumes et ses doigts arqués.

\- Éclair Sauvage !

Jaillissant des ses mains, une lueur azure aveugla la totalité de la salle avant que des éclairs ne se répandent dans la totalité de l'établissement. La dispersion de l'attaque était telle que plutôt que d'infliger de réels dégâts, le but de Falcon était plutôt de retarder l'arrivée des adversaires de manière à se laisser le temps de se retirer. Malgré cela, quelques étincelles mirent le feu aux meubles, ce qui passa totalement inaperçu dans la cohue générale. Une fois arrivés dehors, les mages de Fairy Tail se dispersèrent, Evan et Falcon partant sur les côtés pendant que Haze et Shaporo demeurèrent face à l'entrée. Le jeune brun mit alors sur ses oreilles son casque noir fétiche et lança sa musique favorite.

Dès lors que le gros des troupes jaillit de la salle, ils furent reçus par un cri strident qui leur perça les oreilles en plus de les clouer au sol. . Les vitres de la taverne éclatèrent, répandant des échardes de verres dans les environs. Shaporo venait de faire apparaître un cercle magique devant sa bouche grande ouverte duquel sortaient des ondes rougeoyantes. Les quelques mages qui parvenaient encore à se mouvoir furent interceptés par Haze, protégé du cri de son compagnon par son casque, il frappait avec précision ceux qui avançaient encore. Esquivant un coup qui lui arrivait par la droite, il empoigna le bras qui se présentait à lui et le vrilla, déboîtant le coude de l'homme qui l'attaquait. Envoyant son pied en arrière, il frappa au visage un homme qui lui fonçait dessus avant de l'envoyer au sol en tournant sur lui même et lui heurtant la tempe du talon.

\- Qui aurait cru que ça allait marcher ? dit Haze en tapant dans la main de son camarade.

Rapidement, les seuls qui n'étaient pas au sol avec les articulations déboîtées étaient ceux qui demeuraient à l'intérieur de l'auberge. C'est à ce moment que Shaporo et Haze se retirèrent de la vue de tous. Le reste des Pions, enfin libérés du Cri, jaillirent de la porte à la recherche des quatre mages fuyards. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prendre connaissances des alentours, les mages du Dark Chess furent cueillis par une tornade noire et blanche qui les emporta vers les cieux dans un déluge d'eau et de boue. Fruit de l'effort conjoint de Falcon et Evan, le tourbillon emporta une large partie du bâtiment ainsi que la totalité des Pions qui étaient proches de la sortie de la taverne. L'alerte était désormais donnée et toutes les miradors se mirent à braquer leurs projecteurs vers l'intérieur de la ville en cherchant la cause du raffut.

Pendant le court laps de temps que mirent les Pions qui étaient de garde à arriver, le dénommé Morgart, l'homme à l'armure assis au bar, semblait légèrement surpris par une telle défaite de ses Pions. Il tapa alors le dos du géant à ses côté en lui ordonnant de les lui ramener. Le colosse se leva alors de son tabouret, dont les pieds écartés aurait pu faire croire qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de céder, puis retira son large manteau de cuir. Ne portant plus qu'une veste noire sans manches, il révéla son bras gauche entièrement fait dans un cristal bleuté, qui se mit à scintiller doucement lorsque l'homme portant une Tour à son oreille se mit en marche vers les mages adverses.

Voyant arriver l'homme au bras de cristal par le trou béant qu'était devenu la porte de la taverne, Falcon hurla à Evan de le laisser s'occuper de leur nouvel adversaire. Tout d'abord réticente à l'idée d'abandonner son compagnon, Evan céda sous la pression du mage brun dont le sourire lui redonna confiance. Elle s'en alla donc rejoindre Haze et Shaporo qui avaient laissé le champ libre à la tornade des deux mages de vent. Enfin seul, le sourire de Falcon quitta son visage,

\- Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais à m'ennuyer ici. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te sauver comme tes amis.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Souriante, la Tour fit luire son cristal comme s'il était entièrement fait de lumière. En guise de salutation, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de planter sa main de cristal dans le sol et de soulever une énorme motte de terre avec autant de difficulté qu'il en aurait eu si il avait reversé une table au bord de laquelle se tenait Falcon. Projeté dans les airs par la force colossale de son adversaire, le mage de Fairy Tail ne savait plus vraiment où il était, si ce n'est la tête en bas. Quittant les environs du gigantesque projectile, il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin alors que le monticule de terre s'écrasait sur des maisons toutes proches, causant des cris et des pleurs sous les ruines ensevelies. Effaré qu'il y ait encore des civils dans la zone, Falcon fut envahi par la colère en voyant le peu de remord qu'avait le géant d'avoir causé tant de dégâts.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait évacuer la ville ?

\- C'est une quarantaine mon garçon, c'est le principe que tout le monde reste dedans.

Alors que l'orage causé par Falcon semblait empirer, le mage de Fairy Tail, entouré d'éclairs et de nuages sombres, se ruait sur le géant, le poing en avant. La tour dut se réfugier derrière son bras de cristal pour éviter les dégâts. Sans attendre la riposte de son adversaire, Falcon posa la main au sol et généra une grande tornade noire qui parvint avec quelques difficultés à faire décoller le géant du sol et l'emporter dans les airs. Le poursuivant, le mage brun arriva au-dessus de l'homme au bras de cristal qui tournait frénétiquement la tête, cherchant le sol du regard pour se repérer. Profitant de la confusion, Falcon créa un cercle magique devant lui.

\- Rayon de foudre !

Les étincelles crépitantes alentours se réunirent alors sur le cercle en un unique éclair. Dans un grondement sourd, l'éclair frappa la Tour et l'écrasa au sol avant de se dissiper, le corps de la cible encore fumant et parcouru d'étincelles. Porté par la tornade qui s'estompait, Falcon se posa près du cratère, s'avançant avec confiance vers sa victime. Le sol se fissura soudain devant lui et il n'eut pas le temps de reculer suffisamment pour éviter les débris soulevés par l'homme au bras cristallin. Repoussé en arrière par la violence de l'attaque, il fit un large bond pour éviter la charge du géant qui parvint cependant à lui attraper la cheville. L'écrasant au sol, il lâcha prise afin d'abattre son poing dans le torse du mage des tempêtes. Tournant sur le sol à l'aide de ses mains, Falcon généra un puissant souffle par le mouvement de ses jambes, faisant reculer le géant de quelques mètres, ses pieds laissant une large traînée dans le sol.

Déjà debout, le mage de Fairy Tail regarda quelques instants vers le ciel, ses cheveux plaqués par la pluie qui redoublait d'intensité, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à voir son adversaire malgré la lueur de son bras. Une brise commença alors autour du mage brun faisait onduler sa veste de cuir doucement, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que des étincelles électriques bleues ne se répandent finalement autour du jeune garçon, zébrant ses bras et son manteau.

Dans la taverne, l'homme à l'armure finissait son verre et s'apprêtait à sortir pour terminer le travail, ce qui, apparemment, n'avait toujours pas été fait. Il fut rejoint par un homme négligé, détrempé par la pluie, aux cheveux noirs plaqués sur ses joues et se confondant avec sa barbe. Se secouant comme un chien humide, il vint s'asseoir près du Fou en l'ignorant totalement. Réalisant rapidement que personne ne viendrait prendre sa commande, il alla se servir lui-même un large verre sous le regard inquisiteur du mage noir. Cet homme, en pleine quarantaine et pour ainsi dire en pleine zone de combat s'était déplacé pour simplement boire un verre ? Soit il était fou, soit il était vraiment en manque. Curieux, l'homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers le buveur qui continuait de faire comme s'il était dans une taverne classique, complètement oublieux de sa situation réelle.

\- Hé ! T'as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si tu ne te mets pas à l'abri ? C'est pas très prudent de sortir pour le moment.

Tournant simplement la tête vers son interlocuteur, le barbu plongea ses yeux verts, vides de toute émotion, dans ceux du Fou. Ce dernier eu alors une réponse qu'il n'attendait absolument pas, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était ni fou, ni en manque d'alcool. Le problème, c'est qu'il ignorait complètement ce qui motivait l'homme aux cheveux bruns, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Tentant de se reprendre, l'homme à l'armure tenta de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui avant que les choses ici ne dégénèrent. Regardant derrière lui, le barbu regarda longuement la façade de l'établissement, arrachée par la tornade d'Evan et de Falcon.

\- Il semblerait que les choses aient déjà "dégénéré" ici…

Terminant tranquillement son verre, le brun quitta les lieux, laissant le vieil homme seul dans ses réflexions. Ce dernier hochant la tête en pensant que son interlocuteur allait rencontrer un funeste destin entre les murs de la quarantaine. Quant à lui, il resta finalement assis dans la taverne et ne jugea pas bon d'intervenir, respectant le duel qui opposait Falcon à l'homme au bras de cristal, même s'il se doutait après avoir vu les quelques minutes de combat, que le mage de Fairy Tail allait être en grande difficulté.

Arpentant les rues, Shaporo, Haze et Evan nettoyaient le terrain pour laisser Falcon libre d'affronter son adversaire. Ils se rendirent donc vers le palais dans le but d'intercepter les renforts de Pions. Ils se postèrent alors de chaque côté de la grande porte de pierre, Evan d'un côté et Shaporo de l'autre, Haze, quant à lui, se tenait devant la porte, à quelques mètres d'elle. Ainsi, lorsque la porte de pierre s'enfonça dans le sol pour laisser passer les mages du Dark Chess, ils se trouvèrent face à Haze, seul.

Le jeune homme fit alors semblant d'être effrayé et rebroussa chemin en courant, attirant les pions à lui. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, Shaporo et Evan se portèrent au secours de leur compagnon sous le regard discret du soulard qui se tenait sur la muraille, adossé au mur du palais. Trop occupés à suivre le fuyard, les Pions ne purent rien faire lorsqu'une avalanche de flammes se chargea d'éclaircir les rangs du Dark Chess, enflammant le sol comme s'il était fait de paille. Plongeant au cœur du brasier qu'il venait d'allumer, Shaporo provoqua une puissante vague de flamme. Emportés par le souffle, les Pions les plus proches cherchaient encore l'origine de ces flammes résistantes au déluge. Se redressant, encerclé par les Pions, les flammes de Shaporo s'étendaient depuis la base de son cou jusqu'au bas de son dos, de même que l'arrière de ses bras et jambes étaient consumés par un feu qui formait de larges plumes. Incontestablement, il tenait cette idée d'Eleyon, qui se battait toujours avec les poings en feu, et l'avait porté au niveau supérieur.

Se remettant tout juste de la comète enflammé qui venait de les renverser, les Pions chargèrent le seul ennemi qu'ils avaient en visuel. Les mages attaquant Shaporo de dos eurent la mauvaise surprise de le voir disparaître devant leurs yeux, comme s'il avait entièrement brûlé. L'instant d'après, le mage qui était resté le plus en retrait se fit catapulter par le mage de Fairy Tail, percutant quelques uns de ses compagnons au passage. Ceux restants se retournèrent subitement, surpris que le mage de feu soit si loin derrière eux, et, alors qu'ils hésitaient à foncer de nouveau à l'assaut, Shaporo leur épargna cette peine en disparaissant de nouveau dans les flammes et en réapparaissant devant le nez du mage le plus proche, le frappant d'un puissant uppercut avant de frapper l'air devant lui d'un large mouvement de bras, provoquant une vague de flamme qui prenait sa source dans les plumes ardentes du mage. La plupart des Pions ne put rien faire pour contrer l'attaque, et seule une poignée de chanceux parvint à éviter l'attaque, seulement pour que Shaporo ne leur empoigne le visage et les écrase au sol, les mettant hors de combat.

Rapidement, le mage de Fairy Tail se retrouva seul au milieu des mages rampant sur le sol pour s'enfuir, Evan n'avait pas jugé opportun d'intervenir, voyant que le jeune blond s'en sortait très bien seul. Sortant de sa cachette, elle s'approcha doucement de Shaporo qui venait d'éteindre ses flammes, les deux ayant le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir si facilement terminé le travail. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Haze de revenir tout sourire, bien qu'apparemment un peu plus amoché que ses compagnons, visiblement, un petit groupe de Pion avait échappé à l'attaque de Shaporo et avait donné du fil à retordre au jeune homme. Les trois jeunes gens prirent alors la direction de l'endroit où chutaient des éclairs. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, les trois mages furent surpris de ce qu'ils y trouvèrent, le mage alcoolique en fit de même et, tout comme les mages de Fairy Tail, il écarquilla les yeux.

D'un simple orage, le ciel avait dégénéré en un ouragan, les nuages tournaient dans le ciel, formant un œil qui semblait exactement de la même taille que la ville toute entière. Le mur de l'œil semblait gonfler petit à petit, comme s'il allait dévorer le village et ses habitants. Evan sembla paniquer et se mit à courir sous le regard incrédule de ses deux amis. Se regardant quelques secondes, Shaporo et Haze se lancèrent finalement à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Leur destination n'était cependant qu'un large champ de ruines, des cratères jonchaient le sol, signe d'un terrible affrontement. Falcon, enfoncé dans un creux du sol dont il peinait à s'extraire, la boue le collant et l'empêchant de sortir haletait profondément et semblait plus qu'énervé. Le géant au bras de cristal lui, semblait assez amoché, tout comme Falcon, cependant, seul le mage de Fairy Tail semblait montrer des signes de fatigue et d'agacement, tandis que la Tour était impassible et extrêmement calme, même si on pouvait voir un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Ce fut suffisant pour faire perdre à Falcon le reste de son calme, ce qui se traduisit par un énorme éclair bleu s'écrasant sur le jeune garçon, ne laissant visible que sa silhouette, sa veste de cuir noire soulevée par le souffle de l'impact. Une fois l'éclair résorbé, Falcon demeura parcouru d'étincelles qui commençaient à attaquer sa veste, laissant des traces brûlées par endroit. S'arc-boutant légèrement, Falcon augmenta l'intensité des éclairs qui jaillissaient de son corps et se répandaient sur le sol, formant de larges arcs électriques autour du mage de Fairy Tail. Le vent commençant à s'intensifier, si bien qu'il devenait difficile d'avancer, la pluie qui tombaient jusque là sur le mage brun se mit à tournoyer dans les airs au dessus de lui alors que même le géant au bras de cristal dut se protéger les yeux des débris qui commençaient à virevolter dans tous les sens, propulsés par la puissance du jeune garçon. Profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, Falcon décolla vers son adversaire laissant une traînée de nuages noir parcourus d'éclair derrière lui. Il s'écrasa ensuite sur le bras de cristal de la Tour qui fut repoussé sous la puissance de l'impact, laissant le géant désemparé alors que Falcon avait retrouvé le sourire. Toujours dans les airs, le mage de Fairy Tail prépara son bras en le plaçant en arrière, se recouvrant d'une fine pellicule noire, le bras de Falcon commença à imiter un ciel orageux, des éclairs parcourant même le poing du jeune garçon.

Lorsqu'enfin Falcon frappa, il libéra toute la magie contenu dans son bras qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une puissance rafale noire qui fit s'envoler le géant comme une poupée de chiffon et l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur d'enceinte à une bonne dizaine de mètres de là, formant un large gouffre dans le gigantesque mur, une fissure remontant jusqu'au sommet de l'enceinte. Chutant lourdement au sol, la Tour mit quelques secondes à se relever et à reprendre son équilibre, Falcon n'attendit pas une seconde et continua sa charge, fonçant droit sur son adversaire. Dans un fracas de tonnerre, Falcon frappa le bras de cristal que le mage du Dark Chess avait mit en opposition pour se prémunir d'une attaque. Cette fois-ci, Falcon ne put percer les défenses de son adversaire, ce dernier demeurant bien en place. Son bras se mit alors à grossir, les cristaux le constituant s'allongeant vers l'arrière, brisant toute la symétrie de la Tour. Attrapant Falcon au pied, il se mit à le balancer dans tous les sens avant de l'écraser sur le sol, puis le mur d'enceinte et enfin de l'envoyer au loin, en direction des mages de Fairy Tail qui arrivaient tout juste. le mage des tempêtes s'écrasa dans une gerbe de boue et glissa sur deux bons mètres avant d'être arrêté par Shaporo. Ce dernier tenta de l'aider à se relever, simplement pour que le brun lui retire la main de son épaule et ne le fasse lui même.

S'étant précipité pour rejoindre Falcon, aucun des trois mages de Fairy Tail n'avait vu qu'ils avaient été suivis, un régiment entier de Pions se tenaient derrière les mages de Fairy Tail et demeuraient en retrait après un geste de main de l'homme à l'épée qui avait enfin mit les pieds hors de la taverne, la pluie ayant cessé dans l'oeil du cyclone. Passant sa main à l'extérieur pour s'en assurer, Morgart leva les yeux vers le ciel pour observer ce qu'il pensait être une éclaircie, cependant la vision de l'ouragan au-dessus du village le surpris à tel point qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Cherchant du regard le responsable d'un tel phénomène, il ne put se résoudre à croire que le petit brun qui luttait pour se défaire d'une Tour était celui qui causant un tel cataclysme au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Falcon s'il te plaît, calme toi.

La voix suppliante d'Evan attira l'attention du mage brun qui se demandait bien quelle raison elle pouvait avoir pour lui demander de se calmer à un moment pareil.

\- Regarde le ciel.

Tournant sa tête vers les cieux, Falcon vit le cyclone se rapprocher de plus en plus du sol à mesure que le combat avançait, sans doute qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la ville ne soit ravagée par la tempête que déchaînait Falcon sans même en avoir conscience. Observant la surprise sur le visage du jeune mage, l'homme barbu, tranquillement assis sur le mur d'enceinte se demandait bien comment quelqu'un pouvant manipuler inconsciemment une telle masse d'air n'avait pas les moyens de se débarrasser d'une simple Tour.

Faisant détacher Falcon de son oeuvre, Shaporo le tira par l'épaule en direction de son adversaire, bien décidé à s'en occuper avec le mage brun. Ce dernier n'était apparemment pas de cet avis et repoussa le bras de Shaporo, chargeant seul le géant qui s'était mit lui aussi à courir en voyant le brun accélérer. N'ayant pas le temps de le rattraper, Shaporo dut se contenter de courir derrière lui et de se lancer de concert à l'attaque du géant. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas affaire à un seul mage, le géant changea de tactique et lança son énorme bras de cristal en arrière. Ce dernier s'illumina alors de nouveau depuis l'épaule jusqu'au poing d'une lueur blanchâtre. Frappant l'air devant lui, il libéra un rayon blanc qui fonça vers les mages de Fairy Tail. Falcon, qui allait bien trop vite pour réagir à temps, fut frappé de plein fouet par le rayon et repoussé au loin. Shaporo évita son compagnon et continua l'assaut pendant qu'Evan réceptionnait le mage des tempêtes en amortissant sa chute à l'aide de ses bourrasques, lui permettant de se relever, et, sans un merci, se relancer à l'attaque. Le mage blond arriva rapidement au contact du géant et s'envola lorsqu'il tenta de le frapper. Une fois dans les airs, Shaporo lança ses deux bras en arrière, les recouvrant de flammes qui prirent la forme de grandes ailes enflammées. Battant des bras, le mage de Fairy Tail fit s'écraser ces deux ailes sur la Tour qui disparut rapidement dans un large brasier.

Voyant cela, Falcon s'arrêta brusquement et regarda attentivement Shaporo aux prises avec le géant, disparaissant dans les flammes comme si c'était un fantôme, et posant de grandes difficultés à la Tour qui ne parvenait pas à le toucher. Étrangement, Falcon et le géant semblaient énervés l'un comme l'autre, pour la Tour, cela se traduisit par une onde de choc causée par un puissant coup au sol qui se chargea de souffler les flammes en même temps que Shaporo. Alors que le géant accourait vers un mage de feu à terre, un énorme éclair s'écrasa sur son chemin, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Se relevant rapidement, le géant put simplement lever son bras de cristal vers le ciel, empêchant un autre éclair de lui infliger des dégâts. Le bras de cristal, maintenant chargé parcouru d'étincelles, refusait d'obéir à son propriétaire et demeurait pointé vers le ciel, Falcon était cependant bien trop colérique pour profiter de ce fait et continuait sans relâche de faire s'abattre la foudre sur son adversaire. Une myriade d'éclairs s'écrasant aussi bien sur le sol que sur la Tour souleva un nuage de poussière autour du géant, rendant le mage du Dark Chess invisible pendant la durée de l'attaque. Lorsqu'enfin Falcon, haletant et transpirant à grosses gouttes, cessa le sort, le nuage de poussière se dissipa rapidement à cause du vent, laissant voir la silhouette du mage noir. Toujours debout, le bras vers le haut, on pouvait voir des cratères autour de lui, de même que de larges entailles sur son bras cristallin, signes des terribles attaques qu'il venait d'encaisser.

Mais il était toujours debout et semblait même sourire des essais vains du jeune garçon des tempêtes.

Enrageant de le voir en si bon état, Falcon fut soulevé par la puissance de sa magie, flottant à quelques centimètre du sol alors qu'autour de lui, une épaisse brume parcourue d'éclairs s'étendait peu à peu. Dangereusement proche du village, l'ouragan poussa Morgart à agir, ce dernier s'élança vers Falcon au même moment que ce dernier s'élançait vers la Tour. Arrivant au-dessus du mage de Fairy Tail, Morgart lui empoigna l'arrière du crâne et l'écrasa sur le sol, le stoppant net dans sa course. Le maintenant au sol, Morgart ne faisait qu'enrager un peu plus Falcon qui libéra sa colère et sa magie, électrisant Morgart, la Tour et Shaporo dans un accès de rage, ses incontrôlables éclairs bleus manquant même de toucher Haze et Evan et tranchant des maisons comme du beurre.

Se faisant soulever de terre par les cheveux, Falcon n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Morgart retira ensuite son poing du ventre du jeune garçon avant de le lancer à son compagnon au bras translucide pour qu'il le porte. Se retournant vers le reste des mages, le vieil homme passa la main dans ses cheveux afin d'en enlever une partie de l'eau. Shaporo, voulant venger Falcon, chargea l'homme à l'armure les bras enflammés. Croisant les bras devant lui, Shaporo lança deux ailes de flamme sur le Fou qui fusionnèrent afin de former une seule et unique vague enflammée. Le vieil homme posa la main sur son sabre et trancha l'air devant lui, séparant les flammes de Shaporo en deux partie distinctes, laissant le pauvre mage de Fairy Tail béat. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de voir ses flammes se faire trancher en deux, Shaporo vit une gerbe de sang sortir de son bras gauche qui portait les traces d'un coup d'épée, suite de l'attaque du Fou.

S'écrasant au sol dans une mare de sang, Shaporo se mit à hurler à la mort étant donné que la blessure était ouverte jusqu'à l'os et le faisait souffrir le martyr. Se concentrant sur la plaie, Shaporo généra des flammes bleues et blanches afin de soigner sa blessure. Voyant cela, le mage à l'armure fit quelques pas vers l'homme à terre et leva son pied afin de l'écraser sur Shaporo. Il en fut empêché lorsqu'une silhouette lui attrapa le pied levé en lui frappant le torse, l'envoyant sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il se releva pour observer le responsable, il ne vit que Haze, entouré d'une aura blanche, signe d'un sort de soutien lancé par Evan. Le jeune homme au casque autour du cou se tenait de profil, le poing serré face aux mages du Dark Chess en arborant un visage fermé, contrairement à ses sourires habituels.

\- Désolé, mais je suis encore là.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Fuyons !

Fonçant à toute allure vers la Tour afin de pouvoir récupérer Falcon, Haze tentait également de gagner du temps pendant que Shaporo se remettait, espérant tenir suffisamment pour que ses deux compagnons valides puissent partir d'ici. Les Pions quant à eux, ne savaient trop que faire, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir il y a quelques instants et ne pouvaient se décider à appréhender les deux mages tout proches. Voyant cela, Morgart hurla tout en s'opposant à Haze.

\- Vous attendez quoi ?! Attrapez-les !

La troupe de Pion se mit alors en branle et s'avança au pas de course vers Evan et Shaporo. La jeune femme balança alors son bras en direction des Pions, provoquant l'apparition d'un cercle magique libérant une bourrasque. Bien que trop faible pour emporter les Pions, la rafale les empêchait d'avancer rapidement, les plus robustes ne pouvaient alors que marcher lentement. L'urgence gérée, Evan put maintenant aider Shaporo à se lever, les flammes bleues et blanches du jeune homme brûlant encore dans l'entaille de son épaule. Générant une tornade autour d'eux, Evan s'en servit pour les élever tout deux dans les airs, sautant de toit en toit, elle tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les Pions et eux.

Haze, face à Morgart, bataillait pour éviter les coups d'épée du Fou. L'avantage de vitesse donné par Evan ne durerait qu'un temps, et il fallait à tout prix récupérer Falcon avant que le sort ne s'estompe. Laissant une traînée blanche sur son passage, Haze se baissa afin de passer sous l'épée de Morgart en lui longeant le flanc gauche. Il lui frappa l'arrière du genou de la main droite tout en lui attrapant le cou de la main gauche, ainsi déséquilibré, Haze put le plaquer au sol et continuer sa course. La Tour tenait toujours Falcon sur son épaule de son bras droit organique, elle lança donc son bras de cristal en direction de Haze. Grâce au sort d'Evan, Haze pouvait presque voir cette attaque au ralenti, et il n'avait même pas à forcer pour sauter sur le membre de cristal, en s'aidant de ses deux mains. Prenant appui sur le large poing de la Tour, le jeune garçon de Fairy Tail lui sauta par dessus en effectuant une vrille afin de se retrouver face au ciel. Attrapant les côtés du crâne chauve du géant, il pivota dans les airs et, emporté par son élan, frappa l'arrière des genoux de la Tour tout en le tirant vers lui, ce qui fit basculer l'homme au bras de cristal en arrière, menaçant d'écraser le non-mage.

Attrapant le col de Falcon, le jeune brun prit appui sur les épaules du mage noir et s'en servit pour libérer son compagnon de l'emprise de son adversaire. A peine eut il touché le sol qu'il dut plonger sur le côté, Falcon inconscient dans les bras, Morgart ayant surgit et avait tranché le sol de son épée, créant une large faille. Plaçant son compagnon sur son dos, Haze put enfin bouger plus librement et courir, bien que ses bras servaient surtout à maintenir Falcon sur son dos. Il se dirigea donc vers Evan et Shaporo, qui étaient encore aux prises avec les Pions, le blond ne parvenant à se battre que d'un bras pendant que les flammes continuaient de refermer sa blessure. Sur son chemin, Haze croisa à nouveau Morgart qui s'apprêtait à lui trancher la tête. Lancé à pleine vitesse, Haze ne pouvait éviter d'un pas de côté, il écarta alors les jambes et se pencha en arrière, laissant passer le coup au dessus de son corps. Le jeune garçon put ensuite, en se relevant, continuer sa route, mais cette fois, c'est un pan de maison qui s'écrasa devant lui et l'empêcha de passer. Levant un bras vers le ciel, Haze laissa échapper un grognement de dépit.

\- Une maison, carrément ?

L'échappatoire coupée, il n'avait d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour et d'affronter à nouveau ses deux assaillants.

Dans la tête du jeune garçon, le combat se transforma alors en un jeu, et Haze devait atteindre le prochain croisement tout en évitant de se faire toucher par les deux personne devant lui. Courant droit sur Morgart, ce dernier fut surpris par l'absence d'hésitation du jeune garçon. Améliorée par le sort d'Evan, la vitesse d'Haze était telle que ce petit moment d'hésitation lui permit de se retrouver au contact du premier mage noir qui eut à peine le temps de lever son sabre et de porter un grand coup horizontal. Voyant l'attaque venir, Haze fit un rapide pas un arrière, laissant passer l'épée juste devant ses yeux puis accéléra de nouveau, ne laissant à trancher au mage noir que la lueur blanche qu'Haze laissait derrière lui. Après avoir passé Morgart, son sous-fifre ne paraissait qu'une formalité, la vitesse que lui conférait le sort d'Evan faisait passer ce mage émérite pour un individu des plus patauds.

* Pas plus difficile que de faire rager Falcon* pensa alors le jeune garçon.

Voyant le bras de cristal s'abattre sur lui, il fit un pas croisé sur sa gauche, laissant l'attaque passer à une bonne trentaine de centimètre de son visage. Deux choix s'offraient maintenant au jeune garçon, soit il continuait sur sa lancée et passait par le côté droit du géant, soit il tentait l'humiliation et passait sous l'ouverture béante formée entre le bras de cristal et son corps. Ne sachant contrôler son hubris, Haze fonça tête baissée sous le bras du géant et parvint à passer, bien plus difficilement que prévu et en perdant beaucoup de son élan. Il finit néanmoins par passer avant que la Tour n'ait pu réagir, c'est du moins ce qu'il se disait avant de ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de son dos. Le colosse avait, par réflexe, balancé son bras gauche en direction de la lueur fuyante qu'était Haze, par chance, il avait touché le jeune mage et l'avait envoyé à plusieurs mètres de là en le faisant lâcher son compagnon.

Voyant les paysages défiler devant ses yeux, Haze ne savait plus vraiment dans quel sens il se trouvait. Lorsque l'alternance du ciel noir et de la terre se faisait moins rapide, il posa un pied sur le sol pour se stabiliser, puis la main, pour finir par faire une roue puis un salto avant de se retrouver fermement sur les deux pieds. Accusant légèrement le coup, le jeune homme chercha un instant son compagnon des yeux avant d'accourir vers lui et de le remettre sur son dos, bien que le coup avait été douloureux, il n'avait pas causé autant de dégâts que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, et Haze pouvait bouger librement malgré la douleur mordant son flanc gauche. Ayant malgré tout réussi à franchir la Tour, Haze se contenta de courir droit devant lui. Sentant une présence dans son dos, Haze se jeta en avant, ce qui fut tout juste suffisant pour éviter que Morgart ne les tranche en deux, lui et Falcon. L'attaque du Fou se chargea donc d'entailler profondément une maison, révélant au grand jour la famille qui y avait élu refuge. Ignorant complètement le tort qu'il pouvait causer, Morgart, visiblement en colère d'être ainsi tourné en ridicule par un jeune homme, tailladait frénétiquement afin de toucher le membre de Fairy Tail.

A plusieurs mètres au dessus du combat, l'ivrogne barbu observait intensément le sabre que le Fou agitait dans tout les sens. A une telle distance, il était impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait bien du sabre qu'il cherchait et ce pour quoi il était venu. Nul doute cependant n'était permit quant à la qualité de l'arme et celle de son utilisateur, et il était déjà miraculeux qu'Haze soit toujours entier et en vie. Jetant un œil dans la direction des autres mages, il vit que Shaporo était enfin prêt au combat mais semblait éprouver des difficultés face aux vagues de Pions qui venaient incessamment à la poursuite des deux mages, les empêchant complètement d'accéder au sommet de la muraille et donc de s'enfuir.

Ne se décidant pas d'intervenir avant de s'être assuré de l'authenticité de l'épée du Fou, le barbu demeura perché sans bouger, tout en sachant bien qu'il devrait descendre dans l'arène pour récupérer l'arme si d'aventure elle l'intéressait. Il continua donc de siphonner sa gourde tout en observant le cyclone se résorber au dessus de sa tête, les mages se battant dans la ville étant certainement bien trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte.

Échappant à de nombreuses reprises au Fou, Haze finit par trébucher en essayant de ne pas se faire découper la jambe. Roulant sur un bon mètre, emporté par son élan, Haze peinait à se relever et transpirait à grosses gouttes, et pour cause, la gangue blanche qui l'entourait s'était évaporée, emportant avec elle l'endurance, la vitesse et la force du jeune homme. Falcon, bien plus lourd sur les épaules de son compagnon, manquait de tomber au sol, forçant Haze à mettre un genou à terre afin de le garder sur le dos. La sueur coulant maintenant abondamment sur son visage l'obligea à fermer les yeux, si bien qu'il ne vit pas arriver le Fou et ne put entendre que le bruit de ses pas de plus en plus proche.

\- Fini de jouer…

\- Ouais…

Apparemment calmé par sa victoire imminente, Morgart avançait doucement vers les deux mages en rangeant son épée, ce qui provoqua l'agacement du barbu qui ne pouvait plus se faire une idée de l'origine de l'arme. Attrapant Haze par le col, Morgart laissa tomber Falcon au sol alors que ce dernier commençait à grogner, signe que son réveil était imminent. Par pure vengeance d'avoir été ridiculisé, le Fou balança le jeune garçon dans une maison toute proche, creusant un trou dans la bâtisse qui menaçait maintenant de s'effondrer. Encastré dans un monticule de bois, Haze était au moins satisfait du temps qu'il avait gagné afin que Shaporo et Evan puissent s'enfuir, donnant ainsi la possibilité d'obtenir des renforts. Alors qu'il levait la tête afin de voir ses deux adversaires, il fut surpris de ne trouver que le Fou, le corps massif de la Tour étant introuvable. Le cherchant du regard, Haze ne pouvait le voir par l'ouverture dans le mur, il voulut alors se lever pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, mais il se fit clouer au sol par Morgart. Écrasant le jeune garçon sous sa botte, le Fou lui arracha un cri de douleur qui empêchait d'entendre les bris de bois sous Haze. Retirant son pied, Morgart chercha quelque chose dans son dos et en sortit un large bloc de métal orné d'une sphère grisâtre et dans lequel étaient creusés deux réceptacles assez profonds.

Agrippant Haze par le bras, Morgart le souleva du sol puis plaça les mains du jeune garçon dans les creux du bloc de métal. Un crissement se fit alors entendre alors que les mains du jeune homme semblaient fusionner avec le bloc d'acier, lui empêchant tout mouvement des mains et poignets. Faisant de même avec Falcon, Morgart traîna ensuite les deux jeunes garçons derrière lui en se dirigeant vers le palais du mur de pierre.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Shaporo et Evan étaient enfin parvenus au pied du mur d'enceinte et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sauter pour se mettre à l'abri, la maison qui était à côté d'eux se mit à trembler avant de leur foncer dessus. Surpris, Shaporo n'eut d'autre choix que de la réduire en cendre, révélant qu'elle était heureusement vide. Caché par les flammes et les débris incandescents, le géant au bras de cristal surgit alors, empoignant le crâne de Shaporo et l'écrasant au sol avant de l'envoyer sur le mur avec une telle force qu'il y resta coincé quelques instants. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de se tourner vers la jeune femme, la Tour fut soufflé au loin par une bourrasque générée par Evan, les bras tendus derrière un cercle magique qu'elle venait de créer. Se relevant rapidement, le géant avança difficilement vers la jeune femme, n'étant pas suffisamment mobile pour se sortir du torrent, l'homme au bras de cristal n'eut d'autre choix que de marcher en ligne droite, parfois déséquilibré par des rafales qui se manifestaient sous la forme de croissants blancs, qui tranchaient des murs, arrachaient le sol ou le soulevaient de terre pour le faire s'écraser plus loin encore. Repoussant les larges débris qui venaient s'écraser sur lui, la Tour n'avançait que très peu jusqu'à ce que le vent ne se mette à ralentir.

Marchant comme en plein blizzard, la main devant les yeux, le géant faisait des progrès significatifs et progressait de secondes en secondes alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Les vents se faisait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il approchait du cercle magique, mais parallèlement, la fatigue de la jeune femme rendait le sort de moins en moins efficace, si bien que l'inévitable finit par arriver.

Brisant le cercle magique de son bras de cristal, la Tour empoigna les deux bras de la jeune femme qui tomba sur ses genoux en hurlant de douleur. Se faisant soulever de terre, Evan se retrouva le visage face à celui du géant qui venait d'abattre Shaporo. Ce dernier se détacha de son creux dans le mur et avança difficilement vers le mage noir en l'interpellant à sa manière, c'est à dire en le chargeant le corps entouré de flammes mimant la forme d'un oiseau. Repoussé par l'attaque, le géant racla le sol de ses pieds pour tenter de repousser le volatile. Lui coinçant la tête sous le bras, le mage noir se laissa tomber au sol, emportant l'oiseau de feu avec lui. Explosant au sol comme un ballon de baudruche l'oiseau ardent laissa voir Shaporo, dont l'état avancé de fatigue pouvait laisser penser que l'explosion de l'oiseau de flamme était plutôt due à l'épuisement de la réserve magique du jeune garçon que la conséquence de l'attaque du géant.

Les trois mages étaient au sol, Evan, tombée face contre terre se frottait le visage et chercha ensuite du regard son compagnon. Shaporo était tombé à genou un peu plus loin dès la fin de son sort et se tenait devant la Tour, étalé sur le dos avec une énorme brûlure s'étendant sur toute la largeur de son torse. Passablement enragé d'être ainsi malmené par trois jeunes mages, la Tour se leva et, en appuyant chacun de ses pas, avançait vers Shaporo, trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Poussant sur ses bras pour tenter de se lever, le mage de Fairy Tail trembla quelques instants avant de s'écraser au sol et de perdre connaissance.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Ennami

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Shaporo était allongé dans un endroit sombre et plutôt froid, ainsi, même avec les yeux ouverts, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de voir quoi que ce soit. Gémissant à cause des courbatures qui lui mordaient le corps, il luttait pour s'asseoir contre le mur le plus proche. Une fois adapté à la pénombre, Shaporo pouvait voir les briques constituants les murs, les larges menottes de métal à ses poignets, et les barreaux qui l'empêchaient de sortir.

Faisant appel à ses flammes, Shaporo se propulsa vers les barreaux de métal. Mais plutôt que de les transpercer, il se fracassa contre l'acier et retomba net sur le sol, aucune flamme n'étant venue à son secours. Alors qu'il se tortillait de douleur sur le sol, Shaporo ne pouvait pas voir que la petite boule de cristal qui surplombait ses menottes s'était mise à luire lorsqu'il avait tenté de détruire les barreaux, ni savoir qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu utiliser sa magie. S'y reprenant donc à plusieurs fois, Shaporo fut interrompu par un éclair jaune qui passa entre les barres de fer et vint le frapper de plein fouet, le collant au mur dans un cri de douleur. S'écroulant sur le sol, Shaporo ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir aussi mal avec un éclair si réduit. La douleur qui lui mordait la poitrine était causée par une large brûlure qui ne semblait pas vouloir se guérir comme à son habitude, même en se concentrant, rien n'y fit et Shaporo demeura sur le sol, le simple contact de la pierre froide suffisant à lui arracher des gémissements de douleur.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel !? Reste tranquille un peu.

Caché dans le noir, le blond ne voyait pas l'homme qui l'interpellait et ne savait donc pas vraiment où regarder. Des bruits de pas suivirent, accompagnés d'une légère lueur amenée par un second homme, ce dernier arriva au niveau du gardien de la prison qui avait attaqué le mage de Fairy Tail, les deux individus était bruns, le nouveau venu visiblement en surpoids et au crâne légèrement dégarni, tandis que l'autre, assis sur une chaise était assez âgé à en juger par ses rides et ses quelques cheveux blancs.

\- Déjà la relève ? Se demanda alors le vieux gardien.

\- C'est la dernière avant l'arrivée de Monsieur Cedwein. Répliqua le mage bien en chair.

\- Pardon ? C'est Cedwein qui vient ? S'étonna le vieil homme en se levant de sa chaise.

\- C'est ce que Morgart a dit oui.

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, le plus fin des deux Pions poussa un long soupir en se tirant les cheveux en arrière.

\- Eh bah, une Main de l'Empereur ici…

\- L'Empereur a toujours voulu faire un exemple des rebellions et des dissidents. C'est pas étonnant qu'il envoie une Main ici.

\- Tout ça à cause de ces gamins là…

Un visible dégoût sur le visage, le vieil homme s'approcha de la cellule de Shaporo car la plus proche. N'appréciant vraisemblablement pas beaucoup le regard défiant du jeune mage de Fairy Tail, le vieil homme leva la main en la chargeant d'éclairs et hésita quelques instants avant de se faire attraper le poignet par son collègue, accompagnant son geste d'un "non" de la tête. Baissant son bras après qu'il ait été libéré de l'étreinte du grassouillet, il fit volte-face et soupira.

\- Ouais, si jamais l'Empereur vous veut, vaudrait mieux pour moi que vous soyez en bon état.

\- Comment ça "vous" ? Se demanda Shaporo.

\- Bah ouais, vous êtes là tout les cinq.

Shaporo baissa les yeux, il pensait avoir gagné suffisamment de temps pour permettre à Evan au moins de s'échapper, et visiblement, il avait échoué car le Dark Chess les avait capturés tout les… Cinq ?

Ne réagissant pas tout de suite au chiffre, Shaporo posa la tête sur le sol, se demandant bien comment ils pourraient sortir de cet endroit avant d'être emmenés vers l'Empereur. Restant ainsi quelques instants, le blond entendit partir le vieil homme avant que la chaise ne grince, indiquant que le nouveau garde venait de prendre sa place.

S'approchant des barreaux, Shaporo chercha du regard ses compagnons. Impossible pour lui de passer sa tête dans l'interstice, il ne pouvait donc voir que les quelques cellules directement en face de lui. La plupart étaient vides, mais il pouvait également voir qu'en face de lui se trouvait Falcon, adossé au mur de sa prison, son maillot blanc orné d'une large tache rouge qui s'étendait jusque sur le sol en une flaque écarlate. La tête baissée, le brun ne donnait aucun signe de vie et Shaporo ne parvenait même pas à voir s'il respirait ou non.

Se hissant à l'aide des barreaux, Shaporo appela le jeune brun, d'abord doucement, pensant qu'il répondrait vite, puis de plus en plus à fort en secouant les barreaux à mesure que l'inquiétude de ne pas l'entendre grandissait. Continuant pendant quelques secondes de l'appeler en hurlant, Shaporo s'arrêta finalement et colla son crâne sur le fer froid, ses dents grinçaient de ne pas voir son interlocuteur réagir. Frappant furieusement les barreaux, Shaporo fusilla du regard le large garde qui en était bien conscient.

\- Je suis désolé mais, j'y suis pour rien.

Loin de réussir à calmer le jeune garçon, les quelques mots du mage noir déclenchèrent chez le mage de feu un flot incessant d'insultes et de menace, même si le garde savait très bien que Shaporo n'avait absolument pas les moyens de mettre ses fulminations à exécution. Totalement impuissant entre les quatre murs de sa cellule, le mage de Fairy Tail ne parvenait pas à se calmer, c'est alors qu'il tentait une énième fois de se défaire de ses menottes qu'une petite voix dans la cellule d'en face capta son attention.

\- J'essaie de me reposer et tu me détruis les tympans, enfoiré.

Soulagé d'entendre enfin la voix de Falcon, Shaporo cessa d'attaquer les barreaux et ses menottes et s'assit contre le mur froid.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je suis content de t'entendre toi…

Sentant la douleur dans son flanc se réveiller, Falcon ne prononça pas un mot de plus et se contenta de reprendre son souffle en appuyant sur la plaie dont il ignorait l'origine pour tenter de calmer l'hémorragie. Son réveil récent et sa perte de sang l'empêchaient de voir, la vue du jeune homme étant brouillé par des étincelles et des taches sombres. Lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les menottes qu'il avait aux poignets et qui lui interdisaient d'user de la foudre, et la plaie, apparemment profonde, qui l'entaillait légèrement sous les côtes. Jetant un rapide regard à l'extérieur de sa cellule, il voyait simplement la chevelure blonde de Shaporo qui se démarquait des ténèbres ambiantes, le reste lui apparaissait flou et distordu, et donc aucun signe d'Haze ou d'Evan.

Restant quelques minutes dans le noir, Falcon fut sorti de son errance par des bruits de pas métalliques au loin. Quelques seconde plus tard et bien aidé par l'adaptation de ses yeux au noir, Falcon put voir son bourreau aux cheveux gris s'avancer peu à peu, une lumière jaune à la main qui inonda enfin le couloir de lumière. Chacun des prisonniers pouvait enfin voir où bon lui plaisait, on pouvait donc voir Haze dormir paisiblement, et presque ronfler, pendant qu'Evan était en train de se morfondre au fond de sa cellule, la tête entre les genoux. La dernière cellule occupée l'était par une magnifique jeune femme blonde, visiblement du même âge que les mages de Fairy Tail. Portant un short court et des bottes qui laissaient voir une bonne partie de ses jambes, elle était apparemment là depuis un peu plus longtemps qu'eux, à en juger par la salissure de ses habits et l'état de ses cheveux. Ne réagissant jamais, ce fut également le cas lors de l'arrivée du mage noir, ainsi, lorsque Morgart passa devant sa cellule, elle l'ignora et regarda fixement devant elle.

\- On peut dire que vous avez foutu un sacré bordel…

Se traînant jusqu'aux barreaux de sa cellule, Falcon se colla au métal et s'adressa au vieux mage.

\- Fais-moi... sortir d'ici…. et je te jure que…

Respirant difficilement, Falcon avait un débit de parole extrêmement faible, et la patience de Morgart n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de terminer ce qu'il avait à dire. Attrapant le jeune garçon par le col, le Fou le leva à sa hauteur et le tira légèrement vers lui, comme s'il voulait le faire sortir de sa geôle.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas en position pour faire des menaces, gamin.

Le mage noir le laissa ensuite tomber lourdement et s'écraser au sol, réveillant un peu plus la douleur lui lacérant les flancs. Marchant vers le garde comme si de rien n'était, il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir et se contenta de lui annoncer tout haut.

\- Il reste à peine une heure avant l'arrivée de Cedwein, je te prierai d'être irréprochable.

\- B-Bien Monsieur ! Dit le grassouillet en se levant avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

\- Une dernière chose, tu n'aurais pas vu un vagabond aux longs cheveux noirs pendant tes patrouilles dans la ville ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, il doit être encore en ville, où alors il a quitté les lieux. Je repars, assure toi qu'ils ne bougent pas trop.

Sans attendre de réponse, Morgart retourna à ses occupations, laissant le garde seul avec les prisonniers. Prenant un air presque désolé, le Pion du Dark Chess s'approcha de Falcon afin de voir s'il se portait bien après sa chute. Alors qu'il tentait avec difficulté de l'aider à travers les barreaux, le mage noir s'adressa tout bas aux mages de Fairy Tail de peur d'être entendu par ses collègues.

\- Je pense que c'est la dernière fois que vous vous voyez, vous feriez bien de vous dire au revoir…

Ces mots suffirent à faire craquer Evan, qui retenait jusque là ses larmes, ses sanglots emplissant la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé…

Falcon l'empoigna alors par l'encolure à travers les barreaux, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

\- On veut pas de ta pitié.

Shaporo la tête collée aux barres de métal se fit alors entendre.

\- Falcon, arrête, il nous a rien fait.

\- C'est bien ça que je lui reproche. Il arrête pas de nous dire qu'il est désolé, mais il fait rien pour nous aider.

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le choix.

Relâchant le mage noir, Falcon s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol pendant que le garde tombait sur les fesses en se frottant le bas du cou. Poussant violemment sur ses jambes, Falcon tenta de se lever mais, emporté par son élan et devant le manque de soutien de ses membres, il ne put que tituber un moment avant de s'étaler de tout son long au fond de sa cellule. Se reposant sur le mur, il mit quelques seconde à se retrouver en équilibre sur ses deux jambes et put enfin avancer vers le garde. S'aidant des barreaux afin d'éviter de succomber à son équilibre précaire, Falcon fit face au geôlier, ce dernier ayant fait un pas en arrière, intimidé par le mage des tempêtes, malgré les menottes lui ceignant les poignets.

\- Fais-nous sortir d'ici.

\- Si je le fais, ils vont me tuer.

\- Alors enfuis-toi.

La tête de Falcon commençait sérieusement à lui tourner, les murs se distordaient, de même que le visage de son interlocuteur, ça et l'ouïe qui commençait à lui faire défaut rendaient difficile la poursuite de la conversation.

\- Je … seul comme vous… m'occuper…

Incapable de comprendre la phrase du garde, Falcon n'eut d'autre réponse que le silence à offrir et décida de s'asseoir à nouveau devant les mauvais tours que lui jouait son corps. Se retenant au barreau, il étala doucement ses jambes afin de se reposer un instant avant, il en était sûr, de pouvoir s'échapper.

Un bruit métallique se fit alors entendre, suivi de murmures. Intrigué, le garde s'en alla pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, laissant les prisonniers seuls. Shaporo en profita pour se tourner vers son compagnon de guilde, l'air inquiet.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler ou bouger, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Pour Falcon, il n'y avait sans doute pas grand chose de pire que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, si ce n'est que la personne en question soit Shaporo. C'est donc avec tact et délicatesse que Falcon suggéra à son compagnon de s'occuper de ses affaires et de le laisser tranquille. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, avant que des pas ne résonnent de nouveau dans le couloir. Une silhouette, qui n'était apparemment pas celle du garde obèse s'approcha de la cellule la plus proche, celle de Shaporo. Habillé d'un large manteau couleur sable en dessous duquel on pouvait deviner un maillot marron, l'homme portait également un pantalon beige déchiré qui ressemblait plus à un drap raccommodé qu'à un véritable vêtement. Se baissant pour mieux observer le prisonnier, le mage de Fairy Tail put enfin voir de qui il s'agissait, l'homme portait une barbe noire plutôt épaisse, obscurcissant une bonne moitié de son visage. Ayant tenté d'attacher ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, deux larges mèches s'étaient désolidarisées du groupe et entouraient le visage du vagabond. Ses yeux verts mis-clos, presque non naturels, étant la seule touche de couleur, ils ressortaient fortement et semblaient même briller dans le noir, rendant le personnage plus inquiétant que sympathique.

\- Vous allez tous bien ?

Légèrement étonné, Shaporo ne savait pas quoi répondre et cherchait dans le regard de ses compagnons une explication. Ces derniers étant visiblement assez peu circonspects, il dut se résoudre à enquêter seul.

\- Ouais ça va, mais il est où le mec qui était là ?

\- Lui ?

Tenant une tête par le haut du crâne, Shaporo ne mit qu'une seconde à s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en effet du garde grassouillet. Cependant, il vit surtout que cette tête ronde n'était attachée à rien et que le sang coulait encore, formant de petites flaques sur le sol.

\- Oh purée!

Le mage de Fairy Tail fit alors un bon en arrière et rampa le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de cet individu qui n'avait rien d'un sauveur, mais était plutôt un bourreau venu pour les achever. La vue de la tête roulant sur le sol après que le vagabond l'eut lâché fut suffisante pour donner la nausée à Evan qui se mit alors à vomir au fond de sa cellule. Falcon lui n'avait même pas réussi à bouger, tétanisé par la peur du nouvel arrivant, il senti presque son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il tourna ses perçants yeux verts dans sa direction. L'atmosphère, déjà peu enviable, était devenue littéralement irrespirable après l'arrivée de cet individu. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cellule de Falcon, le mage de foudre cessa de respirer, pensant qu'en se fondant dans l'ombre, il pourrait éviter d'attirer l'attention de cet homme.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te concentrer.

Mis à part les relents d'alcool qui émanaient de sa bouche, la voix du vagabond était assez douce, bien que rauque et grave.

\- Me concentrer sur quoi ?

Falcon tenta de prendre sa voix la plus agréable possible, afin de ne pas risquer de vexer son interlocuteur, qu'il pensait capable de le tuer sur le champs pour un mot plus haut que l'autre.

\- Sur ton adversaire en combat. Te calmer me semble impossible, mais essaie néanmoins de canaliser ton ire sur ton ennemi. Ton esprit est diffus, distrait et erratique, c'est pour cela que tu ne contrôles pas ta magie… et par ce fait, tu mets en danger ceux qui t'accompagne.

Le jeune mage de Fairy Tail resta quelques instants silencieux, la bouche entrouverte et le regard plongé dans celui du vagabond. Ce dernier retourna alors vers la cellule de Shaporo, ce dernier s'étant levé et approché des barreaux en entendant l'inconnu discuter avec Falcon. Surpris de voir la tête de son compagnon sur ses épaules, Shaporo prêta toute son attention au barbu qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, vacillant à cause de l'alcool.

\- Tu es trop sûr de toi. Parce que tu es capable de te régénérer, tu deviens insouciant et ne prêtes plus attention aux attaques mineures. Tu laisses ta capacité à guérir compenser pour ton manque d'aptitudes.

Passablement vexé d'être ainsi rabaissé, Shaporo n'en laissa rien paraître, saisi par la peur qu'il avait de l'homme libre. Le vagabond se dirigea alors vers les cellules suivantes et s'arrêta devant celle d'Evan, toujours prise de nausée, sans même lui accorder un regard et sachant bien qu'elle n'accorderai que peu de crédit à celui qui venait d'exécuter le pauvre garde qui n'avait de malfaisant que ses supérieurs.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, ne tente pas de pervertir tes dons pour réaliser le contraire.

Ne faisant que confirmer ce que la jeune femme pensait depuis de nombreux jours, la remarque du vagabond n'arracha aucune réaction à Evan. La confiance en elle de cette dernière, déjà mis à mal par sa capture et son incapacité à soutenir Shaporo, s'émietta alors un peu plus. Les spasmes de son ventre cessèrent subitement, et c'est sa gorge qui commença à se nouer alors que ses yeux se fermèrent afin de ne pas déjà laisser échapper des larmes de déception. Elle qui pensait enfin avoir trouvé le moyen de marcher à côté de ses amis, elle se heurtait maintenant à un mur dont on lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas le franchir. Elle devait maintenant se résoudre à accepter l'inévitable, elle était inutile.

Réveillant Haze en tapant du poing contre les barreaux, le barbu leva légèrement la tête, regardant le jeune homme de bien plus haut que nécessaire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire s'interroger le membre de Fairy Tail.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si tu es complètement idiot ou excessivement présomptueux. Prendre de tels risques alors que non seulement tu es en train de sauver quelqu'un, mais qu'en plus tu n'utilises pas de magie…

\- Parce que je peux pas !

Le vagabond se baissa et agrippa alors l'encolure d'Haze avant de le lever jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il n'y avait aucune véhémence dans son acte pour le moment car il souhaitait surtout bien se faire comprendre du jeune homme. D'autant plus que les autres mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas très coopératifs ou silencieux en voyant leur ami se faire malmener.

\- Raison de plus pour t'en tenir à ce dont tu es capable.

\- Houlà, y'a du vent dans les voiles…

Le vagabond poussa alors un long soupir puis fini par lâcher Haze qui retomba tranquillement sur ses pieds. De sa main droite dorénavant libre, il passa la main dans son dos sous son cache-poussière et commença à en tirer quelque chose. Le bruit métallique emplit alors la pièce et rapidement, c'est un sabre rouge qui finit par sortir du manteau du barbu. Haze fit alors quelques pas en arrière, regrettant alors certainement d'avoir voulu faire le malin avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Simultanément, les trois autres mages de Fairy Tail crièrent au barbu de s'arrêter et de se calmer, en vain. Levant le bras armé au dessus de sa tête, il l'abattit férocement, sur les barreaux tout d'abord afin de pouvoir accéder au prisonnier, sans un bruit, les barres de fer chutèrent vers le sol avant d'y rebondir dans un fracas assourdissant. Avançant d'un pas semblant extrêmement lent à Haze, le vagabond leva une nouvelle fois son sabre, cette fois en direction du jeune homme sans défense. N'ayant aucune échappatoire, Haze ne put que se protéger à l'aide de ses menottes, mesurant bien la futilité de son geste étant donné qu'il venait de découper de larges barreaux comme du beurre.

Ne supportant pas de voir le sabre s'abattre sur lui, Haze ferma les yeux et n'entendit plus alors que les cris de ses amis, suppliant l'homme armé de s'arrêter. Ce fut ensuite le silence, le mal était fait et Haze était au sol, immobile, les poignets toujours ceints par les menottes. Ces dernières étaient cependant tranchées en leur milieu, laissant donc les bras du jeune garçon libre, bien que deux morceaux de métal fussent toujours autour de ses poignets. Se regardant les paumes, Haze chercha ensuite une éventuelle blessure, ne croyant pas au fait que l'homme armé l'avait simplement libéré. Le jeune garçon dû alors se rendre à l'évidence, cet homme n'était pas un ennemi, du moins pas plus que Morgart où la Tour.

Libérant ainsi le reste des mages de Fairy Tail, l'homme au sabre s'arrêta devant la jeune femme blonde qui était toujours inerte dans sa cellule. Rangeant son sabre sous sa cape, il empoigna les barreaux et arracha la porte à main nue, il attrapa la prisonnière et la porta sur son dos, cette dernière ne réagissant toujours pas à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Libérés de leurs menottes, les mages purent enfin faire usage de leurs dons et ainsi, Falcon fut rapidement remit sur pied par Evan.

\- Si j'étais vous, j'essaierai de ne pas me perdre de vue.

Le vagabond et les mages continuèrent leur route dans les couloirs étrangement vide du palais, ayant quitté la zone des geôles, les gardes se faisait très rares, de plus, Morgart avait mobilisé une bonne partie des troupes afin de fouiller la ville à la recherche du client du bar, inconscient qu'il était déjà dans les murs du palais. Curieux de savoir qui était leur sauveur, Shaporo s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Et vous êtes qui au juste ?

\- Est-ce vraiment important en ce moment ? Qui que je sois, vous n'êtes pas plus libre maintenant que vous ne l'étiez entre les murs, je vous conseillerai de garder les questions pour quand vous serez en sécurité.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ?

\- Par la porte, j'ai dit plus tard les questions. Pendant que je la mettrais à l'abri - dit-il en désignant la jeune femme sur son dos de la tête - vous retrouverez les deux gradés du Dark Chess et vous vous en occuperez, toi et le mage aux éclairs.

\- Mais…

L'homme aux longs cheveux s'arrêta alors brusquement, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans par Falcon qui suivait de près. S'adressant aux deux garçons mages, il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers eux.

\- Si vous n'avez pas la force nécessaire pour vous mesurer à eux, alors j'aurai tout aussi bien fait de vous laisser errer dans vos cellules. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'on attend de vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

N'attendant pas de réponse d'aucun des deux mages, l'homme au sabre continua sa route, et tous arrivèrent rapidement à un couloir orné de fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Balançant son bras vers la vitre, cette dernière explosa après qu'un minuscule rayon noir l'eut heurté. Sans donner d'indication, le vagabond sauta par l'ouverture et disparut. Se regardant quelques instants, les mages de Fairy Tail n'avait pas réellement le choix et suivirent l'homme aux cheveux longs. Haze dut une nouvelle fois se faire aider par Shaporo afin d'arriver à destination. La fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur de la ville et des murs qui l'entouraient, les mages de Fairy Tail atterrirent donc sur le sol, libres. Il n'y avait cependant aucun signe de l'homme qui les avait libéré, ni même de la jeune femme blonde qu'il portait sur son dos. La seul chose visible était un ours, énorme, et bien que se tenant sur ses quatre pattes, il était bien plus grand que Falcon ou Shaporo. Evan fut la première à la voir et commença à hurler avant qu'une main griffue noire aux reflets violets lui couvre la bouche l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide. Se faisant enserrer la taille et les jambes, elle vit rapidement qu'il en était de même pour ses amis. Semblant prendre leur origine du ciel, les mains griffues attirèrent les membres de Fairy Tail vers les cieux, sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir ou de se débattre. S'écrasant finalement sur un sol de pierre, ils se relevèrent rapidement et cherchèrent le mage à l'origine du sort qui les avait amené jusqu'ici. La seule présence sur la muraille était celle de l'homme au sabre, la jeune femme blonde allongée derrière lui, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration lente.

Evan s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, regardant le barbu à côté d'elle, ce dernier se délectant du contenu de sa gourde, elle s'adressa à lui à voix basse.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est … vide. Comme si c'était juste un corps, sans rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est l'effet d'une drogue ou autre chose. Je vais la mettre en sécurité, en attendant… Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à faire.

Se tournant vers Shaporo et Falcon avant de sauter de la muraille, il leur fit un léger signe de tête et bondit dans le vide. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient fait à l'idée que leur combat n'était pas terminé, et surtout ils souhaitaient prendre leur revanche sur les mages qu'ils voyaient en contrebas en train de patrouiller la ville.

Afin d'attirer l'attention, ils sautèrent de la muraille en prenant leur impulsion à l'aide de leur magie. Volant, ou plutôt tombant vers Morgart et la Tour, ils atterrirent en formant deux cratères à quelques mètres des deux gradés du Dark Chess, ces derniers s'étant retournés en entendant les deux mages décoller.

\- Je suis entouré d'incapables. Soit ! Je vais m'occupez de vous personnellement.

Marchant alors en direction des deux mages, Morgart fit signe aux Pions de se tenir à l'écart et se mit alors à luire d'une lumière dorée qui sembla ensuite exploser, révélant la nouvelle armure du mage. Entièrement noire et ornée d'or, elle donnait une autre carrure au Fou, bien que ce dernier fût déjà assez imposant. Son sabre dans la main droite, il le faisait tournoyer doucement alors qu'une légère brise faisait voleter sa cape. Shaporo et Falcon se tenaient prêts, l'un étant parcouru d'étincelles bleues, tandis que l'autre était auréolé de rouge, ses cheveux blonds semblables à des flammes.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Deuxième manche

Se mettant en position de starting-block, Shaporo généra deux cercles magiques au niveau de ses mains et s'en servit comme propulseur afin de se lancer à l'assaut. Ses cheveux incandescent disparurent rapidement dans le nuage de flammes qu'il venait de soulever. Émergeant comme une fusée, il arriva immédiatement au niveau du mage à l'armure. Hors des flammes, les cheveux du mage de feu étaient maintenant fait de flammes, deux longues mèches, semblables à des plumes de paon, traînaient derrière lui. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle vitesse, Morgart fit un pas en arrière, un bras en avant, l'autre, tenant l'épée, en retrait, prêt à frapper.

\- Vous n'apprendrez jamais. Le résultat ne sera pas différent, je vais me débarrasser de vous, Cedwein s'occupera du reste ensuite.

Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion, car il vit surgir du ciel Falcon, nimbé d'éclairs. A une vitesse incroyable, le mage de foudre s'était extirpé du nuage de flamme par les airs et était redescendu en piqué sur Morgart avant que Shaporo ne l'atteigne. Le Fou n'eut d'autre choix que de tenter d'intercepter Falcon de son bras gauche. Par la simple vitesse de l'impact, Morgart fut projeté au sol, à la merci de l'attaque de Shaporo. Le mage de feu l'ignora et continua sa course vers la Tour qui approchait rapidement de son supérieur. La Tour lança son bras de cristal vers le mage de Fairy Tail. Le corps de Shaporo se transforma alors en flammes et disparut. Tout ce qui entourait la Tour était une masse rougeoyante, séparée en deux par la puissance de son assaut. Comme animées par une volonté propre, les flammes se mirent à se rassembler derrière la Tour et à former une silhouette humaine qui se révéla vite être un Shaporo souriant. Les bras toujours faits de flamme, il les fit se croiser devant lui, faisant s'écraser le reste des flammes sur le géant, qui n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger complètement et reçut l'assaut de plein fouet, le faisant disparaître dans une déferlante de flammes.

Pendant ce temps, Falcon essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups d'épée de son adversaire.

\- Fuis tant que tu veux, tu vas te fatiguer, tôt ou tard

Le jeune garçon changea de tactique et frappa ses paumes sur le sol, du cercle magique crée jaillirent de nombreux éclairs frappant erratiquement autour du mage de Fairy Tail. Le Fou fut contraint de se retirer, attendant que le sort s'estompe. Les mains toujours posées sur le sol, Falcon sembla commencer à léviter au-dessus du sol, comme porté par la force du souffle de sa magie. Se redressant doucement, Falcon flottait dans les airs, entouré d'éclairs qui se répandaient à la surface de son corps avant de se dissiper dans le sol. L'onde électrique ayant prit fin, Morgart put enfin passer à l'offensive, empoignant son sabre des deux mains, il se rua sur le jeune garçon et balança son sabre dans sa direction. Voyant l'assaut arriver, Falcon bondit en arrière et planta ses pieds dans le sol pour s'arrêter, surpris de sa propre vitesse. Sitôt à l'arrêt, le mage de Fairy Tail accéléra de nouveau vers son adversaire et le frappa en plein torse. Le coup n'eut aucun effet, à la grande surprise du jeune garçon, cependant, alors que Morgart affichait un sourire satisfait, la masse d'air déplacé par Falcon heurta le mage du Dark Chess de plein fouet, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de là, vers Shaporo et le géant au bras de cristal.

Falcon se massa la main endolorie avant de regarder vers son adversaire. Ce dernier, propulsé par le jeune garçon, alla s'écraser contre la Tour qui venait tout juste de s'extraire des flammes de Shaporo. Emportant son allié dans sa chute, Morgart atterrit finalement quelques mètres plus loin. S'avançant pas à pas vers leurs deux adversaires, les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient senti pousser des ailes en ayant pris l'avantage si rapidement. Voyant bien la suffisance sur le visage des mages, Morgart se releva en tirant avec lui le corps énorme de la Tour comme s'il était fait de papier. Les deux camps se faisaient face, chacun attendant le moindre geste de l'autre pour agir. La patience de Falcon ne faisant pas partie de ses points forts, il fonça en premier sur les deux gradés du Dark Chess, le corps laissant une traînée noire parcourue d'éclairs. Morgart se rua lui aussi sur le jeune garçon et abattit son épée sur lui. Surpris, Falcon prit une impulsion et disparut dans les airs. Restant immobile quelques secondes, le Fou regarda le bout de son sabre d'où s'écoulait une goutte de sang, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Morgart fut englouti par un immense éclair bleu. Une silhouette noire se faisait voir dans la lumière et s'écrasa en même temps sur le mage du Dark Chess. Jaillissant de la foudre, Falcon, les vêtements et le torse ensanglantés, prit la direction du géant au bras de cristal, pensant être tranquille concernant le mage à l'armure. Ce dernier le suivit cependant à la trace, à peine égratigné par l'attaque du jeune garçon, tout au plus, c'est sa cape qui en avait subi les conséquences car étant largement réduite et brûlant par endroit.

Se sachant prit en tenaille, Falcon planta son pied dans le sol et pivota sur lui-même, générant une tornade qui emporta les deux mages du Dark Chess dans les airs. Pendant que Shaporo rejoignait son compagnon impétueux, un éclat se fit voir au cœur de la tornade, suivi d'une vague qui trancha le tourbillon en deux, libérant les mages du Dark Chess. Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'atterrir, Shaporo se chargea d'envoyer une large salve de sphères de feu vers les mages en chute libre, cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet, Morgart les découpant à vue et la Tour se protégeant derrière son bras qui avait pris des proportions gigantesques et ressemblait maintenant plus au bras d'un monstre qu'à un bras humain. Le cristal formant son bras était maintenant à moitié aussi large que le géant, et sans doute qu'il traînerait par terre s'il le laissait ballant.

Balançant son énorme bras griffu devant lui, la Tour le fit s'allonger afin de mettre la main sur Shaporo. Malgré le bond du mage de feu, le cristal se planta dans sa jambe. Le géant le ramena à lui avant de le frapper de son poing humain. Pour ne pas lâcher prise, le géant enserra la totalité du torse du mage de Fairy Tail dans sa main de cristal et le martela de coups, le visage de Shaporo fut rapidement en sang. Ne pouvant pas se servir de ses bras pour lancer un sort, le blond se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de pousser son cri. Les ondes sonores, visibles, formèrent un cône à partir de la bouche du jeune garçon et firent souffrir le martyre au géant qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher prise afin de se couvrir les oreilles qui saignaient déjà. Son collègue vint cependant à sa rescousse et, prenant bien soin d'éviter la zone de l'attaque sonore du mage, il lui fonça dessus, l'épée en avant.

Maintenant libre, Shaporo put se servir de ses bras afin de former deux grandes ailes de flamme et s'échapper momentanément. Morgart ne changea cependant pas sa course, sa chute l'amenant tout droit vers Falcon, qui avait un genou posé à terre. Bien que guéri de son précédent affrontement avec le mage noir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer complètement, et sa nouvelle entaille ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa peine.

Shaporo tenta alors, dans une manœuvre désespérée d'intercepter le Fou, mais c'est la Tour qui l'en empêcha, lui agrippant la tête, prenant bien soin de couvrir la bouche du jeune homme. La Tour sentit sous son bras cristallin les os du nez de Shaporo émettre des craquements sinistres, accompagnés des cris étouffés du jeune mage qui agrippait le bras de cristal. Le cristal se mit alors à luire pendant la chute des deux mages, de plus en plus intensément jusqu'à en devenir aveuglant pour Shaporo.

Au même moment, Morgart touchait enfin au but en atteignant Falcon. Se servant d'une bourrasque pour se propulser, le mage aux cheveux noirs frappa Morgart au poitrail d'un coup de genou, le pliant en deux. Serrant les dents afin d'ignorer la douleur lui traversant la jambe, le mage de Fairy Tail leva les bras au dessus de sa tête avant de former deux tornades noires sur ces derniers. Il frappa le dos de Morgart et l'envoya au sol dans un tourbillon noir parsemé d'éclairs.

Simultanément, c'est la Tour et Shaporo qui s'écrasèrent au sol, creusant pour chacun un cratère. Se relevant triomphalement au dessus de son adversaire défait, la Tour était bien trop confiante pour parvenir à éviter les torrents de flammes qui le propulsèrent au loin. Shaporo, au fond de son trou, chancelait pour se relever, le corps se recouvrant peu à peu de flammes bleues. Les paires avaient changés, Falcon se trouvait encore dans les airs et avait pris la Tour pour cible, tandis que Shaporo et Morgart, sur le sol, se regardaient déjà en coin. Alors que Shaporo, se revêtant de ses flammes d'attaque, se lançait afin de séparer la bonne dizaine de mètres le séparant du Fou, il fut renversé par un éclair chutant sur le sol, ce dernier se révélant être la Tour, le corps parcouru de spasmes et d'arcs électriques bleus. Dans un assourdissant fracas, Falcon enfonça un peu plus la Tour dans le sol en s'écrasant dessus. Le regard maintenant tourné vers Morgart, le mage tourna les paumes vers l'arrière et souffla tout ce qui s'y trouvait, les débris des maisons écroulées, une large partie du sol, et Shaporo, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir atterrir les deux mages de sitôt.

Expédié vers l'avant par l'énergie libérée, Falcon généra une large masse orageuse autour de lui, et c'est rapidement un mur noir qui avançait vers Morgart engloutissant tout sur son passage. Ce dernier passa alors calmement son épée à sa gauche en tenant fermement la poignée de la main droite, ignorant complètement le bruit ambiant, il banda les muscles de son bras tout en bloquant le départ de l'épée, soufflant longuement, il murmura :

\- Séparation du Ciel et de la Terre.

Puis l'attaque fut lancée. Parfaitement horizontale, elle n'épargna rien, que ce soit l'impressionnante offensive de Falcon, qui se retrouva divisée en deux, laissant voir le large sillon de l'attaque au sabre sur les murs d'enceinte au loin, ou le pauvre Shaporo, qui venait à peine de se relever et était en train d'admirer la masse noire qu'était le sort de son compagnon. Le mage de feu se retrouva donc avec une estafilade gargantuesque en plein milieu du torse, lui entaillant le poitrail jusqu'à l'os. Simultanément, les nuages tombèrent au sol, et Shaporo en fit de même, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Disparaissant peu à peu, les nuages laissaient enfin voir Falcon, face contre terre, le souffle court et suant à grosses gouttes. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa fatigue si soudaine, le fait qu'il était guéri de ses blessure et pourtant pas totalement remit ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

S'avançant doucement vers Falcon, Morgart en avait assez de ces fauteurs de troubles, et il pensait donc leur couper un bras, une jambe, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'ils se tiennent tranquille le temps que Cedwein arrive, ensuite, ce ne serait plus son problème. C'est donc avec des pensées sanglantes qu'il arriva près de Falcon. Ce dernier, dans un ultime élan, plaça ses mains sur le sol avant que Morgart n'ait pu l'attaquer et généra un cercle magique sous le Fou. La tornade noire jaillissant du cercle l'envoya dans les airs, dans un enfer tourbillonnant d'éclairs et de débris qui dansaient autour de lui. Le sabre du mage noir lui fut arraché des mains par une poutre, lui brisant presque le poignet dans l'action.

Pendant ce temps, la Tour, qui avait eu la lâche intelligence de rester au sol jusque là, arrivait près de Shaporo plutôt que d'aider son supérieur. Les yeux noirs et le dos en grande partie brûlé, il voulait surtout en finir avec au moins un des mages, pensant que personne ne viendrait le chercher si on gardait un seul mage en vie, oubliant jusqu'à la présence d'Haze et d'Evan. Son bras de cristal se mit alors à luire avant de prendre la forme d'un large pieu qu'il admira quelques secondes avant de le planter sur Shaporo. Il en fut cependant empêché par un mince morceau de métal rouge. En suivant le long du sabre, le géant découvrit un visage qui lui était inconnu, l'homme qui avait sorti les membres de Fairy Tail de leurs cages se tenait maintenant face au géant, son sabre dans la main droite et une Evan plus qu'effrayée sous le bras gauche. Alors qu'il se tournait afin de demander du renfort, il vit avec effroi que la totalité des Pions avait été terrassé, leurs corps gisant çà et là à travers toute la ville.

\- Tu abandonnes ton supérieur et tu attaques un homme battu.

Le vagabond balança ensuite son bras droit, faisant perdre l'équilibre au géant qui fit quelques pas en arrière avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se retrouver assis sur le sol.

\- Contre les hommes de ton engeance...

Ne comprenant absolument pas comment il avait put être repoussé ainsi, comme un enfant face à un adulte, le géant se releva avant d'être pris d'une douleur féroce qui lui enserra les entrailles en plus de lui donner des vertiges, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Marchant lentement vers la Tour, le vagabond déposa Evan au niveau de Shaporo, la jeune femme s'attelant rapidement à le remettre sur pied alors qu'elle avait le souffle court et la tête pleine des images des Pions au corps désarticulé se tordant de douleur et ne sachant vraiment plus quoi penser de leur "sauveur".

\- Je n'aurais aucun remord.

Au cœur de la tornade, Morgart avait décidément perdu patience et se décida donc à changer de tactique, et pour cela, il revêtit une nouvelle armure. Recouvrant l'entièreté de son corps, l'armure était uniformément grise, à l'exception du cristal se trouvant au centre de la poitrine du mage. A partir de cette lacrima partaient de nombreux tuyaux, dont deux formaient les épaulières, quatre autres atterrissaient dans le dos du mage, deux partant vers le haut, à droite et à gauche et les deux autres suivant le même chemin vers le bas. Les coudières et genouillères étaient également faites de tuyaux, ces derniers n'étant cependant pas reliés à la lacrima centrale. De petites volutes de fumée semblaient sortir des ouvertures avant que le flux ne s'inverse. Se repliant sur lui même, Morgart augmenta son inspiration pendant quelques secondes, ce qui fit s'illuminer la lacrima, de plus en plus intensément. Lorsqu'enfin, le mage se redressa, il relâcha en un instant tout l'air qu'il avait accumulé, soufflant la tornade et envoyant quantité de débris sur les mages présent en contrebas, y compris le sabre de Morgart qui se planta tout près de Falcon.

Tenant dans les airs par la force du souffle, Morgart amorça doucement sa descente alors que le mage des tempêtes luttait pour se relever en s'appuyant sur le sabre. Une fois debout, il manqua de retourner au sol lorsque le Fou du Dark Chess atterit tout près de lui, la seule chose les séparant étant le sabre planté dans le sol. La main de Falcon posée sur la poignée pour se maintenir en équilibre faisant certainement croire à Morgart que le jeune mage voulait s'emparer de l'arme. Le mage noir arriva donc près de lui et l'écarta d'un revers de la main qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le tas de débris qu'étaient maintenant les habitations.

\- Ce sabre est à moi…

Dès lors qu'il eut ôté le sabre de la terre, Morgart entendit une explosion, comme étouffée et courte, l'instant d'après, Morgart était recroquevillé sur lui même, le corps énorme de la Tour passant au dessus de sa tête, traversant les maisons encore debout et s'écrasant contre le mur d'enceinte, le visage tuméfié, ensanglanté et le bras de cristal brisé en dizaines d'éclats.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que mon ouïe me fait défaut, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que ce sabre t'appartenait.

\- C'est le cas…

Tout en finissant sa phrase, Morgart se mit en position, sachant bien que l'adversaire qui s'annonçait n'avait aucune commune mesure avec les jeunes qu'il venait d'affronter. Faisant souffler son armure, Morgart se propulsa vers son adversaire à quelques centimètres du sol. Visant directement le cou du vagabond, il n'eut pas le succès escompté et se retrouva derrière sa cible qui s'était simplement baissé afin d'éviter l'attaque. Attrapant le pied du mage noir afin qu'il n'ait pas accès à Evan et Shaporo, le mage au sabre l'envoya dans les airs avec une telle force que Morgart cru l'espace d'un instant que sa jambe allait se briser sous l'étreinte du vagabond. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vérifier l'état de son tibia, Morgart se vit dans les airs, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du village, à une vitesse telle qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Se stabilisant avec le souffle de son armure, le mage noir reprit rapidement la descente vers le village, mais il en fut empêché par une large silhouette qui lui fonça dessus sans artifice et sans magie. Le mage noir n'eut pas le temps de changer de direction que le vagabond avait déjà son genou dans l'abdomen du Fou, le pliant en deux de douleur et les déséquilibrant dans leur chute.

En tombant, Morgart tenta de s'échapper mais n'en fut pas capable, car l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait attrapé l'un des tuyaux dans le dos du mage afin de le ramener vers lui, le refermant par sa simple poigne. Les deux mages continuaient leur chute et étaient maintenant parallèles au sol, le vagabond attrapa alors la poignée de son arme en fixant Morgart du regard.

\- Si tu savais au moins comment t'en servir.

La main droite sur le manche, le sauveur des mages de Fairy Tail mit sa main gauche au niveau de la garde, comme pour empêcher le sabre de sortir. Tirant de plus en plus fort sur la poignée afin de créer une tension, l'homme au sabre laissa finalement partir le coup en murmurant quelques mots.

\- Séparation du Ciel et de la Terre.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Le maître du jeu

Evan était maintenant assise auprès de Shaporo, étonnée qu'il puisse encore respirer avec une entaille aussi profonde sur le corps. Inconscient, il ne pouvait pas se soigner de lui-même avec ses flammes. Elle se chargea alors de refermer sa plaie et de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait arriver Haze qui aidait Falcon à marcher, les forces dans ses jambes s'étant évaporés.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Evan au bord des larmes.

\- Oui, il est juste crevé. Et Shaporo ?

D'un hochement de tête, Evan lui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation. Bien que le sang ne coulait plus, l'état du mage de feu n'en était pas rassurant pour autant

Les quatre mages de Fairy Tail étaient maintenant rassemblés, attendant que le combat soit terminé afin de pouvoir s'enfuir. Pour eux, un combat à l'épée ne pouvait être plus dévastateur que ce qui était arrivé à Shaporo et au mur d'enceinte, c'est donc en ne sachant absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer qu'ils entendirent le vent siffler près d'eux jusqu'à devenir assourdissant. Le sifflement ne cessa que pour laisser place à une énorme explosion et un fracas assourdissant. Les débris soulevés par l'attaque retombèrent rapidement, laissant au clair le petit canyon s'étant formé suite à l'attaque.

S'étendant sur une bonne centaine de mètre et profond de plusieurs dizaines, le gouffre était étonnamment lisse sur ses bords. En un instant, tout bruit cessa, comme afin de laisser à tous le temps d'admirer l'immense tranchée creusée par l'attaque du vagabond. Morgart étrangement indemne commençait à chuter vers le sol, encore inconscient de l'ampleur des dégâts. Mobilisant les capacités de son armure, le mage noir s'élança vers le barbu et tournoya autour de lui comme un insecte afin de chercher une ouverture. Seuls signes de combat, des étincelles et des chocs métalliques étaient témoins de l'intensité des coups portés, et malgré tout les efforts du mage noir, le sabreur tombait tranquillement, et se contentait de parer de son sabre tout ce qui venait à sa rencontre. Voyant bien qu'il n'arrivait à rien, Morgart se décida de laisser la gravité faire son ouvrage et de laisser le vagabond s'écraser sur le sol. L'impact ne fut pas celui escompté, et, plutôt que d'un bruit sourd signalant sans doute que le mage était mal en point, c'est une détonation qui résultat de l'atterrissage.

Descendant doucement vers son adversaire, Morgart tentait de reprendre son souffle, il avait visiblement gaspillé plus de magie que nécessaire en tentant d'en finir avec le barbu, d'autant plus que ses tentatives étaient restées vaines. Se plaçant à bonne distance du libérateur des mages de Fairy Tail, le Fou raffermit sa prise sur son sabre et se mit instinctivement en position de défense dès lors qu'il vit le barbu se mettre en mouvement.

\- Première leçon.

L'intensité de l'intention meurtrière du vagabond causa chez le Fou une réaction étrange. Faisant plusieurs pas en arrière, il eut l'impression qu'un monstre noir gargantuesque s'approchait peu à peu de lui et montrait les crocs, s'apprêtant à le dévorer. Dévisageant le démon qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer, Morgart manqua de tomber à la renverse en voyant le crâne aux crocs acérés qui l'observait.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le Fou vit le monstre se dissiper pour laisser place à un éclat brillant qui lui fonçait dessus. Il leva instinctivement son bras afin de parer le coup, mais il fut projeté au loin dans un craquement métallique, les pieds raclant le sol et laissant deux larges traces dans la terre. Enfin stable, le mage vérifia rapidement l'état de ses bras endoloris, ne se souciant même pas sur l'instant d'où se trouvait son adversaire. Il eut rapidement la réponse lorsqu'une main vint empoigner son visage.

\- On ne lâche pas l'adversaire des yeux.

Le Fou fut propulsé à une vitesse telle qu'il s'écrasa directement sur le mur au côté de son compagnon inconscient. Se servant de son armure pour se propulser vers son adversaire, il racla le sol de son épée et la leva brusquement lorsqu'il fut à portée. Le barbu l'ayant évité, le Fou fit demi-tour et retenta l'expérience en frappant par le ciel, il s'éleva donc et plongea, le sabre en avant. Par ce qui semblait être un simple pas de côté, le vagabond mit quelques mètres entre le point d'impact et lui. Il fut cependant poursuivi par Morgart, qui avait réussi à redresser sa trajectoire. Volant maintenant à ras du sol, le Fou plaça son épée à ses côtés et balaya l'espace devant lui. Il ne touchait que le vide, car le vagabond se trouvait déjà au-dessus de lui et le frappa violemment dans le dos, le clouant au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un adversaire bien plus formidable. Visiblement, ces jeunes garçons ont fait leur effet. Dit le vagabond en regardant vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

N'acceptant pas d'entendre un mot de plus de cet homme, Morgart se leva brusquement et lança un coup de poing s'aidant des tuyaux de son bras pour gagner en vitesse. Écartant l'attaque d'un revers de la main gauche, le barbu attrapa le bras de son adversaire avec une telle force qu'il en écrasa le métal. Il tourna sur lui même et l'envoya au loin, par delà le mur d'enceinte. Lorsque Morgart tenta d'utiliser son armure afin de repartir à l'attaque, il ne fit que partir en vrille et s'écrasa sur le sol. Près de lui se tenaient deux paires de bottes noires au dessus desquelles se dressait une large silhouette sombre.

Regardant vers le haut, Morgart reconnu immédiatement l'homme à qui il faisait face et se redressa le plus vite possible malgré les blessures qui l'affligeaient. Environ de la même taille que son interlocuteur, Morgart ne parvenait pas à se tenir droit et devait donc lever les yeux afin de regarder l'homme en habits militaires. Inspectant les lieux, l'homme à la peau pâle fronçait les sourcils, ridant son nez pointu. Ses cheveux, bien trop rouges pour être naturels, formaient des fines mèches et flottaient vers l'arrière dans la brise de l'attaque du vagabond.

\- Monsieur Cedwein…

A croire que ces quelques mots avaient suffit à lui couper le souffle, Morgart chercha quelques instants à reprendre sa respiration et à se redresser devant son supérieur. Au même moment, le vagabond ramassa le sabre qu'avait laissé tomber Morgart et afficha ce qui était pour lui un large sourire, un coin de lèvre remonté, lorsqu'il vit le flet à la base de la lame. N'ayant pas de fourreau supplémentaire, il déchira un large pan de son cache-poussière et entoura la lame, tout en marchant vers les mages de Fairy Tail. Tous semblaient en état, même si le fait que Shaporo était en feu aurait pu être inquiétant pour un non initié, mais le calme apparent de tous rendait cette scène presque normale. Sans les regarder, le vagabond passa près d'eux et rangea son sabre rouge dans son étui avant de frapper dans ses mains, générant un large cercle magique noir devant lui.

\- Souffle Noir.

Il sépara ensuite ses mains et en posa une sur le cercle qui se mit à déverser un large flot de fumée noire qui s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur d'enceinte. La puissance du choc et la force du souffle manquèrent de faire perdre l'équilibre aux mages de Fairy Tail et se chargèrent de nettoyer la zone proche du point d'impact, ne laissant qu'un terrain vague entourant un large trou dans la muraille. Faisant signe de la tête aux jeunes mages, ils plièrent bagages et empruntèrent le gouffre dans la muraille.

Un grondement assourdissant se fit alors entendre et une énorme faille s'ouvrit juste devant les mages. Serpentant en faisant le tour du village, le gouffre séparait la bourgade de ses alentours. Le bruit cessa enfin lorsque la faille fut entièrement formée. Le vagabond poussa alors Evan dans le dos de manière à lui dire d'avancer, il retint Haze par l'épaule et lui donna une petite pièce de bois qui était jusque là attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Prend ça, cours vers le bosquet et une fois que vous serez à l'abri, souffle dedans. Ne m'attendez pas.

S'exécutant, le jeune membre de Fairy Tail rattrapa vite Evan, Shaporo et Falcon et se chargea de leur montrer la voie. Le fracas causé par la faille reprit alors, l'ensemble de la ville commença à pivoter, si bien que la partie sur laquelle reposait le vagabond s'éleva dans les airs lentement, tandis que l'opposé s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Observant le phénomène, les jeunes mages firent demi-tour, comme s'ils voulaient aider le barbu et commençaient à accourir vers lui.

\- Partez. dit calmement le vagabond en s'adressant aux mages de Fairy Tail.

S'arrêtant, puis se résignant rapidement à faire demi-tour, Haze et les autres laissèrent leur libérateur seul face à son sort. Faisant quelques pas à reculons pour s'assurer qu'ils suivaient ses directives, le barbu se retourna finalement pour voir que la ville n'avait pas encore été totalement désertée par ses habitants et que certaines personne tentaient désespérément de rejoindre l'extérieur par le trou que venait de faire le mage aux sabres, et ce malgré la pente qui devenait de plus en plus insurmontable. Ne pouvant pas tous les sauver avant que le village ne soit à la verticale, le vagabond s'élança vers le ciel et frappa dans ses mains pendant son ascension en générant un cercle magique entre ses mains jointes. Il sépara ensuite ses mains tout gardant le bout des doigts collé. Une sphère noire se forma alors entre ses mains. Il lança alors son bras droit vers le ciel, la sphère noire toujours proche de sa paume et la condensa alors qu'ils chutait vers le sol. Auparavant stable et lisse, l'orbe noir commença à vibrer et à s'électriser à mesure que le mage se rapprochait du sol. Le mage aux sabres enferma l'orbe dans son poing serré qui se mit lui aussi à vibrer, comme si la magie essayait de s'en échapper, en vain.

\- Impulsion des Ténèbres

L'impact sur le sol fut celui d'un simple coup de poing, et ne laissa donc comme trace de son passage qu'un cratère à peine plus gros que la main du vagabond. L'onde de choc ne vint qu'après. Une puissante onde noire se répandit sur le sol, détruisant le pan de la muraille toute proche en le soufflant, purement et simplement, le reste des murs s'effondrant par effet domino. Le village se remit brutalement en place, donnant l'impression d'une chute libre aux habitants, dont certains s'écrasèrent brutalement au sol. Bien que peu précautionneuse, l'aide du vagabond permit à la plupart des habitants de se mettre hors de danger. Alors que le barbu s'avançait pour s'occuper des personnes encore dans le village, le sol de ce dernier se fissura en son centre comme une vitre et commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol, comme s'il était aspiré. Le fracas grondant était recouvert par les cris des habitants piégés par l'élévation des plaques, ces dernières formaient un entonnoir dans lequel s'écroulait tout ce qui tenait encore debout. Plongeant pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, le vagabond ramassa autant de personnes qu'il pouvait sur son dos, et en sauva ainsi une demi-douzaine au premier aller-retour. Voyant bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant, le barbu fit apparaître deux cercles magiques devant lui et les transperça de ses mains, ce qui les recouvra d'une matière noire. L'instant d'après, c'est une multitude de mains d'ébène qui émergèrent des cercles, chacune se ruant vers une personne différente et l'enserrant comment un serpent afin de les extirper des éboulements.

Lorsqu'il pensait enfin avoir terminé l'évacuation du village, et qu'il abandonnait ce dernier à son sort pour rejoindre les mages de Fairy Tail, le barbu fut retenu par des cris émanant du cœur du village. Un jeune homme venait de s'extirper des débris de sa maison, mais ne pouvait plus avancer, attiré qu'il était par l'étrange force qui engloutissait le village, d'autant plus qu'il semblait porter quelqu'un de bien mal en point et ensanglanté. Alors que le vagabond faisait demi-tour pour les secourir, l'homme trébucha et s'approchait dangereusement du centre ou tout semblait converger, jusqu'à ce que finalement, sa jambe ne se fasse happer, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tentant d'attraper la main du malheureux, l'homme aux sabres n'y parvint pas avant que l'homme n'ait disparu sous terre, faisant cesser les cris ainsi que l'effondrement du village dans un silence pesant. Seul au milieu du cratère remplaçant le centre-ville, le vagabond demeura immobile.

Pendant ce temps, les mages de Fairy tail arrivèrent au bois désigné par le barbu et en profitèrent pour reprendre leur souffle quelques secondes. Ils virent alors Amarylle disparaître peu à peu dans un gouffre, formant de nombreux pics s'élevant haut dans le ciel et s'enfonçant lentement dans le sol. Alors que tous se demandait s'il était judicieux d'intervenir, Haze les retint en leur montrant le petit sifflet de bois.

\- Vous croyez que je dois souffler dedans ?

Personne n'osait lui répondre, car personne ne savait vraiment les conséquences de ce que s'apprêtait à faire Haze. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme porta le sifflet à sa bouche et y vida ses poumons, produisant un sifflement très largement étouffé, bien que Haze n'ait pas rencontré de résistance particulière. Le son cessa après quelques secondes et le petit brun retira le sifflet de sa bouche, circonspect. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures afin de déceler une éventuelle anomalie qui aurait empêché son bon fonctionnement, en vain. Alors qu'il retentait sa chance, il fut surpris par un bruissement de branche dans son dos. Se retournant inconsciemment, il fit face à un énorme ours, visiblement le même qu'ils avaient croisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Manquant de s'étouffer avec le sifflet, Haze pris ses jambes à son cou et mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'horrible animal, alors que ce dernier le regardait avec un air presque curieux, comme s'il allait se mettre à parler et lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Observant quelques instant les autres personnes présentes, l'ours se mit sur ses pattes arrières pour regarder aux alentours et humer l'air, surplombant tous les mages présent d'au moins deux voire trois mètres. Retombant étonnamment doucement sur ses pattes avant, il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui l'avait appelé, reniflant l'air sur son chemin. Alors que Falcon se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer, Evan lui demanda d'attendre et s'avança doucement la main en avant vers l'animal, fermant les yeux au moment du contact, Evan ne rencontra que le pelage, étonnamment doux, de l'animal. L'ours finit après quelques instants par se coucher sur le sol afin de leur permettre de monter sur son dos.

Tout d'abord hésitant, Haze tenta sa chance et grimpa sur le dos de l'animal qui ne broncha pas. La taille de la bête était telle, que tous pouvaient sans aucun problème s'y asseoir, sous le guidage d'Haze, Evan, puis Shaporo et enfin Falcon prirent place sur le dos de l'animal qui resta cependant couché.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Falcon.

\- J'en sais rien, il m'a juste donné ça et qu'on devait pas l'attendre, donc je pense qu'on doi-AAAAHHHHH !

Surpris par le départ éclair de l'ours, tous durent se tenir à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber de l'animal qui semblait en furie, mais en même temps savoir parfaitement où il allait. C'est donc en s'éloignant rapidement du village que les mages prenaient la route, presque contraints et forcés, regardant au loin une étrange fumée noire qui émanait de ce qu'il restait du village. Une explosion se produit alors, dont l'onde de choc fit vibrer les entrailles de toutes personnes dans les environs. Les mages pouvaient se rendre compte que cette explosion était d'origine magique, et pour Shaporo, Falcon et Evan qui avait vu de près Eleyon se battre, ils pouvaient dire que l'intensité était équivalente. Simplement, à la différence de l'énergie magique d'Eleyon, qui se ressentait comme une montagne immense et insurmontable, prête à vous écraser à tout instant, l'énergie qui émanait de l'explosion noire faisait plutôt penser à un précipice sans fond, duquel rien ne remontait jamais.

De retour au village, le vagabond avait toujours la main dans le sol, tenant désespérément le bras du malheureux. Lui agrippant ensuite le poignet, il tenta de trouver un pouls, en vain. Fermant, doucement les yeux, le vagabond retira doucement sa main du sol et commença à émettre une épaisse fumée noire s'élevant indéfiniment dans le ciel. Se relevant lentement en s'appuyant sur le sol et ses genoux, le mage aux sabres reboucha le trou qu'il avait causé dans le sol et qui laissait voir la main du jeune homme, ayant ainsi l'impression de lui donner quelconque funérailles.

\- Pourquoi avoir rayé ce village de la carte… Cedwein ?

\- On se connaît ? dit le mage de la terre en marchant doucement en direction du vagabond. Mais le fait est que je n'ai rien fait du tout, c'est les sales mages renégats qui ont rasé ce village en voulant s'attaquer au Dark Chess.

Le débit de fumée émanant du barbu s'intensifia subitement, formant une sphère sombre autour du mage et provoquant le tremblement de la zone.

\- Vous êtes prêts à autant de sacrifices pour retrouver un seul mage et nous faire passer pour des barbares ?

Ajustant ses gants de cuir noir, le mage aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta sur le rebord du cratère afin d'observer le vagabond d'une position supérieure.

A des lieues de là où se trouvait le village d'Amarylle, un homme était en plein repas dans une pièce apparemment luxueuse, sans faire dans l'excès. Devant lui flottaient sept écrans magiques dont l'un d'entre eux retransmettait ce que voyait le mage aux cheveux rouges, et donc ce que faisait le barbu. Tournant son verre entre ses doigts alors qu'il regardait justement cet écran précis, il but une large gorgée et reposa son verre avant de passer sa main sur son menton, tic de réflexion.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce garçon. Son visage m'est familier…

Se délectant du contenu de son verre, il continuait sans doute à réfléchir au visage du vagabond, sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela. Quand il vit se déclencher une énorme explosion sombre de laquelle émergeait la silhouette de l'homme aux sabres, encore entouré des fumerolles noires, l'évidence le frappa, son verre éclata visiblement sans raison, répandant le reste de son contenu sur sa main et la table. Sans réaction, il posa tranquillement la main à côté de son assiette et se contenta de sourire.

\- Alors il est vivant. Hum… Voilà qui est intéressant…

De retour au village, le mage aux cheveux rouge se cachaient les yeux pour ses protéger de la poussière soulevée par la puissance du mage aux sabres. Sentant le danger, Cedwein planta ses mains dans le sol et souleva une énorme motte de terre, une mâchoire sauvage sortant du sol se referma violemment sur le vagabond, mais un projectile s'éleva subitement vers le ciel, brisant les crocs de ladite mâchoire. Tournant ses deux paumes vers le ciel, les bras écartés, le mage de la terre les leva en tremblant, comme s'il portait une lourde charge. Le sol, déjà malmené et retourné, se mit alors à se fracturer avant que n'apparaissent un très large cercle magique.

\- Lames sismiques.

D'énormes et grossiers obélisques jaillirent alors du sol, se dirigeant vers le barbu qui était en train de chuter. Comblant les quelques dizaines de mètres en quelques secondes, l'esquive était impossible pour le mage aux sabre. Levant un bras au plus haut et l'autre vers le sol, il fit apparaître un cercle magique sur chacune de ses mains. Une petite sphère noire de la taille d'un large poing furent créée sur les cercles. Plaçant les sphères au niveau de son torse, le mage des ténèbres écarta de nouveau les bras.

\- Projection de Destruction

Ramenant violemment ses mains devant lui, le vagabond écrasa les deux sphères l'une contre l'autre, provoquant leur explosion. Le souffle dégagé par la déflagration se propagea uniquement vers le sol, formant une vague noire qui alla s'écraser contre les pics rocheux de Cedwein et les brisa comme des allumettes. Loin de s'arrêter, l'onde menaçante continua sa progression et s'écrasa sur le sol, formant un mur noir qui ne cessa de progresser vers le mage aux cheveux rouges.

Collant ses deux bras face à lui, le mage aux cheveux rouges s'enfonça subitement dans le sol puis rejaillit comme une balle une fois l'attaque passée afin de rejoindre le mage aux sabres dans les airs. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Cedwein vit le mage aux sabres porter la main à sa ceinture et, sans voir quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fut aveuglé par un éclat blanc, puis tranché en deux, de bas en haut. Le sabre déjà replacé dans son fourreau, le vagabond regardait les deux parties du corps de Cedwein commencer doucement à se séparer. La coupure était si nette qu'aucune goutte de sang ne coulait, l'expression du visage du mage de terre encore figée dans un rictus agressif. A la surprise du mage aux sabres, le corps commença à perdre ses couleurs, à prendre peu à peu une teinte marron, jusqu'à ce que le cadavre n'ait l'allure que d'une grande statue de terre qui commençait à s'effriter peu à peu. La poussière provenant du double de terre commença alors à tournoyer autour du barbu, lui obstruant la vue de manière à ne pas voir l'emplacement du vrai corps de la Main. Ce dernier avait les mains posées sur le sol et avait déjà formé un énorme cercle magique. Deux larges mains de roche se détachèrent alors du sol, cherchant à écraser la cible entre leurs paumes.

\- Étreinte Chthonienne.

Les gestes des mains de Cedwein étant mimés, les quatre mains s'entourèrent d'un léger halo rouge avant que Cedwein ne fasse s'écraser les roches sur le mage aux sabres. Les mains de roche semblèrent alors se détacher du sol pour s'agglomérer en une large sphère qui se rétrécit alors avant de tomber au sol comme une balle de plomb. Quelques secondes après avoir touché le sol, la sphère rocailleuse fut propulsé par un large rayon noir en direction du mage de la terre. Il leva alors la main et fit apparaître un pilier, sur lequel la sphère vint s'écraser.

Sentant comme un haut le cœur, Cedwein fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, car il vit surgir au dessus de lui le mage aux sabres, prêt à l'embrocher de son arme. Le petit pas de prudence qu'avait pris l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'avéra être son salut, le sabre ne lui infligeant qu'une légère entaille sur la poitrine. Créant d'innombrables pointes rocheuses du sol, il prit du recul tout en s'assurant de ne pas être immédiatement suivi.

Alors que les deux mages semblaient vouloir prendre un peu de répit, Cedwein observa son lambeau d'habit et se décida de l'achever et de l'arracher complètement, révélant non seulement la future cicatrice que Cedwein allait arborer, mais aussi un tatouage sur son cou. Formant une goutte au centre de laquelle siégeait un œil, chose inquiétante, ce dernier semblait regarder intensément le porteur des sabres.

\- Tu es chanceux de t'en tirer aussi bien. Dit le vagabond en nettoyant son sabre du sang de Cedwein.

Visiblement agacé par cette phrase, le mage aux cheveux rouges passa la main sur sa plaie afin de vérifier la gravité de la blessure.

\- Les attaques surprises ne te vont pas. Répondit la Main, une goutte de sueur froide coulant encore le long de son dos

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te surprendre pour t'abattre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relancer à l'assaut, Cedwein fut comme pris d'un violent mal de tête et ferma les yeux alors que son tatouage rouge se mit à briller doucement. Pendant quelques secondes, il demeura immobile et lorsque, enfin, il reprit une posture normale et ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient entièrement rouges et légèrement brillant.

\- Je me souviens de toi…

La voix de Cedwein était maintenant celle de deux personnes s'exprimant de concert, celle de l'individu regardant les images sur ses écrans se superposant à celle du mage de la terre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aurais survécu à l'explosion du Bastion.

Le mage aux sabres était pour le moins dubitatif, la voix de l'homme l'interpellant lui était étrangement familière. De plus, le fait que Cedwein parvienne à lui tenir tête alors qu'il était autrefois loin d'être une menace ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Prenant un air souriant, Cedwein, ou plutôt celui qui le contrôlait, souhaitait se montrer calme et pacifique, du moins pour le moment.

\- Hum… Je pense que l'on se rencontrera bien assez tôt mon garçon, même si je dois dire que c'est une surprise dont je me serai volontiers privé. Tu as réussi à m'échapper une fois, et je n'ai plus de pions à sacrifier pour t'attirer de nouveau après l'échec de cette chère Katsu.

\- Oh…

Les mèches grasses et noires du mage aux sabres se mirent alors à voleter, comme portées par le vent inexistant. Les contours de son corps semblaient devenir flous comme si la chaleur augmentait. Les bras du vagabond gonflèrent et prirent l'apparence de bras démoniaques à la peau recouverte d'écailles bleues. La chaleur devenait insoutenable, et vite, ce sont des flammes qui apparurent le long de ses bras.

\- Je vois avec qui j'ai à faire...

D'une couleur violette, les flammes émettaient une odeur nauséabonde de souffre et recouvrirent rapidement l'ensemble du corps du mage au sabre. Se répandant sur le sol, les flammes formèrent une énorme masse qui s'étendait devant Cedwein, au centre, le mage au sabre était visible uniquement à cause de l'aura noire qu'il émettait dorénavant.

\- Tu es celui qui a manipulé Katsu pour qu'elle nous trahisse.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Cedwein écarta les bras et nia, prenant une posture signifiant bien que rien n'était de sa faute.

\- Je suis incapable de changer radicalement les gens, je lui ai simplement montré qu'elle se trompait de chemin en s'alliant à des mages comme vous. Elle a beaucoup souffert tu sais ? Elle a embrassé notre cause.

Une soudaine augmentation du flux de magie fit perdre le petit sourire qui trônait sur le visage de Cedwein. La chaleur asséchait les environs, et il devenait difficile pour le mage aux cheveux rouges de garder les yeux ouvert très longtemps. Se les protégeant à l'aide de ses bras, il eut la surprise de voir s'enflammer son uniforme noir, les flammes lui lacérant les bras et infligeant une terrible douleur aussi bien à Cedwein qu'à l'homme le contrôlant. Sachant que le plan du supérieur de Cedwein était de se retirer pour le moment, il commença à mettre de la distance entre lui et son adversaire, ne voyant absolument pas les environs à cause de l'aura enflammée du mage aux sabres.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part.

L'ensemble des flammes se jeta alors sur le mage de la terre, comme mues par une volonté unique, rapidement enseveli sous l'assaut ardent, le corps de Cedwein demeura invisible pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense pilier n'émerge du sol, divisant le flux en deux et se protégeant ainsi de l'attaque. Cependant, la douleur ne cessa pas pour autant, les flammes indigo rongeaient la peau du mage de la terre à vue d'œil, lui arrachant des cris de douleur à lui et à l'inconnu le contrôlant.

La peau de Cedwein sembla alors prendre une teinte marron pendant que ses jambes fusionnaient avec le sol, ainsi, lorsque le pilier céda à la pression des flammes, Cedwein était déjà hors de portée et de vue du mage aux flammes. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y avait que les flammes qui crépitaient, le mage au centre ne voyait aucun signe de la présence de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Un léger grondement se fit alors entendre avant qu'un cercle magique n'apparaissent sous les pieds du mage enflammé.

\- Prison Rocheuse

Sortant du sol jaillirent alors des dizaines de menhirs entourés d'éclairs rougeoyants, étouffant en grande partie les flammes violettes, et empêchant le mage des ténèbres de voir son adversaire. Le silence reprit alors ses droits sur le terrain vague, laissant le loisir au mage de la terre de se retirer.

\- Voilà, maintenant ne bouge plus.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, le crâne enflammé d'un démon se forma autour des roches emprisonnant le mage de feu. Sa mâchoire carnassière se chargea de fracasser la geôle rocailleuse puis fonça vers Cedwein qui fut stoppé par un véritable mur de flammes bleues s'étendant tout autour de lui.

\- C'est drôle...

Dans une posture qui tenait plus du fauve que de l'homme, le mage aux sabres était déjà au contact du mage noir. Semblant complètement immatériel, le corps du barbu avait l'apparence de flammes noires, sa magie des ténèbres se manifestant sous cette forme lorsqu'il l'utilisait de concert avec sa magie du feu.

\- J'allais justement dire la même chose.

Balançant son bras vers Cedwein, l'allié de Fairy Tail relâcha une large vague noire qui emporta l'homme aux cheveux rouges au loin, à travers le mur de flamme.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Le calme avant la tempête

Propulsé par l'onde noire du mage barbu, l'homme aux cheveux rouges heurta violemment le sol et y glissa sur une bonne dizaine de mètres, le dos dévoré par les flammes indigo. Plongeant ses doigts dans le sol sous le coup de la douleur, le jeune garçon se releva violemment en envoyant une immense motte de terre vers la masse enflammée. Le tatouage écarlate semblant parcouru d'éclairs de la même couleur.

Cette attaque fut cependant rapidement réduite en miettes par une sphère noire du mage aux sabres, ses bras ayant retrouvés une apparence humaine. La sphère vibrante fonçait maintenant en direction de Cedwein. Ses mains sur le sol, il s'éleva dans le ciel à l'aide d'un pilier de roche entouré d'éclairs rouges. En le faisant redescendre comme un piston, le mage aux cheveux rouges provoqua une puissante onde de choc. A la suite de la vague, le sol se fractura, parcouru d'éclairs rouges. La sphère noire fut alors ensevelie sous la terre. Un épais nuage s'était ainsi formé, cachant parfaitement Cedwein, d'où qu'on le regarde.

Aucun homme n'aurait voulu prendre le risque de se lancer à l'assaut à l'aveugle, sans savoir où était l'adversaire ni même ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, l'homme aux sabres ne s'occupait guère de ce genre de logique, car il pensait justement que puisque personne ne le ferait, son adversaire en serait d'autant plus surpris. Prenant son sabre dans la main, il trancha l'air devant lui, formant un couloir clair dans la poussière et se rua dans l'ouverture au bout de laquelle se trouvait le mage de la terre. Ce dernier était au sol, un être de roche lui sortant du dos, le libérant des flammes dévorantes. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, il se tenait à côté d'une parfaite copie de lui même, celle ci brûlant encore des flammes violettes. Durant les quelques secondes précédant l'arrivée du mage aux sabres, le clone de terre s'avança à sa rencontre et changea petit à petit d'apparence. Les cailloux, morceaux de bois et autres débris du défunt village se condensèrent afin de former un ensemble uniforme marron foncé, extrêmement lisse. Ne voyant ceci que comme un obstacle, le mage de feu se fit une joie de le couper en deux, du moins à moitié. Surpris par la résistance du clone, le sabre fut coupé dans son élan et le mage fut percuté par le golem de terre, l'envoyant au sol et le recouvrant de son corps qui avait commencé à fusionner avec la terre pour sceller les mouvements du sabreur. Le poids conséquent de la créature suffit à retenir le mage de ténèbres pendant quelques secondes.

\- Image du Dieu Terrestre.

Cedwein, le tatouage brillant toujours plus intensément, créa alors une énorme créature de pierre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, prenant la forme d'un homme dont les jambes seraient restées sous terre.

Martelant l'homme restreint de coups, le golem géant créa peu à peu un cratère sous l'impact de ses assauts. Alors qu'il en préparait un ultime, il fut repoussé par un large torrent de flammes violettes, le consumant peu à peu jusqu'à ne laisser que le bas de l'abdomen de la créature. Dans son trou, le mage de feu au bras de démon se releva d'un bond, cherchant frénétiquement du regard son adversaire qui se révéla introuvable.

\- Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi !

\- Tu me semble bien pressé mon garçon, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas encore temps d'apporter une conclusion à tout ça.

La voix semblait venir de nulle part et en même temps de partout, ce qui fit bien vite comprendre au mage qu'il s'agissait simplement de télépathie et que le mage aux cheveux rouges était bien à l'abri. Devinant cela, le mage des ténèbres rangea son arme et se contenta de balancer le bras transformé sur le côté, créant une puissante explosion de flammes violettes qui se propagèrent en ligne droite jusqu'à perte de vue.

L'homme qui se tenait devant ses écrans se tenait et se massait le cou, laissant entrevoir sous ses doigts une faible lueur rouge qui s'affaiblissait peu à peu. Respirant profondément pendant quelques secondes, il afficha un léger sourire, comme heureux de la tournure des événements.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que je vais devoir réajuster la puissance de ces tatouages...

Se levant afin de quitter la pièce, les écrans suivirent les moindres faits et gestes de l'individu, demeurant devant lui à une bonne distance afin de ne pas lui cacher la vue et s'arrangeant d'eux même pour éviter les murs.

Au milieu des ruines de l'ancien village, le mage aux cheveux noirs regardait autour de lui et prit congé de l'endroit ravagé, il n'avait selon lui pas perdu son temps, car il avait au moins récupéré un des sabres qu'il chassait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à simplement reprendre la route, il passa la main à sa ceinture, simplement pour voir qu'il n'avait plus sa gourde et donc, plus rien à boire.

\- Génial…

Ce petit désagrément allait le forcer à rentrer plus tôt que prévu, car il lui était totalement sorti de la tête que son ours avait emmené les mages de Fairy Tail à son domicile. Traînant les pieds il prit la route pour rejoindre ceux qu'il avait sauvés.

Ces derniers étaient déjà entrés depuis un petit moment dans la demeure vétuste et isolée du mage aux sabres. La maison sentait grandement le renfermé et l'humidité, bien qu'aucune moisissure n'était visible sur les murs de bois. Le moindre mouvement faisant grincer les lattes du plancher qui semblaient pourtant être en bon état. La maison n'était constituée que d'une seule grande pièce, avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à une cuisine rudimentaire, une table et une chaise, ainsi qu'un lit à même le sol sur lequel était allongée la jeune femme blonde. Le seul point vraiment remarquable de la bicoque se trouvait d'ailleurs à côté de ce lit, trois sabres, seuls objets luisants et n'ayant pas l'air anciens et travaillés par le temps.

L'un d'entre eux était un fourreau blanc courbe, décoré de lierre noir, d'une taille imposante approchant les deux mètres, il semblait impossible à manier pour un individu lambda. Le second ne ressemblait qu'à un bâton de bois rouge laqué. Le dernier semblait l'exact identique de celui que portait le barbu à sa ceinture, à ceci près que le fourreau et la poignée étaient bleus, la garde étant bien plus fine et discrète que le sabre rouge du barbu. Intrigué par les armes se trouvant ainsi exposée, Falcon s'en approcha afin de voir de ses propres yeux de quoi il en retournait. Prenant le sabre bleu dans ses mains, il eu l'impression de soulever un simple bout de bois tellement il était léger. Commençant à le sortir de son fourreau, il eu à peine le temps d'entendre le sifflement presque cristallin de l'arme et de voir qu'à la base de la lame était gravé un poisson, avant que le grondement profond de l'ours qui se tenait hors de la bâtisse lui fasse tomber le sabre des mains. Tous regardèrent l'animal, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il faisant tant de bruit, et, par l'ouverture de la porte, ils virent que ce dernier les regardait sans faillir, en particulier Falcon. Ils eurent ensuite la conviction profonde de voir que l'énorme animal hochait la tête de désapprobation.

\- Remet ça où c'était ou il va te bouffer…

Haze bien que s'exprimant sur un ton moqueur avait été le premier à se cacher derrière la table qu'il avait couché pour ne pas être vu de la bête. Shaporo lui, s'était empressé de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir et s'était ainsi affalé sur la chaise au centre de la pièce, faisant peu de cas du fait qu'Haze venait de coucher la table pour s'y cacher. Evan, quant à elle, incitait d'une voix calme Falcon à ne pas toucher aux affaires de celui qui les avait sauvé. Le mage de tempêtes, tout en gardant l'ours en vue, reposa donc avec précaution l'arme sur le lit et s'en éloigna doucement, il fut rassuré lorsque l'ours fit quelques pas en arrière et se coucha afin de se reposer. Evan quant à elle, s'approcha de la femme blonde qui ne dormait pas, mais était allongée, les yeux grands ouvert et fixant le plafond sans bouger le moindre muscle. Craignant pour l'état de santé de l'ancienne prisonnière, Evan s'approcha d'un pas vif afin de voir si elle respirait toujours, une fois rassurée, Evan se laissa tomber en arrière avant de se relever en s'appuyant sur les genoux.

Son répit ne fut cependant que de quelques minutes, car le vagabond arrivait déjà à la cabane où se trouvaient les mages de Fairy Tail. Ces derniers se figèrent dans l'instant, debout aux quatre coins de la maison et attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier ne leur adressa même pas un regard, il posa son cache-poussière sur la chaise ou se tenait Shaporo avant se de lever et frotta ce qui lui servait de maillot couleur terre avant de se diriger dans la partie cuisine de la maison. A la grande surprise de tous ceux présents, il sortit cinq assiettes et commença nonchalamment à préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à Tempesta ? Dit-il sans relever la tête.

Evan fut la première à répondre, les autres étant encore en train de se demander pourquoi il cuisinait.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Que nous sommes là bas ?

\- C'est sans réelle importance, disons juste que j'ai certaines connaissances là-bas.

\- Ça doit bien faire deux mois.

\- Bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir été entraînés par Tsura et Eleyon. Je vous trouve cependant bien trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour partir seuls comme cela.

Partagés entre la vexation d'avoir été ainsi réduits et l'envie de ne pas causer plus de problèmes, Shaporo et Haze demeurèrent silencieux tandis qu'Evan ruminait encore ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui et lors de sa mission précédente, où elle avait été incapable d'être d'une réelle aide pour ses compagnons, pire, elle les avait plusieurs fois mis en danger en se mettant en difficulté. Falcon cependant n'était pas de cet avis et le fit bien savoir au cuistot.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? On s'entraîne à suer sang et eau depuis qu'on est là, et on est encore tous entier, on ne va pas passer notre vie à moisir dans une salle en attendant d'être assez vieux.

\- Assez vieux…

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que le mage aux sabres semblait ralentir dans sa cuisine cherchant la réponse qui rentrerait le mieux dans le crâne de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez quoi ? Vingt ans à peine. A votre âge, Eleyon avait déjà des morts sur la conscience, Tsura avait perdu l'entièreté de sa guilde et de ses amis, j'étais recherché par la totalité de Seven, autorités comme rebelles, et Nephilim, elle… Certains d'entre nous se battent depuis qu'ils savent marcher, et vous voulez me faire croire que vous seriez capable de vous défendre simplement parce que vous vous exercez sérieusement à votre magie depuis un mois ou deux ?

\- Nous sommes capable de nous débrouiller seuls.

\- Laisse-moi en douter après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais je t'en prie, prouve moi le contraire, raconte moi tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes arrivés à Tempesta.

Tirant une chaise et se posant dessus, le mage barbu croisa les bras, prêt à écouter les mages de Fairy Tail.

A la guilde, Eleyon était en train de chercher Nephilim, cette dernière ne répondant pas à l'appel alors qu'elle était chargée de surveiller les jeunes mages de la guilde. C'est donc au mage de feu qu'est revenue la tâche de rappeler à l'ordre la jeune femme. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, Eleyon se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'infirmerie car ayant épuisé toutes ses autres idées. Sans se faire entendre, il ouvrit la porte et vit Nephilim et Ryuu en pleine discussion. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour une conversation de courtoisie n'avait pas le même sens dans l'œil d'Eleyon.

Cessant de se cacher, il appela Nephilim de loin après avoir ouvert entièrement la porte, en lui indiquant de se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Cette dernière afficha alors un faux sourire avant de prendre congé de Ryuu en s'excusant. Eleyon fixait la jeune mage de Fairy Tail sans même poser un œil sur sa camarade, cette dernière en fit de même et quitta les lieux sans lever les yeux vers Eleyon. De son côté, Ryuu sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, même si rien sur le visage du jeune garçon n'indiquait colère ou quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, comme il était venu, Eleyon disparut du champ de vision de la jeune femme en fermant la porte en silence.

Nephilim, marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, regardait le sol en se triturant les doigts. Se faisant en peu de temps rattraper par son camarade, ce dernier marcha ensuite à ses côtés tout en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais exactement ?

Cessant ses mouvements compulsifs, elle releva la tête et reprit une posture normale.

\- Je regardais comment elle allait, c'est tout.

\- Tu y passes tout les jours, toute la journée. Tu ne fais jamais ça, pas même quand il s'agit de moi ou de Yasha.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et prit une profonde inspiration, s'attirant le regard de son interlocuteur. Pour elle, trouver des excuses n'était qu'une formalité, cependant elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le moment de lui mentir. Elle leva donc les yeux vers Eleyon avant de les détourner de nouveau.

\- C'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta aussitôt en jetant un regard qui exprimait autant de curiosité que d'amusement à son amie.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, mais…

Eleyon secoua alors sa main, comme pour changer de sujet, avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

\- Alors oublie, estime toi heureuse qu'elle soit saine et sauve, et...

\- Je... n'ai rien, rien pu faire contre Jédaiah…

Un court silence s'installa alors dans le couloir, Eleyon repensa à son combat contre le mage aux cheveux blonds et aux progrès qu'il avait fait depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'Eleyon n'en réchappe et il était difficile de pouvoir évaluer à quel niveau il était réellement, car à n'en pas douter, Jédaiah n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'Eleyon ou Yasha pouvaient reprendre lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

\- C'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte. Jédaiah est bien plus puissant que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, et en plus, qu'espérais tu faire face à quelqu'un comme lui ? C'est juste que sa magie lui donnait un avantage contre toi.

Les mots d'Eleyon n'eurent que peu d'impact auprès de la femme aux bulles, ce qu'elle essayait de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait même pas eu de combat, et qu'elle avait été clouée sur place par l'aura du blond. Nephilim, qui avait tant lutté pour exister auprès d'Eleyon et Yasha, se retrouvait à nouveau au rang de la jeune fille à sauver, d'autant plus qu'elle avait maintenant les mages de Fairy Tail derrière elle, lui donnant une raison supplémentaire de ne pas faillir à la tâche.

De retour à la bicoque isolée, le récit des courtes aventures des mages de Fairy Tail à Tempesta venait de s'achever, principalement grâce à Falcon et Evan, les deux autres étant bien trop occupés à savourer le plat, qui était contre toutes attentes succulent, du propriétaire de la maison. Ce dernier se leva alors en posant les deux mains sur la table et tourna le dos aux autres mages.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, je pense que l'on a rien oublié.

Se dirigeant sans un bruit vers les sabres sur le lit, le mage barbu les emballa avec grand soin et les mit sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de prendre une démesurément large assiette de ce qui semblait être un ragoût avec de larges morceaux de viande visibles dans le récipient. Quittant la demeure, il plaça l'assiette devant l'énorme ours qui ne se fit pas prier pour se mettre à table.

\- Dès qu'il aura fini, je vous ramènerai à Tempesta, mais avant…

Retournant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, le sabreur sorti un couteau de sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. A l'aide de son outils tranchant, il en déchira de large pans qu'il noua ensuite entre eux afin d'en faire de modestes habits, dont on aurait pu croire qu'ils appartenaient à un individu sans le sou.

\- Enfilez ça. J'imagine que le Dark chess est déjà à votre recherche, il va donc falloir se faire discret.

Sans protester, les quatre mages enfilèrent les guenilles en l'arrangeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit, Evan se chargeant d'habiller la jeune femme blonde à l'abri des regards. En peu de temps, tous furent prêt à prendre la route et prirent place sur l'ours, le mage aux sabres se plaçant devant lui après avoir harnaché la blonde pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, et prenant la bride en main comme pour guider l'animal. Marcher était bien sûr beaucoup plus long, mais une bête de trait au pas attirait beaucoup moins l'attention qu'en pleine course, fût-elle un ours de plus d'une tonne. Quelques minutes après le départ, Evan sorti de sa poche une lacrima ressemblant à un petit microphone, cette dernière se mit alors à dégager une faible lueur. Regardant les alentours, Evan vit que le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

\- Ici Evan, nous quittons Amarylle et devrions arriver tard dans la nuit ou demain matin, nous avons eu quelques soucis, mais tout le monde va bien, on se voit demain.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les mots prononcés par Evan apparaissaient quelques instants dans la sphère avant de disparaître dans la lueur, cette dernière se diffusant dans le manche avant de s'estomper. Regardant autour d'elle, la mage du vent vit que Falcon s'était déjà endormi, allongé sur le cou de l'ours alors que derrière elle, Haze en faisant de même pendant que Shaporo marchait derrière l'animal. La blonde quant à elle, était attachée sur le bassin de l'animal et fixait toujours droit devant elle, sans discontinuer. Surprise que Falcon se soit endormi si vite, Evan se pencha sur son dos pour entendre son souffle et chercha une position pour pouvoir dormir elle aussi.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il se bat d'une manière pour le moins téméraire… Quand quelqu'un agit ainsi, c'est soit qu'il n'a cure des conséquences, soit qu'il a quelque chose à prouver.

Les paroles de leur sauveur résonnèrent longuement dans la tête de le mage du vent, en même temps que ce que lui avait dit Falcon juste avant qu'Eleyon ne vienne les chercher à Fairy Tail, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Sans doute le mage des tempêtes voulait prouver sa valeur au maître, ou peut-être à lui-même. C'est avec ses pensées en tête qu'Evan succomba elle aussi au poids des émotions de la journée.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Chacun sa croix (Partie 1)

Marchant dans une grande salle ornée de nombreux piliers, un homme à l'uniforme noir et blanc tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage à travers la foule qui se tenait là. Assise à des tables et faisant couler l'alcool à flot, elle emplissait la pièce d'une odeur de brasserie, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au brun à la boucle d'oreille ornée d'un Pion qui serpentait entre eux. Se bouchant le nez et tentant d'ignorer le bruit au possible, il prit congé du brouhaha et entra dans un couloir plus désert et plus calme. Le bruit des pas du Pion résonnait au moins autant que les cris et les chansons que l'on pouvait entendre au loin, puis il finit par prendre le dessus, à tel point que l'on entendait bientôt plus que les tapements réguliers des bottes sur les pierres. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, c'est un autre son, métallique, qui se fit entendre, comme si de l'acier était en train d'être broyé. Le fracas se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant à mesure que l'homme avançait dans le couloir. Arrivé devant une porte totalement sobre, faite d'un seul bloc d'acier, le mage s'arrêta quelques instants puis se décida à se faire connaître, sans grand espoir de réussite tellement les éclats métalliques étaient assourdissants. Toquant néanmoins à la porte lors d'un des rares moments de silence, il fut cependant ignoré et se décida à ouvrir.

Dans la salle en question se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un pantalon en jean noir et d'un maillot de corps du même coloris qui laissait voir toute la musculature de ses bras. L'un d'eux était entièrement bandé, de même qu'une bonne moitié du haut du corps du mage, le reste étant caché sous ses vêtements. L'ensemble des murs de l'immense pièce avait été transpercé par des armes d'acier, bien trop grandes pour être maniés par un homme, certaines étaient même en plusieurs parties, ayant subi le même sort que les murs de la pièce ou se trouvait le mage. Alors que ce dernier générait de nouveau au dessus de sa main tournée vers le ciel une épée bâtarde au moins deux fois plus grande que lui, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Pion qui éclaira comme en plein jour l'ensemble de la zone d'un geste.

\- Lieutenant Kane, étant donné que vous n'êtes plus en mission depuis... l'incident, vous avez été désigné pour la prochaine opération.

Dans un geste d'agacement, Kane balança le bras vers le sol, où vint se planter l'épée qui s'enfonça dans le plancher métallique jusqu'à la garde. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte afin de se saisir d'une serviette pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui commençait à lui piquer les yeux.

\- Qui sera le superviseur ?

\- Akiro Pathfinder.

Sans doute la nouvelle ne pouvait être pire pour le brun, pour supporter Akiro, il fallait soit avoir le même comportement sadique et inutilement cruel, soit être son supérieur, car il n'y avait pas plus hypocrite que le mage aux cheveux bleus, la malveillance dont il faisait preuve à l'égard des plus petits que lui n'avait d'égale que les ronds de jambe qu'il était prêt à faire pour être bien vu des haut gradés.

\- Bon… Quand suis-je demandé ?

\- D'ici quarante-cinq minutes dans la salle des cartes.

\- Dites lui que j'y serai, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien lieutenant.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Kane prit la direction de ses quartiers afin d'y prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il rejoint rapidement Akiro qui se faisait déjà une joie de le reprendre à cause de son retard, malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas, et le brun arriva dans les temps devant le grand plancher de verre sur lequel on pouvait voir la carte impériale. Se plaçant face au mage aux cheveux bleus, il prit alors une posture droite et s'attrapa les poignets dans son dos.

\- Lieutenant Kane Basmuth disponible Général Pathfinder.

Appréciant longuement ce moment qui lui faisait bien ressentir sa supériorité, Akiro testa les limites de la patience de Kane avant de lui faire signe de rompre le salut et de le suivre. Desserrant les dents, le mage de métal prit une posture plus naturel et emboîta le pas du mage aux cheveux bleus jusqu'à une zone située à la pointe sud de Fiore.

\- Ta prochaine mission se passera à Médinille, un de nos agents infiltré nous a transmis la localisation d'un rassemblement de mages non autorisés dans les faubourgs de la ville.

Entre les deux mages qui se tenaient face à face se trouvait représenté l'emplacement de la ville de Médinille ainsi que la situation dudit rassemblement. Il se trouvait visiblement en forêt à un kilomètre, peut-être deux au nord-ouest de la ville.

\- Quel sera mon objectif une fois sur place ?

\- Neutraliser la totalité des apostats, vivants si possible car nous souhaitons les interroger. Tente d'épargner le Maître de Guilde en particulier ou leur chef, peu importe comment ils l'appellent.

\- Et quelles seront les forces en présence ?

\- Le dernier rapport en date fait état d'un mage de rang A, deux de rang B, trois mages de rang C, et le reste, environ trente de rang D ou inférieur, j'espère donc que cela ne vous posera pas trop de problème.

Le ton que prenait Akiro pouvait faire croire qu'il était réellement inquiet de la difficulté de la mission. Cependant il était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une pique que d'une preuve d'attention. Choisissant de l'ignorer car n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix, Kane serra les poings et demanda congé d'Akiro afin de pouvoir commencer sa mission, ce qui lui fut accordé.

Il prit alors rapidement la direction de sa chambre afin de se préparer pour partir en mission. Ne prenant qu'une courte barre de cristal dentelée et son long manteau rouge, il l'enfila rapidement tout en se dirigeant vers les extérieurs de la ville du Dark Chess. Dans les bas-fonds de la cité, l'une des seules boutiques en bon état était celle qui vendait des moyens de transport, et, en ce qui concernait Kane, c'était la boutique où il avait d'entreposée sa moto magique, entièrement noire et profilée pour la vitesse plus que pour la maniabilité. L'enfourchant d'un bond, il inséra le cristal dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet, faisant s'illuminer des lignes tout le long du véhicule, signe que la lacrima à l'intérieur était bien activée. Ainsi, Kane quitta la zone en direction du sud de Fiore, son long manteau claquant au fil du vent.

Le voyage fut l'affaire d'une heure, deux tout au plus, avant que Kane n'arrive en vue de Médinille. Cachant sa moto à l'écart du village, le mage de métal se garda bien d'y pénétrer, préférant prendre directement la direction indiquée par Akiro en s'enfonçant à travers la forêt. Se doutant que chercher dans l'ensemble de ce bois seul allait être long, Kane généra cinq oiseaux de métal à la suite dans la paume de ses mains, et les envoya en patrouille à sa place, tandis que la Tour suivait son propre chemin. Au cours de sa marche, Kane fut surprit de n'entendre le bruit d'aucun animal, ni même de vent, le silence total régnait dans les bois. Cela rendait plus difficile l'approche, car le moindre bruit aurait semblé détoner dans un si grand silence.

Seul le bruit des feuilles se craquelant sous les pas de Kane emplissait les bois, les rayons du soleil perçant la canopée l'illuminaient d'une lueur dorée. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des volatiles d'acier fit son retour en se posant sur une branche auprès de son maître, signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Suivant son guide, Kane tomba bien vite sur un bâtiment en partie enterré, ne laissant apparaître qu'une simple porte adossé à une large colline recouverte de feuilles. Un simple coup d'œil laissait voir que la porte devant Kane était la seule entrée à proximité, et donc, la seule sortie.

Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, le mage de métal prit une profonde inspiration tout en s'avançant, marchant vers sa cible. Passant sa capuche sur sa tête, il laissait pendre son insigne en forme de tour. Personne ne surveillait l'extérieur de la guilde, sans doute car tous étaient à l'intérieur et surtout, aucun ne pensait un seul instant qu'un danger se profilait à l'horizon. Au sein du bâtiment, la seule source de lumière provenait du plafond, qui laissait croire que la pièce était à ciel ouvert. Trois grandes tables toutes en longueur posées sur le parquet, rassemblaient toutes les personnes visibles dans la salle, les quelques sièges vides indiquaient que certains manquaient à l'appel. Bien que l'heure du repas était déjà passé, tous étaient en train de festoyer bruyamment, sans doute pour une occasion particulière, si bien que l'entrée de Kane ne retint l'attention de personne pendant quelques secondes.

Balayant la scène du regard, Kane commençait à attirer quelques oeillades, faisant tomber un lourd silence sur la salle auparavant si joviale. Une cinquantaine de mages observaient maintenant Kane, la plupart quittant leur siège, sentant la menace imminente. Serrant puis relâchant les poings, le mage de métal fit un pas en arrière, causant l'apparition d'un cercle magique gris sous son talon, duquel s'érigea un large mur d'acier, bloquant toute entrée et sortie.

Les mages de la guilde se ruèrent sur Kane en déchaînant leur magie. Générant deux murs le protégeant de façon à former un coin face à lui, le mage du Dark Chess, d'un mouvement de la main, le fit glisser dans un fracas assourdissant, creusant une large tranchée dans la salle et séparant les assaillants ayant réussi à l'éviter en deux groupes.

Un harpon dans chaque main, Kane visa ce qu'il restait des tables et les ramena vers lui en un geste violent, emportant les mages sur leur route et les écrasant sur la muraille derrière Kane. Les seuls mages qui continuaient l'assaut étaient ceux capable de se battre en mêlée, les autres ayant peur de toucher leurs compagnon, assommés aux pieds de Kane. Recouvrant ses avant-bras d'une large écaille grise, la Tour para le coup de griffes d'une louve-garou. Les écailles se déformèrent alors afin d'enserrer les bras de la louve des poignets aux coudes, les collant entre eux dans un large cylindre de métal.

L'envoyant au loin d'un coup de pied au ventre, le mage d'acier se jeta alors en avant sur le sol, créant un cercle magique juste devant lui, duquel se forma un large disque. Roulant sur le sol, Kane propulsa le disque en le frappant des deux pieds vers un mage qui se retrouva piégé dans une camisole d'acier, le disque s'étant entièrement refermé sur lui. D'un rapide pas en arrière, la Tour évita un coup d'épée venant de sa droite, elle sauta ensuite par dessus l'assaillant après avoir généré une chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait une menotte qui ornait le poignet du mage à l'épée. Frappant l'arrière des genoux de son assaillant, Kane attacha la chaîne à la cheville de ce dernier avant de se retirer, laissant la chaîne se rétracter, forçant son prisonnier à se tordre dans un cri de douleur.

Un craquement au plafond attira l'attention du mage d'acier, il y trouva un homme, accroché à une poutre, qui se laissa tomber. Sentant le danger, Kane roula sur le côté, regardant le mage s'enfoncer jusqu'à la taille et soulevant de nombreuses planches en s'écrasant. Posant la main au sol près de lui, la Tour généra une large quantité de chaîne qui s'enroulèrent à toute vitesse autour du malheureux qui fut bien vite recouvert, quatre extrémité de chaîne s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol afin d'empêcher le mage de s'en défaire.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, Kane domina ainsi les mages de la guilde qui s'étaient approchés trop près de lui, usant d'attaques à distance pour les mages qui ne pouvait s'attaquer à la Tour. Ayant localisé dans le chaos celui qu'il pensait être le Maître de cette guilde, le mage du Dark Chess fit apparaître un cercle magique, duquel jaillit une grande fourche de guerre qui cherchait à clouer sa cible au mur. Traçant sa route jusqu'au Maître, l'arme d'hast sembla alors disparaître lorsqu'un jeune homme blond coiffé d'un bandana bleu s'interposa entre l'arme en vol et sa cible. Emergeant à nouveau de nulle part, la fourche faisait cette fois route vers Kane. Le mage blond s'était lui aussi volatilisé, ne réapparaissant que dans le coin de l'oeil de la Tour, le poing déjà en arrière, prêt à frapper. Plaçant son bras en opposition et le recouvrant d'épines métalliques, Kane reçut tout de même un violent coup à la mâchoire le déséquilibrant. Manquant de se faire embrocher par sa propre arme, Kane l'arrêta en érigeant un poteau d'acier qui se chargea de recevoir l'impact à sa place. Regardant le mage responsable de l'assaut en cherchant à comprendre, il reçut un coup provenant du côté opposé alors qu'aucun mage n'était suffisamment proche pour cela.

Le nombre d'adversaire avait probablement diminué de moitié, cependant le jeune mage blond donnait du fil à retordre à la Tour du Dark Chess, d'autant que le Maître de Guilde se mit enfin en mouvement. Lancé la main en avant vers Kane, le bras du mage s'entoura d'une matière grise translucide prenant la forme d'une gueule de loup. Alors qu'il venait de sceller au plancher un mage qui s'était jeté sur lui, Kane vit arriver l'animal ectoplasmique, s'étendant depuis le bras de son invocateur. Plaquant ses mains au sol et érigeant un mur d'acier, Kane se fit de nouveau frapper au ventre sans que personne ne soit visible à proximité, il ne put donc rien faire pour éviter les mâchoires du loup qui se refermèrent sur sa jambe, après avoir contourné la défense du mage. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit que le mage blond était bien en position pour lui asséner le coup qui l'avait fait se plier en deux, mais bien trop loin pour espérer l'avoir touché.

Générant une dague d'acier dans sa main, Kane la lança en direction du maître, espérant lui faire rompre son sort. Cependant, l'arme lancée disparut de nouveau pour cette fois-ci se planter dans le mur derrière la cible. Réitérant l'opération, Kane vit alors que le mage blond avait le bras tendu vers le Maître de guilde et était celui faisant disparaître ses dagues. Avant d'avoir eu davantage de temps pour réfléchir, le mage d'acier fut chargé par un minotaure blanc, tâché de noir, qui le libéra du même coup des mâchoires magiques. Plaçant ses bras autour du cou de son adversaire, la Tour y créa un immense collier qui fit crouler son porteur sous le poids et manqua de peu d'en faire de même avec son créateur. Se volatilisant dans un éclat de lumière, le minotaure laissa l'anneau de métal vide sur le sol au grand étonnement du mage du Dark Chess.

Durant quelques secondes, la Tour du Dark Chess n'eut à faire qu'avec du menu fretin dont il se débarrassa promptement avant que de nouveau, une forme grise ne se jette sur lui, deux imposants serpents à la gueule béante. Tentant d'éviter l'attaque, Kane courut entre les membres de la guilde, espérant que le maître ne cesse l'attaque de peur de blesser ses alliés. A son grand étonnement, les reptiles traversèrent les autres mages comme des fantômes et rattrapèrent donc à vive allure le mage d'acier. Pendant sa course, Kane fut saisi à la cheville par une main sortant de nulle part, cette dernière appartenait au mage blond qui n'avait pour le moment rien au-delà du coude. Faisant sortir une lame d'acier de son bras, Kane l'employa pour taillader la main l'entravant, manquant de peu de la couper nette, ce qui fit résonner un cri de douleur à l'autre bout de la salle, du côté du mage blond. La main de ce dernier refit alors son apparition, ensanglantée et tremblante.

Malgré tout plaqué au sol par les serpents spectraux, ces derniers s'enfoncèrent avec violence dans le plancher. Kane, les deux mains sur le sol, généra un cercle magique qui l'englobait entièrement et fit jaillir une quantité innombrable d'armes tranchantes en tous genres, pulvérisant les serpents tout en estropiant la plupart des mages qui étaient encore en état de combattre. En se relevant, le mage d'acier ne vit qu'une forêt de métal s'étendant sur tout la pièce, il avait réussi à éviter les mages qu'il avait déjà mit hors d'état. Par chance, il n'avait aucune victime à déplorer, même si le sang coulant de certaines armes montrait bien que l'attaque n'avait pas fait que des dégâts matériels. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de mages debout, et l'état de ces derniers ne laissait pas présager un combat beaucoup plus long.

Le Maître s'était protégé à l'intérieur d'une carapace de tortue grise, épargnant du même coup le mage blond, qui recevait des soins d'une personne étrangement vêtu. Ressemblant à une nonne à la robe bleue, elle tenait un chapelet enroulé autour de la blessure au bras du blond qui, auparavant béante, était maintenant une simple petite coupure. Derrière la nonne se trouvait une jeune femme aux courts cheveux mauve et portant un petit trousseau de clé à sa ceinture. Visiblement très inquiète, elle regardait en tremblant la totalité de ce qui n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, la peur dans les yeux et son trousseau de clés cliquetant sous le mouvement de ses mains les manipulant.

Ajustant son manteau et essuyant le sang coulant de sa bouche, Kane reprit son souffle en s'avançant vers le maître de guilde.

\- Vous avez perdu. Baissez les armes et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Demeurant pendant quelques instants seul face au silence, Kane fut attaqué par deux mages qui le chargèrent en tentant d'éviter les armes sorties du sol, leur calvaire fut de courte durée alors que les armes entravant leur avancée disparurent dans le plancher, ne laissant que les trous et les gémissements comme trace de leur passage. Ayant tout le temps de les voir venir, Kane alla à leur rencontre et plaça une main sur le torse de chacun des assaillants.

\- Vierge d'acier.

Un cercle magique se modela sur le torse des deux mages qui furent rapidement enfermé dans deux sarcophages de métal à forme humaine et tapissés d'épines, ne laissant qu'un opercule ouvert au niveau du visage. Semblant à peine les effleurer, Kane les fit tomber à la renverse et s'écrouler dans un sourd bruit métallique avant que des cris ne retentissement dans la pièce. Cris de douleur qui furent vite étouffés par la fermeture sèche de l'opercule.

\- Dernier avertissement.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix de Kane, ni même de plaisir. Il était simplement un homme faisant son travail et, en tant que tel, il espérait terminer le plus vite possible avec le minimum d'effort afin de rentrer chez lui. Pour ce faire, il attendait la reddition du Maître de guilde, cependant, en guise de réponse, ce dernier se contenta de former deux énormes lions éthérés qui bondirent sur Kane. Ces derniers furent ensuite rapidement rejoints par deux énormes créatures écaillés, tout en longueur, l'une noire, l'autre blanche. Évitant par les airs la furie des félins, Kane fut écrasé par les poissons géants contre la muraille métallique qui bloquait l'entrée, la gondolant sous la violence de l'impact.

Dès lors qu'il toucha le sol, il y dessina un cercle magique qui laissa sortir un long dragon de métal, d'une taille plus imposante encore que les poissons, ne laissant que peu d'espace pour le combat de ces trois monstres. Refermant ses mâchoires d'acier sur le serpent de mer blanc géant, il attrapa l'autre de ses fins bras métalliques. Brisant le plafond de la guilde en s'envolant, les deux poissons purent se libérer et continuer leur combat avec le dragon à l'extérieur, au grand désarroi de Kane, qui espérait bien terminer la mission sans attirer l'attention, ce qui n'allait évidemment pas être le cas avec trois créatures serpentines d'une dizaine de mètre se battant dans les airs. Créant une épée démesurée à côté de lui, Kane la manipula sans la toucher par de larges mouvements de bras afin de faire disparaître des deux lions qui continuaient de le harceler.

Une fois débarrassé , il s'avança vers les mages restant pour voir que la nonne avait disparu et que le mage blond se lançait déjà vers lui, accompagné d'un nouveau lion fantomatique. Comme le mage d'acier s'y attendait, le coup du blond vint frapper sans prévenir, envoyant une douleur dans son flanc droit. Visiblement, le mage de rang A n'était pas le Maître de Guilde. Le jeune mage blond aux cheveux mi-long était beaucoup plus imprévisible et difficile à gérer que ne pouvait l'être le mage bedonnant aux créatures nuageuses. Ce dernier n'étant cependant pas à mettre de côté, comme Kane se le fit rappeler douloureusement par un énième fantôme qui bondit sur sa proie, plantant ses crocs dans l'épaule de la Tour en le faisant tomber à la renverse. Générant un serpent en s'avançant vers Kane, il hurla en direction du mage blond, bien que celui-ci ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres.

\- Elias ! Sauve-toi avec Lean pendant que je le retiens.

Alors que le dénommé Elias se tenait prêt à se lancer de nouveau à l'attaque, il fut stoppé dans son élan par la demande de son supérieur. Il hésita alors silencieusement entre l'obéissance et le fait qu'il était sûr qu'à trois, ils pourraient repousser le mage d'acier. Cependant, si le Maître faisait une telle demande, c'est que lui-même savait que Kane n'était pas un adversaire à sa portée, aidé ou non des deux jeunes mages. Les quelques secondes d'hésitation du blond furent plus que suffisantes pour permettre à Kane de répliquer. Générant dans les airs au dessus de lui un cercle magique, il fit émerger de ce dernier deux épées qui allèrent transpercer les deux créatures grises, les faisant se dissiper comme de la fumée.

Un instant démuni, le Maître n'en resta pas là. Joignant ses deux mains devant lui, la substance grise lui recouvra l'ensemble du corps avant de gonfler et de s'étaler sur le sol.

\- Invocation de l'Arche !

Simultanément, des dizaines d'animaux en tout genre bourgeonnèrent du Maître. Félins, loups et autres prédateurs fantomatiques se ruèrent en chœur sur la Tour. Kane généra deux épées et transperça, trancha et décapita autant de fantôme que possible, mais le Maître parvenait à les créer plus rapidement que Kane ne les faisait disparaître. Aussi fut-il bientôt enseveli sous les pattes, les griffes et les crocs.

Kane érigea une modeste pyramide de métal, empêchant les renforts d'arriver et défit les quelques fantômes pris au piège avec lui dans l'édifice. Il mit ensuite ses bras près de sa tête, de peur d'une attaque d'Elias. Le temps de calmer son souffle et de faire le point sur son état. Il devait se débarrasser des bêtes, puis du Maître, pour ensuite en finir avec Elias. Les deux, contrairement à ce qu'en disait le briefing d'Akiro, étaient évidemment de rang A. Lean ne serait alors qu'une formalité, bien trop agitée et déjà au bord de la rupture. Elias ne se lançant pas à l'assaut, Kane allait le faire.

Les parois de la pyramide foncèrent alors droit devant elles, s'écrasant dans les murs de la guilde. Les spectres dispersés, Kane généra un cercle magique dans le trou du plafond. De ce dernier jaillirent en rafale une multitude d'épées qui se chargèrent des fantômes. Bien que le Maître en créait toujours, il n'avait plus le dessus et les épées se rapprochaient dangereusement. Une ultime lame fonçait vers lui, il fut trop lent pour l'éviter. Elle se distordit avant de disparaître, laissant le Maître indemne, l'épée plantée dans le sol derrière lui.

Trois autres armes furent générées, chacune prenant pour cible un des mages restant. Elias s'en préserva sans problème en changeant la trajectoire du projectile tandis que Lean et le Maître évitèrent l'assaut avec difficulté. L'arrivée de nouveaux projectiles ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Lean courut donc vers le maître, une clé en argent à la main.

\- Viens à moi, Scuti !

En la faisant tourner devant elle, La constellationiste fit apparaître un cercle magique. Il en jaillit un homme à la musculature développée et portant un bouclier aussi grand que lui. S'accroupissant devant Lean et le maître, il protégea les deux mages contre tout ce qui venait de devant lui.

Tout en maintenant un assaut continu sur le bouclier de l'esprit et sur Elias, Kane tendit le bras vers la dague qu'il avait planté dans le mur un peu plus tôt, ce qui attira l'attention du mage aux cheveux blond. L'homme au bandana tendit alors lui aussi la main vers l'arme, espérant la déplacer avant que Kane ne le fasse. Voyant cela, Kane tapa alors du pied, érigeant un large mur d'acier devant Elias, lui bloquant la vue de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la salle et l'empêchant d'aider ses amis. Il n'eut donc que le cri de douleur du maître pour savoir que l'attaque avait abouti. Une fois le maître à terre, Kane allongea la lame dans le sol et la transforma en harpon, empêchant le mage de se relever.

Alerté par le bruit, Kane vit Elias, qui venait de contourner le mur de métal, se lancer vers lui. Le mage d'acier généra donc une dernière lance et l'envoya sans conviction vers son adversaire. Le jeune blond, la main tendue vers l'arme, sembla la faire se tordre, comme si on la regardait à travers une boule de cristal, pour que finalement, la lance ne fasse demi-tour et ne menace Kane. L'impression de déjà vu fit perdre patience au mage d'acier. Il fit alors s'envoler l'épée qui était destinée au Maître afin de viser l'homme au bandana bleu. Dans le même geste, Kane arrêta la lance afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du blond.

Recevant un ultime coup de poing d'Elias, Kane se laissa tomber et regarda l'épée transpercer la cuisse du mage rebelle et se planter dans le sol. Poussant un cri assourdissant, le mage tenta de retirer l'arme de sa jambe, en vain. La douleur s'était étendue dans tout son membre, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il était empalé s'il ne regardait pas.

\- Alors j'avais raison. Tu es incapable de manipuler un espace que tu ne peux pas voir.

Se sentant totalement vaincu par le mage d'acier, Elias lâcha l'épée et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre à s'en faire saigner, incapable de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. L'épée était bien trop haute pour que l'homme au bandana ne puisse se retirer en se levant, d'autant plus que le moindre mouvement lui donnait l'impression de déchirer un peu plus sa cuisse et d'agrandir sa plaie. Suant à grosses gouttes, le blond se décida de ne plus bouger, le temps que la douleur se passe, car son souhait le plus cher à ce moment là était que la douleur s'arrête, même si pour ça on aurait dû lui couper la jambe. Dorénavant seule face au mage d'acier, ne recevant comme soutien de ses alliés que les hurlements qu'ils poussaient, Lean se leva de derrière Scuti, l'esprit du Bouclier et commença à prendre ses clés en main lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de Kane.

\- La mission n'est toujours pas terminée Kane ?

La Tour n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête afin de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, l'agacement s'emparant de son esprit le faisait pour lui.

Descendant d'un bond par le trou du plafond, il rejoignit son subalterne qu'il inspecta de haut en bas, Akiro affichait un large sourire, bienheureux qu'il était que Kane n'ai pas réussi la mission sans problèmes. Se tournant vers le Fou, le mage d'acier tenta du mieux qu'il put de garder un visage impassible et de ne pas laisser voir que la simple présence d'Akiro l'horripilait.

\- Peut-être que la mission aurait été terminée si l'estimation du nombre d'ennemis à affronter était plus précise. Monsieur.

Un air défiant dans le regard, Kane ne lâchait pas Akiro alors que ce dernier s'avançait au pas vers Elias. Ayant cessé d'hurler, il brûlait maintenant du regard les deux mages du Dark Chess, acte qui ne plaisait que très peu à Akiro, d'autant que la frustration de ne pas pouvoir corriger Kane pour le moment pesait sur ses nerfs.

\- Baisse les yeux chien.

Le jeune homme blond, déjà forcé à genoux par l'épée dans le sol et sa cuisse, ne bougea pas ses yeux marron de ceux d'un bleu très clair du Fou. Armant son bras pour un coup, Elias déclencha le sourire des deux mages du Dark Chess, les deux avaient une bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer, mais seul Akiro se trompait. Frappé au niveau de la joue par un poing qui ne venait de nulle part, le sourire du Fou disparut bien vite alors qu'il manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol. Au contraire de Kane, qui aurait bien aimé voir le jeune mage recommencer. De nouveau prostré au sol en se tenant la cuisse, Elias éprouvait le plus grand mal à réprimer ses cris.

Sentant un goût de fer s'écouler dans sa bouche, Akiro passa son pouce au coin de sa lèvre pour constater qu'il saignait bien. Les lèvres remontées, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés, Akiro plaça sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et la sorti d'un large geste en direction d'Elias. Un flash blanc aveugla le jeune mage avant le noir complet. Hurlant de douleur à s'en déchirer la gorge, le jeune blond porta ses mains à ses yeux, ces derniers le brûlant comme si un fer rouge était maintenu sur sa paupière et dont la chaleur se diffusait jusque dans son crâne.

Se tenant triomphant au dessus du mage au bandana, Akiro tenait dans sa main une épée magique de lumière blanche. Cette dernière commença alors à se réduire jusqu'à disparaître dans la main du Fou, ne devenant qu'un simple lacrima blanche, un peu plus petite qu'un poing fermé. La rangeant dans sa veste, Akiro retrouva son sourire après avoir martyrisé un mage déjà mutilé.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas utile Akiro, cet homme était déjà neutralisé.

\- Des réclamations Kane ? Tu ferais mieux de terminer le travail et de "neutraliser" celle-ci.

D'un geste plein de dédain, Akiro montra la jeune femme tremblante au fond de la salle, s'accrochant à sa clé d'argent comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée. Pour chaque pas que Kane faisait vers elle, elle en faisait deux en arrière, sachant bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de les battre tout les deux, et à peine plus de réussir à s'échapper. Alors qu'il était arrivé à mi-chemin de la jeune femme, Kane s'arrêta et retira la capuche de sa tête, révélant les larges gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son visage.

\- Ne rend pas ça plus difficile et range ça.

Tenant la clé au-dessus de sa tête, Lean était bien décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout afin de pouvoir sauver autant de monde que possible. Ce qui pour le moment et dans les circonstances actuelles ne comptait qu'elle. Scuti s'interposa alors entre sa maîtresse et le mage d'acier, son énorme bouclier n'ayant toujours pas été percé par Kane, malgré ses attaques répétés. La Tour tendit alors le bras vers Lean et son esprit, un cercle magique flottant à quelques centimètres de sa paume. Une ombre soudaine attirant l'attention de Kane, ce dernier leva les yeux et couru aussi vite qu'il put sur le côté afin d'éviter une énorme masse tombant du ciel. S'écrasant en plein milieu de la guilde et manquant d'emporter Akiro, les Poissons et le Dragon d'Acier au fuselage cabossé de Kane venait de terminer leur combat aérien.

\- Ouvre-toi Porte du Dragon, viens à moi, Draco.

Profitant du chaos temporaire, Lean utilisa sa clé et fit apparaître un cercle magique dans un bruit de tintement de cloche.

Ne perdant pas de temps, l'esprit chargea Kane, coude en avant et l'envoya s'écraser dans le mur près de la porte de la guilde. Prenant l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux, Draco avait toute la partie inférieure du corps recouverte d'écaille, une longue queue battant l'air derrière elle. Tout le haut de son corps, excepté ses bras et ses mains griffues, avait forme humaine, et dans son dos, de grandes ailes se tenait prête à la faire décoller.

L'esprit des Poissons étant venu à bout du dragon de Kane, il retourna auprès de Lean qui chevaucha l'esprit blanc tout en ordonnant au noir de s'occuper du maître. Le monstre marin ouvrit alors grand la gueule et avala le vieil homme, en même temps qu'une bonne partie du plancher.

Pendant que le poisson de Lean se dirigeait vers Elias, Draco chargeait Akiro, espérant retenir les deux mages assez longtemps pour permettre à son invocatrice de partir sans être inquiétée. De toute évidence irrité par la tournure des événements, le Fou ne fit pas un geste alors que l'esprit du Dragon fondait sur lui. Lançant sa main vers le mage du Dark Chess, Draco fut soudain entourée d'un halo bleu lui empêchant le moindre mouvement. L'esprit éprouva les plus grandes difficultés ne serait-ce que pour regarder ce qui l'empêchait de conclure son attaque. Comme si l'on tirait sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle tentait de la baisser, Draco sentait son cou se raidir sous l'effort avant de voir qu'un simple sceau sur le sol, invisible auparavant, était la cause de son immobilité. Relâchant l'effort, la tête de Draco fut renvoyée en un instant à sa position initiale, envoyant comme un éclair dans le corps de l'esprit lorsque son cou émit un craquement sinistre.

Retirant sa lacrima blanche de sa veste, Akiro l'activa, faisant s'allonger l'épée lumineuse à travers le corps de Draco. Le corps de cette dernière se mit à luire avant de disparaître comme une flamme s'éteint.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le mage d'acier, Akiro s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun signe des trois mages, Kane ne tenant au bout d'un long grappin qu'une nageoire énorme qui disparut elle aussi dans un doux éclat de lumière. Si le bilan du point de vue du Dark Chess était mitigé, la mission avait été un véritable succès pour Akiro, car il n'avait même pas eu à mentir pour que Kane accepte la mission seul, alors qu'un complet régiment de Pions était à sa disposition, ce même régiment qui attendait à l'extérieur après avoir suivi Akiro. S'approchant de la Tour avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, le Fou posa sa main sur son épaule et prit sa voix la plus douce possible.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton rapport Kane.

\- Il sera fait dès mon retour.

Kane n'en avait que trop vu de cette journée et était impatient d'en finir, si bien les reproches camouflés du mage aux cheveux bleus lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête. Abattant le mur d'acier qu'il avait érigé devant la porte, il quitta les lieux, laissant le champ libre aux Pions qui pouvaient maintenant s'occuper des prisonniers.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Chacun sa croix (Partie 2)

Laissant le soin à Akiro de s'occuper de rapatrier les prisonniers, Kane était déjà de retour au quartier général. S'attendant à une tranquillité toute relative, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir l'endroit en pleine ébullition. Tentant par curiosité de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se heurta à des regards en coin et des gens bien trop occupés pour une simple phrase. La Tour prit alors la direction de la salle des cartes, qui à n'en pas douter était dans un bien pire état que le hall principal. Dès lors que la tour ouvrit la porte, il fut assailli par une nuée de Pions qui couraient à en perdre haleine vers tous les coins du bâtiment. La grande carte centrale, d'ordinaire grise et bleue, avait un large point rouge clignotant avec au-dessus le nom de la ville en question : Amarylle.

Ayant vaguement entendu parler d'une mesure de contention dans cette ville, Kane n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé quant à la raison de cette agitation. Partagé entre sa curiosité et la tranquillité qu'offraient ses quartiers, Kane s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main sur son épaule lui ôtait ce choix. En se retournant, Kane vit une séduisante jeune femme aux cheveux corbeau et aux légers vêtements du même coloris.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sierra ?

La jeune femme avait toujours le visage impassible, de fait, il était toujours ardu de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait, ce qui rendait Kane mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

-Suis-moi, j'ai deux messages à te faire passer.

L'heure tardive, cumulée avec la mission tout juste terminée commençait à entamer la patience et le morale de Kane. Lui qui voulait satisfaire sa curiosité et aller se coucher était à nouveau embarqué dans ce qui au mieux ne serait qu'un discours ou une quelconque réunion ne l'intéressant pas. Malgré lui, le mage d'acier suivit les pas de la jeune femme en espérant en finir au plus vite. En chemin, Kane tentait tout de même sa chance et demanda à Sierra la cause de tout ce raffut.

\- La ville d'Amarylle à été prise d'assaut par des mages clandestins.

Kane aurait menti s'il avait prétendu s'attendre en savoir plus. En discutant avec Sierra, il savait bien que les informations serait donné au compte-goutte, mais celle-ci était plus que suffisante pour lui permettre de patienter jusqu'à découvrir ce que lui voulait Sierra. Rangeant ces informations dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard, Kane arriva bien plus vite que prévu devant la porte de la grande salle de réunion du Dark Chess, dont l'entrée était interdite aux Tours et aux Pions.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Je vais devoir attendre que vous ayez fini ?

\- Pour gagner du temps, et non. Je dois savoir si tu acceptes ou non d'être nommé au rang de Fou sous la supervision d'Hoyaporo.

N'importe quel autre membre du Dark Chess aurait été flatté d'avoir été demandé par un des Cavaliers, en particulier Hoyaporo, car Kane serait le premier Fou qu'il dirigerait. Cependant, ce dernier ne le voyait vraiment pas de cet œil et se sentait déjà nauséeux devant la montagne de travail que sa promotion allait impliquer. Les rapports des Tour sous ses ordres, les comptes-rendus de mission, les réunions interminables. Non, c'était impensable. Il avait précisément choisi de rester au rang de Tour car c'était de loin le poste lui offrant le meilleur rapport liberté/travail.

\- Il m'a également fait savoir que tu aurais à répondre uniquement à ses ordres, il veut que tu sois disponible à temps plein et donc, tu seras exempté de la documentation habituelle.

Les nuages se dissipèrent au dessus de Kane et ce dernier reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Même si le poste ne l'intéressait pas outre-mesure, le fait de n'avoir aucune de la paperasse habituelle à remplir le séduisait au plus haut point. D'autant qu'il serait dorénavant au même grade qu'Akiro, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'énerver ce dernier. Ce point combiné à la curiosité de découvrir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hoyaporo avait achevé de convaincre Kane, même s'il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir.

\- D'accord, j'accepte.

\- Bien, les formulaires te seront transmis demain.

\- Et c'est quoi le deuxième message ?

\- Hoyaporo te demande, il veut que tu assistes à la réunion.

Pensant que Sierra se moquait de lui, Kane resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était incapable de second degré. Poussant la porte derrière elle, la mage fit son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée de Kane qui alla donc prendre place aux côté d'Hoyaporo. Ce dernier esquissant un léger sourire mais laissant un silence gênant entre lui et son nouveau Fou. Il y avait là tous les Cavaliers et les Fous, le seul manquant à l'appel était Akiro, visiblement toujours retenu à Médinille afin de superviser la capture et le transport des derniers prisonniers.

Une fois de plus, Kurasa apparut de façon magistrale devant les mages du Dark Chess, soulevant un large nuage de fumée noire ce faisant. Cette réunion n'était cependant pas partagée avec le Conseil et c'est donc uniquement aux hautes sphères du Dark Chess que s'adressait le Conseiller Noir.

\- Messieurs, je serai bref. Comme vous le savez, Amarylle a été rayée de la carte par des hors-la-loi. D'après les témoignages, trois d'entre eux sont déjà répertoriés, les deux derniers sont inconnus mais semblent grandement intéresser sa Majesté.

Faisant une courte pause dans son discours afin d'être sûr d'être bien entendu, le mage aux longs cheveux blancs poursuivi.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire ensuite est secret défense et ne devra en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Si l'information venait à fuiter, croyez bien que je retrouverais le responsable, et qu'il sera sévèrement puni.

L'intonation de la voix de Kurasa, malgré le sourire sur les lèvres du mage noir, déclencha un frisson dans le dos de ses interlocuteurs, car tous savaient que cette punition serait bien plus grave qu'une simple mise à pied. Le Conseiller noir avait une multitude de manière de faire obéir, et la peur était de loin celle qu'il trouvait la plus efficace, sinon sa préférée.

\- L'une des Mains de l'Empereur était à Amarylle et a été contrainte de se replier. L'Empereur a donc ordonné aux Mains de collaborer avec vous, je sais d'avance que les deux parties seront réticentes, mais je vous encourage fortement à interagir au plus vite, et pour ce faire. Entrez donc !

Le grincement de la grande porte fit se retourner tous ceux qui n'y faisaient pas déjà face. Entrant dans la salle, sept personnes se présentaient maintenant aux membres du Dark Chess. Le premier à entrer était Olgei, loin d'être impressionnant physiquement, il était fin et élancé. Il avait des cheveux violet coupés droit au niveau de sa nuque, laquelle était recouverte d'une écharpe du même coloris. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre, recouverts d'une paire de lunette en plus de ce qui pouvaient ressembler à une blouse lui donnaient plus l'air d'un chercheur que d'autre chose.

Le second, Amira, était bien plus élégant, bien que de stature équivalente. Habillé d'un ensemble noir à liserés rouge, il portait sous sa veste longue une chemise blanche dont le col était muni d'un jabot de dentelle descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Marchant avec un air altier, chacun de ses pas faisait onduler ses cheveux gris, dont les pointes atteignaient ses genoux. Alors qu'il les remettait en place de sa main, on pouvait voir que cette dernière était recouverte d'un tatouage jaune. Il représentait une flèche avec des griffes et abritant un œil en son centre.

Il était suivi de près par Lyssa, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse, entourant un visage aussi angélique que séducteur. Portant un haut mauve bien trop grand pour elle, il laissait voir ses flancs, une grande partie de sa poitrine et de son dos ainsi que ses bras. Sur l'épaule laissée nue par le vêtement démesuré, on pouvait voir un tatouage rose, en forme de coeur, avec toujours cet œil étrange au centre.

Aux côtés de cette jeune femme se tenait un autre individu à la chevelure de feu, Cedwein était présent et revenait tout juste de l'attaque qui causait tant de raffut dans les étages inférieurs de la Guilde. Juste devant lui se trouvait un jeune garçon à la peau chocolat et aux cheveux coiffés en tresses épaisses. Habillé par un pantalon lâche et un pull gris, il était légèrement plus grand que Cedwein et Lyssa sans pour autant dépasser Amira ou Olgei, d'autant que ses vêtements amples lui donnaient un faux air trapu. Cachée derrière tout ce groupe, une femme, a la peau aussi blanche que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Ne portant que des habits ressemblant davantage à de vieux draps qu'à une robe s'arrêtant aux genoux, elle pourrait être de taille normale si elle ne se déplaçait pas voûtée. Elenor baladait son regard vide à travers la salle avant de fixer le mur en face d'elle, sa tête se balançant sur ses épaules, emportée par chacun de ses pas. Le haut de sa poitrine n'étant pas recouvert par sa robe, on pouvait voir un tatouage vert, prenant l'aspect d'une étrange étoile dont le centre était occupé par le même œil que celui de ses compères.

La marche de ce groupe hétérogène était fermée par un homme qui était le seul montrant un profond air de mécontentement d'être présent sur les lieux. Habillé d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'au coude et d'un simple pantalon noir, Pemiol regardait tout autour de lui, mais surtout vers le sol. Il heurta ensuite Elenor, inconscient que tous s'étaient arrêtés, cette dernière ne lui adressant même pas un regard, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le mur.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants entre les deux camps. Tandis que les premiers voyaient d'un mauvais œil cet ingérence, mais l'acceptait bon gré mal gré car provenant de l'Empereur en personne, les seconds se demandait encore en quoi pouvait bien leur être utile les membres du Dark Chess. Kurasa brisa rapidement ce silence, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Ils auront total accès aux installations du Dark Chess, pour ce faire, l'Empereur leur a accordé un droit de passage équivalent à celui de Cavalier, avec la hiérarchie allant de pair. Tous les membres au rang de Fou ou inférieur seront donc susceptibles d'être sous les ordres de ces personnes. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Ne laissant pas aux mages noirs le temps de poser des questions ou faire des réclamations, Kurasa s'enveloppa d'une épaisse fumée noire qui tourbillonna avant de se dissiper, révélant que Kurasa avait déjà disparu.

Il refit son apparition dans une grande salle carré, faisant face à une baie vitrée donnant sur une grande ville, éclairée par la lumière de la lune qui était par moment obstruée par quelques gratte-ciel. Faisant directement face à la source de lumière, Kurasa ne devinait qu'une silhouette debout, regardant elle aussi le paysage urbain nocturne. Affichant de nouveau un large sourire de façade, Kurasa s'inclina légèrement, se faisant ensuite connaître de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Majesté.

L'Empereur ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, préférant finir d'admirer le paysage avant de se retourner.

\- Une partie d'échec te tenterait elle Kurasa ?

Devant le criant manque d'intérêt du mage aux cheveux gris, l'Empereur n'insista pas et prit place en soupirant à une table prévue pour le jeu des rois.

\- Kagami me manque cruellement parfois.

Les pièces se matérialisèrent alors sur l'échiquier, laissant le loisir au dirigeant de l'Empire de commencer sa partie seul. Au grand soulagement de Kurasa, le monarque commença enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet, chacune de ses phrases ponctuée par le claquement des pièces sur le bois de la table.

\- Qu'il existe des adversaires pouvant faire face à mes Mains est pour le moins surprenant. Même s'il ne s'agit que de Cedwein, c'est tout de même préoccupant.

Finissant sa phrase, l'Empereur se frotta le cou, à l'endroit où se trouvait le tatouage rouge sang qui l'avait tant fait souffrir quelques heures auparavant.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir convoquer les Mains, et ajuster la puissance des tatouages en conséquence.

Kurasa écoutait pour le moment patiemment le monologue de l'Empereur qui se parlait plus à lui même qu'au mage des ténèbres. N'y prêtant pas plus d'attention que nécessaire, Kurasa tiqua néanmoins à l'idée d'une augmentation de la force des envoyés de l'Empereur.

\- Tous les tatouages ? Même Elenor ?

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à brider son esprit pour empêcher sa rébellion. Je pense qu'elle qu'elle n'éprouvera pas le moindre souci, de même pour Olgei, il n'a pas besoin d'assistance.

\- Si je peux me permettre Majesté, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

\- Te souviens-tu du jeune garçon ayant pris d'assaut le Dark Chess seul ? Il y a environ un an.

Les seuls souvenirs qu'avait Kurasa de l'évènement étaient effectivement ceux décrits par l'Empereur. Alors qu'il effectuait une visite de routine à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, l'alarme centrale s'est déclenchée, signe qu'un intrus avait été repéré dans l'enceinte. Pensant que le problème serait vite réglé, le mage noir ne bougea pas d'un pouce et laissa faire la garde habituelle. Le bruit grave et ininterrompu de l'alarme ajouté à celui d'une puissante explosion fit cependant se mettre en action le sombre Conseiller. Laissant derrière lui la salle de réunion, car aucun ici présent n'avait la tête à écouter ce que le mage aux cheveux gris avait à dire, Kurasa disparut dans un large nuage noir avant de réapparaître au sommet de la tour centrale du Dark Chess, surplombant toute la cité.

Comme rarement dans sa vie, le mage des ténèbres resta sans voix, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir la grande cité de métal dans un tel état, du moins pas aussi rapidement. Depuis le grand portail, seule porte d'entrée dans la ville, jusqu'au pied de la tour, tout n'était que ruines, brûlant dans un grand brasier violet. Une ultime déflagration attira l'attention du mage noir, cette dernière fit également venir à elle de nombreux Pions qui furent cependant rapidement soufflés par une large vague de flammes indigo, les réduisant à l'état de corps en convulsion, dévorés par le feu malsain.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Sortant du brasier au cœur de l'explosion, une silhouette noire fit son apparition, traînant deux corps inanimés derrière elle. Il était impossible de reconnaître l'individu en question, car de lui émanait constamment une fumée noire, similaire à celle de Kurasa. Se sentant observé, l'intrus lança les deux corps en direction du mage aux cheveux gris, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. N'esquissant pas le moindre geste, Kurasa laissa le premier corps s'écraser dans un fracas sur la tour de métal avant de le regarder chuter vers le sol. Le second passa à quelques centimètres du visage du Conseiller, soulevant ses longs cheveux au passage.

Lançant un regard dédaigneux au mage en contrebas, Kurasa amorça une longue descente et arriva après quelques secondes au même niveau que le fauteur de troubles. Bien qu'étant maintenant plus proche de l'ennemi, Kurasa n'en était pas plus avancé sur sa nature. Présentant une forme rappelant celle d'un homme, sa posture, ainsi que les râles émanant de l'inconnu laissait planer le doute sur son humanité. Ne voyant en Kurasa qu'un obstacle lui barrant la route, la sombre masse noire généra un cercle magique devant elle, duquel surgit un puissant torrent de ténèbres.

Un profond mépris dans le regard, Kurasa se contenta de lever le bras, tendant la main vers l'attaque. Le flot d'énergie magique sembla alors se heurter à un mur, laissant complètement indemne tout ce qui se trouvait derrière le Conseiller. Ce dernier rassembla l'entièreté du sort dans un orbe de la taille d'une orange, vibrant et ondulant dans la paume de Kurasa.

\- Impressionnant.

Lançant l'orbe d'un simple geste du poignet, ce dernier explosa. Il libéra toute la force de l'attaque en une imposante onde de choc, emportant avec elle l'intrus et les nombreux bâtiments se trouvant en arrière-plan. Le nuage de poussière soulevé ne permettait pas de connaître l'état de la silhouette noire, pour Kurasa, c'était d'ores et déjà terminé, et il s'apprêtait à repartir terminer son monologue. Il en fut cependant empêché par un déluge de flammes violettes se répandant aussi bien sur le métal des bâtiments que sur le sol. Se protégeant dans une grande sphère noire, Kurasa la fit ensuite s'étendre afin de chasser les flammes sur une distance respectable pour qu'elle ne disparaisse finalement.

Pensant la menace de Kurasa écartée, l'intrus s'était déjà envolé pour se rendre au sommet de la tour principale, laissant une large traînée de fumée noire-violette derrière lui. Autant étonné qu'il se soit relevé aussi vite, que harassé de devoir le poursuivre, Kurasa s'exécuta et prit la voie des airs, laissant lui aussi une traînée de fumée noire, mais aux reflets rouge. Bien plus véloce que son adversaire, le mage noir arriva à son niveau en quelques instants. Générant un cercle magique devant lui, Kurasa en fit sortir une sphère noire qui heurta son adversaire et l'envoya s'écraser dans la grande tour. Ne souhaitant lui laisser aucun répit, Kurasa fit lui aussi son entrée au plus haut niveau de la Tour.

Pensant y être seul avec l'intrus, Kurasa fut surpris de voir que, non seulement aucun des gradés n'avait quitté la salle de réunion, mais qu'en plus, l'Empereur lui même était présent. Séparé de Sa Majesté, par l'intrus, le mage des ténèbres ne savait comment réagir. Rapidement, c'est l'Empereur qui prit le relai, profitant du calme relatif de la créature noire.

\- Je dois admettre que je suis légèrement déçu. Après des mois, je réussi enfin à persuader un des mages renégats de rejoindre mes rangs, et non seulement elle est incapable de me donner une localisation, mais en plus, je n'ai même pas de noms à donner à ces rebelles. Infiltrer un de mes propres hommes était un plan bien plus... judicieux.

\- C'mhip r'lg'l ni ?

Le sinistre écho de la voix de l'assaillant ajouté à ses mots au sens obscur lui donnaient une aura autrement plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Aucune personne dans la salle ne comprenait les dires de l'assaillant, ce qui pour Kurasa était une première depuis bien des années. Sentant bien que sa question n'avait pas été comprise, la bête noire essaya de nouveau.

\- Ka...tsu. Où est... Katsu ?

Bien que l'écho ne cessait pas, la demande de la créature était maintenant comprise. Même si elle ne déclencha une réaction que chez l'Empereur lui-même.

\- Si tu la veux, prends-là.

D'un geste de la main, le monarque fit s'écarter les quelques personnes à côté de lui afin de révéler une jeune femme à la silhouette enfantine et aux longs cheveux rose pâle. Prostrée, elle était visiblement indemne, du moins physiquement. Dès lors que la jeune Katsu était dans sa ligne de vue, la créature noir sembla se téléporter et apparaître autour d'elle avant de s'envoler par le trou fait plus tôt en laissant un épais sillage noir.

Avant même que Kurasa n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en mouvement, il fut arrêté par les ordres de l'Empereur, qui laissait apparaître un calme olympien.

\- Laisse-le partir Kurasa. J'ai une surprise pour lui quand il franchira les portes.

Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, Kurasa demeura de marbre, se contentant de regarder la cible s'enfuir au loin. Perdant de l'altitude, la masse de fumée se posa finalement au milieu du chaos qu'elle avait causé et disparut de la vue des membres du Dark Chess entre les quelques bâtiments encore debout.

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, l'Empereur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter la pièce et le bâtiment.

\- Kurasa, je pense que la sécurité de cet endroit est à revoir. Ne crois-tu pas ?

Sentant le reproche qui lui était adressé, Kurasa hésita longuement sur sa réponse, même si en réalité, il n'y en avait qu'une de possible.

\- Evidemment...

L'Empereur était seul décisionnaire pour tout ce qui concernait le Dark Chess, y compris les moyens pour les mages d'y rentrer. Leur pièce d'échec était comme une clé qui, en fonction de leur rang, leur autorisait ou non l'accès à certaines zones du Quartier Général, tous les mages en possédant une pouvaientt entrer par la porte principale. Ce système, c'est l'Empereur qui l'avait mis au point, et, par sa question rhétorique, il ordonnait à Kurasa de trouver un autre moyen.

\- Des réparations de grande ampleur seront également à prévoir, profites-en pour mettre en place ce que tu auras prévu.

\- De ce que j'ai vu, seule l'allée principale aura besoin d'être rénovée, c'est loin d'être-

\- Pour le moment oui…

Avant que Kurasa n'ait pu demander des précisions, il fut surpris par une colossale explosion qui fit trembler l'ensemble du quartier général, y compris la tour centrale qui semblait osciller dangereusement. S'étant produite aux environs de la porte du bastion, l'explosion prenait la forme d'une interminable tour de lumière blanche. Bien que ne couvrant au sol qu'une zone limité, le bruit douloureux et l'éclat aveuglant qui se dégageait de la déflagration ne laissait rien présager de bon pour tout ce qui se trouvait pris dans le panache lumineux.

\- J'espérais qu'il soit sorti au moment de l'explosion... Cavaliers, faites moi un état des troupes et mobilisez le plus de Pions possible pour porter assistance aux blessés.

Sekiko, Maasaki, Hoyaporo et un homme aux cheveux gras et noir comme de la suie se mirent alors en mouvement et commencèrent à suivre l'Empereur afin de descendre dans la ville. Un premier tremblement, bref, halta leur descente. Puis vint un puissant et long cri, trahissant une grande douleur, les Cavaliers et l'Empereur se dirigèrent donc vers le trou dans le mur de la grande salle, ne pouvant croire ce que ce cri annonçait. Cherchant du regard dans le cratère, ils ne purent voir qu'un léger trait de fumée noire s'élever dans les airs, ce qui était suffisant pour confirmer la survie de la bête des ténèbres.

Se tenant au bord du précipice, l'Empereur regarda longuement la source de ses ennuis avant de déclarer d'une voix ne laissant rien transparaître.

\- Hoyaporo, Sekiko et Maasaki, partez en ville et faites ce que je vous ai dit. Samaël, je te prie.

Sans accorder le moindre regard à ses sous-fifres, l'Empereur, d'un geste dédaigneux, chargea le dénommé Samaël de se charger du problème. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, le jeune homme au physique loin d'être impressionnant s'avança doucement vers le gouffre, un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- Angel Soul : Lucifer.

Les cheveux gras de Samaël s'allongèrent alors jusqu'à atteindre sa chute de rein, simultanément, sa musculature discrète se gonfla et son corps prit une teinte argentée. Dans un puissant souffle magique, il deploya également ses deux grandes ailes, entièrement noires et, dans le même mouvement, s'envola vers sa cible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le nuage de fumée ténu fut soufflé par une imposante colonne d'énergie magique noire et indigo, provoquant des tremblements dans toute la zone. Alors que le flot se dissipait, Samaël y répondit par une pluie prolongée d'orbes blancs et noirs qui, en s'écrasant provoquèrent des explosions monochromes.

Le bruit du combat en fond, Kurasa se tourna vers l'Empereur qui observait patiemment les deux mages s'affronter.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi envoyer Samaël ? Si vous me permettiez, je pourrais en finir rapidement.

\- C'est une option, mais notre bon mage s'est montré de plus en plus… dissident, ces temps-ci. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce combat, elle sera satisfaisante. Dans le cas où Samaël viendrait à perdre, je compte sur toi.

Rejetant une fois de plus ses responsabilités sur Kurasa, l'Empereur, visiblement lassé, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers en fond de salle. A peine eût-il posé un pied sur la première marche qu'une puissante explosion retentit. Se retournant pour en connaître la cause, il fut surpris de voir que le combat était déjà terminé. L'entité noire, flottante dans les airs, tenait Samaël par le bout d'une aile, l'autre main tenant fermement la seconde aile de l'ange brisé. Lâchant ses deux poids qui s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol, le monstre noir se lança sur sa véritable cible.

Immobile, l'Empereur fixa la bête fondre vers lui et se heurter à la muraille que formait Kurasa. Se tenant entre son supérieur et son adversaire, le mage noir, la main tendu vers la bête, parvenait à contenir l'assaut en absorbant son énergie ténébreuse et la retournant contre elle. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, la créature nimbée de noir tenta d'attraper le poignet de Kurasa, en vain. Finalement emporté par le flot, le monstre se retrouva enfoncé dans une profonde tranchée creusée au cœur de la ville par le flux de ténèbres de Kurasa, qui avait bientôt causé plus de dégâts que l'intrus.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre de réparer tout cela ?

Prenant contact avec les Cavalier par lacrima portable, l'Empereur demanda une estimation des dégâts, aussi bien humains que matériels. Le premier à répondre fut Sekiko, qui se tenait visiblement tout proche du point d'impact du monstre noir.

\- C'est principalement les quartiers des usines qui ont été touchés, les pertes humaines sont moins importantes que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, mais le premier appel montre une centaine d'absent.

Toujours en mouvement vers le cœur du désastre, Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Monsieur, l'intrus est vivant, et humain. Que dois-je en faire ?

\- Débarrassez-moi en.

Le peu d'hésitation de l'Empereur était sa seule manière de montrer la colère qu'avait provoqué chez lui l'irruption de cette bête noire et la destruction causée.

\- Si vous me le permettez monsieur, j'aimerai m'en occuper.

Pris au dépourvu par la requête de Kurasa, le maître des lieux réfléchit quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi cela Kurasa ?

\- Pour des recherches personnelles.

\- N'as tu pas des travaux plus importants à faire, comme ceux que je t'ai demandé ?

Assez peu convaincu de la motivation de son subordonné, l'Empereur ne voulait certainement pas risquer de voir ce dernier mettre son propre intérêt avant celui de son supérieur.

\- Quand je vous ai aidé à prendre le pouvoir, il me semble que nous avions convenu que vous n'entraveriez en rien mes recherches. De plus, je vous assure que je suis dans les délais pour mes recherches sur les Lacrimas.

De toutes ses forces, le mage noir se força à réprimer un sourire, car il savait que l'Empereur était un homme de parole et que ce simple argument était suffisant pour lui laisser la porte ouverte. Le léger temps d'hésitation ne fit pas douter Kurasa, et finalement, il obtint sa victoire.

\- Soit. Fais ce que tu souhaites avec lui, mais je veux un compte-rendu dans les plus brefs délais.

Prenant congé de Sa Majesté, Kurasa s'envola en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où s'était écrasé la bête noire. Bien que n'appréciant pas outre mesure d'avoir ces comptes à rendre, le fait que sa curiosité envers l'intrus était, pour le moment, totalement innocente, faisait qu'il n'aurait pas à mentir cette fois.

Arrivé auprès de sa cible, il put enfin constater qu'en effet, il avait l'air humain, en plus d'être d'un relatif jeune âge, sans doute la vingtaine. De graves blessures sur toute la partie haute de son torse, causées par Kurasa lui-même, faisait craindre pour la vie du sujet, si bien que dès qu'il eut enveloppé le corps inconscient de Yasha de sa magie, ils disparurent dans un panache de fumée pour réapparaître sur l'île du Conseil, flottant au milieu des nuages. En plus du haut bâtiment central, abritant la plupart des installations, quelques tours, reliées à ce dernier par de larges ponts blancs, ornaient l'île flottante. Arrivant rapidement à ses propres quartiers, la tour la plus isolée et la seule n'ayant aucun accès visible, Kurasa l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main et, suivi du corps flottant du mage renégat, pénétra dans son repaire pauvre en lumière. Posant le corps inanimé sur une table, Kurasa s'assura d'abord que l'objet de sa curiosité respirait toujours. Il put ensuite s'atteler à réparer les dommages qu'il avait causé avant de réellement passer à ses recherches.

\- Bien… Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Les évènements étaient frais dans la mémoire de Kurasa, en particulier à cause des problèmes qu'ils avaient causés.

\- Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?

\- Il semble qu'il ait survécu à ton "Brûleur d'âmes" lors de l'attaque de juillet l'an dernier. Aurais-tu découvert quelque chose chez lui qui expliquerait cela ?

\- C'est impossible.

\- Mais cela s'est produit, et tant que tu n'auras pas une réponse satisfaisante à me donner, cet homme sera une grande inconnue dans mes plans. Tu as carte blanche, je me fiche de la manière, je me fiche de son état, mais je veux que tu t'occupes de lui.

Affichant un large sourire, Kurasa ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer avec entrain.

\- Ce sera fait mon seigneur.

Il y avait bien trop longtemps que le mage noir n'avait pas rencontré un problème mettant à mal ses connaissances, et la perspective d'enfin découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant le mettait d'excellente humeur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, l'Empereur le retint une dernière fois alors que sa partie touchait à sa fin, sur une victoire écrasante de sa part.

\- Concernant l'expédition de Stragger, qu'a-t-il appris de nouveau ?

Avec un air bien trop enjoué pour ce qu'il allait annoncer, le mage aux cheveux blancs, toujours porté par la joie de ses futures recherches, Kurasa tourna légèrement la tête vers l'Empereur, ne laissant voir que l'éclat surnaturel de ses yeux verts.

\- Adalborg est en ruine. Les troupes Pergrandiennes situées aux Monts Rouges contre Bellum ont été redirigées vers le front de l'ouest. Iceberg n'a d'autre choix que de se rendre si le pays veut survivre. Si je puis me permettre, le Grand Godi ne signera jamais de reddition tant qu'il lui restera des troupes fidèles. Sa mort mettrait un terme rapide à la guerre, et permettrait l'avancée de Pergrande vers les frontières de l'Empire.

\- Que penses-tu de l'état de nos troupes ?

\- Les mobiliser prendrait plusieurs semaines, et la plupart sont loin d'être prêt à mener une guerre. Si je donnais l'ordre maintenant, il y a de grandes chances que Pergrande attaque avant que les troupes soit en état.

Continuant de jouer aux échecs et semblant ne prêter que peu d'attention au mage des ténèbres, l'Empereur s'arrêta quelques instants.

\- Envoie Hakuhyô et ordonne lui de prêter main forte à l'armée d'Iceberg. En signe de bonne volonté.

\- Monsieur, même s'il s'agit de la Reine, l'envoyer en terre ennemie seule est bien trop dangereux, on ne peut risquer de la perdre.

Claquant sa propre reine violemment sur son échiquier, l'Empereur tourna la tête vers son conseiller.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle ne doit pas être vue par Pergrande. De plus, à cette période de l'année, Iceberg sera recouverte d'un manteau blanc, elle s'en sortira aisément.

Opinant du chef, Kurasa quitta les lieux avant de recevoir d'autres ordres.

\- Soit.

Disparaissant derrière les portes de la grande salle carrée, Kurasa laissa seul l'Empereur et disparut aussitôt dans un nuage noir. Rejoignant sa propre tour sur l'île flottante du Conseil, il trouva Sierra postée devant la porte, n'ayant de mobile que ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Comment c'est passé votre entrevue monsieur ?

Poussant un long soupir, Kurasa ouvrit la porte et commença à monter, vite suivi de la jeune femme.

\- L'Empereur semble perdre patience, il me donne de plus en plus de travail et de moins en moins de temps. J'ai déjà trois problèmes sur les bras, et une poignée de semaine pour tout achever. Mais commençons par le commencement. Prévenez la Reine qu'elle doit être prête pour un départ vers Iceberg, je m'occuperai du reste moi-même.

Laissant la brune dans ses pas, le mage noir emprunta l'escalier le menant à ses appartements. Arrivant à son lieu de travail, il sembla chercher quelque chose parmi les innombrables papiers jonchant son bureau, sur lequel trônait tristement deux globes de cristal brisés qu'on aurait recollé, l'un semblait émettre une lueur de flamme tandis que l'autre semblait contenir une épaisse brume grise. Les deux lacrimas, brisées en douze morceaux étaient presque entièrement reconstituées, en particulier la lacrima rougeoyante dont il ne manquait visiblement que peu d'éclats.

Soulevant des feuilles contenant des runes similaires à celle des ruines d'Hortens, Le mage aux cheveux blancs s'empara du pendentif noir portant le symbole de l'Occultis et le serra dans sa main avant de le ranger dans une poche interne de son manteau noir.

* On va commencer par récupérer mon sujet d'expériences.*


	45. Chapitre 45 : Retour du réprouvé

S'éveillant doucement au gré des mouvements de l'ours géant, Evan se frotta les yeux et regarda aux alentours afin de voir où tous se trouvaient. Falcon dormaient toujours, de même que Haze et Shaporo qui tenait tant bien que mal sur le mammifère, de même, la jeune femme blonde avait les yeux clos et était tenue droite par ses attaches. Seul le barbu semblait encore tenir debout et marcher à l'avant de la bête. À en juger par la luminosité, la journée avait déjà bien été entamée, Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis le départ d'Amarylle, Et donc autant de temps que leur sauveur était debout à guider l'animal.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

\- Je vais très bien.

Étonnée, mais ne sachant pas comment enchaîner, Evan resta silencieuse quelques instants, les seuls bruits étant ceux des pas de l'ours couvrant ceux de son maître. Descendant de son promontoire, Evan marcha un moment pour se dégourdir les jambes avant d'arriver à la hauteur de l'homme aux sabres. Sans dire un mot, elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds pendant un long moment, tout en se remémorant ce qu'avait pu lui dire Nephilim sur le membre disparu de la guilde.

\- Ton regard commence à être pesant.

\- Désolé, je me demandais juste d'où vous veniez ?

\- De Seven, dans le nord.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi vous êtes ici, à Fiore ?

\- Je faisais partie d'une guilde ici autrefois, et je crois bien que je vais devoir y retourner.

Ne faisant que confirmer ses soupçons, Evan se lança donc, au risque de passer pour une idiote.

\- Vous êtes Yasha ?

Tournant pour une fois le regard vers son interlocutrice, le mage barbu fixa rapidement l'horizon à nouveau.

\- En effet.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes partis ?

\- Je ne te harcèle pas de questions à ce que je sache. Essaie donc d'en faire autant.

Coupé dans son élan, la jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment avant de reprendre sa discussion unilatérale.

\- Merci.

Décontenancé, Yasha tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, ignorant les causes de la reconnaissance d'Evan. Devant le visage interrogatif du vagabond, la jeune fille continua son discours.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidé, vous nous avez sauvé la vie.

\- J'en doute, mais c'est certain que vous libérer une fois capturés aurait été bien plus fastidieux. De plus, retourner à la guilde sans vous m'aurait causé davantage de problèmes.

Vexée que l'acte du mage des ténèbres n'était pas complètement désintéressé, et que le fait d'avoir sauvé leur vie était presque un dégât collatéral, Evan resta bouche bée et détourna le regard du brun, fixant le sol devant elle.

\- Cependant… Vous laisser vous faire prendre aurait été inutilement cruel de ma part. Considérant votre potentiel, je pense que vous pourrez devenir de grands mages.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit que je n'avais rien à faire sur un champ de bataille ?

\- C'est exact. C'était la première fois que tu affrontais un autre mage ?

\- La deuxième en fait.

\- Tes trois amis semblent apprécier le combat, même celui qui n'est pas doué de magie, mais tu es différente. Tu accumules les défauts de tes compagnons, tu es rongée par la peur, comme le mage des tempêtes, comme le blond, tu manques de concentration, et comme le petit sans magie, tu es excessivement naïve. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas te battre, accumuler de l'expérience pourrait te permettre de surmonter ces défauts, mais dans ton cas… Il est plus que probable que ton prochain combat soit le dernier.

Alors qu'elle cherchait simplement une conversation pour passer le temps, Evan était passablement déprimé par le discours de celui qui guidait l'ours. Elle savait bien que le fait qu'elle soit en première ligne était idiot, mais se le faire dire de manière aussi directe et froide ne faisait rien pour arranger son manque de confiance. C'est donc dans le silence, de peur d'être encore enfoncée plus bas que terre par le verbe acerbe du brun que la jeune femme continua de marcher.

Bien plus longue que prévue, la marche dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit suivante. Une fois la lune haute dans le ciel, Yasha s'arrêta après avoir passé un ultime col de montagne. Devant lui, illuminée par la lumière sélène, se tenait fièrement Tempesta, semblant luire d'une douce lueur bleutée. Maintenant réveillés, les jeunes garçons descendirent de l'animal et prirent la route de la guilde. S'approchant de lui alors qu'il restait à l'arrière, Evan resta un moment auprès de Yasha qui fixait immobile les murs de Tempesta.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir de sitôt.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas revenir ?

\- Je devais revenir.

Marchant ensemble suivis de l'ours, Evan et Yasha empruntèrent le large pont les menant jusqu'à la guilde. En raison de l'heure tardive, peu de personnes étaient visible, et il s'agissait avant tout de gardes faisant leur ronde. Se mobilisant en silence à la venue de six visiteurs et d'un ours de dix quintaux, les gardes se chargèrent d'accueillir Yasha et compagnie. Les voyant venir, Le mage des ténèbres récupéra ses sabres et la jeune femme blonde et confia cette dernière à Haze.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Comme seule réponse, Yasha ouvrit son manteau et révéla le tatouage de Tempesta qui ornait son torse. En forme de tornade agrémenté d'une flèche vers la gauche encerclant le tourbillon, le tatouage ne laissait aucun doute. Les gardes affichèrent un léger sourire puis, s'écartant du chemin du sabreur, le laissèrent passer.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu Zéphyr. Vous avez changé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire attention à ma barbe, désolé.

Tapant le dos de son ours, ce dernier quitta les lieux et disparut de la vue de tous. Ce fut ensuite au reste de la bande de se mettre en mouvement et de pénétrer dans la guilde. Arpentant les couloirs familiers de son ancien lieu de vie, Yasha les mena ensuite vers le quartier des mages et les fit traverser le labyrinthe protégeant l'entrée. Marquant une pause et prenant une longue inspiration, il poussa l'ultime porte et révéla le hall des mages. Avant même d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas à l'intérieur de la salle, Yasha fut repoussé par un petit être violet qui le percuta au ventre, les envoyant tous deux s'écraser dans les couloirs sombre du labyrinthe.

\- Au moins, lui est content de te voir.

Les accueillant dans la guilde, Nephilim était la seule présente dans le hall en raison de l'heure tardive. L'état de ses cheveux confirmait qu'elle venait de se lever, bien qu'elle ait prit le temps de s'habiller.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Voyant que la seule personne semblant en mauvais état était une inconnue, Nephilim s'approcha d'elle et l'observa longuement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Haze, portant toujours la jeune femme, fut le premier à répondre.

\- On n'en sait rien, on l'a trouvé dans les cachots d'Amarylle, et elle a pas dit un mot depuis.

Émergeant enfin du méandre, Yasha revenait dans le hall, Améthy s'accrochant à son crâne et lui plantant ses dents dans les cheveux. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Yasha s'avança vers sa camarade de guilde et fut reçu par une gifle de Nephilim. Tournant la tête par pur réflexe, le mage aux sabres ne répliqua pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que tu la mérite. T'as pas donné une seule nouvelle en quatre mois, on savait pas où tu étais ni comment te contacter. Fallait pas t'attendre à un câlin en revenant comme une fleur.

\- J'avais besoin de partir.

\- Hé bah peut-être que nous, on avait besoin que tu restes.

Pendant que les deux mages de Tempesta se disputaient en chuchotant de manière à ce que personne en dehors du hall ne les entendent, ceux de Fairy Tail se faisaient le plus petit possible et quittaient les lieux afin de regagner leur chambre. En chemin, ils croisèrent Eleyon et Tsura, tout juste éveillés et habillés qui se tenait à l'abri d'un couloir afin de pouvoir écouter sans être vu. Mettant son doigt devant sans bouche en signe de silence Eleyon continuait d'écouter les deux mages dans le hall et ce qu'ils se disaient. Tendant l'oreille, aucun des trois membres de Fairy Tail ne parvenaient à entendre autre chose que des murmures incompréhensibles et finirent donc par quitter les lieux.

Tentant d'entamer une conversation alors que celle de Nephilim et Yasha semblait finir la leur, Tsura se tourna vers son compagnon de guilde, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux les mages en contrebas.

\- Au moins il est revenu.

Affichant un visage vide d'expression, Eleyon se contentait de souffler longuement par les narines.

\- Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de repartir. Il a toujours fait uniquement ce qu'il avait envie, je vois pas pourquoi il changerait.

\- Il n'est jamais allé contre nous, malgré tout ce que tu puisses penser, il reste un allié, et depuis l'attaque sur le Dark Chess, on en a besoin.

Regardant le dragon du ciel du coin de l'oeil, Eleyon se contenta de tourner les talons et de regagner rapidement sa chambre afin de finir sa nuit déjà bien entamée. Afin de ne pas être seul, le dragon du ciel se dirigea vers les deux mages en contrebas. Alors qu'ils se démenaient pour chuchoter, ils s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour Tsura.

D'une voix calme et grave, Yasha accueillit son collègue et le jaugea du regard.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as grandi.

Le sourire en coin, le mage aux cheveux blancs se frotta le haut de crâne, ne sachant pas vraiment si Yasha se moquait de son autrefois modeste taille ou non.

\- Ou alors, c'est toi qui te tasses.

\- C'est bien possible.

Visiblement calmée par l'arrivée de Tsura, Nephilim prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui lui fit remarquer l'odeur émanant de Yasha, qui maintenant qu'il n'était plus à l'air libre empestait sérieusement la sueur.

\- Tu pues. Va te laver !

\- J'allais le faire sans que tu ne me le dises Nephilim.

Laissant la mage aux bulles et le chasseur seuls, Yasha s'en alla en direction de la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers la jeune femme, Tsura vit un léger sourire s'afficher sur son visage pendant que Nephilim remettait une de ses mèches rebelles tant bien que mal en place.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille jeta un œil en direction du couloir menant aux douches pour s'assurer de ne pas être entendue et s'approcha de Tsura pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

\- Je suis juste contente qu'il soit revenu. C'est tout.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le visage de Tsura esquissa lui aussi un sourire alors que la jeune femme passait derrière lui pour regagner sa chambre, non sans claquer les fesses du chasseur en ricanant tout en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, Tsura se retourna pour ne voir que le dos de Nephilim disparaître dans les couloirs de la guilde.

Du côté de Yasha, ce dernier se dirigeait vers sa chambre afin de déposer les sabres qu'il avait récupéré, y compris celui de Morgart. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir au cœur d'un croisement alors qu'Eleyon le regardait depuis l'ombre adossé au mur.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne sautes pas de joie à l'idée de mon retour, mais faire comme si je n'existais pas ne servira à rien.

Dans l'esprit d'Eleyon se répétait les mots de Jedaiah, ramené à la surface par l'arrivée de Yasha. Bien qu'ayant tenté de les oublier, les prenant souvent pour une provocation du blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un soupçon de vérité, "ce qui est arrivé avec Lyra, c'est de sa faute".

\- Je ne peux pas t'ignorer, même si le voulais, tous les jours, j'en ai un rappel. Pendant ce temps tu vas et viens, tu disparais et tu refais surface comme si de rien n'était.

A mesure qu'il parlait, Eleyon haussait la voix et s'approchait de plus en plus du mage aux sabres, le surplombant de plusieurs centimètres, ses pupilles rondes fixant les yeux verts sans réaction de Yasha. Se calmant peu à peu, Eleyon fit un pas en arrière et reprit d'un ton bien plus calme.

\- Tu es toujours le seul à ne jamais souffrir de tes choix, alors tu es littéralement la dernière personne dont j'attends les conseils.

\- Alors soit.

La créature de ténèbres se trouvant sur la tête de Yasha grommela, ponctuant la conversation des deux mages alors que l'homme aux sabres s'en allait. Dans l'obscurité des couloirs vides, Yasha reprit sa route et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors que lui revenait en tête le discours d'Akamura, Yasha en avait la certitude, Eleyon allait avoir besoin d'aide, mais sans doute que lui même ne pouvait rien apporter au mage de feu, il allait donc devoir le laisser se débrouiller.

Incapable de le faire lâcher prise sur la route, le mage des ténèbres se résigna à laisser Améthy sur place un moment. Poussant la porte de sa chambre, ses narines furent prises d'assaut par une puissante odeur de bois mouillé et de renfermé. Loin de déranger l'homme vêtu de guenilles, cette odeur plus que familière le fit le sentir chez lui. Le crissement aigu du parquet causé par les pas du mage renforçant cette sensation.

La chambre était on ne peut plus simple, Un lit, deux armoires dont une contenant visiblement des gourdes en cuir, et une imposante statue de démon à plusieurs bras qui faisait pour le moins exotique dans cette chambre presque vide.

S'approchant de la statue, Yasha en tira un tapis de paille enroulé derrière et l'étala devant la sculpture de pierre, il alluma ensuite quelques bougies autour de la statue, baignant la salle dans une vacillante lumière rouge et jaune. Le paquet de sabre à la main, Yasha s'agenouilla devant la grande statue et resta immobile quelques instants. Sentant qu'il était de trop, Améthy relâcha sa prise et quitta le chef du mage au sabre afin de se rendre dans l'ombre sous le lit.

Un à un, Yasha plaça les trois sabres sur la statue, comme si cette dernière les maniait. Sept sabres se trouvait à présent sur cette représentation d'un démon, ainsi qu'une hallebarde. Retirant le sabre rouge à sa ceinture, Yasha le prit en mains, paumes ouvertes, comme pour le présenter au démon se trouvant devant lui. Le serrant ensuite dans ses poings en le ramenant vers lui, il posa les yeux dessus avant de scruter l'ensemble de la statue et les armes qu'elle contenait, toutes portant une gravure en forme de poisson.

\- Plus que deux.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Avancer

Dès le lendemain, avant même le déjeuner et comme il s'y attendait, Yasha fut demandé par le Directeur Laudriz dans son bureau. Les guenilles qu'il portait auparavant étant devenues inutiles, il avait revêtu ses habits habituels. Un large pantalon noir attaché par une épaisse ceinture de cuir, et un haori rouge aux liserés d'or constituaient l'essentiel de sa parure.

Face à face, le vieil homme avait pour une fois mis de côté la paperasse et regardait le sabreur dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Tu avais des responsabilités ici. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois parti, mais la moindre des choses aurait été de prévenir celui qui t'emploie et te nourris. Tu as compromis la confidentialité de l'école de mage en faisant comme bon te semblait de cette manière.

Stoïque, le mage écoutait tranquillement pendant que le Directeur le blâmait, car il savait que c'était son droit le plus strict et que la sécurité de son école passait avant tout.

\- Cependant, le fait que le Dark Chess n'ait toujours pas enquêté par ici me fait dire que nous sommes hors de danger pour le moment. Tu peux disposer, et je te prierai de considérer le fait que tu n'es plus seul.

\- En fait, j'aimerai vous présenter une requête, à vous et au Maître de Fairy Tail.

Prenant un air curieux, le vieil homme fixa le jeune mage avant de reprendre le remplissage des papiers de son bureau.

\- Et que veux-tu nous demander ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient dans le grand hall, sauf Evan et Nephilim, qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie à regarder le lit ou était allongée la jeune femme blonde.

\- Yasha a dit qu'elle était "vide", il pense qu'elle est droguée.

La main sur le front de la blonde, Nephilim la regardait avec un air triste et préoccupé, les yeux de la jeune femme n'étant plus entièrement vert, mais semblait avoir une teinte irisée autour de la pupille.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle ne ressent rien, elle n'a pas de sentiments, absolument rien.

La couleur surnaturelle des yeux de Nephilim s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser revenir ses larges yeux verts. Le regard d'Evan hésitant entre la jeune blonde et Nephilim elle hésita quelques instants avant de poser sa question.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour elle ?

\- Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est toi Nephilim.

Se montrant dans le chambranle de la porte, Yasha arrivait dans l'infirmerie avec un large sac sur l'épaule et répondit avant même l'intéressée.

\- Mais je sais même pas ce qu'elle a. Je vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire pour elle.

\- Je pense que si tu utilises ta magie d'origine sur elle, on aura une réponse une bonne fois pour toute.

Semblant ne pas comprendre, Nephilim articula des débuts de phrases, hésitant du bienfondé des paroles du mage aux cheveux noirs.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, j'anime des objets, des marionnettes. dit-elle en faisait de grands gestes. Des choses qui ne bougent _pas_.

\- Et en quoi est-ce différent d'elle ?

Bien que froide et ignorant complètement le fait qu'il parlait d'un être humain, la remarque de Yasha n'en était pas fausse pour autant, au grand dam de Nephilim. De son côté, Evan, jusque-là silencieuse car complètement inconsciente de ce qui se discutait ici, s'approcha de la mage des bulles afin d'en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas lui faire ?

Regardant longuement la jeune mage du vent, Nephilim chercha dans sa poche et en tira un petit jouet ayant la forme et la taille d'une souris. La laissant dans le creux de sa main et la montrant à Evan, Nephilim serra ensuite le poing tenant le jouet.

\- Regarde.

Sa main fut rapidement entourée d'une bulle teintée d'orange qui fut avalé par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Lorsque Nephilim ouvra la main, ce qui était un jouet était maintenant animé de mouvements et avait les yeux qui exhalaient une faible lueur mandarine. Descendant de la main de sa génitrice, le petit être quitta la salle et s'en alla fureter dans les couloirs.

\- En insérant des émotions dans certains objet, j'arrive à les faire se mouvoir, pendant un petit moment.

L'insistance de Nephilim sur la dernière partie de phrase fit bien comprendre à Yasha qu'elle lui était destinée. Cependant, les réticences de Nephilim semblèrent s'estomper peu à peu pendant qu'elle regardait la jeune blonde allongée qui fixait le plafond d'un regard vide.

\- Je suppose qu'essayer ne peut rien faire de mal.

Dans la main de la jeune femme se forma une bulle vert clair, renfermant un sentiment de confiance, ce qu'elle pensait être le moins nocif pour la jeune femme. Tranquillement, la bulle alla s'écraser sur le visage de la blonde et la fumée olive s'estompa peu à peu en étant inspirée par cette dernière. Malgré le sort, la jeune femme ne bougea pas un cil, à la déception de Nephilim qui commença à faire la moue avant que son visage n'affiche les signes d'une illumination. Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit et se pencha au-dessus de la blonde.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Salanna Enris.

Sous le sourire de Nephilim, la jeune blonde venait de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis sa rencontre avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Bien que sans doute temporairement, l'état de la jeune femme évoluait pour le mieux grâce aux pouvoirs de Nephilim. La mage aux bulles pensait donc qu'en continuant de la fournir en émotions, ils pourraient en apprendre plus sur elle et ce qui lui était arrivé, pour au final, tenter de la soigner définitivement.

Yasha de son côté s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la souris de Nephilim revint à toutes jambes se cacher dans le baluchon du mage au sabre. Un cri se fit entendre lorsqu'Améthy plongea sur Yasha afin d'attraper le jouet toutes dents dehors. L'attrapant au vol comme une balle, le mage des ténèbres le tint par la tête à bout de bras en le laissant se débattre dans le vide.

\- Est-ce que Falcon est dans le Hall ?

\- Il me semble oui, il doit être en train de petit-déjeuner avec les autres.

\- Hé ! A ce qu'il paraît Yasha, tu pars en tête à tête avec Falcon ?

\- Ca m'étonne que tu changes de bord comme ça mon grand.

\- Attends, mais t'es sûr qu'il aimait les femmes au départ au moins ?

\- Non, mais tu parles quand même d'un mec qui collectionne les trucs longs et durs.

Les trois crânes, flottant à environ deux mètres du sol, venaient de faire irruption près de l'infirmerie. N'ayant trouvé personne à harceler dans les couloirs, c'est la première personne sur leur chemin qui en fit les frais. Tentant de les ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait, Yasha tourna les talons et lança Améthy au plafond, où le petit être planta ses griffes. Voyant la bête violette au-dessus d'eux, Chanyu et Khan, les crânes rouge et bleu, légèrement en retrait par rapport à leur confrère Klamp, se regardèrent en murmurant.

\- Tactique SB ?

\- Tactique SB.

\- Sacrifice du Blanc !

Hurlant d'une même voix en se ruant sur le crâne blanc, les deux autres le projetèrent en avant, droit sur Améthy qui n'en demandait pas tant. Profitant de la diversion, les crânes bleu et rouge purent déserter et prendre de l'avance sur la bête noire qui les pourchassait.

\- Traîtres ! Judas ! Félon !

Dans la difficulté face à Améthy, Klamp profanait des insultes qui devinrent de moins en moins courtoises à mesure que l'être de ténèbres se rapprochait de lui, avant de parvenir à mettre de la distance et finalement s'échapper au détour d'un couloir.

Débarrassé des fauteurs de troubles, Yasha arriva donc jusque dans le grand hall où étaient en effet réunis les membres restants du groupe devant leur repas matinal. Eleyon, ayant senti le mage aux sabres approcher, observa ce dernier et vit qu'il arrivait avec un grand sac, signe de départ imminent.

\- Tu seras resté que huit heures cette fois, c'est un record.

\- Je ne pars pas seul cette fois.

Tirant de son dos un autre sac, il lança ce dernier en direction de Falcon. Sans bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il prit le contenant en main et regarda Yasha d'un air interrogateur.

\- Nous partons pour un mois, prend les affaires qu'il te faut, mais je te conseille de t'habiller chaudement.

\- Mais j'ai aucune envie de partir d'ici.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner.

Du regard, Falcon cherchait un soutien de la part des mages présents, les seules réactions qu'il obtint furent celle d'Haze, qui fit un signe de prière en direction du mage des tempêtes, et Eleyon, qui, en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, lui fit signe d'accepter. Mis au pied du mur, Falcon n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. S'emparant du sac, il quitta les lieux en direction de sa chambre.

Une fois cela fait, Yasha se tourna vers Haze et s'approcha de lui.

\- J'aurai également besoin de toi quelques instants.

Le mage aux sabres se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi du non-mage, il tourna la tête vers l'intéressé qui continuait de manger.

\- Maintenant.

Rapidement convaincu par le regard vindicatif du sabreur, Haze termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner et suivit d'un pas soutenu l'avancé du mage des ténèbres. Ils quittèrent rapidement le quartier des mages et arrivèrent dans les faubourgs de la ville au sommet de laquelle se trouvait Tempesta. A cette heure de la journée, les enrôlés dans l'armée effectuaient leur course matinale autour de la cité sous la surveillance de leurs officiers, surplombant le tracé de la course depuis le niveau supérieur de la ville. C'est en se dirigeant vers l'un d'eux qu'Haze sentit venir l'arnaque.

\- Je vais devoir faire quoi du coup ?

\- Les autres vont être occupés de leur côté, et on aura besoin de toi ici quelques temps.

\- Ca me dit pas ce que je vais faire.

\- Vazchel !

Appelant un des superviseur, Yasha arriva à son niveau, Haze juste à côté de lui. A peine plus petit que Yasha, Vazchel avait une carrure un peu plus fine, mais sa posture ainsi que son regard ne le rendaient pas moins impressionnant que le mage aux sabres. Ne portant que le pantalon gris-bleu de son uniforme, il avait, en guise de haut, un maillot à manches longues gris se terminant sur une paire de mitaine en cuir.

\- Eh bien, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu.

Remettant ses cheveux brun en place, Vazchel gardait un oeil sur ses ouailles tout en se présentant aux deux arrivants. Haze s'avança pour lui serrer la main mais fut poussé dans le dos à la rencontre du superviseur.

\- La nouvelle recrue dont je t'avais parlé.

\- Hein ? J'ai pas signé pour ça moi !

\- J'en ai parlé avec le Maître de ta guilde, et il est d'accord, donc tu vas rester ici un petit moment.

Des larmes de crocodiles lui montant aux yeux, Haze se mit à genoux, agrippant le pantalon du sabreur.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, je sais qu'on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux mais ne me fait pas ça.

Tournant les talons, Yasha reprit la direction de la guilde tout en détachant Haze de ses vêtements, ce dernier restant prostré à l'idée d'être bloqué hors de son havre d'oisiveté. Vazchel s'approcha doucement de sa nouvelle recrue et tenta de le réconforter.

\- Tu vas commencer doucement, tu peux prendre la marche en route aujourd'hui, ils sont à mi-chemin.

Résigné, Haze se releva doucement et s'approcha du bord afin de regarder ses futurs compagnons courir. Empruntant l'escalier afin d'accéder à la piste, il attendit le retour du cortège afin de pouvoir commencer à courir. Tentant immédiatement de faire connaissance, il se laissa dériver en queue de peloton où le rythme était moins soutenu.

\- Salut, Haze.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouveau, moi c'est Gavin.

Les cheveux coupés très court, le seul point distinctif de Gavin était ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, presque blanc. En serrant la main de Haze, il manqua de l'écraser, bien que le membre de Fairy Tail n'en laissa rien paraître, sa stature fluette n'aidant en rien sa fierté mise à mal.

\- Y'en a pour combien de kilomètres là ?

\- Bah là il doit rester une dizaine de tours, donc vingt kilomètres.

Le cœur d'Haze se brisa un peu plus à chaque mot de son interlocuteur, des larmes de dépit montèrent aux coins de ses yeux et sa gorge se noua à l'idée de réitérer cette course quotidiennement.

De retour dans le quartier des mages, Yasha attendit patiemment que Falcon soit prêt au départ, en compagnie de Shaporo et Eleyon. Evan regardant depuis la mezzanine surplombant le grand hall.

\- Et tu vas partir où avec Falcon ?

Assis autour d'une table, les trois mages étaient silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Eleyon ne s'exprime. Shaporo restant silencieux étant donné la tension dans le regard des deux mages de Tempesta.

\- A Seven, dans la Mer des Nuages.

\- Il n'y a rien là-bas, quoi que vous fassiez ça se verra.

\- Au Mont de Cristal, on passera inaperçu.

Plissant les yeux, Eleyon comprenait de moins en moins le but du voyage de Yasha.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'entraîner à la magie ?

\- Pas uniquement

\- Alors pourquoi le Mont de Cristal ? Ennuyé par tant de questions, Yasha tenta d'éviter le reste de la conversation.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Yasha fut violemment propulsé en arrière par l'envolée de la table qui finit par l'écraser contre le mur et se briser à l'impact. Le bruit du fracas attira l'attention des quelques mages se trouvant dans la salle, qui s'emplit d'un constant murmure.

\- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, quelqu'un est mort. Alors non, je ne te fais pas confiance. Plus maintenant.

Se relevant doucement, Yasha retira les débris de bois et la poussière de son haori en repoussant les morceaux de table qui lui bloquaient le passage.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Eleyon était déjà juste devant Yasha et, l'empoignant par le col, l'aida à se relever et lui fit même quitter le sol en le soulevant à bout de bras. Durant quelques secondes, le mage aux sabres resta en l'air, fixant les yeux rouges du mage de feu. Une bulle se forma soudainement entre les deux mages et prit un volume suffisant pour les distancer de plusieurs mètres. La bulle finit par exploser, libérant les deux mages et leur permettant de bouger à nouveau.

Nephilim observait depuis la mezzanine pendant qu'Evan était à côté d'elle le souffle court. Pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers à toutes jambes, Yasha s'avança vers la sortie et s'arrêta en route pour se retourner vers son camarade de guilde.

\- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

L'hésitation d'Eleyon devant une question dont Yasha aurait dû connaître parfaitement la réponse laissa le temps à Nephilim d'arriver auprès des deux mages.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

\- Rien du tout.

Bien trop rapide pour être sincère, la réplique d'Eleyon ne suffit pas à rassurer la jeune femme, d'autant que le mage de feu n'avait pas lâché son compagnon du regard.

\- Du coup, j'engueule la table ?

La tentative de dédramatisation de Nephilim ne rencontra qu'un succès mitigé, car même si l'ambiance était toujours aux coups, Eleyon semblait vouloir laisser tomber et partir, contrairement à Yasha.

\- Tu es faible.

\- Si par être faible, tu veux dire que je refuse de me battre, alors oui, si tu veux.

\- Dans l'état où tu es maintenant, ça ne serait pas long.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es plus faible que le jour où je suis arrivé ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu te mets-toi et ces gens en danger.

\- Et c'est toi celui qui vient nous sauver, en étant présent tous les trois mois ?

Le silence s'installant entre les deux, Nephilim poussa un soupir de soulagement, car visiblement, l'orage était passé.

Le sac sur le dos, Falcon arrivait enfin dans le hall, prêt à partir. Arrivant auprès d'Evan, le regard de cette dernière ainsi que l'étrange silence régnant en ces lieux lui faisaient comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Depuis sa position surélevée, il pouvait voir un périmètre de sécurité formé par les mages spectateurs autour de Nephilim, Yasha et Eleyon.

L'arrivée de Falcon mit un point final à la dispute, et, d'un geste de tête, Yasha demanda au mage des tempêtes de le suivre. Sur le pas de la porte, le mage aux sabres laissa passer Falcon devant lui et se tourna vers Eleyon qui commençait à ramasser les morceaux de bois aidé de Nephilim. Yasha n'entendait pas, mais il pouvait voir que la jeune femme parlait au mage de feu avec un triste faciès.

\- Te voir en colère était une des choses les plus effrayantes que j'ai connu, maintenant, la seule chose que j'éprouve en te regardant, c'est de la pitié.

Eleyon tourna la tête, mais Nephilim lui mit la main sur l'épaule et l'empêcha de partir. Attendant que Yasha quitte les lieux, Nephilim serra les dents, et, lorsqu'il eut passé la porte, elle retira en vitesse sa main en la secouant rapidement et s'en alla chercher au plus vite de l'eau à mettre dessus.

Falcon et Yasha parti, Haze coincé dans l'école militaire et Ryuu dans la bibliothèque avec Nathaël, Shaporo était seul et tranquillement en train de se relaxer sur une chaise pendant qu'Eleyon avait rendez-vous dans le bureau du Directeur.

\- Et toi, t'as quelque chose de prévu pour les prochaines semaines ?

Une fois les yeux ouverts, Shaporo put voir qu'Evan se tenait assise face à lui avec un verre à la main.

\- Rien de particulier, Eleyon m'a rien dit, donc je pense qu'on va continuer comme d'habitude.

Regardant le contenu du verre qu'elle faisait tourner d'un mouvement du poignet, Evan resta pensive quelques instants alors que Falcon avait de nouveaux les yeux clos.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être seule sans Falcon et Haze, et Ryuu ne discute pas beaucoup avec nous depuis que Nathaël est là.

\- Faut dire que pour une fois, elle peut discuter de... ses trucs, avec quelqu'un qui comprend quelque chose, donc elle doit s'amuser.

Evan ne parvint qu'à acquiescer timidement et installa donc un silence qui ne gênait qu'elle Shaporo s'en satisfaisant bien. C'est l'arrivée d'Eleyon qui dérangea définitivement Shaporo.

\- Viens avec moi.

Légèrement effrayé par le ton qu'avait employé Eleyon, Shaporo suivit le mage de feu sans faire d'histoires et arriva rapidement avec lui dans le Māntrika. Bien plus terne et lugubre qu'à son habitude, la grande salle hébergeant le Māntrika était parcourue de runes blanches qui illuminaient sol, murs et plafond. Dans la salle ne restait que l'arène centrale dont l'eau avait été vidée, au centre se trouvait Eleyon ainsi qu'un autre homme aux longs cheveux châtain clair habillé d'une large robe blanche. Shaporo remarqua qu'il s'agissait du même homme ayant accompagné Nephilim lors de sa venue à Fairy Tail.

\- Ca tiendra le temps que ça tiendra, mais je devrais revenir au moins une fois par jour pour refaire les runes. Si jamais ce n'est pas suffisant, préviens-moi que j'ai le temps d'en mettre au point de plus durables.

\- Merci Illesca, je te revaudrai ça.

D'un simple soufflement de nez et le sourire aux lèvres, le mage des sceaux termina la conversation et quitta la salle tout en saluant Shaporo au passage. Dès lors qu'il eut passé le seuil, il traça ses runes du bout des doigts sur la porte ouverte et la referma enfin, terminant le circuit de sceaux qui couvrait l'ensemble de la salle.

Dès que la salle fut close, Shaporo fut submergé par une impression de claustrophobie qui l'empêcha presque de respirer. Eleyon fit signe au mage de Fairy Tail de venir dans l'arène.

\- Les runes empêche la magie de sortir, mais aussi de rentrer, c'est normal que tu te sentes oppressé, ça te passera avec le temps.

\- Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Parce que si tu ne veux pas que Falcon te ridiculise en revenant, on va devoir accélérer les choses ici aussi.

Un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, Shaporo dévisagea Eleyon pendant quelques instants avant de répondre en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais je m'en fiche qu'il soit plus fort que moi, je veux juste être tranquille.

C'est cette fois-ci Eleyon qui ne parvint pas à comprendre le raisonnement du mage de Fairy Tail. Inconscient des sacrifices que pouvait demander leur situation actuelle, Shaporo ne semblait pas prêt à davantage d'efforts.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me prenait la tête pour t'entraîner ?

\- Si, mais là j'ai pas vraiment envie.

Remettant en place ses habits, Eleyon serra les dents et réfléchit à son changement de stratégie, réalisant enfin qu'il faisait face à un enfant capricieux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu es ici ?

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Shaporo, fatigué d'avance d'avoir à mener une conversation sur ce qu'il voulait faire, car il l'ignorait lui-même.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai suivi le Maître et les autres, je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que tu auras à te battre pour ça tant que le Dark Chess sera au pouvoir ? Tu ne crois pas que tu seras chassé dès que le Dark Chess apprendra où tu es ?

\- J'imagine oui.

\- Alors ne crois pas que tout se passeras bien pour toi si tu restes comme tu es. Mets-toi en tenue

La décision ayant été visiblement prise pour lui, Shaporo n'insista pas et accepta de suivre les directives d'Eleyon.

\- Du coup, je suis déjà en tenue.

Dans un déluge de flammes, le mage de Tempesta se propulsa soudain sur son élève, bien inconscient d'être observé par le Maître de Fairy Tail qui s'était introduit dans la salle pendant la conversation entre les deux mages.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Traître ou Héros

Dorénavant livrée à elle-même, Evan termina son verre et resta quelques minutes à fixer un récipient vide en le faisant tourner sur la table avec son doigt. Voir ainsi ses trois amis se faire emmener de force la faisait se sentir délaissée, comme si les autres avançaient et la laissaient en arrière. Pour ne pas arranger sa situation, les mots de Yasha continuaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête, même s'il ne voulait sans doute pas de mal, le mage aux sabres aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire qu'elle était inutile, car c'est ce qu'elle s'était mise en tête jusque là.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Evan quitta la table et se mit à errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de Tsura ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer la localisation du chasseur. Au détour d'un couloir, Evan finit par être percuté par Klamp, le crâne volant resté blanc. Tous deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, sous les rires des deux autres.

\- Je t'avais dit que voler en rase-motte c'était dangereux.

\- En plus d'ici on a une meilleure vue.

Alors qu'elle se frottait le front de douleur, Klamp reprenait doucement de l'altitude, lui aussi ayant été apparemment sonné. Chanyu et Khan prirent alors les devant et continuèrent leur route sans attendre leur collègue qui finit par partir.

\- Attendez s'il-vous-plaît !

D'un même geste, les trois crânes firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent bientôt nez à nez avec la jeune fille. Un tel spectacle emplit Evan d'une certaine hésitation, mais, après avoir déglutit, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Savez-vous où est Tsura ?

\- Tsura ?

D'un commun accord, les crânes se réunirent en cercle afin de décider de la marche à suivre sans qu'Evan ne puisse entendre.

\- Pense à lui, il a peut être aucune chance avec Nephilim, mais il pourra toujours essayer celle-là.

\- Mais elle n'est pas avec un de ses potes elle ?

\- Non je crois pas, moi j'ai rien vu.

S'élevant légèrement au dessus de ses confrères, Klamp fixa la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment la réponse des esprits, les mains tenant ses coudes.

\- Elle a l'air réglo. Moi je veux bien qu'on lui dise.

\- Attends attends, j'ai une idée.

Pivotant sur eux même, les esprits se mirent en place. Chanyu, le crâne bleu était maintenant le plus proche d'Evan, les deux autres le surplombant en restant à l'arrière. Il prit un air aussi sérieux que ses os pouvaient le permettre et se mit à dire d'une voix solennelle.

\- Nous acceptons de répondre à ta question à une condition. Nous voulons que tu résolves notre énigme.

Acceptant à contrecœur, Evan se demandait si elle n'avait pas plus vite fait de courir dans les couloirs en hurlant le nom du chasseur. Malgré cela, elle joua le jeu, se disant que ce serait vite fini.

\- Je suis vieille, mais parfois nouvelle, c'est alors que je me cache. Je ne suis jamais vide, mais parfois pleine, c'est là mon plus grand éclat. Qui suis-je ?

Si Evan ne regrettait pas déjà totalement d'avoir accepté, c'était maintenant le cas. Silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme était dévisagée par les crânes, qui, du mieux possible, se retenaient de rire.

\- La lune ?

Figés dans le silence, les crânes laissèrent Chanyu parler. Ce dernier se retourna vers ses confrères et, murmurant suffisamment pour qu'Evan ne sache pas ce qu'il se passe, s'adressa à Klamp et Khan.

\- C'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Débrouille-toi. Dit le crâne rouge en restant impassible.

\- J'ai oublié, ça fait des décennies que je l'ai entendu…

\- Laisse-moi faire, j'ai un plan.

Khan prit alors la place de Chanyu au sommet du triangle dans une chorégraphie bien trop élaborée pour ne pas être préparée.

\- Désolé mais tu as échoué, nous t'offrons une deuxième chance. Répond à notre…

\- Non mais s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez pas simplement me dire où…

\- Répond à notre énigme !

Avec la voix d'un enfant s'apprêtant à faire un caprice, Khan ne laissa pas le choix à Evan et continua son rôle de sphinx.

\- De tous elle devrait être exigée, même si parfois par tact, on préfère l'épargner. Nous sommes nombreux à vouloir la trouver, même si bien d'autre la préfère cachée. Qui est-ce ?

Peu à peu victime d'un mal de crâne, plus à cause des crânes que de leurs énigmes, Evan commençait même à douter qu'ils avaient bien l'information qu'elle cherchait.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la réponse à celle-là au moins ?

\- Evidemment.

Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Evan, de larges gouttes de sueur commencèrent à poindre sur le crâne rouge alors qu'il se retournait en tremblant vers les deux autres.

\- Si tu me demandes la réponse à ton énigme…

\- J'ai oublié.

Le crâne blanc ne cachait plus son embarras et regardait ses collègues d'un air dégouté.

\- J'ai honte d'être avec vous.

\- Facile à dire quand on propose pas d'idée.

\- Et qui a eu l'idée débile de lui proposer des énigmes ?

\- C'est moi que tu traites de débile ?

Les crânes commençant, s'ils en avaient eu, à en venir aux mains, Evan fit demi-tour. Elle tomba alors sur Améthy, qui avait poursuivi les crânes et allait leur donner la chasse. Se mettant à genoux pour se mettre à son niveau, elle tenta du mieux possible d'attirer son attention afin qu'il ne la laisse pas seule pour chercher.

\- S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu sais où est Tsura ?

Le ton suppliant, Evan posa ses mains sur les bras de la créature afin de l'empêcher de partir si elle ne répondait pas. Le regard d'Améthy oscilla longuement entre la jeune femme et les crânes, puis finalement, dans un soupir, elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

Evan se leva, prête à la suivre, mais s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Améthy avait disparu et à la place se trouvait une réplique de la guilde, dans une étrange matière violette et dont la base semblait perdue dans le brouillard. Une étincelle se fit alors voir, au sommet de l'une des tours de la guilde. La reconnaissant comme la tour nord, Evan remercia la créature polymorphe et prit la route, lui laissant le loisir de charger les crânes.

Au sommet de la tour, qui, au grand regret d'Evan, était desservie par l'escalier le plus raide qu'elle ait vu, Tsura était allongé sur le rempart et regardait le col qui était le seul chemin d'accès à la vallée où se trouvait la guilde. Alerté par le bruit des talons d'Evan sur la pierre, Tsura tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Maintenant qu'elle faisait face au dragon du ciel, l'hésitation commença à prendre possession d'Evan, bien aidée par la peur d'essuyer un refus. Elle fit alors un pas vers Tsura, comme pour se forcer à dire quelque chose, pour ne pas tourner les talons.

\- Je… je voudrais que tu m'entraînes à nouveau.

\- Je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur la magie de soin, tu es certainement meilleure que moi maintenant.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester à l'arrière, je veux être utile. Je veux que tu m'apprennes des sorts d'attaque.

Un léger sourire pointant aux coins des lèvres, Tsura descendit du muret et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Eleyon occupe déjà le Māntrika, donc je ne pourrai pas te montrer, tu devras le faire toi même avec les instructions que je te donnerai. Ca te va ?

Hochant frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, Evan n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais elle le fit avec un grand sourire. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta les lieux et retourna vers la salle commune, impatiente de se mettre au travail.

Elle croisa en chemin Nephilim qui avait Améthy d'accroché sur ses épaules. Pointant la petite créature du doigt, la mage aux bulles afficha un long sourire.

\- Il m'a dit que tu étais allée chercher Tsura. Ca c'est bien passé ?

\- Il a accepté de m'entraîner, donc on peut dire que oui.

\- C'est à cause de ce que t'as dit Yasha que tu as fais ça ?

Silencieuse, Evan le resta quelques instants, car elle même ignorait si c'était la seule cause de son envie d'aller de l'avant. Sans doute que le fait d'être impuissante pendant que Falcon et Shaporo combattaient aurait été une réponse plus juste, mais le discours de Yasha avait été tout aussi violent pour elle, et plus marquant dans son esprit.

\- Je sais pas trop, peut-être en partie.

\- C'est marrant ça, à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque-chose de négatif sur quelqu'un, on a toujours envie de lui donner tort, mais bon…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais il se trompe rarement.

\- Et s'il avait raison sur moi aussi ?

\- Tu devrais ne pas y penser, fais le pour tes amis, pas pour lui prouver qu'il fait une erreur. Tu as eu des problèmes à Amarylle et c'est tant mieux, au moins tu sais que tu as des progrès à faire… Tu sais, on est tous un peu comme des arbres, et pour bien grandir, il faut d'abord qu'on se soit bien planté.

Un timide sourire s'installa alors sur le visage d'Evan alors que toutes deux continuaient de marcher jusqu'à passer devant les dortoirs. En particulier une chambre portant l'insigne "Yasha". Se remémorant la journée précédente, Evan repensait au comportement que Yasha avait eu en venant les sauver.

\- Yasha a l'air d'être le genre de personne à vite s'énerver. Non ?

La joie qu'avait Nephilim dans le sourire laissa peu à peu la place à de la compassion, symbole de la compréhension d'une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais à chaque fois que je regardais, ce n'est pas de la Colère que je voyais.

\- Et pourquoi Eleyon déteste Yasha ?

\- On a tous nos problèmes, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire. Si tu dois la connaître, ce sera en temps voulu. Pour l'instant tu devrais te concentrer sur ce que Tsura a à te dire, et ne pense pas trop à Yasha. Tu ne seras pas la première à lui donner tort.

Le sourire empreint d'une grande fierté, Nephilim laissa Evan seule à l'entrée de la salle commune qui s'était remplie des quelques mages que comptait Tempesta en plus de ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Ryuu arpentait les couloirs de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Nathaël. Ce dernier ne contrôlant pas encore parfaitement sa tangibilité, il avait demandé à Ryuu de porter la plupart des livres ou des lacrimas de données. Pendant de nombreux jours, il avait, avec l'aide de la jeune femme, porté les connaissances s'étant inscrite dans son esprit en texte, ce qui aurait prit plusieurs dizaines de tomes s'il l'avait fait en version papier. Alors qu'il relisait ses notes, Nathaël donnait des consignes à Ryuu qui traçait des traits sur une grande carte d'Ishval.

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait un motif, mais leurs villes semblent réparties complètement au hasard. Ca va être beaucoup plus dur de trouver les autres ruines.

\- Mais maintenant que vous avez toutes les informations, pourquoi chercher les autres ruines ?

\- Il faut que je parle de ça avec votre Directeur.

Attrapant une lacrima de données, Nathaël ne put que la faire trembler sur la table, toujours incapable d'agir sur le monde physique. Serrant le poing, Nathaël resta silencieux en regardant ses doigts passer à travers le cristal qu'il tentait d'attraper. Dans un élan de pitié, Ryuu s'emparant de la lacrima et attendit que l'esprit errant lui montre les autres objets à emporter. Les deux mages se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans le bureau de Laudriz, ce dernier ayant accepté d'avoir une entrevue avec les deux chercheurs.

Après avoir rapidement expliqué que les ruines dans lesquelles s'étaient rencontrés Nathaël et Ryuu n'étaient sans doute que les premières d'une longue série, le fantôme enchaîna avec le vif du sujet.

\- De toute évidence, les lacrimas que vous recherchez étaient certainement les créations des anciens Ishvalis, ou du moins, elles leur étaient très familières. Je pense qu'il est possible que des fragments aient retrouvés leur chemin jusqu'à ces ruines, notamment le temple principal. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de vérifier cela.

\- Pourquoi vous enverrais-je là bas ?

Ne voulant certainement pas reproduire le fiasco de la précédente expédition, Laudriz se montrait un peu plus cautionneux avec les sorties en dehors de la guilde. Il ne souhaitait également pas prendre de risques alors que Yasha et Falcon étaient indisponibles, d'autant que Shaporo et Eleyon ne voudraient certainement pas prendre part au voyage, ce qui limitait grandement la confiance que Laudriz pouvait placer dans cette entreprise.

Ne comprenant pas les réticences de Laudriz devant l'évidente avancée dans les recherches que pouvait procurer la fouille de ces ruines, Nathaël resta quelques instants pantois, ne trouvant son salut qu'avec l'assistance de Ryuu.

\- Monsieur, si l'on veut prendre de l'avance sur le Dark Chess, on doit explorer des pistes qui leur sont inconnues. Kurasa n'a pas eu accès à ce lacrima, et c'est à peu près le seul avantage qu'on peut avoir sur lui.

\- Comment sais tu que nous avons une telle avance, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que le Dark Chess ne sait pas déjà ce que nous irons chercher dans ces ruines ?

Silencieuse, Ryuu se mordait les lèvres et semblait hésiter, sans pour autant chercher ses mots, plus par gène ou pudeur. Le regard de Laudriz était fixé sur la jeune femme de Fairy Tail et ce dernier s'apprêtait à laisser partir les deux chercheurs lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Mon père et Kurasa ont fait leurs études au même endroit, à Procella, à Crocus, et je suis certaine que mon père était le seul à travailler sur les anciens Ishvalis depuis des années. Au mieux, Kurasa sait qu'ils existaient, mais ça s'arrête là. Il ne peut pas soupçonner que les lacrimas que l'on cherche sont liées à ces ruines.

Les mains jointes au niveau de sa bouche, Laudriz balançait son regard entre Nathaël et Ryuu, pesant le pour et le contre de sa décision. Le groupe envoyé serait composé de Tsura, Nephilim, la jeune Evan et les deux personnes présentes devant lui. Très peu de mages pouvaient venir à bout des deux mages de Tempesta, et encore moins du groupe entier, mais le Dark Chess n'était pas du genre à envoyer un mage seul, et sans doute aurait-il à faire avec tout un bataillon.

\- Où partez vous ?

\- Dans les Fjords d'Yvigh.

Impassible, Laudriz décollait doucement ses mains et les posa sur son bureau en quittant les mages des yeux et reprenant sa paperasse habituelle.

Au cœur de la guilde, Shaporo suait déjà sang et eau et gisait sur le sol du Māntrika alors qu'Eleyon le regardait de haut, ses jambes fermement ancrées sur les dalles de pierre. La température étouffante semblait tordre tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle, si bien que Khēlā semblait être la seule entité stable dans ce monde distordu, protégé par une étrange aura bleutée.

Prenant une pause bien méritée, Shaporo s'accroupit face à Eleyon qui fit de même en reprenant son souffle. D'un geste de la main, Shaporo débarrassa son visage du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres et de son nez. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son adversaire du jour, qui, à part quelques bleus aux bras et le souffle court, semblait complètement indemne. La différence de niveau les séparant sautait de plus en plus aux yeux de Shaporo qui se demandait même s'il était possible de combler ce retard, pour lui ou Falcon. Penser ainsi à son camarade de guilde fit poindre quelques questions dans l'esprit du mage de feu.

\- Est-ce que Falcon est en sécurité ?

\- Chez nous, personne ne l'est. Si tu me demandes si Yasha le met en danger, je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi ils sont partis si loin pour s'entraîner ?

\- Parce que c'est un endroit bien particulier. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais je pense que Yasha pourra se débrouiller avec Falcon.

\- J'espère…

\- C'est sûrement le meilleur entraîneur qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont pareils, Yasha et lui doivent faire avec un pouvoir trop grand pour eux. Il va probablement lui montrer la route, reste à Falcon de l'emprunter avant que le temps soit écoulé.

\- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, la patience n'est pas une des qualités de Falcon.

La voix rocailleuse de Khēlā surpris les deux mages de feux, ces derniers se croyant seuls dans la grande salle. Le vieux Maître de Fairy Tail, en descendant dans l'arène avant sur le visage une grande douceur malgré son visage rugueux.

\- Si ton ami est comme toi, alors je pense que Falcon a tout à gagner en mettant sa fierté de côté. Il peut parfois être difficile à gérer.

Un rictus et le son d'un rire étouffé furent les seules réactions d'Eleyon avant que ce dernier ne réponde, regardant à la suite le vieil homme, puis Shaporo.

\- Je pense que Yasha a des méthodes qui feront bien comprendre à Falcon comment il devra se comporter, du moins tant qu'il voudra rester entier.

Le rire d'Eleyon semblait ne pas être contagieux, car la seule émotion s'exprimant sur les visage des deux mages de Fairy Tail était maintenant de l'inquiétude pour leur compagnon. Ce dernier, mordu par le froid du nord de Seven, peinait à suivre la traînée laissée dans la neige par le mage de Tempesta. Loin d'être préparé à ce genre de climat, Falcon tremblait de tous ses muscles en avançant pas à pas, bien trop lentement au goût de son compagnon.

\- Au rythme où tu vas, le mois sera écoulé que nous ne seront pas arrivés.

\- Si tu me laissais me servir de ma magie, ça irait beaucoup plus vite.

\- Apprends déjà à faire sans. Contente toi d'avancer, encore une petit heure et on y sera.

\- J'avancerai pas une heure dans dix centimètres de neige mon gars.

Après avoir quitté les chemins les plus fréquentés et laissé son ours derrière lui, Yasha était maintenant seul avec Falcon en plein cœur des montagnes de Seven. Bien moins surveillé par le Dark Chess, Seven n'était cependant pas un pays sûr pour autant. C'est pour cette raison que Yasha avait prévu avant l'arrivée une étape dans une auberge perdue au cœur du pays, ce qu'il se garda bien de dire à Falcon.

Le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui était familier à Yasha, aussi ce dernier marqua un arrêt avant de se couvrir le bas du visage à l'aide de son manteau puis de mettre la capuche en place par dessus sa tête. Lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Falcon, le mage aux sabres se tourna vers le jeune garçon, qui ne comprenait pas les raisons de cet arrêt.

\- A partir d'ici, ne m'appelle plus Yasha.

\- C'est pas comme si je t'appelais comme ça au départ.

\- Alors très bien.

De concert, les deux mages se dirigèrent vers l'horizon, duquel se détachait la silhouette d'un village perdu dans le blanc de la neige. Bâties dans un bois noir comme la charbon, les habitations étaient visible de loin, même lorsque le blizzard torturait les montagnes, ce fut donc au bout d'un effort final qui semblait interminable au mage des tempêtes que le petit groupe arriva au village.

Loin de passer inaperçu, les mages n'attiraient cependant que l'attention normale que provoquait l'arrivée d'inconnus dans un village si reculé. Les regards se faisaient insistant, surtout sur le visage encapuchonné de Yasha, sans pour autant que personne ne se renseigne sur le pourquoi de leur visite. Les citoyens affairés ne virent pas arriver les deux inconnus, la plupart se trouvant près de supports d'armes et en assurait l'entretien, d'autres encore semblaient s'entraîner à leur maniement avec une fureur ardente dans le regard. Même pour les yeux inexpérimentés de Falcon, il apparaissait bien que ces soldats s'entraînaient avec bien trop de violence pour ne pas avoir de combat à mener sous peu. Rappelé à l'ordre par Yasha, Falcon reprit la marche, tentant d'ignorer ceux qui s'exerçaient avec tant d'ardeur. C'est ainsi dans une tranquillité relative, bien que scrutés de toutes parts, que les deux mages entrèrent finalement dans l'auberge.

\- Tente de ne pas trop te faire remarquer, on va boire, manger puis repartir.

Empli de musique, de rire et de bruit de verres s'entrechoquant, le petit bâtiment respirait la bonne humeur, contrairement à l'extérieur. Les clients semblaient bien trop occupés à festoyer pour s'intéresser de deux inconnus se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Leur commande faite à l'hôtesse, les deux mages n'avaient plus qu'à patienter en demeurant silencieux. C'était cependant sans compter l'un des buveurs qui prit place à côté de Falcon. Aussi musclé que son crâne était chauve, ses bras étaient couvert de cicatrices, dont certaines étaient encore fraîches.

\- Hé ! C'est rare les voyageurs par ici, vous êtes perdus ?

Yasha demeura silencieux pendant que Falcon, le plus proche de leur nouvel ami, cherchait quoi répondre. Un léger coup du mage aux sabres poussa Falcon à répliquer, perdant son habituel caractère.

\- Non, on va vers le nord. C'est ça ?

Tournant la tête vers Yasha pour chercher une approbation, Falcon ne trouva que le silence et dû se débrouiller seul face au soldat, visiblement vétéran à en juger par les traces sur son visage.

\- Je vois pas ce que vous allez faire là-bas, à part Iiskracht, y'a pas grand chose. Surtout que c'est une ville déserte depuis un petit moment. Hé ! Jalke ! C'est pas à Iiskracht qu'est né l'ancien Prelat-Baatel ?

Dérangé alors qu'il passait du bon temps, le dénommé Jalke hésita et prit conseil auprès de ses camarades avant de répondre au soldat chauve.

\- Stormblade ? Je crois ouais.

\- C'est qui ça ?

Bien malgré lui, Falcon déchaîna les passions jusqu'alors muettes des soldats présents dans la salle. Un grand débat s'installa comme seul fond sonore, la musique s'étant interrompue en attendant une accalmie. Pendant que les clients débattaient ardemment, le premier ayant prit contact avec Falcon s'approcha de lui afin de se faire entendre dans le chahut.

\- Il est arrivé dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire il y a quelques années. Au début c'était un ado, plus timide qu'autre chose, mais sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde a bien vu que personne lui arrivait à la cheville, à part Cykher. Du coup les deux ont vite été promus Baatel et on a commencé à gagner de plus en plus de terrain sur les armées du roi. Cykher était plutôt du genre à prendre son temps, à prévoir des attaques sur plusieurs semaines, préparer des sièges, des blocus. Alors que Stormblade lui, c'était pas son truc, c'est le genre de mec à se sentir bien que sur le champ de bataille, à tel point que certains ont fini par douter qu'il était humain. Il aimait tellement la guerre qu'il avait trois légions sous son commandement, en roulement, parce qu'aucun de ses hommes n'arrivait à tenir son rythme. Être dans les légions du Démon, c'était une fierté, un symbole d'excellence. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, c'est moi qui ai pris le commandement de ses troupes.

Le ton de la voix ainsi que le léger sourire sur le visage du soldat suffisaient à faire comprendre à Falcon que ce soldat avait servi sous les ordres de Stormblade, et que selon toute évidence, il en retirait un immense honneur. Cette fierté laissa vite place à de la colère et du dégoût alors que le soldat continuait son histoire.

\- Seulement ça a changé quand la noblesse est allée ramper à Fiore pour demander l'aide de l'Empereur. Tout ça nous a amené dans une impasse, et pendant plusieurs mois, on a pris raclée sur raclée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Stormblade a fini seul au combat, il a affronté des armées entières, il a pris la ville de Centillion et l'a tenu pendant des jours en attendant que l'on arrive. Mais il a commencé à changer, il est devenu froid et s'est détaché de nous, je pense que le manque de progrès a commencé à se faire sentir sur lui.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Falcon n'avait pas écouté d'histoire, et celle-ci le ramenait à l'orphelinat, alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon attentif, ce qu'il était toujours.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Il a voulu en finir avec la guerre, alors il est parti pour Graham, la capitale. Il a "infiltré" si je puis dire le palais, abattu tous les gardes royaux, et a assassiné le roi. Il voulait certainement que les partisans royaux se rendent maintenant que leur chef était mort. Mais, ca nous a coupés de toutes négociations, nous n'étions plus vu que comme des meurtriers. On dit ensuite que Stormblade s'est laissé capturer et a été condamné à mort. Imaginez un peu notre surprise lorsqu'il est arrivé au quartier général.

\- Il a réussi à s'échapper avant ?

Hochant la tête, le récit était aussi un retour en arrière pour le soldat, bien qu'étant à l'époque un des soutiens de Stormblade, il avait été incapable de prendre parti pour lui après ces évènements. Cela avait forcé les révolutionnaires à se cacher, plus aucune ville ou contrée ne voulant se joindre à eux.

\- Aucune idée. La rumeur voudrait qu'il ait fait un pacte avec les démons pour se sauver la vie et a mit le feu à Graham. Mais c'est peut être aussi simplement que l'incendie de la capitale était un accident et que le commandant en a profiter pour s'enfuir. Mais une fois au camp, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a été mal accueilli. Il a été jugé pour insubordination et haute-trahison, vu que la plupart pensait qu'il nous avait abandonné et saboté tous nos efforts. Cykher a voté pour son exil, tandis que les autres voulaient envoyer un message en montrant notre désaccord avec lui. Encore une fois, il a été condamné à mort, mais cette fois il n'est pas resté jusque là, et il est parti. Il a été traité de tous les noms, Héros, Démon, Régicide, Traître, Déserteur, et il était trop jeune pour tous les porter.

\- Et vous ne l'avez plus revu après ?

\- Non, on dit qu'il est parti à Fiore, mais pas de nouvelles certaines. Il avait son lot de soutiens, mais nous étions minoritaires. Peut-être qu'il a agit trop tôt, que nous n'étions pas assez désespéré pour accepter son geste.

Les repas servis ne trouvèrent pas preneur auprès de Falcon, bien trop absorbé par le récit du soldat. Yasha lui entamait tranquillement son plat, demeurant dans le silence pendant que le grand chauve racontait ses histoires à Falcon. Un silence s'installa alors, poussant le mage des tempêtes à manger enfin pendant que le soldat semblait contempler ses souvenirs dans le liquide de son verre qu'il faisait tournoyer d'un mouvement de poignet.

\- Avec tout ça je vous ai même pas demandé si vous alliez vraiment là-bas.

Pour ne pas faire s'éterniser la discussion, Yasha souffla le texte de Falcon à son oreille, prenant soin de cacher son visage à l'interlocuteur de son compagnon.

\- On voyage dans les environs pour quelques jours oui.

\- Alors tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, c'est bon courage, vous ne devriez rencontrer personne aussi loin dans les terres, vous serez tranquilles, et surtout seuls, donc faites attention à vous.

Loin d'être dérangé par le silence total d'un des visiteurs, le soldat se satisfaisait de simplement parler à de nouveaux visages, bien trop rares dans le Seven actuel. Le sommaire repas terminé, Yasha fit signe à Falcon de quitter les lieux et la compagnie des soldats qui semblaient se calmer quand aux agissements de Stormblade. Voyant cela, le soldat fit un léger signe de tête en se redressant.

\- Vu que vous allez dans sa ville natale, si jamais vous tombez sur Yasha Stormblade pendant votre voyage, vous pourriez lui dire qu'Heike Tasma est le chef de la Légion d' Ébène ?

\- Euh, oui. On le fera si on peut.

Pris de court par le prénom du fameux commandant, Falcon parvint à l'ignorer suffisamment longtemps pour que le dénommé Heike ne se doute de rien. Comprenant enfin pourquoi Yasha lui avait demandé de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, Falcon prit alors la direction de la porte et le rejoignit à l'extérieur. Dans le silence, les deux mages prirent congé du village et continuèrent leur route vers le nord. Regardant derrière lui afin de s'assurer de ne pas être entendu, Falcon s'adressa ensuite à l'homme en capuche.

\- C'est toi Stormblade ?

Dorénavant dans l'impossibilité de nier, Yasha prit une profonde inspiration, regrettant presque d'être passé par le village, et de s'être mis dans un tel embarras simplement pour que Falcon puisse se reposer.

\- C'était moi, en effet. C'était il y a bien longtemps.

\- Tout ce qu'a dit cet homme est vrai ?

\- Si tu me demandes si j'ai fait tout ce qu'il a dit, alors c'est le cas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Heike t'as dit tout ce que tu dois savoir, le reste ne te concerne pas.

\- Mais la guerre civile à Seven n'a pas commencé il y a si longtemps, et le mec nous a dit que tu étais trop jeune pour la faire. Quel âge tu as ?

\- vingt-cinq ans.

De loin la nouvelle la plus choquante que Falcon ait entendu de la journée. Il mit quelques instants à digérer le fait que celui qu'il prenait pour un homme avec une trentaine largement écoulée se retrouvait n'avoir que quatre ans de plus que lui. Sa barbe laissée rampante, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés, ses traits marqués et son ton de voix taillé par ce que Falcon pensait être les années ne laissaient pourtant aucun doute quant à l'âge avancé de Yasha. L'esprit occupé à réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu arriver au vagabond pour avoir le visage qui était le sien aujourd'hui, Falcon demeura silencieux pendant quelques minutes, laissant le mage aux sabres en paix.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Gardien du Mont de Cristal

A mesure que les deux mages progressaient vers le nord, la légère couche de neige au sol se développait en un épais manteau qui, a son apogée, arrivait à mi-cuisse des deux mages. La difficulté qu'avait Falcon à progresser était incomparable à celle de Yasha, ce dernier laissant sciemment une large tranchée dans la neige afin de faciliter le passage de son protégé. Un effort qui passait totalement inaperçu aux yeux du mage des tempêtes, trop occupé à ne pas s'effondrer dans le froid. Derrière lui se trouvait une petite créature, ressemblant trait pour trait à Améthy, si ce n'est pour ses pattes plus larges, l'empêchant de s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse afin de suivre Falcon sans problème. Alerté par sa créature sombre, Yasha pouvait ajuster sa vitesse de manière à ne pas distancer plus que nécessaire le mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Hé ! On arrive bientôt ? Tu comptes nous faire marcher combien de temps ?

\- Si tu mettais autant d'ardeur à marcher que tu en mets à te plaindre, nous serions déjà sur les lieux et en plein dîner.

De longues minutes durant, Falcon luttait contre les éléments sans savoir que ce qu'il trouverait en arrivant serait bien loin de ses attentes. Alors que sa patience atteignait sa limite, Falcon leva les yeux pour chercher celui qui l'accompagnait. Il ne vit cependant qu'une imposante montagne, entièrement seule dans ce qui semblait être une prairie entourée de pins. Plus il s'en approchait, et plus Falcon trouvait cette montagne curieuse. Arrivé à son contact, le jeune mage ôta d'un geste de la main le manteau de neige qui recouvrait l'édifice rocheux. Il vit ce qui semblait être un mur de cristal, à l'intérieur duquel semblait briller une vacillante lumière bleue. Ni froid, ni chaud au toucher, le cristal apportait donc un profond réconfort aux mains de Falcon qui marchait depuis de longues minutes dans ce climat glacial. Il fut rapidement rejoint par la petite créature noire qui l'observa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir une bouche carnassière de laquelle s'échappa la voix de Yasha.

\- Escalade la paroi et tu arriveras à un palier d'ici une centaine de mètres. Si j'étais toi, je ne me servirai pas de magie.

Dès lors qu'il eut fini sa phrase, le petit monstre partit en fumée, laissant Falcon seul au pied du cristal géant. Condamné à réaliser cette épreuve finale, le mage commença l'ascension, espérant en finir rapidement. Une fois la lisse couche de neige hors du passage, les prises étaient nombreuses, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche aisée pour le jeune mage. Plaqué contre le cristal par le vent hurlant et engourdi par le froid, chaque mètre rendait ses mouvements plus difficiles.

Le souffle lui manquait. Ses doigts étaient bleus. Ses forces le quittaient à mesure que la distance à combler se réduisait, et le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver était la petite chaleur provenant du cristal qui peinait à compenser le froid s'infiltrant sous son manteau. Les nuages laiteux couvrant le ciel semblaient à portée de main, si bien qu'il était impossible pour Falcon de voir la distance le séparant du sommet. Sans doute était-elle minime, mais sans rien pour s'en assurer, le moral du mage des tempêtes ne cessait de diminuer. Lors d'une ultime tentative pour s'élever, la main du mage refusa de lui obéir, faisant rater un rebord au jeune brun qui dégringola alors, réduisant à néant ses efforts.

Submergé par la colère, nourrie par la sensation de réaliser un exercice inutile, Falcon ignora les consignes de Yasha et généra un cercle magique afin d'accélérer le processus. Mal lui en a pris, car dès lors que ses rafales eurent quittés les cercles, elles furent aspirés par le cristal, laissant le mage exsangue et désarmé devant la chute qui l'attendait. Sans parvenir à se rattraper, Falcon s'écrasa dans un lit de neige, presque indemne, mais transi et exténué. Incapable de trouver la force de se relever, le mage ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer et il s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil.

A son réveil, les yeux de Falcon s'ouvrirent sur un large feu de camp. A mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, Falcon s'aperçut peu à peu qu'il se trouvait alité et recouvert d'une peau de bête dans une caverne de quelques mètres de haut, visiblement du même cristal que la montagne. La grotte était donc éclairée d'une lumière bleue tamisée, malgré les flammes au centre de l'antre.

\- Je suppose que tu as en partie compris pourquoi nous sommes là.

Yasha se tenait adossé à la paroi, observant les flammes danser devant lui. Repoussant la couverture sur ses jambes, Falcon se redressa, ses extrémités peu réactives à cause du froid et tenta du mieux possible de se rapprocher du feu.

\- C'est quoi cette montagne ?

\- Considère là comme une lacrima géante, un gigantesque cristal. Comme tu peux le voir, elle aspire la magie autour d'elle, la magie libre uniquement.

\- C'est quoi la magie libre ?

Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de vivre dans une école, et Yasha dut donc se faire professeur. Levant la main, paume vers le ciel, Yasha émit une petite quantité de fumée noire qui se fit rapidement aspirer par les parois de la caverne.

\- La magie libre est celle qui n'est pas liée à un objet ou un être vivant, celle qu'un mage utilise pour recharger ses réserves.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle absorbe les sorts alors.

\- Pas exactement.

Les effluves noires s'échappant de la main de Yasha se détachèrent du mur pour tourner sur elles-mêmes au-dessus de la paume du mage jusqu'à former une sphère parfaite. Ignorant totalement la loi de la lacrima autour d'elle, la sphère resta intacte jusqu'à ce que Yasha ne la dissipe en un petit volute de fumée qui finit encore une fois par disparaître dans le Mont de Cristal.

\- Une magie contrôlée ne peut pas être aussi facilement perdue.

\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est là.

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'il te manque, du contrôle. Quand tu utilises ta magie, une grande partie de ta force se perd, c'est pour ça que, quand tu te bats, le temps tourne à l'orage. Tu gâches de l'énergie, tu es moins efficace, moins concentré, moins dangereux.

L'attention captée par le discours de Yasha, Falcon resta silencieux le temps qu'il finisse, se remémorant son combat contre Morgart et la tempête qu'il avait failli inconsciemment déclencher. Il ignorait encore comment, mais il avait enfin la certitude que ce voyage ne serait pas complètement inutile et était maintenant prêt à quelques efforts pour suivre les consignes du mages des ténèbres.

\- Mais, si un mage se recharge avec de la magie libre, comment je ferais pour m'entraîner quand j'aurai plus de réserves ?

Satisfait d'avoir enfin en face de lui un jeune homme qui faisait preuve de bonne volonté, Yasha se leva et fit signe à Falcon de le suivre à l'extérieur. Cette fois cependant, Yasha fit barrage à la neige et au vent qui tournait presque au blizzard. Le voyage ainsi facilité, descendre jusqu'au pied de la lacrima ne mit que quelques minutes, Yasha semblait complètement ignorer le froid qui empêchait presque Falcon d'avancer, bien que protégé par la magie des ténèbres du mage aux sabres. Le chemin prit pour faciliter la descente des deux mages les éloignait peu à peu de l'énorme Lacrima, si bien que lorsque Yasha marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle n'était de nouveau plus qu'une montagne dont on devinait la silhouette floue au loin, et la couche épaisse de neige n'était réduite qu'à hauteur de cheville.

Devant les deux mages se trouvait maintenant un temple de pierre, qui semblait avoir été taillé dans un seul énorme rocher, complètement isolé au coeur de ce paysage gelé. Sans raison apparente, Yasha patienta quelques instants avant de mener Falcon à l'intérieur. A l'orée du temple, le mage aux sabres posa sa main sur le sol et y fit apparaître un cercle magique noir. Une fumée d'ébène se répandit alors autour du cercle, puis sembla se concentrer sous la paume de Yasha lorsque cette dernière s'éleva du sol. Il apparut un nouveau petit être semblable à Améthy, à ceci prêt que les yeux et les oreilles de ce petit monstre étaient encore plus grands que ceux de la créature que les trois crânes fuyaient.

\- Reste ici.

Immobile, la créature de ténèbres resta à l'extérieur du temple à fixer l'horizon, destinée à prévenir son géniteur du moindre intrus éventuel. L'intérieur du temple était peu décoré et consistait simplement en un long couloir parsemé de larges piliers alignés le long de la pièce. Falcon, pendant qu'il observait les alentours, remarqua que Yasha fit un léger détour afin de s'approcher de l'une des colonnes. Sortant un verre de son large manteau et détachant la gourde de sa ceinture, Yasha posa le verre au sol en le remplissant d'alcool, tout en prenant soin d'en avaler une large gorgée. Curieux, Falcon s'avança et s'aperçut enfin que ce qu'il prenait comme de simples soutiens étaient en réalité finement taillés, de manière à représenter une personne différente sur chacun d'entre eux. En particulier, la statue aux pieds de laquelle se trouvait le verre représentait un homme, chauve et dont la fine barbe s'étendait jusqu'en haut de son torse. Même en prenant en compte l'âge avancé de cet homme, sa musculature prenait une place conséquente dans son réceptacle de pierre, réduisant les autres hommes représentés à l'état de gringalets.

\- Qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- Les anciens membres de ma famille, celui-ci est mon grand-père, le dernier là-bas est mon oncle. Quand l'un d'entre nous est nommé Gardien, notre portrait est gravé dans ces piliers, quand l'un d'entre eux meurt, un nouveau Gardien est nommé, souvent son fils.

\- Gardien de quoi ?

\- C'est ça que je t'emmène voir.

\- Et vous vivez tous à Iiskracht ?

\- Cykher vit là où est son camp, quant à moi je vis à Tempesta. Les autres sont morts.

Totalement dénué de tristesse ou de n'importe quel autre sentiment, la déclaration de Yasha prit de court Falcon. Cherchant ses mots, le jeune mage hâta le pas afin de rattraper Yasha, de nombreuses questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, suis moi.

Au bout de la salle aux piliers se trouvait une arche parsemée de runes. Au delà de cette dernière une odeur de terre humide devenait de plus en plus insistante à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans le couloir, bien plus étroit que le reste du bâtiment. Allumant une torche pour continuer à avancer, Yasha mena Falcon dans les ténèbres du couloir.

\- Si les autres sont morts, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ou Cykher le nouveau Gardien ?

\- Cykher a d'autres chats à fouetter, et moi, je ne le mérite pas, surtout avec ce que je m'apprête à faire. Heureusement que les Gardiens n'existent plus, sinon ils m'exécuteraient sur le champ en hurlant au traître, encore.

Pendant de très longues minutes, les deux mages avançaient dans cet étroit corridor, simplement éclairé par la torche dans les mains de du mage des ténèbres. Puis, alors que le chemin se faisait escalier, Falcon remarqua en contrebas du couloir une lumière bleue. Les flammes n'étant plus nécessaires pour continuer d'avancer, Yasha mit un terme à leur danse et accrocha la torche dans un réceptacle prévu à cet effet.

Une dernière arche se présentait aux deux mages avant que Falcon ne découvre enfin la source de lumière. Passée cette dernière étape, Falcon ne put contempler immédiatement l'endroit où il était, trop ébloui par la vive lumière alors qu'il sortait de l'obscurité. S'accommodant lentement, le jeune mage parvenait à distinguer qu'au dessus de lui, un énorme cristal saillait du plafond rocheux. Du cristal s'écoulait une fumée blanche avec de légers reflets bleus. Comme au ralenti, la fumée chutait dans un gouffre au fond duquel s'était formé un tourbillon de cette fumée blanche.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Le pied du Mont de Cristal. La magie qu'il aspire se retrouve ici, avant de retourner dans la terre.

\- Mais pourquoi, ça sert à quoi ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais passons. Comment se portent tes réserves de magie ?

Fermant les yeux, comme pour se concentrer, Falcon respira profondément quelques instants. Se sentant revigoré seconde par seconde, le mage des tempêtes n'eut pas à chercher la cause bien loin.

\- L'endroit est rempli de magie, c'est normal que tu en absorbes plus rapidement.

S'approchant du bord du gouffre, Falcon étendit le bras, cherchant à toucher la magie qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

\- Et ça n'irait pas encore plus vite si je suis carrément dans le tourbillon ?

Falcon fut violemment repoussé par le mage jusque dans le mur et se retrouva assis sur le sol.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Un corps mortel ne peut contenir qu'une certaine quantité d'éthernano, si tu te surcharges, tu seras déchiré.

\- Et y'avait pas moyen de me le dire gentiment ?

Déjà sur le chemin du retour, Yasha, sur le pas des escaliers, se retourna vers Falcon.

\- Je te conseillerai également de ne pas dévoiler ce qui se trouve ici à quelqu'un d'autre. Sinon tu trouveras que l'Empire est bien petit si je suis à ta recherche.

La confiance que portait Falcon en Yasha n'avait jamais été à toute épreuve, et l'inverse était certainement bien pire. C'est à ce moment que le mage des tempêtes compris que le mage de Tempesta ne le considérait pas comme un allié, et qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Pour le moment, Falcon se contentait simplement d'apprécier le fait que le sabreur l'aide à progresser, qu'il s'entende bien avec son tuteur était secondaire.

De retour à la surface, sur un plateau formé par le Mont de Cristal, Yasha se tenait face à Falcon, se préparant visiblement au combat, sinon à un exercice violent.

\- Ta première tâche sera de me frapper. Utilise tous les sorts que tu veux pour réussir, je riposterai cependant.

\- Mais en quoi ça va m'aider à contrôler ma magie ?

\- On pourrait commencer assis pour que tu puisses te concentrer, mais je ne connais aucun mage qui combatte ainsi. Sois plus attentif à la manière dont tu utilises ta magie. De toute façon, tu te rendras vite compte de tes problèmes, commençons.

De tout ce que sa magie lui procurait, Falcon était le plus fier de sa vitesse et de sa puissance. C'est donc confiant qu'il généra un cercle magique sous ses pieds et décolla en soulevant un large nuage de poudreuse. Cependant, les effets du Mont se firent sentirent immédiatement, le sort du jeune garçon s'en retrouva réduit, de même que sa vitesse, qui n'avait donc plus rien d'exceptionnelle. Alors qu'il cherchait encore comment rectifier sa trajectoire, un puissant coup plaqua Falcon au sol. Le dos irradié par une douloureuse chaleur et après avoir éprouvé la plus grande peine à se relever, Falcon s'aperçut que Yasha avait remis de la distance entre eux.

\- Continue. Visualise ton sort, et ce que tu veux qu'il fasse.

Assez peu aiguillé par les conseils du mage aux sabres, Falcon allait se contenter de retenter la même méthode, espérant qu'en modulant son impulsion, il pourrait prendre le mage des ténèbres à revers.

De retour à Tempesta, Ryuu s'en alla rejoindre Nephilim après s'être entretenue avec le Directeur. Accompagnée de Nathaël, les trois se trouvaient dans les couloirs menant aux appartements de Fairy Tail. Impatiente, Nephilim ne lâchait pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et cherchait à connaître l'issue de sa rencontre avec Laudriz.

\- Alors ?

\- Il refuse, il pense que c'est trop dangereux.

Déçu de la décision du Directeur, Nathaël se morfondait, mais comprenait également le vieil homme.

\- Il a raison, c'est à des jours de marche d'ici. Cette fois-ci, Eleyon ne pourra pas venir nous secourir.

\- Il n'aura pas à le faire si on ne cause pas de problèmes.

Pleine de certitudes, Nephilim cherchait à remonter le moral de Nathaël et à persuader ses interlocuteurs qu'un départ était envisageable, malgré le veto du Directeur. Devant l'absence de réaction, Nephilim continua son discours.

\- Le Dark Chess ne fera rien à Iceberg.

\- C'est quand même une zone de guerre, on pourrait se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Même si tes bulles peuvent nous protéger un temps, nous ne pourrons pas tous nous enfuir si l'on se fait attaquer.

Ryuu se voulait la voix de la raison, d'autant que la dernière expédition dans des ruines ne s'était pas déroulée de la meilleure des façons. Nephilim, devant le manque de témérité de ses amis, s'était résolue à rester à la guilde.

\- Si vous partez, cette fois-ci, je viens.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'oreille indiscrète de Tsura l'avait mené jusqu'aux trois compères. Déçu d'avoir été mis de côté lors de l'expédition précédente, le chasseur de dragon ne voulait pas passer à côté de celle-ci.

\- Alors, vous allez où ?

\- On voulait partir dans les Fjords d'Yvigh, mais c'est trop dangereux avec la guerre à Iceberg.

Relai d'une excuse dont elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle était sensée, Nephilim, légèrement abattue, repoussa la question de Tsura. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'affaire, les mots de la jeune femme ne trouvant pas écho dans l'oreille du chasseur de dragon.

\- Le front est à l'autre bout du pays, la région d'Yvigh sera tranquille.

Maintenant à égalité dans les votes, le groupe ne parvenait plus à se décider ou non à partir. Tsura eut alors l'idée de demander à une dernière personne pour départager. Les quatre personnes s'en allèrent donc la trouver, elle qui demeurait dans sa chambre. Après un rapide compte-rendu de la situation, Evan sentit tous les regards peser sur elle, attendant sa réponse. Avec l'impression de devoir rendre un jugement, Evan se mit à bégayer, ses yeux furetant entre ses quatre inquisiteurs.

\- Mais si le pays est en guerre, on risque pas de tomber sur des militaires ?

\- Les groupes qui se trouvent aussi loin dans les terres ne seront pas dangereux si nous y allons tous, d'autant que ça te permettrait de pratiquer, et en condition réelle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Nephilim avait ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux d'Evan. La jeune mage du vent aurait pu même jurer qu'ils brillaient d'un éclat étrange, comme ceux d'un chat traquant sa proie.

Passant successivement ses yeux sur tous les spectateurs, Evan cherchait désespérément un indice sur la décision à prendre. Se mordant machinalement la lèvre, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration. Enfin, elle déglutit et hocha la tête de haut en bas en direction de la mage aux bulles.

\- Alors partons à l'aventure !

Débordée d'entrain, Nephilim tenta de le communiquer aux autres membres de sa troupe sur le chemin qui les menait au Griffon. Faire le voyage par des moyens classiques aurait été bien trop long au goût de tous et c'est pourquoi Tsura activa le téléporteur pour les mener à Iceberg.


	49. Chapitre 49 : L'armée sous la neige

Si le climat de Fiore n'était pas paradisiaque, celui d'Iceberg pouvait être décrit comme infernal. La température était à plusieurs dizaines de degrés sous le zéro et le vent hurlant ne faisait rien pour alléger la peine des mages perdus dans la neige. Mal préparés, ils n'avaient envisagés qu'un séjour de deux, voire trois jours au plus. Bien que n'étant qu'en plein mois de novembre, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse faire plus froid sur Earthland, si bien que les habits de voyage choisis par les mages semblaient bien fins alors que le vent s'engouffrait entre les couches de tissu.

Tsura, vidé par le Griffon et nauséeux à cause de la téléportation, gisait maintenant face contre terre, sa capuche remontée sur sa tête dans la chute. Evan était déjà recroquevillée sur elle-même, incapable de bouger, de même que Ryuu, dont la main devant la bouche était le signe de haut-le-cœur la laissant à genoux. Nathaël tapait le dos de la jeune femme, sa main la traversant parfois. Seule Nephilim parvenait à se tenir debout tant bien que mal. Elle engloba alors ses amis dans une large bulle afin de les protéger du vent et passablement du froid.

\- Bon, d'accord, on a connu meilleur départ. Mais c'est que du blizzard, ça va se calmer et ça ira mieux après.

Nephilim ne perdait pas son humeur joyeuse et tentait de la transmettre à la troupe, si possible sans magie. Après que le groupe ait repris ses esprits, il se dirigea vers les ruines se trouvant non loin de là. Protégé par le dôme de Nephilim, la marche était lente, mais soutenue et ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à accéder au bâtiment dont seule une petite tour était apparente. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à pouvoir se mettre à l'abri, les mages firent face à un rempart de bois, bricolé à la va-vite, et obstruant le passage vers l'intérieur. Cet ancien bâtiment semblait donc occupé, ou fraîchement abandonné. Le groupe marqua ainsi un temps d'arrêt, incertain de comment procéder.

\- Si on n'entre pas, on va devoir marcher un moment, je vois rien aux alentours. dit Tsura après un rapide regard.

Le groupe fut soudain pris d'un frisson ne devant rien au froid. A leur insu, un garde avait prit place auprès de la porte, conscient de l'arrivée d'intrus venus de nulle part. Avant même d'avoir pu décider quoi faire de cette nouvelle situation, les mages se découvrirent encerclés par une escouade complète surgissant de sous la neige.

Recouverts d'une peau de bête blanche, les embusqués étaient invisibles jusque là. De leurs épées et leurs haches, ils menaçaient les mages, sans pour autant s'en prendre à la bulle protectrice de Nephilim.

\- "Ca ira mieux après". dit Tsura d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

\- Ho toi, zut !

Seule la situation empêchant Nephilim de dire le fond de sa pensée au dragon du ciel, d'autant que sa voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'imitation peu flatteuse du jeune homme. L'attention de tous revint vite sur le groupe armé, des mouvements se faisant voir dans leurs rangs.

Une lance et un bouclier dans le dos, le premier garde se présenta devant les mages, ces derniers s'étant mis en cercle pour garder en vue tous les assaillants. Emmitouflé de la tête au pied dans des fourrures oscillant entre le gris et le marron, il se plaça devant l'imposante bulle de Nephilim. Il abaissa ensuite son cache-col, révélant sa barbe blonde, et s'adressa d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Tapant sur l'épaule de Nephilim, Ryuu lui parla à voix basse.

\- S'ils sont autant à l'extérieur, ils doivent être encore plus nombreux dans la tour. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas chercher le conflit et leur dire directement pourquoi nous sommes là.

Acquiesçant, Nephilim se tourna vers le garde dont elle jurait qu'il avait hoché la tête, comme s'il avait entendu Ryuu.

\- Nous sommes archéologues, et vous occupez des ruines que nous aimerions explorer. Si vous pouviez nous laisser…

Levant la main, le barbu blond leur fit signe de se calmer.

\- Vous êtes tous archéologues ? De quel institut venez-vous ?

Cherchant une réponse dans le regard de Ryuu et Nathaël à ses côtés, c'est finalement la femme aux cheveux roses qui s'avança.

\- Cet homme et moi sommes archéologues. Mes trois autres amis sont des mages engagés pour notre protection.

Hochant la tête, le blond chercha une confirmation.

\- Des mages ?

\- Oui, des mages de Fiore.

Acquiesçant, l'homme à la lance se retourna longuement vers la tour. Il poussa ensuite un profond soupir en faisant de nouveau face aux mages.

\- Y'a t-il parmi vous des mages maîtrisant des sorts de soin ?

Inconsciemment, Nephilim se tourna vers Tsura, lui-même se tournant vers Evan. D'un hochement de tête, ils décidèrent de la réponse, et c'est le dragon du ciel qui s'avança.

\- Cette jeune femme et moi-même en sommes.

\- Bien.

D'un rapide geste de la main, le blond indiqua aux embusqués de ranger leurs armes.

\- J'ai une requête pour vous. Si vous l'exécutez, je ferai en sorte qu'on vous laisse explorer les ruines, sous surveillance.

Après concertation, les envoyés de Tempesta tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que d'être chaperonnés, en plus d'être un faible prix à payer, pourrait être utile si loin de la guilde et sans espoir de renforts.

Escortés par les guerriers aux fourrures blanches, tous entrèrent dans la tour. En bas d'un large escalier, ils arrivèrent dans une salle remplie de soldats en armures de cuir. De nombreux blessés rendaient la tâche des soigneurs difficiles et la plupart se contentaient de bandages rudimentaires pour empêcher le sang de couler. S'approchant du blond, Nephilim lui parla de manière à ne pas se faire entendre de tous.

\- Si vous voulez tous les soigner, ca nous demandera un temps fou.

Regardant la mage, le garde nia.

\- Ceux-là s'en sortiront sans vous. C'est quelqu'un d'autre que je veux que vous regardiez, il est plus loin.

Au fond, certains avaient allumé des feux de camp afin d'y faire cuire ce qui ressemblait à un large tigre. Une brume semblait s'être formée dans la salle, indisposant Tsura et Ryuu. Ces derniers pouvaient parier que les odeurs de sueur et de viande grillée n'étaient pas étrangères à cet air opaque. Les nombreux feux de camp avaient comme avantage de rendre la température supportable, si bien que les personnes auparavant dehors pouvaient abandonner leurs lourds habits.

L'homme à la lance se découvrit alors jusqu'à ne plus porter qu'une veste de cuir sans manche, ses cheveux blonds étant tenus en une multitude de tresse se rejoignant à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Suivez-moi.

Accompagné du blond et d'une paire de guerrier blanc, les mages se dirigèrent loin des blessés et des affamés, dans une salle plus silencieuse et plus vide. Le moral des troupes était en berne, à tel point que la plupart n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée des invités.

Se tenant les bras, Evan murmura d'une voix tremblante, autant à elle même qu'à Ryuu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

\- Ils ont certainement combattu il y a peu, et se sont repliés ici en urgence. Mais aussi loin du front ?

Ayant eu vent de la conversation, le blond haussa la voix de manière à être entendu par les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se dit à Fiore, mais vous êtes loin d'être en sécurité ici. Le front est à une centaine de kilomètres de la capitale, et à peine trois jours de marche d'ici.

\- J'ignorais que la situation était aussi désespérée.

\- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai, que nous, avons besoin de votre aide.

Arrivés devant une arche où un grand drap sale tenait lieu de porte, le blond se mit en travers du chemin, empêchant le passage.

\- Désolé, mais à partir d'ici j'aimerai que seul les soigneurs entrent.

Être ainsi séparé ne plaisait à personne, particulièrement pas à Ryuu. Elles ne connaissaient pas les intentions des soldats d'Iceberg et voir Evan isolée ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Puis-je entrer avec eux ?

Les yeux clos, le blond nia d'une mouvement de tête.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je suis dans le même cas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tous vous faire entrer à l'intérieur, dites vous simplement que si vous soignez la personne qui se trouve derrière moi, tout se passera sans complications.

Ryuu s'apprêtait à négocier davantage lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Tsura sur son bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai à l'intérieur avec elle, s'il y a un problème, je la ramènerai saine et sauve.

Le timide sourire sur le visage du dragon céleste ne faisait rien pour rassurer Ryuu. Une fois déjà elle avait cru perdre son amie lors de leur première mission, elle ne souhaitant donc pas que cela puisse se reproduire. Elle était la seule suffisamment rapide pour sortir Evan d'ici en cas d'attaque et ignorait si Tsura pourrait en faire de même.

Faisant fi des remarques infantilisantes de ses camarades et afin de prouver qu'elles étaient infondées, Evan fit un signe de tête au blond et entra seule dans la salle derrière lui. Elle n'y vit qu'un homme allongé sur un drap sale. Ce dernier était recouvert de bandages d'appoint faits d'habits déchirés, et ils n'étaient pas suffisamment pour couvrir les blessures de ses épaules ou de son visage recouvert d'une épaisse barbe noire.

Alors qu'elle regardait la lente respiration de l'endormi menacer de faire s'ouvrir la moindre plaie, Evan fut sortie de sa rêverie par une voix cristalline.

\- Ver ert zhu ?

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds était adossée dans le coin de la salle. Elle s'avança vers la mage du vent, la dominant d'une tête en plus d'être plus large d'épaule. Incapable de communiquer avec la blonde, Evan commença à reculer lorsqu'elle la vit brandir son épée à la lame de pierre et le bouclier qui tenait à ses pieds. La mage de Fairy Tail se figea sur place, refusant de faire un pas de plus en arrière et tenta, du mieux possible, de paraître inoffensive.

Voir l'intruse immobile fit douter la guerrière blonde. Elle se contenta donc pendant quelques instants de la tenir en joue, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier n'entre dans la salle.

\- Kavlin ! Fara ì sverd.

D'une voix forte, le garde fit signe à Kavlin de se calmer. Cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait de pointer son épée vers Evan.

\- Vi ókunnig-folker buar in ùr stadr Sigvid ?

Montrant Evan de la main, Sigvid, s'avança, de manière à passer devant la brune et la protéger d'une attaque.

\- Zerr wiljarun laekna Stahird. Ég gaeta zéi.

La tension retombait dans le silence. Le regard de la blonde hésita entre l'alité et le garde pour finalement s'arrêter sur Evan, puis l'épée regagna son fourreau en même temps que sa propriétaire retournait dans son coin en faisant non de la tête.

\- Zhu takt sikr.

Signifiant une dernière fois sa désapprobation, la femme à l'épée resta à l'écart, ne lâchant pas Evan et Tsura des yeux. Sigvid se retourna finalement vers les deux soigneurs.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Kavlin est l'aide de camp du Stahird, et elle n'est pas très rassurée de savoir que des étrangers sont là. Elle sera avec moi pour vous surveiller.

Evan s'attelait déjà à la tâche, lentement, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez Kavlin qui, bien qu'ayant les bras croisés, avait l'air prête à bondir. L'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à soigner était pâle, couvert de sang, de pus et de bandages, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas où commencer. Lui retirant doucement ses bandes de lin, Evan se mordit les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Le sang collait au tissu et il devenait difficile de les retirer sans arracher une partie des plaies qui cicatrisaient déjà. Avec tant de dégâts, la jeune femme peinait à comprendre comment il avait pu survivre jusque là. Elle remarqua alors que sur certaines plaies, une pellicule de glace s'était formée, empêchant le saignement, et permettant au blessé de rester étanche et de respirer.

Tsura pensait que l'aide qu'il pourrait apporter ne serait que morale, aussi s'agenouilla-t-il auprès de la brune. Ses sorts de soin n'étaient prévus que pour lui. Il aurait pu se guérir de l'assaut qu'avait visiblement subi le chef de guerre, mais soigner autrui était différent et le dépassait. Il se tourna donc vers Sigvid, curieux d'en apprendre plus.

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous fioréen ?

\- J'étais noble avant la guerre. On m'a donc envoyé dans les plus grandes écoles d'Iceberg et d'ailleurs. J'ai fini par faire un triennat à Tempesta, une école militaire de Fiore.

Ses yeux grands ouverts, Tsura voulait s'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien de la même école

\- Vous avez été à Tempesta ? La guilde au bâtiment blanc ?

Pris d'un certain intérêt, Sigvid afficha un éphémère sourire et se tourna vers Tsura. Il sentit sur lui un regard froid lui faisant changer d'avis. Droit et la tête haute, il demeura de marbre pendant qu'il continuait sa discussion à voix basse, conscient que Kavlin ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il dirait.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es dans cette guilde ?

\- Trois ans dans quelques mois.

\- Ah ? Donc tu as bientôt fini ta formation. Tu sais déjà où tu seras affecté ensuite ?

Étouffant un léger rire, Tsura leva la tête vers Sigvid.

\- Non, je vis là-bas. Le Directeur a accepté de m'accueillir quand ma guilde a été… dissoute.

\- Quel dommage. Pour quelle raison ?

\- L'Empereur ne semble pas apprécier que des mages qui ne l'écoutent pas se rassemblent. Alors il a envoyé ses chiens du Dark Chess pour s'occuper de nous.

Le ton d'abord moqueur de Tsura se remplissait de plus en plus de haine, si bien qu'il attirait malgré lui le regard de Sigvid.

\- Donc il a révoqué votre loi interdisant les mages pour n'autoriser que ceux qui lui ont juré fidélité? Habile. Pas étonnant qu'il ne suscite aucune rébellion avec une telle armée personnelle.

La bouche entrouverte, Tsura regardait fixement Sigvid. Ce dernier s'assurant de la réaction du dragon par de furtifs regards en coin.

\- Vous admirez un homme comme lui ?

Réprimant un sourire Sigvid se contenta d'observer la guérison du Stahird, les cicatrices encore humides laissant place à de la peau qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

\- Mais qu'a-t-il fait pour s'attirer autant de haine ? S'il s'agit de votre guilde, ne saviez vous pas que la loi vous l'interdisait ? Il n'a rien fait de mal en vous empêchant de continuer...

Tsura cherchait ses mots, les dents serrés par les horreurs dont il avait entendu parler. Le nombre de persécutés, de prisonniers, de morts était trop grand. Peut-être qu'en égratignant un peu l'image de l'Empereur à l'extérieur, cela pourrait lui nuire. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire, Sigvid se tournant vers lui, lui montrant un sourire compatissant.

\- Votre guilde n'a pas été dissoute, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage de Tempesta se limita à faire non de la tête, les yeux vers lui une couverture qui lui servirait de coussin, Sigvid s'assit auprès du Stahird et fit signe à Tsura d'en faire de même. Ce dernier prit cependant place auprès d'Evan. Les mains tremblantes de la jeune hésitaient, ne savaient plus sur quel blessure s'attarder.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Niant de la tête, Evan n'était pas rassurante pour autant. Elle oscillait entre Tsura et son patient, le visage se décomposant peu à peu.

\- Il a trop de blessures grave, j'ai pas le temps de toutes les refermer, et en plus il était gelé avant, mais la le sang va recommencer à couler, et en plus j'ai même pas encore regardé les plaies dans le dos.

\- Recule tes mains, imagine que tu les poses sur un dôme et que tu dois le remplir avec ta magie.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple.

Le dragon du ciel savait bien à quel point c'était difficile, il avait mis des jours avant de parvenir à le faire, il se tenait donc prêt à prendre le relai lorsque Evan allait le lui demander. Elle aurait d'autres occasions de tenter sa chance.

Les yeux clos, la jeune femme mit doucement ses mains en place selon les indications de Tsura. Un courant d'air qui ne pouvait venir de nulle part caressa sa peau. Ce qui n'était autrefois qu'un pressentiment devint un frisson, un murmure. Elle sut alors que Sigvid s'était approché pour les superviser, et que Kavlin avait desserré les bras pour mettre une main sur son épée, ses pas hésitant l'amenant tout juste derrière elle.

Elle sut que ses compagnons se tenaient toujours debout derrière le rideau, que les hommes d'Iceberg continuaient de souffrir en silence. Elle vit où se trouvait les escaliers qui menaient à la surface, et ceux s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs. De ce gouffre ne provenait pas de murmure, mais un grondement, une plainte qui semblait ne pas cesser. Elle sut alors que quelque chose se trouvait dans les profondeurs. Elle sut qu'il ne fallait pas y aller.

\- Evan ?

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme femme ne savait pas comment raconter ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les ruines en contrebas et fixa ses bras, horripilés.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Tsura s'attendait à ce qu'Evan échoue, mais il n'avait senti aucun essai malgré la tension qui se lisait sur le visage de la mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Oui pardon, j'ai eu un blanc.

Les mots échappant à la jeune femme, elle tentait de se concentrer sur sa tâche actuelle. Les souterrains étant la prochaine destination du groupe, elle pourrait parler de ce qu'elle avait senti plus tard. Cependant, dès lors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour , elle se trouvait de nouveau dans les souterrains. A détecter les mouvements de ce qui s'y trouvait. De forme vaguement humaine, elle semblait errer dans les couloirs, sans but précis.

Après quelques secondes, l'entité commença à s'agiter et devint frénétique, somme si elle se savait observée. Lançant dans toutes les directions ce qui ressemblait à de larges tentacules, elle fit s'écrouler une partie des murs, secouant l'entièreté de la bâtisse.

\- Vad erta tet broati ?

Branle-bas de combat, tous les iceberis se saisirent de leurs armes, y compris Kavlin. D'un rapide signe de la main, elle signifia à Sigvid de rester à l'intérieur avec les deux mages du vent. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que l'aide de camp était déjà dans la pièce principale, criant des ordres à ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Attendez ! Ce n'est rien !

Tous sourds aux remarques d'Evan, les soldats quittèrent la tour et firent des rondes pour découvrir l'assaillant. La salle du blessé envahie par un profond silence, Sigvid fit signe à Evan de continuer.

Soulagée du regard de la blonde, Evan se trouvait étrangement mieux. Les yeux clos une ultime fois, la mage de vent s'imagina les mais posé sur une cloche de verre. Elle fit apparaître un cercle magique qui éclaira le corps du Stahird d'une douce lumière blanche. Du cercle se déversa une fine brume blanche qu'Evan fit tourbillonner pour la garder dans le dôme, au grand étonnement de Tsura. La brise créée soulevait les vêtements que portait encore le guerrier au sol pendant que ses plaies se refermaient de concert. Tsura demeurait bouche-bée, Evan réussissant du premier coup ce qu'il avait mit plusieurs jours à accomplir. Il préféra donc minimiser son échec, se disant que les sorts curatifs ne sont pas son atout majeur.

Après quelques instants sous le dôme blanc, les plaies n'étaient plus que des cicatrices et seul un soupir de Sigvid amenait du bruit dans la salle. Bien que toujours dans le coma, le Stahird semblait maintenant dormir plutôt qu'être aux portes de la mort. Posant une main sur la joue du blessé, le blond hocha la tête en se tournant vers Evan.

\- Il est encore froid, mais je pense que le danger est écarté.

Il se leva ensuite et s'empara des quelques couvertures qu'il plaça sur le grand brun, un éphémère sourire satisfait s'immiscant sur son visage.

\- Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant occupons nous de ce qui se passe dehors. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Hâtif, Sigvid était bien vite redevenu sérieux et tenait écarté le rideau menant à l'extérieur. Les seuls encore présents dans la pièce adjacente étaient le reste des mages entourés de gardes, au cas où l'attaque serait une diversion. D'un mouvement de tête, Nephilim demanda à Tsura comment tout s'était passé. Ce dernier, d'un pouce levé, rassura la jeune femme qui à son tour le fit savoir aux autres mages.

Donnant l'ordre aux gardes de le suivre, Sigvid menait la troupe à l'extérieur. Il fut cependant vite rejoint par Evan, qui, en courant, avait surpris les soldats qui l'arrêtèrent donc manu militari.

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi, mais la secousse ne vient pas de l'extérieur, mais des ruines en dessous.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, Sigvid se retourna vers la jeune femme puis fit signe aux gardes de la lâcher.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Le regard inquisiteur de l'homme à la lance fit s'évanouir la confiance d'Evan, d'autant qu'elle était sûre que ses arguments seraient balayés.

\- Je l'ai senti, avec ma magie.

Sigvid commença alors à se frotter le pourtour de la bouche en regardant vers le plafond, pensif.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi les sentinelles n'ont rien vu. Suivez moi tout de même, ne les laissons pas chercher dans le froid.

A l'extérieur, il était difficile de ne pas voir Kavlin et ce malgré le blizzard. La blonde supervisait les recherches, pointant les zones à vérifier. Arrivant auprès d'elle, Sigvid l'appela afin de lui faire part des découvertes d'Evan.

\- Ta iuner venna geta sà broati ert in undirjard.

Acquiesçant, Kavlin ordonna à tous de rentrer. Les recherches infructueuses et l'extérieur de la tour intacte rendaient la jeune épéiste plus encline à croire les dires d'Evan. Une fois rentré, Sigvid alla chercher deux hommes et leur demanda de se préparer à descendre. De retour auprès des mages, Sigvid emporta avec lui sa lance bleue.

\- Je vais descendre avec vous. Botvar et Iogeff sont les hommes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, si danger il y a, restez derrière eux et ne les gênez pas. dit le blond en pointant deux personnes du doigt.

Le premier, Botvar, était un homme carré à la tête chauve mais dont la fierté se tenait dans sa drue barbe noire ornée de multiples rubans, signes de ses victoires en combat. Dans sa main se tenait le pommeau d'une épée longue reposant le long de son bras et dépassant son épaule d'une coudée. Il portait également à sa ceinture une épée courte en plus d'un bouclier attaché dans son dos. Iogeff, visiblement plus jeune et plus fin était coiffé d'un duvet roux et d'une unique tresse, partant de son front et arrivant entre ses épaules. Il ne portait qu'une épée courte et d'un bouclier et menait le groupe dans la descente.

Les escaliers imposants avaient permit aux soldats de placer leurs quelques bêtes de trait dans les étages inférieurs. Enfin débarrassé des relents de bois brûlé, les mages furent ensuite attaqués par les exhalaisons de ce qui ressemblait à d'énormes boucs aux pattes trapues. Leurs cornes noires, pareils à des arbres morts parés de cordes et de bagages, laissaient croire que l'arrivée était récente ou le départ imminent.

Fermant la marche, la mage de vent se triturait les doigts et regardait fixement le bas de l'escalier, pensant voir la créature surgir à chaque instant. Voyant bien qu'elle était troublée, Ryuu la rejoignit et entama la conversation.

\- Evan ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a causé les secousses ?

\- Ca ressemblait à un homme, mais il avait l'air agité. Il s'est énervé et a commencé à attaquer les piliers.

\- Il y a un mec au fond des ruines ?

Grâce à son ouïe fine, Tsura n'avait rien raté de la conversation.

\- Si quelqu'un se trouve ici-bas, il doit y être depuis plusieurs jours. Personne n'est allé plus bas que les étables.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un humain, c'était bizarre…

\- De toute façon, nous verrons bien une fois en bas. Pressons !

Bien aidé par une lumière d'origine inconnue, la descente fut rapide. Les escaliers laissèrent place à ce qui semblait être une avenue. De part et d'autre, des maisons étaient taillés à même la roche cendrée. Les habitations superposées s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, l'accès étant permis par des escaliers sur la façade.

Comme à son habitude, Nathaël arborait ses yeux d'enfants tout en gardant une façade digne.

\- Bien, c'est ce que nous avions prévu. Ce sont des habitations. Espérons que nous trouverons leur temple plus loin.

\- Je t'en supplie, dit-moi qu'il n'y pas d'énigmes ou de labyrinthe.

Après avoir tenté d'attraper les épaules de Nathaël, et d'être passé à travers, Nephilim fit de même avec Ryuu, espérant que cela ne se remarque pas. Le mauvais souvenir des ruines précédentes était encore présent chez la mage aux bulles et elle espérait que cette sortie soit plus excitante.

Après un vif regard vers le revenant Ryuu parvint difficilement à articuler quelques mots en fixant les yeux verts de la mage brune.

\- N-Normalement non, il ne devrait rien y avoir de spécial.

\- Oh merci !

Prenant Ryuu dans ses bras, Nephilim la sera autant qu'elle put. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Ryuu se contenta de lui tapoter le dos en attendant d'être libérée. Ne prêtant pas attention au reste du groupe, Tsura humait l'air. Il tentait de faire abstraction de l'odeur de pierre humide, mais c'est vite une autre senteur qui lui bouchait les narines. De la chair pourrie, du souffre également, l'odeur était si horrible que Tsura se retrouvait à genoux, des hauts le cœur le paralysait et ses poumons semblèrent vouloir se vider de tout l'air malsain.

\- Evan. J'ai trouvé ton gars.

\- Dans quelle direction ?

Tsura luttait pour reprendre sa respiration, il ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait les deux mains sur le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler, il ne pouvait même pas pointer l'origine de l'odeur.

\- Je pense qu'il est par là.

L'odeur avait fait son chemin jusqu'à Ryuu, elle se chargea donc d'orienter le groupe vers la cible, ou la zone à éviter.

\- Maintenant c'est à vous de choisir messieurs dames. Soit nous explorons, soit nous réglons le problème dès maintenant.

Par précaution, Sigvid avait déjà sorti sa lance et son bouclier. Il attendait maintenant les instructions des mages. Evan et Nephilim se regardait mutuellement, de même que Ryuu et Nathaël.

\- Si nous trouvons le temple, nous n'aurons peut-être pas à croiser cette entité.

L'archéologue se voulait prudent, de même qu'Evan qui, bien que restant silencieuse, remerciait le ciel que Falcon ne soit pas là, car il aurait certainement voulu voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Il faudra bien s'en occuper. Tôt ou tard. Alors autant le faire quand nous sommes nombreux.

Ses forces lui revenant peu à peu, Tsura se montrait moins précautionneux. Une fois débarrassé du problème, ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour explorer, sans avoir peur d'être attaqué par un être inconnu.

\- Si on pouvait rentrer à la guilde sans combattre, ça ne serait pas plus mal.

\- On ne sait même pas à quoi on a affaire. Qui nous dit qu'on pourra s'en occuper ?

Tentant du mieux possible de répondre à Nephilim et Ryuu, Tsura ne démordait pas que détruire ou neutraliser le problématique monstre serait une meilleur solution, autant pour les mages que pour les soldats.

\- On ne va pas laisser un truc pareil alors qu'ils vivent trente mètres au-dessus.

\- Si vous êtes si inquiets pour nous, on pourrait pour le moment chercher ce temple. Si nous le trouvons, nous pourrons ensuite nous occuper du problème, si nous ne le trouvons pas, il faudra de toute façon aller vers lui.

Sous l'impulsion de Sigvid, le groupe s'éloigna de la créature et s'enfonça entre les maisons-piliers. L'endroit était monotone, les mêmes tours se succédaient constamment et seules quelques décorations apportaient du changement dans le paysage. Des arches entre les piliers portaient de larges inscriptions démarquant les différents quartiers.

\- Nous ne devrions pas tarder, nous avons pris le bon chemin.

D'une voix enjouée, Nathaël menait les mages et soldats comme un professeur menait ses élèves à une sortie, se targuant d'un commentaire dès qu'une pierre sortait de l'ordinaire. Il comprit vite qu'il était le seul à s'y intéresser et ne continuait de parler qu'à Ryuu.

\- Qu'a t-il bien pu leur arriver ?

\- Mon père pensait qu'ils avaient simplement quitté les tunnels et s'étaient installés à la surface.

\- Ca ne tiens pas, pourquoi une telle régression ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient partis, il leur est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Et quoi ? Pas de maladie, pas de guerre. Tout est en parfait état. Il n'y a même pas de cadavre. On dirait qu'ils ont simplement disparus

\- Je l'ignore, je me pencherai plus tard sur la question, même s'il me semble que rien n'indique cela dans ce que j'ai recopié.

La discussion des deux jeunes gens les mena jusqu'au pied d'un large escalier. Sachant leur destination proche, Nathaël et Ryuu l'empruntèrent, suivi du reste du groupe, jusqu'à passer au dessus des tours. Peu à peu, la lumière naturelle qui régnait jusque là laissait sa place à une lumière blanche, bien plus austère. L'escalier était surmonté par un imposant chaudron et encadré par deux gigantesques statues qui semblaient se prosterner devant la procession. La lumière, jusque là d'origine inconnue se faisait de plus en plus intense durant l'ascension, si bien qu'au sommet, c'est un aveuglant soleil aux rayons d'argent qui se chargeait de plisser les yeux des explorateurs.

Flottant a une centaine de mètre de haut dans un puit creusé au plafond, l'orbe de lumière était admiré par deux nouvelles statues qui lui présentaient des offrandes. Les sculptures de pierre s'appuyaient sur un épais bâtiment de pierre blanche.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Nathaël fixait le soleil d'argent des yeux.

\- Nous y voilà.

\- Cet endroit pourrait abriter la moitié d'Iceberg, les réfugiés, les soldats, les nobles.

Tournant sur lui même en regardant ce qu'il l'entourait, Sigvid tentait d'imaginer le nombre de place disponible ici-bas. Des centaines, des milliers de personnes pourraient trouver refuge dans les ruines. Il pourrait même créer un autre pays, annexe à Iceberg.

\- S'il vous plaît, n'utilisez pas ces ruines pour vos besoins militaires.

Quittant sa transe, Nathaël s'était tourné vers l'homme à la lance. Le fantôme se voulait ferme, aussi fixait-il le blond, attendant que ce dernier se tourne vers lui.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Son emplacement est idéal, l'endroit est facilement défendable, et personne ne s'attendrait à de telles ruines en sous-sol.

Ne remarquant pas le regard de l'archéologue, Sigvid continuait de regardait les alentours, imaginant déjà où pourraient se poster les gardes, où siégerait le roi et les généraux. La lumière du soleil d'argent pourrait même servir aux cultures, les remontées ne serviraient donc qu'à attaquer Pergrande. Assurément, ils seraient pris par surprise en voyant une véritable armée sortir de nulle part.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir, personne ne sait qu'elles existent, ce qui explique qu'elles soient encore en si bon état. Quand vous les habiterez, vous attirerez les yeux sur elles, et elles seront détruites, à petit feu.

D'un lent mouvement, Sigvid se mit face à Nathaël, baissant simplement les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Si c'est le prix à payer pour qu'Iceberg survive, alors soit !

Bien que Nathaël n'ait pas baissé les yeux, ils avaient maintenant comme un air de détresse. Le sourire de l'archéologue s'était fait compatissant, comme s'il prenait pitié de son interlocuteur.

\- Ces ruines ont survécus à tous les empires, elles continueront ainsi.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point elles peuvent nous rendre service.

\- Elles ne vous appartiennent pas, vous n'avez pas à décider quoi en faire.

\- Ces ruines sont sur le territoire d'Iceberg, elles sont à nous et nous en feront ce que nous voulons.

\- Je me demande bien ce que peux vous amener d'être si égocentrique.

\- Je veux sauver mon pays, j'utiliserai les moyens qu'il faut.

Inconsciemment, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés à chacune de leurs répliques, si bien qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant à portée de main.

\- Iceberg se meurt, et vous n'entraînerez pas cet endroit dans votre chute.

C'en était trop pour le lancier. Son arme dégainée, il la projeta vers Nathaël alors qu'elle s'entourait d'éclairs bleus. Trop lent pour éviter, l'archéologue se cacha derrière ses bras, espérant que les sacrifier lui permettrait de survivre. Un fracas de tonnerre emplit la salle et la lance de Sigvid s'arrêta nette.

Ryuu tenait la base de la pointe dans sa main, sa foudre se mêlant à celle de la lance, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sigvid.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Archéologues ou mages ?

Le blond ne lâchait pas la jeune femme aux cheveux rose des yeux. Les soldats l'accompagnant s'étaient eux aussi mis sur leurs gardes et avaient sorti leurs armes. En réponse à cela, Tsura et Evan tendait leur main vers l'adversaire le plus proche, attendant le moindre mouvement pour générer un cercle magique et attaquer. La situation bien trop tendue pour elle, Nephilim s'approcha de Sigvid, et le fixa de ses yeux luisant d'un éclat rouge.

\- On va se calmer, et on va discuter un peu, d'accord ?

D'un geste de tête, Nephilim fit lâcher prise à Ryuu et laissa Sigvid ranger sa lance.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait d'abord s'assurer que les ruines sont sûres avant de décider ce qu'on en fait ?

Le risque de conflit n'étant plus immédiat, la mage aux bulles pouvait entamer la discussion entre les deux parties.

\- Vous nous aviez promis votre aide pour notre exploration. On a fait ce que vous aviez demandé en contrepartie.

\- Vous nous avez menti, combien d'entre vous sont mages ? Sur quoi d'autres ne m'avez vous pas tout dit ? Y'a t'il seulement la moindre personne autre que nous dans les ruines ou bien est-ce un mensonge pour nous manipuler ?

\- Dans notre pays, les mages sont illégaux.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. dit Sigvid en jetant un regard vers Tsura.

\- Ce n'est pas que nous voulions vous le cacher, mais c'est une habitude.

Le blond fit alors signe à Nephilim d'attendre avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, rejoignant les soldats qui ne comprenaient pas la discussion.

\- Vous êtes tous mages ?

\- Oui, sauf celui à lunettes que vous avez voulu embrocher. Mais c'est un fantôme.

Après un léger mouvement de recul, l'homme à la lance passa son regard sur Nathaël de haut en bas, s'attendant certainement à voir que ses jambes n'étaient que fumée. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il se tourna de nouveau vers Nephilim.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ryuu passa sa main au travers du torse de l'archéologue. La déception envahit alors le visage de Nathaël, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Pantois, l'iceberi se tourna vers Nephilim.

\- D'accord. Bien. Concernant la créature, existe-t-elle réellement ? Un simple hochement de tête fut la seule réponse offerte par Nephilim. Tsura étant visiblement le seul au courant, il s'adressa au blond en se couvrant le nez.

\- Elle semble se tenir tranquille pour le moment.

Sigvid se retourna vers les deux gardes et leur expliqua la situation. Nephilim poussa un profond soupir et baissa la tête, les pierres auparavant blanches comme neige étaient maintenant tachées de rouge. Ryuu était en train d'enrouler sa main dans un bandage qui était déjà imbibé du liquide chaud et collant.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe ? Dit Evan d'une voix douce.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, garde tes forces pour plus important.

La mage de foudre n'avait même pas accordé un regard à sa camarade, occupée à nouer son pansement, bien trop serré pour le confort. Elle ne remarqua donc pas Nephilim s'approcher d'elle.

\- C'aurait été mignon si c'était pas un fantôme que tu avais sauvé.

\- Il vaudrait moins que nous parce qu'il est déjà mort ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

Une bulle dans les mains, Nephilim la lança vers Nathaël qui fut traversé de part en part avant que la sphère n'éclate sur le mur au loin.

\- Mais bon… Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Après un sourire malicieux, Nephilim se retourna vers la porte du temple, prochaine destination du groupe.


	50. Chapitre 50 : la bête des ruines

Fait d'un métal qui ressemblait fortement à de l'argent, elle était finement ornée de bas-reliefs. Sur ces derniers, une assemblée levait les mains vers l'étoile trônant au sommet de la porte. Deux personnes en toge se détachaient de leur support pour former les poignées.

Bien trop obsédé par ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur, Nathaël ignora les sculptures et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Il courba les doigts et se raidit jusqu'à avoir l'impression que chacun de ses doigts étaient écrasés. Agrippant la porte, il parvint à l'entrouvrir avant de traverser la poignée.

Soupirant, Nathaël parvint à entrer dans le temple par la mince ouverture. La pièce prenait la forme d'un dôme d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Entièrement vide, seul un grand autel de cristal, était visible. Surplombant le fantôme, il émettait un faisceau blanc qui s'écrasait sur le plafond, donnant l'impression d'un puit de lumière.

\- C'est magnifique…

Comme hypnotisé, Nathaël tourna autour de l'autel pendant plusieurs minutes. Les autres avaient rapidement balayé du regard l'endroit, les murs n'offrant que peu de distraction, et attendaient maintenant que le fantôme se lasse lui aussi.

Une lueur d'espoir vint lorsque le revenant arrêta sa ronde. Tous se voyaient déjà ressortir, le vide de l'endroit ne laissant que peu de place à la recherche. C'était sans compter sur la curiosité sans borne de l'archéologue. Il découvrit alors un escalier menant au sommet de l'autel et, avant que Ryuu n'ait pu l'arrêter, il se trouvait déjà sur la dernière marche.

L'oeil du fantôme fut alors aspiré par une lueur bleue. Un fragment de lacrima siégeait dans le trône de cristal, comme un saphir au milieu de diamants. Oubliant tout ce qui rendait son métier dangereux, et sans doute bien aidé par le fait que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver, l'archéologue approchait sa main de la chaleur émise par le saphir.

\- N'y touche pas.

A ses côtés, Ryuu était bien moins enthousiaste et s'était interposé entre la lacrima et le fantôme.

\- On ne sait pas ce que c'est, même pour toi cela pourrait être dangereux.

Ameutés par la discussion, les autres mages se retrouvèrent bien vite tassés en haut des marches, admirant la lacrima bleue.

\- Comment on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

\- On ne peut pas juste l'emmener et voir plus tard ?

\- Ryuu, laisse-moi voir…

Bloqués par la jeune mage de foudre, Nephilim, Tsura et Evan se poussaient l'un l'autre pour enfin admirer la lacrima, qui faisait environ la taille d'un couteau.

Reflet d'un ciel nocturne, le fragment de lacrima était parsemé d'étoiles s'agitant et scintillant dans l'espace restreint.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce qu'on cherche ? Dit Tsura en regardant Nephilim.

Cette dernière s'empressa de regarder dans son sac et en sortit un disque muni de deux poignées. Légèrement transparent, Nephilim pouvait observer le fragment au travers du disque, mais rien ne se produisit, le disque ne s'illuminait pas, ni ne faisait de bruit.

\- Non, c'est pas un fragment de l'Enfer. Dit la jeune femme en baissant les épaules.

\- Alors on a fait tout le chemin pour rien…

\- Pas forcément, répliqua le fantôme, ça peut très bien être l'autre lacrima, on ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble. De plus…

\- Quoi ? demanda Ryuu.

\- Il y a trois réceptacles sur l'autel, et, il ne me semble pas avoir écrit quoi que ce soit sur une troisième lacrima. Il doit me manquer certains éléments.

\- Donc, tu veux emmener ça à Tempesta ? demanda Tsura qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Cela fera toujours meilleur effet, surtout que nous sommes partis sans autorisation.

Un lourd silence tomba pendant quelques instants sur le groupe, comme si ce détail avait quitté leur mémoire. Prenant le silence comme un accord, Nathaël tendait la main vers la lacrima, concentrant sa force au bout de ses doigts. Il en fut empêché par une tape de Ryuu sur sa main rendue tangible.

\- Si ces lacrimas sont si dangereuses, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait les toucher à main nue, même toi.

Se tenant la main, Nathaël, les yeux écarquillés, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je pense que tant qu'on rentre sans bobos, monsieur le Directeur sera moins en colère, ajouta Nephilim.

Elle généra alors une bulle autour de la lacrima qui se mit à flotter doucement au dessus de l'autel. Immédiatement, le rayon au dessus de la structure de cristal commença à se dissoudre, plongeant l'intérieur du temple dans la pénombre. A l'extérieur, le résultat était le même, la lumière laissant place aux ténèbres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? demanda Evan, alors qu'elle regardait le soleil d'argent fondre à vue d'oeil.

Bien vite, la bulle de Nephilim était plus lumineuse que l'orbe magique au dessus du temple, baignant le groupe dans une lueur bleue. La mage de Tempesta la fit donc s'envoler, espérant éclairer la voie, disparue dans le noir.

\- Le fragment devait sans doute alimenter la lumière de l'endroit, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, la lumière va s'éteindre. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Un hurlement, l'agonie d'une centaine de personne, déchira alors les tympans du groupe. Incapable d'en détecter l'origine, les cris encerclaient les mages, les forçant à se boucher les oreilles. Même lorsque les cris eurent cessés, un désagréable sifflement subsistait.

\- Si tu voulais une raison de t'inquiéter, la voilà. Dit Tsura un genou à terre.

Evan sentait la menace approcher, la créature n'était plus errante, ni enragée. Elle fonçait, droit sur eux, comme si elle savait où ils se trouvaient.

\- Elle arrive vite, très vite. Elle sera sûrement là dans une dizaine de secondes. Dit Evan en se tournant vers Tsura.

Sigvid se mit alors en première ligne, la lance et le bouclier dégainés. Rapidement suivi de ses hommes, ils formaient une barrière devant les mages.

\- Combien d'entre vous sont des mages de combat ?

\- Surtout Ryuu et Tsura, mais à part Nathaël, on peut tous aider. dit Nephilim en montrant la mage de foudre et le dragon du ciel de la main.

\- Bien. La créature est seule, il faudra l'encercler. On va l'attirer et vous le prendrez à revers.

\- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'attirer. Répondit Tsura en se plaçant à l'écart, obéissant aux consignes de Sigvid.

Un tremblement se fit alors sentir suivi d'une puissante bourrasque manquant de renverser le groupe. La cause arriva bien vite, soulevant un nuage de poussière sur son passage, la créature ressemblait à un homme ne portant qu'un pantalon. Sa peau de boue vibrait et ondulait au rythme de ses pas. Traînant l'un de ses bras, démesuré par rapport à l'autre, derrière lui, il le balança soudainement vers le groupe.

\- Botvar ! Iogeff ! Skjald borg !

N'ayant pas le temps d'éviter, les trois guerriers se préparèrent à l'impact en levant leur bouclier rond. Un dôme transparent recouvrit alors les soldats. Le bras du monstre rebondit sur le dôme en faisant trembler ceux qu'il cachait, le fêlant au passage. Jetant un regard derrière lui, Sigvid vit qu'un cercle magique se trouvait devant Nephilim, après l'avoir remercié d'un hochement de tête, il se lança à l'assaut pendant que le dôme se dissipait. Sigvid et ses compagnons à l'épée fonçait sur l'entité difforme tandis que Tsura et Ryuu l'attaquaient par l'arrière. Le bras énorme du monstre se divisa en trois, chacun fonçant sur l'un des guerriers d'Iceberg.

Botvar et Iogeff furent emportés comme des insectes et plaqués au mur. Le bouclier de Sigvid se mit alors à luire et stoppa net le bras du monstre. Sa lance fut parcourue d'éclairs bleus et transperça la chair de la créature, lui tranchant le bras en deux. Arrivé au contact, il planta sa lance en plein torse. L'arme se fit éclair, et la foudre se répandit jusque dans le monstre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ce fut lorsque les mains de Sigvid commençaient à brûler, il cessa son attaque et retira la lance du monstre qui émit une fumée nauséabonde.

Profitant d'un moment de flottement, le monstre fit jaillir deux larges appendices de ses épaules. Dotés d'une large bouche, les formes ressemblaient à des vers et se penchaient sur l'homme à la lance. Des sphères noires comme si elles aspiraient la lumière se formèrent alors devant les bouches, prêtent à exploser sur le blond. De derrière la créature, deux disques de vents tournoyant, lancés par Evan, décapitèrent les vers. Devenant instables, les sphères noires gonflèrent avant d'exploser. Se cachant derrière son bouclier brillant, Sigvid ne vit pas la bulle se former autour du monstre et contenir l'explosion en son sein, la plongeant dans un noir complet. La détonation, en plus de faire voler en éclat la sphère comme une vulgaire bulle emporta les mages présent et provoqua une onde de choc dans toute les ruines, jusqu'à la surface.

De nouveau, les soldats se mirent en branle, pensant à une attaque. Kavlin eut grand mal à ramener le calme une fois l'extérieur sécurisé, se doutant que, de nouveau, la menace venait du sous-sol. De retour au chevet du Stahird, Kavlin fut surprise par un gémissement. La plainte de l'homme alité se faisait plus insistante à mesure qu'il tentait de se redresser.

\- (Où sommes nous ?)

La main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Kavlin le coucha de nouveau, aidée par la douleur lacérant le corps du soldat.

\- (En sécurité. Tu as besoin de repos, tu es guéris mais encore faible.)

Lorsque la bulle se dissipa, la substance noire sembla s'effriter et disparaître peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus laisser voir qu'une silhouette affinée, meurtrie, au milieu d'un cratère parfaitement rond. Elle ne portait plus maintenant que quelques lambeaux de tissus autour de la taille et semblait desséchée, à tel point qu'on aurait pu lui entourer le torse des deux mains.

Sigvid accourut alors auprès de Botvar et Iogeff qui se dépêtraient tant bien que mal de la substance visqueuse dont était faite la créature, heureusement, aucune blessure n'était visible et les deux soldats furent vite debout.

Tsura s'approcha alors prudemment du monstre qui était resté immobile jusque là. Son large bras avait été arraché et l'autre ressemblait à une brindille, sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux vers le plafond où trônait encore la bulle contenant la lacrima.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? dit Tsura en se plaçant au bord du cratère.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! cria Evan.

Il n'y avait pas de battement de cœur à détecter, ni même de souffle, cependant pour la jeune mage du vent, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, la créature allait attaquer. Une tentacule surgit de son dos et fonça sur Tsura. L'évitant, le chasseur de dragon fonça sur le monstre, une tornade dans le sillage de son poing. Frappé au niveau du torse, la créature s'envola en vrille avant de s'écraser contre une des maisons-piliers.

Regardant sa main, Tsura s'étonnait de la fragilité de sa cible, il n'avait senti ni côte ni muscle pour lui résister et avait eu l'impression de frapper un ballon. Le monstre s'échappa par la tour dont il explosait les étages dans son ascension. Il traversa ensuite un mur et s'envola vers la lacrima qui flottait dans les airs. Poursuivi par Tsura, il l'ignorait et préféra redonner une taille gigantesque à son bras afin de s'emparer de la bulle et de la lacrima. Obsédé par sa cible, il ne vit pas l'éclair qui le rattrapait. La foudre frappa la créature, ne la laissant toucher la bulle que du bout du doigt, avant de s'écraser sur le plafond.

Pendant que l'éclair se dissipait, il laissait voir Ryuu, les pieds plantés dans le monstre collé au plafond. S'écartant de la créature, la mage de foudre le laissa tomber vers le sol. Une partie du plafond se mit soudain à trembler avant de s'écrouler sur la mage. Le corps de Ryuu devint foudre et serpenta derrière la créature qui ne tenait au plafond que par un de ses bras, l'autre étant planté dans le plafond. La jeune femme, fit apparaître un cercle magique.

\- Foudre Enchaînée !

Un large éclair surgit du cercle, emportant le monstre hurlant vers le temple. Sur le chemin de la chute, l'éclair s'écrasa sur une tour, puis une autre, puis de nouveau, chaque choc créant un cercle magique, comme des miroirs sur lesquels l'éclair rebondissait. Le sommet des escaliers menant au temple fut en partie démoli par la chute de la foudre, une tranchée se créant alors que cette dernière traînait le monstre sur les dalles grises. Dans sa chute, Ryuu fit apparaître un énième glyphe devant elle. Lorsqu'il s'illumina, les cercles flottant dans les airs pivotèrent d'un même mouvement et se mirent à luire.

\- Ha !

Quatre éclairs jaillirent subitement des cercles et s'écrasèrent sur la créature au sol, provoquant une explosion de foudre jaune. Terminant sa chute, Ryuu rejoint bien vite les autres. Aucun blessé n'était à déplorer, aussi tous voulaient en rester là et quitter les ruines.

\- Nous sommes établis ici, je ne peux pas laisser libre cette créature avec mes hommes dormant au dessus.

Sigvid, regardant les deux soldats l'accompagnant, s'apprêtait à retourner achever la créature. Voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers et se retourna, dévisageant Nephilim et Tsura. Les bruits d'une bête rampant au sol indiquant que la créature se relevait déjà, aussi Sigvid se mit en garde, le bouclier face au monstre.

\- Avec ou sans votre aide.

\- Peu importe ce qu'on lui fait, il revient, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait s'en débarrasser. dit Nephilim, les épaules basses.

\- Ryuu et moi on est assez rapide pour l'éviter, il ne saura même pas ce qui le touche. ajouta Tsura, ses canines se faisant voir à travers ses lèvres.

Un craquement de la roche se fit entendre, puis Ryuu s'avança vers Tsura, une certaine hâte dans la voix.

\- On ne sait rien des risques, sans la bulle de Nephilim on pourrait déjà être mort. L'attaquer de face, c'est trop dangereux.

Un silence hésitant s'installa, chacun cherchait des réponses dans le regard des autres, en vain. Un pan du plafond s'écrasa soudain près de Sigvid, le faisant sursauter. Regardant vers le haut, il vit le cratère où s'était encastré la créature, ainsi que la bulle qui éclairait les lieux.

\- Il a essayé d'attraper la lacrima. S'il s'intéresse à elle, nous pourrons l'attirer et lui tendre un piège.

Nephilim fit descendre la bulle juste devant elle, plongeant peu à peu la zone dans les ténèbres à mesure que les ombres des mages s'étendaient dans le large couloir. Des bruits de pas ne venant pas du groupe se firent entendre en provenance du temple.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait maintenant ? Dit Nephilim, la bulle bleue flottant entre ses mains.

\- Rendez-là…

Porté par un courant d'air glacial, la voix grondante semblait venir des ruines elles-mêmes. Au sommet des marches du temple, l'entité se tenait pour une fois droite et regardait les mages en contrebas./span span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"La créature fumante se mouvait péniblement dans les escaliers, des copeaux se détachant de son corps meurtri. Sous les couches noires difformes se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peau, mais toujours d'un noir charbonneux.

\- Elle n'est pas à vous…

Ce qui servait de lèvres à la créature se mouvait en même temps que la voix gutturale faisait trembler les entrailles des mages. Pendant quelques instants, seul le bruit des pas du monstre se faisait entendre dans les ruines, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au milieu des marches.

\- Remettez-là à sa place…

Le ton se faisait plus insistant, la posture plus agressive. Le monstre humain avait pris une apparence féline et se tenait maintenant sur ses quatre pattes. Son dos se prolongeait en une épaisse queue dont l'extrémité prenait la forme d'une gueule remplie de longues dents effilées.

Ryuu s'avança avec prudence, la bête infâme était devenue un être avec qui on pouvait discuter.

\- Si nous ne la prenons pas, d'autres viendront avec des intentions moins nobles, nous vous la rendrons dès que la menace sera passée.

Le silence de la réflexion sembla durer une éternité, et tous demeuraient immobiles, craignant de surprendre la créature.

\- Les voleurs subiront le même sort. Jivan ne quittera pas le temple. Elle sera rejointe par ses soeurs.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce si important ? demanda Ryuu.

Sa tête prise d'étranges convulsions, le monstre augmenta de volume jusqu'à être aussi grand que Botvar, même sur ses quatre membres. Une nouvelle queue rejoignit la première, leurs dents aussi grande qu'une main.

\- Nous avons vendu votre monde contre le nôtre à Diaftheiro. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Fonçant vers Ryuu, le monstre lança ses griffes vers la jeune femme.


	51. Chapitre 51 : Incoercible Corrompu

Le corrompu se heurta au bouclier de Botvar, entouré de l'aura blanche des sorts d'Evan. Les pieds de l'iceberi traînaient sur le sol, repoussé par le bras du monstre qui faisait craquer son bouclier. Le bras fut tranché par le glaive de Iogeff et tomba au sol où il devint liquide. Pendant que la première fonçait sur Nephilim, le roux fut attaqué par l'autre queue du monstre, dont le hurlement ressemblait à un profond gargouillement. Nephilim se cacha derrière sa bulle qui fut fendue par les crocs du monstre se brisant sur le dôme. La seconde mâchoire fut alors clouée au sol par la lance de Sigvid, protégeant le jeune Iogeff.

Le guerrier blond empoigna sa lance et laissa la foudre parcourir le corps du monstre. De nouveau, la créature sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, le repliant sur lui même. Trop familier de l'attaque, elle expulsa Sigvid au loin, se déchiquetant la queue au passage et stoppant ses convulsions. Le Corrompu bondit sur le guerrier désarmé qui peinait à se lever. Il trouva sur son chemin Botvar, dont l'espadon se planta dans sa gueule, l'empêchant de la fermer et de dépecer Sigvid.

Hurlant à la mort, le monstre planta ses griffes dans le soldat chauve et l'envoya au loin. Nephilim amortit sa chute d'une bulle mais elle ne vit pas la queue décapitée se régénérer et attaquer. Les mâchoires se refermèrent sur la jeune femme qui n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri. Nephilim se fit alors pousser sur le côté pendant que les dents du monstre s'arrêtèrent entre les mains de Tsura. Les bras du jeune homme tremblaient, mais aucun des deux ennemis ne bougeait. Pendant ce temps, Evan récupéra Sigvid, puis Botvar avant de commencer à les soigner.

Les deux queues se mirent à générer une sphère noire dans leur bouche. Tsura faisait face à la première, l'autre prenant pour cible Evan et les deux soldats. Iogeff se lança à l'attaque, pensant que distraire la créature ne lui permettrait pas de lancer ces sphères. Bien que la bête ne pouvait se servir de sa gueule, clouée par l'espadon, elle tenait tant bien que mal Iogeff à distance par ses griffes.

Plus vif que Botvar, le roux parvint à éviter les pattes du monstre, mais n'eut pas la force de lui porter un coup suffisamment violent pour le blesser. La moindre entaille se refermait aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. L'idée de s'emparer de l'espadon lui traversa l'esprit, cependant, les sphères se mirent à vibrer et à siffler, figeant le guerrier sur place. Tsura, voyant la sphère grossir, referma la mâchoire du monstre. Au lieu d'un rayon, ce fut une explosion qui fit disparaître le chasseur de dragon et secoua les ruines et menaçait de les faire s'effondrer.

De la seconde sphère jaillit un faisceau qui fonça sur Evan. Fixant le rayon, la mage du vent était aveugle et sourde au reste. Elle n'entendait que le grondement des dalles éjectées, inconsciente de celui du tonnerre. Sa vue était obstruée par le néant qui s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Elle ne vit donc pas l'éclat jaune illuminer les environs et Ryuu s'écraser devant elle. Érigeant un cercle magique devant ses bras tendus, la femme aux cheveux roses opposa un déluge d'éclairs à l'attaque de la créature. Le bras de fer fut bref, Ryuu était dominée, bientôt, seul son cercle magique se tenait entre elle et la destruction. La mage de foudre, d'un rapide regard en arrière vit qu'Evan, les cheveux soulevés par le souffle des attaques, était toujours accroupie, abasourdie.

\- Va-t'en de là !

Trop tard. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir assez longtemps pour que la brune s'enfuie. Le cercle magique commençait à s'éteindre, avant d'être englouti, et Ryuu allait bientôt suivre. Ses yeux clos et ses bras ballants, Ryuu semblait à bout de force, les seuls éclairs encore visibles se rassemblaient autour de sa bouche. Un faisceau d'éclairs jaune transperça d'un même mouvement la sphère et la queue de la créature, faisant imploser la première.

Tombant à genou, les quelques étincelles courant sur Ryuu disparurent, la laissant exsangue. Malgré les explosions, tous étaient intacts, sauf Tsura. Son manteau d'hiver désintégré, les manches noires de son maillot grésillaient sur ses bras brûlés et la peau avait quitté la paume de ses mains. Autant de blessures que Tsura s'appliquait à résorber lentement, sa silhouette s'illuminant légèrement.

Sonné par l'explosion et la destruction de ses queues, le monstre demeura immobile, laissant Iogeff arracher l'espadon de son crâne et laisser une profonde entaille dans sa gueule. Une tressaillement parcourut la créature, par instinct, Iogeff fit un pas en arriè s'avéra salutaire lorsque les mâchoires du monstre claquèrent devant lui, le faisant vaciller par le simple souffle produit. Accourant, Nephilim parvint à poser ses mains sur le corps du monstre et à l'enfermer dans une bulle. Figé en plein bond, la créature ne pouvait se mouvoir au sein de la bulle de stase. Neutralisée, tous émirent un soupir avant que Nephilim ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Bougez-vous. Je vais pas vous la tenir pendant deux heures.

Les veines sur les bras et la sueur sur le front de la jeune femme faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'éxagérait en rien et qu'il fallait agir. Tsura et Evan créèrent chacun de leur côté un cercle magique. Tandis que le premier prit une profonde inspiration avant d'hurler dans le glyphe, la seconde fit jaillir d'innombrables lames d'air qui bombardaient l'entité et l'empêchèrent de bouger maintenant que la bulle ne la tenait plus immobile.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Ryuu se releva et s'envola, créant un large cercle jaune au plafond.

\- Tour du Tonnerre !

Ryuu n'était pas capable de lancer ce sort à son plein potentiel, l'éclair sortant du cercle était cependant capable d'engouffrer la créature dans la lumière éclatante. Les trois sorts heurtèrent simultanément la créature, provoquant une intense explosion. Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, elle ne laissa voir qu'un tas de boue. De la fange se détachait une silhouette frêle, l'énorme créature avait laissé place à une forme plus humaine.

Voyant la créature se redresser, Sigvid repoussa Evan vers le soldat blessé et s'empressa de récupérer sa lance. La boue s'accumula dans le dos de l'entité humaine et forma une nouvelle paire de bras. Les os devenaient rigides, les muscles gonflaient et les veines se dessinaient. Une profonde inspiration fut la touche finale d'une nouvelle créature, qui, bien que moins massive, laissait s'échapper la sombre aura nauséabonde qui emplit bientôt les poumons de chacun.

Menaçant l'entité de sa lance, Sigvid rejoignit Evan et Ryuu qui venait d'atterir, tenant sur son nez la fourrure de son armure. Après avoir fait signe à Iogeff de les rejoindre, il se plaça entre Evan et la créature, lui laissant le temps de panser les profonds coups de poignard qu'avait reçu Botvar qui finit par se relever en grommelant.

\- Nous n'avons pas la puissance pour l'abattre. Si nous voulons nous en débarrasser, il nous faudra le semer et l'ensevelir ici, lui bloquer le passage.

\- Vous n'envisagez pas de détruire les ruines ? dit Nathaël en sortant d'un mur tout proche.

Impassible, Sigvid fixa Nathaël avec des yeux mi-clos, un soupir d'ennui comme première réponse.

\- En partie. Il est ici depuis un moment et il n'a jamais tenté de remonter. Si on fait en sorte qu'il ne nous voit pas et qu'on remonte en bloquant le passage, il ne devrait pas nous suivre.

\- Sauf s'il restait ici pour garder la lacrima, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il sortira la chercher.

De l'autre côté de la créature, Nephilim avait accouru auprès de Tsura. La main devant la bouche en voyant l'état des bras du chasseur.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Ca ira mieux dans quelques secondes. dit le mage en formant difficilement un poing alors que ses phalanges craquaient dans le mouvement. Les autres comptent partir et enterrer la créature ici, il faut les rejoindre.

Cachée par Tsura, Nephilim ne vit pas la créature s'agiter. Sa paire de bras supplémentaire s'était transformé en deux larges faux. Dans un même mouvement, elles allaient s'emparer de tous ceux présent auprès d'Evan. Ryuu ne la vit pas venir dans son dos, aussi fut-elle projetée au sol lorsque Botvar s'interposa. En se relevant, la jeune mage posa la main sur un liquide chaud, la pénombre ne lui permettait de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Cette même substance s'écoulait le long de sa joue jusque dans sa bouche, le goût métallique ne la laissa pas douter, elle était recouverte de sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Derrière elle, Botvar avait bloqué l'une des faux de son épée courte, l'autre ayant fait peu de cas de son bouclier, déjà abîmé auparavant. La large griffe transperçait le bois, le bras ainsi que la gauche du torse du soldat, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de ses compagnons d'arme. Sigvid, les dents serrées et les mains tremblantes, fit s'illuminer sa lance qui disparut peu à peu, la foudre bleue se confondant avec le métal.

\- Dynjahugr !

Dans un hurlement de rage, Sigvid appela les pouvoirs de la lance qui s'exécuta. Un éblouissant éclair bleu emporta le monstre au loin, libérant Botvar de son empalement, et se planta dans le mur comme l'aurait fait une réelle arme.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Sigivid s'enquit de l'état de Botvar. Evan, aux côtés du soldat tombé ne put rien faire, l'emplacement, la taille de la blessure, le sang perdu, aucune chance n'avait été laissé à celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Un simple "non" de la tête de la mage de vent fit sombrer Sigvid dans une colère noire.

\- Partez tous. Iogeff, lauja.

Se lançant à l'assaut du monstre, la furie des éclairs de l'arme de Sigvid lacérait les murs. Il avait oublié son plan d'enterrer la créature dans les ruines, ou bien comptait-il le faire dès maintenant, lui-même l'ignorait. Il voulait simplement le faire souffrir, il ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais le monstre semblait éprouver de la douleur, et il allait lui en donner. Le Corrompu occupée, les mages et Iogeff, portant le cadavre sur son dos, prirent la direction de la sortie. Même Nathaël, conscient de la menace, ne protesta pas alors que Sigvid continuait de ravager les tours et les murs, la roche devenant incandescente, fondant par endroit sur le chemin de la foudre.

Ralentissant sur le chemin de la fuite, les mages se tournèrent un à un vers le soldat resté en arrière, Iogeff, Evan et Nathaël préférant respecter les ordres et ne pas risquer de se faire rattraper par l'entité. Tsura, l'air inquiet, s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin avant que Nephilim ne l'attrape par le poignet.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça, il nous a dit de partir.

\- Il y arrivera pas tout seul. Tu as vu le monstre que c'est, il faut l'aider.

Nephilim ne lâchait pas prise, elle savait le soldat condamné, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il avait accepté et donc, le rendre inutile serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

\- On ne peut pas le détruire, c'était son plan de l'enfermer ici.

Se libérant finalement de la mage des bulles, Tsura recula alors qu'au loin, le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus rare.

\- Je sais Nephilim, mais je suis meilleur que Sigvid pour ça, je pourrai vous rejoindre, lui non, surtout que si tu emmène la lacrima, il devra se battre dans le noir.

\- S'il faut juste gagner du temps, je pourrai aisément le faire et vous rejoindre rapidement et je pourrai créer ma propre lumière. dit Ryuu en s'avançant vers Tsura, dont les profonds soupirs pouvaient le faire sembler agacé.

\- Tu ne survivra pas si une attaque te touche, et en plus tu as dépensé trop de magie, je n'aurai pas ce problème.

\- Si tu me laissais rejoindre Sigvid, je pourrai…

Un coup de tonnerre, plus assourdissant que tous les autres, retentit dans les ruines qui semblaient se tordre de douleur. Les étincelles bleues se propageant jusqu'à Tsura et les autres. Bouquet final de la prestation de Sigvid, il ne fut suivi que du silence, qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant.

\- Tu dois rester avec Evan. J'y vais.

Alors que Tsura prenait la route, il fut de nouveau arrêté par Nephilim qui courait à ses côtés.

\- Alors je viens aussi.

\- Nephilim, non. Sauve-toi, c'est trop dangereux.

Les mains sur les épaules de sa camarade, le chasseur voulait faire comprendre à la mage aux bulles la gravité de la situation, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Raison de plus pour y aller à deux...

\- HAAAAA ! Non ! Si ça tourne mal, je ne sais pas si je pourrai me mettre à l'abri. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, pour me protéger.

Secouant inconsciemment Nephilim, les yeux de Tsura, en plus d'avoir une pupille en amande, étaient plaintifs, exprimant presque de la pitié envers la jeune femme qu'il dévisageait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils combattaient ensemble, mais contre un ennemi qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à les détruire, le risque était trop grand, Tsura ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune femme l'accompagner, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Cette dernière resta bouche bée. Evidemment qu'elle allait le protéger, il était incapable de le faire lui-même, surtout que ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le déranger de prendre des risques lui, aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse faire pareil. Cependant, le débat s'éternisait, et ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps. Nephilim n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser partir s'il voulait avoir une chance de sauver Sigvid et revenir entier.

\- Fonce alors. Fais attention et reviens vite. dit la jeune femme en le repoussant.

Sans se faire prier davantage, Tsura afficha un large sourire à l'encontre le Nephilim avant de se retourner et de disparaître, porté par le vent.


	52. Chapitre 52 : le Dragon dans le noir

Sigvid n'avait devant lui qu'un trou béant, illuminé par l'incandescence de la pierre fondue s'écoulant sur le corps de la créature. La lance avait repris son aspect normal et exhalait une odeur de brûlé. Le blond finit par la lâcher au sol, incapable de la tenir alors que ses mains étaient couvertes de cloques noircies.

S'extirpant de son carcan de roche, le monstre s'avança vers Sigvid, quatre bras portaient quatre sphères menaçant le blond.

\- Toi et ta lance ne vous mettrez plus en travers de ma route.

La sueur sur le visage de Sigvid menaçait de geler, les murmures de la créature avait rendu la zone glaciale. Lorsque l'éclat rouge de la roche s'éteint, la brume de son souffle fut la dernière lumière que vit le soldat avant de s'effondrer.

Alors que tout semblait immobile, Sigvid et la créature sentirent le vent se lever. Les quatre orbes ne formèrent qu'un rayon quand la créature déclencha son attaque, face contre terre, Sigvid ne regardait pas la mort venir. Soudain, la brise se fit bourrasque et Tsura atterrit auprès du soldat, l'emportant hors d'atteinte de la créature et de son attaque. Une fois à l'abri derrière le temple, le chasseur reposa le blond, cachés par l'obscurité et le bruit des attaques précédentes qui résonnaient encore.

\- Je vous ai... ordonné de partir. dit Sigvid, toujours à bout de souffle.

\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas sous vos ordres alors. Vous allez bien ?

\- Rien de grave, mais partez d'ici, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Vous n'auriez pas fait grand chose si je n'étais pas venu. dit Tsura en passant sa main au dessus de celle du blond, effaçant les brûlures et refermant les cloques. Mes amis et vos hommes ont besoin de vous là haut, je m'occupe de tout ici.

Sigvid jeta un œil à ses mains puis à Tsura, illuminé tous deux par l'éclat blanc de la magie du chasseur. Botvar était mort, lui qui était déjà dans l'armée alors que Sigvid ne savait même pas lire, qui avait survécu aux guerres contre Pergrande, contre Stella, et même contre le Grand Godi. Il était maintenant parti, mort sans gloire dans des ruines inconnues pour sauver des gens qui l'étaient tout autant.

\- Nous sommes ici à cause de vous, il est mort à cause de vous.

\- Pardon ? dit Tsura décontenancé.

Pris d'un mal de tête, Sigvid se releva néanmoins et regardait le chasseur de haut, les yeux pleins de haine et les lèvres retroussés. Ils devaient payer, ils avaient couté la vie à l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'il avait connu, et tout ça pour des frivolités.

\- Asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas bien. dit Tsura en reculant.

Il entendit alors le monstre se diriger non pas vers eux, malgré le bruit qu'ils faisaient, mais vers le groupe remontant à la surface.

\- Il faut y aller, le monstre va rejoindre la surface. dit Tsura en posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond

Ce dernier secoua la tête en gardant les yeux clos, comme éblouit par une lumière trop forte. Son calme revenu, il regardait autour de lui, l'air perdu avant de fixer Tsura et d'enlever doucement les mains de ses épaules.

\- Oui, sortons.

Sur le chemin, Sigvid fit un détour pour récupérer sa lance, perdue au milieu du sillon, intacte. Tsura se pressait et distança donc grandement le blond afin de rattraper au plus vite la créature. Il la rattrapa alors que cette dernière était bloquée par une gigantesque bulle qui occupait la totalité de l'espace devant la créature. La membrane irisée se déformait sous les coups de l'entité qui, habituée aux bulles rigides, ne comprenait pas comment venir à bout de celle-ci.

Distraite par un grondement distant, qui la fit se retourner, Tsura écrasa son poing dans le visage de la créature qui craqua sous l'impact. Propulsée en arrière, elle passa à travers la bulle qui éclata en un claquement grave. Glissant sur plusieurs mètres, le Corrompu sortit ses faux de ses épaules et s'en servit pour s'arrêter et se redresser. Dans le noir, Tsura demeurait hors de vue du monstre qui hochait frénétiquement la tête, ne sachant où frapper.

\- Génial, il ne voit pas dans le noir.

Tapis dans l'ombre, des pas inaudibles, une attaque à revers, le chasseur se mouvait sans réfléchir, martelant la créature de coups. Pliée de douleur et émettant des cris gutturaux, elle agitait ses faux et ses bras, cherchant à frapper un ennemi invisible. Tsura, que ce soit par le bruit où l'odeur, gardait toujours une trace des déplacements de la créature, il pouvait donc se mettre à distance et attendre qu'elle se fatigue. Pour l'y aider, il ne cessa d'attaquer. Ses Griffes du Dragon Céleste lacérèrent le corps de la créature, puis son Hurlement la malmena dans une tornade avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans une maison-pilier. Un puissant cri fit soudain trembler la tour avant que ne surgisse la créature qui fonçait droit devant elle, se dirigeant vers l'origine de l'attaque. Tsura n'y était déjà plus, d'un bond il s'était retrouvé dans les airs et avait créé un cercle magique sous son pied, l'abattant dans le dos du Corrompu, le chasseur libéra son sort.

\- Piétinement du Dragon Céleste.

Comme une comète, Tsura s'écrasa sur le monstre. Une vague de dalles et de débris s'envola autour du point d'impact, laissant le cratère parfaitement lisse. Sans prendre de risques, le chasseur recula, laissant la créature se remettre en état. Le couloir fut alors empli d'un gémissement alors que de la créature venait des bruits d'os craquant, se frottant et s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres. Encore une fois, le Corrompu se redressait, intact. Ne voulant pas attendre de voir ce qu'allait tenter la créature, Tsura entoura son bras d'une tornade puis le frappa dans le dos. Emporté par le coup et la bourrasque, le monstre fut projeté entre les piliers et s'écrasa loin de Tsura.

Pendant cette accalmie, Sigvid fit son retour, s'éclairant de sa lance. Le sourire de soulagement de Tsura s'effaça bien vite lorsque l'éclat bleu s'immisça entre les piliers.

\- Éteint et vas-y !

Trop tard. Enfin, la cible était visible, aussi le Corrompu n'attendit pas pour se ruer sur Tsura. Comme un éclair noir, une des faux fonça sur le chasseur, le heurtant en plein ventre. Formant un harpon dans les entrailles du mage, l'arme resta plantée, même lorsque Tsura était agité comme un vulgaire pantin et envoyé sur les murs et les piliers. Peu à peu, le harpon tirait sur les chairs qui menaçaient de se déchirer à chaque instant arrachant à chaque mouvement un cri de douleur au chasseur de dragon. Pour en finir, Tsura agrippa le fragment planté en lui d'une main, puis généra quatre larges griffes de vent de l'autre. D'un mouvement de bras, il trancha le harpon et envoya quatre lames d'air vers la créature qui dut les éviter en plus de régénérer son harpon perdu. Bondissant au dessus des quatre larges sillons, Sigvid coupa l'autre faux de sa lance avant d'atterrir et de faire cesser les étincelles.

\- Maintenant partez.

\- Bien. Bonne chance.

Conscient d'être dépassé, Sigvid s'exécuta et quitta les lieux, courant le plus droit possible devant lui. La créature, n'en ayant pas conscience, martela le sol et trancha l'air à l'endroit où se trouvait le soldat, espérant s'en débarrasser. Voyant que le Corrompu continuait de frapper dans le vide, Tsura en profita pour se cacher et refermer sa plaie qui l'empêchait de se relever. Cette dernière émit alors une lueur blanche, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention dans les ténèbres, la créature fit volte-face et força Tsura à s'enfuir alors qu'elle rasait la maison-pilier où se il se trouvait. Dans le noir des ruines, Tsura était comme une luciole, il lui était impossible de se cacher tant que sa plaie n'était pas close. Derrière lui, la créature était déchaînée, et le seul salut de Tsura vint du fait qu'elle ne savait pas voler.

\- Super, déjà que je devais gagner du temps pour eux, mais maintenant je dois me planquer pour me soigner.

Le Corrompu ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, pourchassant continuellement Tsura. Consciente qu'elle ne rattraperait pas le chasseur, la créature étendit ses faux pour l'atteindre. Pendant quelques instants, elles restèrent à bonne distance du mage de Tempesta, ne tranchant que son sillage, puis, peu à peu, elles se firent plus menaçantes. La veste et le pantalon de Tsura se retrouvèrent vite en lambeaux, puis ce fut au tour de ses jambes d'être recouvertes de coupures. Ces dernières commençaient à se faire sentir dans les déplacements du chasseur, aussi choisit-il de les refermer également. Sa concentration dispersée et son rythme ralenti, Tsura fut soulagée de voir que le monstre ne se lançait plus à sa poursuite. Un rayon noir pris soudain le chasseur pour cible. Bien plus petit que les précédents, il en était d'autant plus rapide, aussi Tsura n'avait il pu que se protéger de ses mains déjà amochée. Propulsé vers le plafond, Tsura s'y écrasa avant de chuter.

D'un Hurlement, Tsura ralentit sa descente et se posa au sol. La créature n'attendit pas que le chasseur se reprenne et fut immédiatement sur lui. Tsura revêtit une aura blanche qui lui permit un temps de naviguer dans le déluge d'attaque. De même que la vitesse des bras les rendaient flous, leurs sifflements tranchant l'air devenaient des bourdonnements dans les oreilles de Tsura. Il s'accroupit lorsqu'une lame passa au-dessus de sa tête et créa un cercle magique au sol.

\- Corne du Dragon Céleste.

Poussé par une bourrasque, Tsura s'écrasa la tête la première dans le torse de la créature. Attrapant le chasseur par les épaules, le Corrompu tenta de l'arrêter et planta ses faux dans le sol, creusant deux larges tranchées jusqu'à l'arrêt.

\- Merde.

Le soulevant au-dessus de sa tête, le Corrompu projeta le chasseur au sol. Un nouvel orbe entre les mains, la créature l'écrasa sur Tsura et provoqua une explosion. Le chasseur parvint à éviter le pire, seul le bas de sa jambe avait subi des larges dégâts. Serrant les dents, Tsura se lança à l'assaut. Quitte à approcher le monstre, autant le faire d'une jambe déjà mal en point.

\- Serres du Dragon Céleste.

Frappant du talon le menton de la créature, les rafales autour de sa jambe l'emportèrent vers le plafond. Elle s'y accrocha et se déplaça comme une araignée avant de se laisser tomber sur Tsura. D'un bond, le chasseur s'éloigna du point d'impact et lança son bras en arrière. Il s'entoura alors de rafales, jusqu'à ce que Tsura ne puisse plus les contrôler. Un ouragan autour de son bras tremblant, le chasseur créa un cercle magique devant lui et le frappa du poing. Le cyclone se déversa dans l'espace entre le poing en le cercle, formant un orbe de vents tourbillonnants.

\- Canon du Dragon Céleste

Le cercle se dissipa et l'air fut libéré. La créature sembla heurter un mur de verre avant d'être projetée en arrière trop vite pour que les yeux de Tsura ne la suivent. L'air comprimé laissant un large sillon derrière le Corrompu. Traversant un pilier comme s'il était fait de papier, le monstre s'écrasa dans le mur derrière. Il fut alors rejoint par l'onde de choc qui souffla une grande partie du pilier et aplatit la créature dans le mur. Les nombreuses fissures résultantes de l'impact remontèrent jusque dans le noir et firent s'écrouler un pan du mur sur le Corrompu.

La créature sonné, Tsura en profita pour avaler tout l'air qu'il pouvait, soulevant des nuages de poussières qui s'envolaient vers lui. Près des escaliers, Nephilim senti pour la première fois le vent souffler vers les ruines et non vers l'extérieur, elle savait donc que non seulement Tsura n'était pas sain et sauf, mais que le combat allait reprendre de plus belle. Tsura lança ses bras en avant, l'air devenant flou entre ses paumes.

\- Technique Secrète du Chasseur de Dragon.

Un cercle magique apparut soudain devant le mage. Il prit une dernière inspiration avant de vider ses poumons en hurlant.

\- Écho des Ailes Blanches.

Alors que la créature se libérait, elle fut frappée au visage par une onde de choc qui la fit vaciller. De rage, elle se rua sur Tsura et fut à peine ralentie par les deux autres ondes. Ce fut les quatre suivantes qui la firent enfin s'arrêter avant que les huit prochaines ne la fassent reculer. Rapidement, ce sont une infinité de boulet invisibles qui s'abattirent en déluge sur le Corrompu. Il s'écrasa dans le pilier endommagé qui vacilla avant de s'effondrer, suivi de ses voisins qui furent balayé par l'attaque du chasseur. Le nuage de poussière lui même fut plaqué au mur qui était parsemé de cratères. Dernière victime, le mur fut repoussé peu à peu, fragile, chacun de ses effondrement subi le même sort et se retrouva compressé au fond de l'imposant cratère. Lorsque Tsura cessa l'attaque, il se tenait devant un gouffre de plusieurs fois sa hauteur au fond duquel une matière noirâtre suintait de la roche.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Issblod, la hache de glace

Le temps que Tsura ne termine de soigner sa jambe, la créature revenait en rampant. Une tête, un bras à moitié coupé et une cuisse étaient tout ce qu'il restait de la créature, la moitié de son corps se trouvant encore sous les décombres. Laissant derrière elle une traînée noire, la créature faisait lentement repousser ce qu'elle avait perdu, aussi, alors que Tsura avait guéri sa jambe, le Corrompu était entier, bien qu'aplati et restant au sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es ? dit Tsura en faisant non de la tête les yeux écarquillés.

La créature semblait invincible, la question n'avait jamais été de se sacrifier ou de gagner du temps, mais de voir ce que Tsura serait capable de faire contre elle. Malgré tout ce que lui avait envoyé le chasseur de dragons, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait malgré tout accompli sa mission, aussi prit-il le chemin de la sortie.

Voyant sa cible, et le seul espoir de récupérer son fragment, disparaître dans le noir, le Corrompu poussa un cri qui fut entendu jusqu'à la surface. Déchirant, le cri se changea en plainte qui noua les entrailles de Tsura et le fit s'arrêter en plein élan. Avaient-ils fait le bon choix en volant ainsi la pauvre créature ? Qu'avait fait cet homme pour devenir ainsi ?

Chassant ces questions en secouant sa tête, le mage rejoignait vite le bas des escaliers que le groupe empruntait tout juste

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?

\- On attendait de voir si t'arrivais ou si j'allais devoir te traîner par les pieds ! dit Nephilim en haussant les épaules. Et surtout parce que faut s'assurer de bloquer la voie avant de partir.

\- On n'a pas le temps, il faut remonter vite.

Les mages et les soldats prirent alors le chemin de la surface tandis que Tsura poussait Nephilim vers les escaliers. Cette dernière se débattit quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour et de monter à contrecoeur.

\- Oh bah ça fait plaisir, c'est la dernière fois que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Tsura regardait frénétiquement derrière lui, son nez lui indiquant que la créature était proche. il prit ensuite la torche des mains de Nephilim et la lança le plus loin possible, de peur que le Corrompu ne s'en serve pour les retrouver. La lueur jaune des flammes dessina alors la silhouette de la créature avant que cette dernière ne la souffle en fonçant vers Tsura.

\- Sauve toi !

Poussant Nephilim, le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de se retourner alors que les faux fondirent sur lui. Elles se plantèrent dans un mur translucide qui se fissura. Tsura prit une inspiration et déclencha son Hurlement, attendant que la bulle de Nephilim ne se dissipe. S'appuyant sur la bulle avant qu'elle n'éclate, la créature évita la tornade et prépara un rayon noir entre ses mains. Percuté par une épaisse bulle, il ne put lancer son attaque qui explosa entre ses bras.

Bloqués dans les escaliers, mages et soldats se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent l'explosion. Alors qu'elle accourait vers Nephilim, Evan sentit une large main, rugueuse et froide se poser sur son épaule. Par son poids, elle disait à Evan de s'arrêter et de la laisser passer. L'homme qu'elle avait soigné était déjà sur pied et descendait pas à pas les escaliers tout en portant une imposante hache de guerre. Longue d'un mètre, la plus grande lame se prolongeait vers l'avant en un poignard tandis que l'autre prenait la forme d'une hache classique. A mesure qu'il descendait dans les escaliers, la hache du blessé semblait se couvrir d'une fine brume, des cristaux de glace apparaissant sur le manche et les lames.

Écartant Ryuu, puis Sigvid du chemin, ce dernier sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il vit le Stahird debout et le regarda de haut en bas, ne pouvant croire qu'il était déjà remis.

\- (Comment êtes vous déjà debout ?)

\- (C'est grâce à toi mon ami. Et à ces jeunes gens. Montez donc, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.)

Alors que les cristaux de glaces commençaient à s'étendre sur sa main, le Stahird arriva près de Nephilim qui contenait tant bien que mal les assauts du Corrompu avec Tsura. Le voyant arriver du coin de l'oeil, la mage aux bulles s'arrêta un instant, passant une main devant le nouveau soldat.

\- Reculez, restez avec Sigvid.

Souriant, l'homme à la hache repoussa la main de Nephilim et continua son avancée. Remarqué par Tsura, le chasseur lança un regard vers le Stahird. La créature en profita pour le plaquer au sol et tenter de l'embrocher. D'une main ouverte, le Stahird écrasa le visage du monstre et lui trancha les faux ainsi qu'une large partie du torse d'un vif coup de hache. Écrasant son adversaire au sol, le Stahird le lâcha et prépara un puissant coup de son arme. Bondissant au plus loin, la créature changea de cible et sur ruait maintenant sur l'homme à la hache.

\- (Tu es une bien étrange créature.)

Retardant son attaque, le Stahird attendit que le monstre fut assez près, puis frappa. La créature fut tranchée nette en deux puis, lorsque la hache heurta le sol, elle fut enfermée de pied en cap dans un stalagmite. Le silence tombait enfin dans les ruines alors que tous admiraient le Stahird qui avait déjà rangé sa hache et repris le chemin de la surface. Intercepté par Sigvid, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta un instant.

\- (Nous devons lui barrer le passage pendant qu'il est piégé, autrement il pourrait nous pourchasser.)

Niant, le Stahird posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sigvid.

\- (Il a vu le chemin pour remonter, et il n'a pas l'air d'une bête sans raison. Peu importe que l'on bloque le chemin ou non, nous devons partir.J'ai été hors de la guerre pendant trop longtemps. De ce que Kavlin m'a dit, le Godisamnar va prendre place, nous devons regagner la capitale.)

Les mages, mis au courant par Sigvid, arrivèrent parmi des soldats en train de faire leurs bagages. Les bêtes aux bois noirs étaient déjà dehors et en train d'être chargées de vivres et équipements, le départ était imminent. Supervisant les opérations, Kavlin, Sigvid et le Stahird se tenaient côte à côté.

\- (Botvar est donc tombé.)

L'homme à la hache ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir, il regarda ensuite autour de lui mais ne croisa aucun regard, ni celui de Kavlin qui avait la tête basse, ni celui de Sigvid qui évitait de regarder le Stahird qui le dévisageait.

\- (Il est mort en suivant mes ordres, je suis le seul responsable.)

Acquiesçant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se détourna du blond.

\- (C'était un grand homme, et un soldat d'exception. Il a vécu plus de batailles que n'importe qui, il savait ce qu'il faisait.)

Il leva ensuite les yeux, admirant les arches et les voûtes des ruines.

\- (Cet endroit sera son mausolée, il mérite bien tant d'honneur. Envoyez quelqu'un écrire sa geste à l'extérieur.)

\- (Je vais le faire.)

Sigvid s'empara de sa lance et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Sur le pas de la porte, il fut interpellé par le Stahird.

\- (Sigvid. Je comprends que tu te sentes responsable, mais ne laisse la culpabilité te détruire.)

Hochant la tête, Sigvid quitta les lieux. Kavlin approcha le Stahird qui regardait le blond s'en aller.

\- (Vous ne croyez pas avoir été trop dur avec lui ?)

\- (Nous avons et allons tous perdre des hommes dans ce conflit. Il doit en tirer des leçons, être plus prudent, toujours envisager le pire, et non pas se laisser hanter par un souvenir.)

\- (Il s'en veut simplement d'avoir échoué. Cela fait peu de temps qu'il a été nommé Gullvini, il veut être exemplaire.)

Esquissant un sourire, le Stahird se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- (En tant que Stahird, j'ai également participé à sa nomination, je sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable. Il souhaite juste nous prouver que sa promotion n'a rien à voir avec son ascendance. Il vous ressemble beaucoup à cet égard.)

Éclairé par le soleil couchant, l'homme à la lance commençait à tailler le dessus de la porte d'entrée. Comme pressé d'en finir, le blond martelait la roche, y dessinant le nom du défunt en runes, Botvar Hestavordur.

Après avoir pris congé de Kavlin, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha des mages, les jaugeant de haut en bas. Tsura était assis sur le sol au milieu des autres, tentant de refermer les plaies qui ne voulaient pas guérir.

Il s'adressa ensuite à eux, cherchant ses mots et cachant tant que possible son accent nordique.

\- Merci, pour tout. Vous aidiez nous beaucoup.

Nephilim se retourna, le visage écartelé entre un sourire compatissant et une moue triste.

\- Un de vos hommes, est mort en nous accompagnant. Pas besoin de nous nous dire merci.

Parcourant des yeux des fioréens, le Stahird afficha un léger sourire.

\- Vous êtes tristes, et je suis aussi. Mais personne ici est responsable.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour me protéger, si j'avais été plus attentive, on aurait évité une telle tragédie. dit Ryuu en s'approchant du soldat.

\- Apprenez de cela, tourner le dos à un ennemi mérite punition, Botvar a pris votre place et vous a donné une autre chance, ne la gâchez pas.

Le ton se voulait plus autoritaire, moins rassurant que ce qu'il avait été jusque là. Ryuu baissa la tête alors que Nephilim balança son regard entre la mage de foudre et l'homme à la hache, ses yeux illuminé d'un léger éclat rouge et bleu. L'homme à la hache prit une profonde inspiration, détendant son visage.

\- Grâce à vous, je suis en vie, je dois vous une une… hylli ? dit le barbu en hésitant.

La moue et le hochement de tête de Nephilim trahissaient son incompréhension, aussi l'homme à la hache reprit.

\- Vous venez de Fiore, nous vous aiderons à rentrer si vous le voulez.

Le Stahird tendit alors sa main vers les mages, attendant un accord. Pensant parler pour tous, Nephilim s'avança vers le soldat.

\- Stahird, vous nous avez assez aidé comme ça.

Refermant son poing, le barbu hocha la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mes subordonnés, appelez moi Woganar.

\- Et bien, Woganar, on a ce qu'on veut et nous allons reprendre la route.

\- Vous ignorez tout de ce pays, vous mettrez des semaines pour rentrer. La route vers Saembiod n'est qu'un léger détour, vous pourrez ensuite reprendre la route vers Bosco, puis prendre le train de la capitale jusqu'à Fiore.

\- Pas par Bosco. paniqua Nephilim, la bouche entrouverte.

Pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et plissant les yeux, Woganar réfléchit quelques instants.

\- C'est le plus court chemin, mais passer par Seven est possible si vous voulez.

\- Très bien, vous pourrez nous déposer à Conway, la voie de chemin de fer ne va pas plus loin. dit Nephilim en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Nous partons dans quelques heures, reposez vous tant que vous le pouvez, prenez ma chambre. dit l'homme à la hache en tournant les talons.

Tsura, se leva alors d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de la créature des sous-sols ? On doit partir maintenant ou elle va venir ici.

\- T **ó** mliga… Calme toi jeune homme. Je ne comprends pas. dit Woganar en faisant signe à Tsura de ralentir.

\- Le monstre en bas va guérir, il va remonter et on ne ne peut pas le détruire.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors nous faisions ce qu'on pouvait. Il ne sortira pas de la glace avant longtemps.

Sans laisser le temps à Tsura de répondre, Woganar quitta les mages en direction des étables.

\- Il a l'air… plutôt confiant. dit Nathaël, tentant de briser le silence.

\- Nephilim ? Pourquoi ne pas passer par Bosco? Ça nous ferait gagner du temps. demanda Ryuu.

\- Parce que passer par Bosco c'est… plus dangereux. Si on passe par Bachi, on risque de… de se faire repérer. C'est plus discret de passer par Seven, et de rester loin des grandes villes. se défendit Nephilim.

\- D'accord. dit Ryuu en hochant la tête sans conviction. Si tu penses que c'est mieux.

\- Tsura, comment ça va ? Elles se referment ? reprit Nephilim.

Les plaies du chasseur avaient laissé place à de larges cicatrices noirâtres et parcourues de démangeaisons. Seules ses paumes défigurées étaient visibles, Tsura cachant les autres par ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements.

\- On va dire que ça va aller. Ca passera.

Une douleur lancinante transperça soudain la jambe de Tsura et, malgré ses efforts pour la cacher, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

\- La prochaine fois, tu feras pas tes cabrioles tout seul. reprocha Nephilim, n'attirant qu'un regard en coin de Tsura.

\- On devrait suivre les conseils de Woganar et se reposer, je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin. dit Ryuu, en prenant le chemin de la chambre.

Tous prirent alors le chemin de la chambre, Nathaël restant à l'arrière.

\- Je surveillerai l'extérieur pendant que vous dormez, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ryuu.

\- Oui, je ne compte pas vous regarder jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille. répondit le fantôme.

\- Merci.

Sur ces mots, Ryuu poussa le voile marquant l'entrée de la chambre, fit quelques pas, puis tomba à genou. Elle n'aurait pas pu se battre très longtemps sans remplir ses réserves magiques. Elle s'était surestimée, même une fois ses réserves retrouvées, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu dans une guerre d'attrition contre le corrompu. Tsura était en effet le meilleur choix pour cette mission, et même lui en avait tout juste réchappé. Pendant qu'elle imaginait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment, elle s'endormit malgré elle.


	54. Chapitre 54 : Phénix solitaire

A Tempesta, les flammes recouvrant le corps de Shaporo se dissipaient enfin alors qu'il posait un genou à terre. La gorge brûlante, il peinait à se remplir les poumons pendant que la sueur venait lui piquer les yeux. Face à lui, Eleyon était lui voûté, les mains sur les genoux, mais pas en bien meilleur état.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Eleyon dans un soupir.

N'ayant même pas la force de répondre, le mage de Fairy Tail se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se coucher sur le dos, exténué. Il s'entraînait depuis ce matin et la mi-journée était tout juste passée, il était reconnaissant que ce soit fini.

Dissipant les runes d'Illesca, Eleyon emprunta les escaliers quittant le Māntrika. Il fut intercepté par Khēlā qui n'avait rien raté du combat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens mon garçon ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix plaintive.

\- Shaporo est encore trop faible, quel intérêt d'y aller à fond contre lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Quelque chose te trouble, et tu n'en as pas l'air conscient.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Eleyon en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais très bien.

Passant devant Khēlā, Eleyon entra dans le couloir quittant le Māntrika.

\- Si nous sommes attaqués, pourras-tu dire à ceux qui tomberont que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ?

Eleyon s'arrêta alors, tournant le dos au Maître de Fairy Tail, il serra les poings et tendit l'oreille vers lui, attendant la suite.

\- Vous nous hébergez, vous les renforcez, ce n'est qu'une juste compensation. Je peux te venir en aide, mais seulement si tu le souhaites.

Du coin de l'oeil, le mage de feu voyait que Khēlā avait la main tendue, dans l'expectative d'un demi-tour. L'hésitation dura de longues secondes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shaporo qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la scène.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide, ne perdez pas votre temps. soupira Eleyon en se remettant en marche.

\- Je sais que tu as perdu quelqu'un de cher, mais ce n'est jamais une perte de temps d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin.  
D'un geste vif, Eleyon fit demi-tour, soutenant le regard du vieil homme.

\- Vous pouvez la ramener ? demanda Eleyon avec un visage dénué de sentiment.

Khēlā hésita un instant avant de nier.

\- C'est impossible, mais je peux t'aider à…

\- Alors vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. le coupa Eleyon en quittant les lieux, terminant la conversation d'un geste de la main.

Après que le vieil homme ait poussé un profond soupir, il fut rejoint par Shaporo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Rien dont tu devrais t'inquiéter mon garçon. dit le Maître en tapotant l'épaule du blond.

Laissé seul face à sa confusion, Shaporo ne savait que faire, tout le monde était parti, et il n'en était pas plus avancé sur la situation. Il secoua la tête en prenant la direction des douche, personne n'étant visiblement d'humeur à le mettre dans la confidence.

Débarrassé de sueur et poussière, Shaporo se rendit dans la salle principale du quartier des mages, aucun signe de ses amis. Pendant de longues minutes, il chercha à travers la guilde, ne croisant que des visages inconnus. Il reprit alors le chemin de la grande salle et, ne pouvant mettre un nom sur les visages présents, il leva les bras de désarroi avant de les baisser.

\- Quel bande de lâcheurs..

Du coin de l'œil, le mage de Fairy Tail repéra un silhouette rassurante. La longue tresse châtain et cette capuche blanche menaçant de tomber en arrière, il l'avait déjà vu, c'était celui qui était avec Eleyon quand il avait commencé l'entraînement. D'un pas certain, Shaporo s'avança vers lui, au moins il pourrait discuter avec… Nasca ? Yesta ? Comment s'appelait-t-il déjà ? Se demandait le blond pendant que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, au contraire de sa marche. Les entrailles tremblantes du mage de feu se figèrent en même temps que lui lorsque son regard croisa celui du mage des sceaux. Il l'avait vu, maintenant plus possible de s'enfuir. Aussitôt, Shaporo s'imagina des conversations où il n'aurait pas à se mettre dans l'embarras.

D'un geste de la main, le mage de Tempesta appela le blond. Il navigua alors jusqu'à lui, se passant en tête la discussion parfaite pour éviter tout problème. Les choses commencèrent à se compliquer lorsque Shaporo aperçu deux autres mages inconnues à la même table, l'une avant les cheveux blonds à la garçonne, l'autre semblait plutôt rousse et avec les cheveux longs. Ne pas dévier du plan, ça ne changeait rien, ne pas paniquer et tout irait bien. Shaporo tira donc la chaise à lui et prit place pendant que le maître des sceaux faisait les présentations.

\- Shaporo, voici Maignéa et Inalui, les deux femmes qui s'occupent des jeunes mages qui vivent ici.

"Femmes" était un bien grand mot pour le mage de feu. Les deux jeunes personnes avait quinze ans, grand maximum. Il se doutait cependant que si elles avaient de telles responsabilités, elles étaient peut être les plus vieilles ou les plus dignes de confiance. La blonde tendit la main vers le mage de feu.

\- Moi c'est Maignéa, lui dit la jeune femme au corset blanc sous un manteau bleu clair, elle c'est Inalui, dit-elle en secouant joyeusement la main de Shaporo

Inalui était la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés portant un maillot noir à manches longues. Elle souriait doucement au mage de feu en lui adressant un signe de la tête, ce qui fit glisser ses lunettes carrées sur son nez courbé.

\- Illesca nous disait que c'est toi qui te bat contre Eleyon. C'est vrai ? demanda Inalui avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Illesca… C'était bien cela.

\- C'est pas vraim—

\- J'aimerai bien voir sa magie quand il est sérieux, ça doit être impressionnant, dit la blonde, sans vraiment écouter ce que disait Shaporo.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui en donner une idée, à aucun moment Eleyon ne semblait éprouver de difficulté face à lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que s'il y avait des mages aussi puissant qu'Eleyon, Shaporo ne serait d'aucun secours.

\- Ca va ? demanda Illesca, voyant bien que Shaporo était pensif.

\- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… Ma magie n'est pas assez puissante contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'Eleyon. dit le mage de feu en se couchant sur la table.

\- On n'est pas des combattants normaux. Il y a tellement de choses à faire avec la magie, ce serait réducteur de penser que le vainqueur d'un combat est simplement celui avec la plus puissante magie.

\- Alors il doit bien y avoir un truc que je peux faire, réfléchit Shaporo à voix haute.

Un silence assommant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. D'un même élan, les trois mages de Tempesta hochèrent la tête. D'une même voix, ils lui répondirent.

\- Non.

Voyant la déception sur le visage du mage de feu, Illesca esquissa un sourire et tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Tel que tu es et d'après vos pouvoirs, il n'y a absolument rien que tu puisses faire contre Eleyon, il aura une réponse à tout ce que tu lui enverras. Sauf si…

\- Sauf si quoi ? demanda Shaporo impatiemment.

\- Sauf si tu apprends une nouvelle magie. Elles ont toutes leurs limites, et tu es dans le meilleur endroit pour apprendre une magie. Ça te permettrait de—

\- Je n'apprendrai pas de nouvelle magie. Je ne peux pas. dit Shaporo en regardant la table.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait le plus dur une fois que tu as appris ta première. répondit Illesca fronçait les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bloquer Shaporo.

\- Le Maître a déjà essayé, j'avais pas de vrai talent pour la magie, et j'ai déjà galéré à apprendre celle là alors que c'était celle qui me : "correspondait le mieux". J'ai pas le courage d'en apprendre une autre.

Le mage des sceaux hocha doucement la tête. Si Shaporo n'était pas particulièrement doué, ça serait sans doute une perte de temps de lui apprendre une magie qu'il ne maîtrisera jamais.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te concentrer sur ta magie de feu. Eleyon trouve qu'elle est spéciale.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Shaporo, une fierté retrouvée dans la voix.

Hochant la tête, Illesca reprit.

\- C'est sans doute le mage de feu le plus talentueux de sa génération, alors s'il dit que tu as quelque chose de spécial, il a raison.

Rassurée, Shaporo se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Se spécialiser ça peut être bien, de nos jours, il y a de nombreux mages qui n'ont qu'une seule magie. reprit Maignéa, la jeune fille blonde.

\- Toi par exemple ?

\- Ouais ! dit la jeune femme en faisant flotter ses bagues et les bracelets qui quittèrent ses doigts. Une Magie Magnétique, mais pour l'instant, j'arrive juste à faire s'attirer et se repousser des trucs.

\- C'est comme ça que ça marche la magnétisme. dit Illesca avec dédain.

\- Nan mais tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! répondit la jeune femme en secouant les mains de haut en bas, ses bijoux adoptant le même mouvement.  
Un clinquement strident se fit entendre. Deux bagues s'étant heurtées furent alors propulsées comme des balles dans des direction opposées. Arrêtés par le mur de bois, les bijoux revinrent autour des doigts de la jeune femme aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis.

\- Désolé… s'excusa la blonde avec un sourire gêné sur le visage.

Le bracelet qui était resté bien sagement dans les airs se posa doucement sur la table, il fut attaqué par une légion de minuscules créatures, pas plus large qu'on ongle. Faites de deux pattes, deux tridents en guise de bras et d'un large bouche, les petites créatures dévorèrent le bracelet sans en laisser une miette. Leur festin terminée, les petits monstres noirs retournèrent auprès de la rousse et disparurent dans sa main.

Inalui regardait les trois personnes autour d'elle, en particulier Maignéa qui touchait la table à l'endroit où avait disparu son bracelet.

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais en invoquer un, mais ils sont tous sortis… se confondait en excuses la rousse.

\- C'était celui qui tu m'avais acheté pour remplacer le précédent. s'agaça la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Gênée, Inalui se cacha derrière ses lunettes sous le regard presque amusé de Shaporo.

\- Je t'en achèterais un autre. soupira la jeune femme la tête baissée.

\- Ca arrive tout le temps. chuchota Illesca. A chaque fois qu'Inalui se sert de sa magie, un des monstres s'échappe et mange des trucs.

\- Et pourquoi vous l'empêchez pas de le faire ?

\- Certainement pas ! chuchocria Illesca en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Plus on l'empêchera, pire ce sera quand elle utilisera sa magie — il s'assura de ne pas être entendu par les jeunes femmes puis repris — pour le moment, elle n'a jamais blessé personne, alors espérons.

Le grincement du bois de la porte du Hall des Mages fit tourner toutes les têtes de la salle. A l'entrée, un vieillard portait un sac débordant de papiers. Il le posa au sol, en sortit ce qui se révélait être un journal et l'agita en l'air comme un crieur de rue.

\- Journal ! Journal du 29 Octobre ! L'Empereur déclare dans son discours que les mages renégats ayant détruit Amarylle seront sévèrement punis !

\- Genuaus… Arrête de hurler, tu sais très bien qu'on va le prendre ton journal. répondit un mage qui se levait en venant vers le vendeur.

\- Qui c'est lui ? demanda Shaporo.

\- Genuaus c'est un mage qui vendait des journaux que le maître a engagé il y a des années. De plus en plus de monde se servait des lacrima-visions pour se mettre au courant des nouvelles, et lui s'accrochait à ses journaux papiers. Il les imprime lui-même et les faisait s'envoler comme des oiseaux pour les livrer. Quand l'Empereur a rendu illégal la plupart des objets magiques, le commerce des lacrima-visions a chuté, mais…

\- Les mages étaient illégaux aussi. répondit doucement le mage de feu.

Illesca hocha lentement la tête.

\- En plus de ça, il utilisait aussi des objets magiques pour l'imprimer, et une machine normale coûtait beaucoup trop cher pour lui. Il s'est retrouvé à la rue, et finalement, un de nos soldats en a parlé au Directeur qui a fini par le recueillir et lui offrir un atelier. Il travaille pour nous comme journaliste toute la semaine, et nous apporte tout ça le lundi.

Genuaus tendit au mage qui s'était levé l'un des ouvrages et reprit sa harangue en faisant le tour des tables, finissant par en jeter un sur la table des quatre mages.

\- La Guerre des Monts Rouges fait rage ! Iceberg est au bord du gouffre et Bellum rechigne à intervenir, l'Empire doit-il entrer dans la mêlée ?

\- Fiore est en guerre ?

Illesca s'empara du journal et en lu rapidement le passage intéressant. Il se demandait parfois comment Genuaus obtenait de telles informations, ou bien s'il les inventait. Il fit donc la lecture à Shaporo, marmonnant autant qu'il parlait.

\- Gnagnagna, les régions au nord d'iceberg sont occupées, gnagnagna, le Sokvolyó empêche Pergrande d'attaquer Bellum, jusqu'à quand ? Gnagnagna Pergrande ne cache pas depuis des années vouloir un accès aux Eaux Disputées et dans ce cas entrera en conflit avec l'Empire. L'Empereur doit-il frapper pendant qu'Iceberg peut encore se battre, quitte à négocier avec Bellum leur entrée en guerre ?

Posant le journal sur la table, il jeta un œil aux deux jeunes femmes inquiètes et à Shaporo, qui l'était beaucoup moins.

\- On sera les premiers au courant si Fiore et le reste de l'Empire se prépare à la guerre. On devrait être bientôt prévenu pour préparer les troupes. Mais… l'Empire unifié n'a jamais été en guerre, je me demande bien comment ça se passera.

Illesca se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, pensant à haute voix. Les Eaux Disputées séparaient l'Empire et Iceberg de Minstrel, et avoir Pergrande si proche aurait été une menace pour tous les pays alentours. La question n'était pas si l'Empire allait entrer en guerre, mais quand. Un envoyé ne devrait sûrement pas tarder à faire le tour des écoles militaires, Tempesta n'étant ni la plus grande, ni la plus connue, pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas la première au courant.

\- Illesca ?

\- Pardon. Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'y aura que les soldats de mobilisés, et les mages du Dark Chess. On sera en sécurité, les combats se passeront loin d'ici. Tout ira bien.

Tout cela ne les concernait pas, il n'allait pas se battre pour un pays qui les pourchassait. Mieux encore, si les mages du Dark Chess étaient mobilisés sur le front, tout serait plus facile pour eux, c'était peut être leur chance ?

\- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

Posant le journal devant Shaporo, Illesca quitta le quartier des mages et s'en alla voir le bureau du Directeur.

Partageant leur incompréhension, Shaporo et les deux jeunes femmes haussèrent les épaules. Le journal dans les mains, le mage de feu chercha l'article parlant d'Amarylle, en fit la lecture à haute voix.

\- Samedi, aux alentours de 17 heures, un groupe d'utilisateurs illégaux de la magie ont fait irruption à Amarylle. Cette petite ville du Centre-Ouest était sous quarantaine pour mener à bien une enquête. D'après certaines sources, l'enquête visait elle-même à déterminer si oui ou non un mage se cachait dans le village. Les témoignages de certains survivants parlent d'un mage des ténèbres et d'un mage de terre qui ont rasé le village, causant la mort de treize personnes dont sept du Dark Chess.

\- Shaporo… Shaporo…

Un murmure, une plainte se fit alors entendre. Le blond n'était pas le seul à l'entendre et Inalui cherchait aussi l'origine des bruits du regard. Maignéa fixait au loin un des piliers près de l'entrée de la salle. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs dépassaient de temps en temps dès lors qu'on entendait l'appel qui n'avait plus rien d'un murmure.

\- Shaporo !

Plus de doute, la voix venait de ce pilier. le mage de feu se leva alors et en fit le tour. Derrière se trouvait Haze, accroupi dans un uniforme blanc aux liserés bleus. Il avait les yeux brillants et se tenait les genoux, basculant d'avant en arrière.

\- C'était horrible Shaporo. Ils m'ont torturé pendant des jours, ils m'ont fait laver les baraquements, ils m'ont fait faire des tours entiers de la cité. C'était un cauchemar…

La tête niché dans un morceau de la veste de Shaporo, Haze pleurait bruyamment et à chaudes larmes. Toujours assises à la table, Inalui se pencha alors vers Maignéa.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est là ?

\- Illesca l'a fait rentrer et il se cache depuis. répondit la blonde en souriant.

Le sujet de leur conversation continuait toujours de se lamenter alors que Shaporo tentait tant bien que mal de le relever.

\- Haze, ça fait à peine une journée que tu es là-bas. Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?

\- Ah ouais ? Ca me semblait plus — dit Haze, le visage dépourvu de larmes avant de replonger dans le pan de veste qui n'en demandait pas tant — Les laisse pas me reprendre, je t'en prie...

Shaporo pensait être fainéant, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec la manière dont Haze se comportait. Avec Eleyon, le blond avait enfin un moyen de découvrir tout ce que sa magie permettait, et c'est ce qui le faisait avancer. Le jeune garçon sans magie n'avait pas cette motivation, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille rien faire.

\- Haze… On a rejoint Fairy Tail pour aider. Et pour aider, tu dois faire ce qu'on te demande.

Le jeune homme avait cessé de faire semblant de pleurer, il rit la bouche close puis se laissa tomber le long du pilier.

\- Je vois pas comment je peux aider si même avec Evan, j'arrive même pas à battre une Tour.

\- Peut-être parce que y'avait pas que la Tour et que tu essayais de sauver Falcon ?

\- Ca n'aurait rien changé, j'aurai perdu dès que le sort d'Evan se soit dissipé.

Le mage de feu ne trouvait rien à répondre et se laissa tomber sur le sol, rejoignant Haze. Après un long silence complaisant, Haze se redressa et remis en place son uniforme.

\- Je vais y retourner, mais avant, je vais manger.

Sans un mot de plus, Haze prit la direction du réfectoire, attirant sur le chemin les regards qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir l'uniforme militaire dans le quartier des mages. Plein d'aplomb, le membre de Fairy Tail fit des signes de main et de tête à tous ceux qui le regardaient avant de disparaître dans la salle.

Dans le bureau du Directeur, Illesca avait exposé ses idées à Laudriz qui l'écoutait attentivement, le journal de Genuaus ouvert près de lui.

\- Tu as raison. Nous courrions moins de risques en temps de guerre. Mais l'Empereur nous fait déjà passer pour des terroristes — dit-il en refermant le journal — et en agissant de la sorte, nous passerons pour des traîtres.

\- Il suffit de faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas responsables ! répondit Illesca en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve, et personne n'a de raison de nous écouter. Nous devons leur en donner. Leur proposer une alternative à l'Empereur et l'Échiquier. Peut-être que, au contraire, nous pourrions prendre le relai du Dark Chess et défendre le territoire de Fiore pendant la guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Les mages peuvent rendre bien des services, et si le Dark Chess n'est pas en mesure de répondre à la demande, nous pourrions le faire, sans passer par le marché noir comme nous le faisons actuellement.

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que—

La porte s'ouvrit comme si elle avait explosé, le responsable s'écrasa au sol, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. Tentant de parler, il ne put que tousser et se redressa.

\- Allons mon garçon ! Pourquoi une telle hâte ? demanda Laudriz sur un ton autoritaire.

\- A l'entrée... *tousse* Kurasa le Conseiller est à l'entrée… il vous demande monsieur le Directeur.


	55. Chapitre 55 :Inspection

D'un bond, Laudriz arriva près d'Illesca. D'une agilité qui n'allait pas avec son gabarit, il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement et disparut en criant au jeune homme.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens, et assure toi que tout le monde est là bas. Appelle Eleyon, Nephilim et Tsura et rassemble tout les mages dans leurs appartements.

Disparaissant dans les couloirs, Laudriz fit irruption dans le bureau de Lioran. Prenant sa respiration, Laudriz avait le ton suppliant.

\- Kurasa est là. J'ignore pourquoi... mais peux tu l'occuper pendant que... je m'assure que tout le monde est à l'abri ?

\- Où est-il exactement ? De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ? dit Lioran en se levant dans un grand calme.

\- Sur l'avenue principale, et j'en voudrai autant que vous puissiez m'en accorder. dit Laudriz en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Lioran se hâtait, cherchant dans un placard plein de poussière un uniforme qui n'était pas celui de Tempesta. Il prit en main une écharpe usée grise portant deux larges symbole dorés à chaque extrémité.

\- Partez sans crainte.

D'un léger signe de tête, Laudriz prit congé et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le Directeur-Adjoint enfila son long manteau noir et plaça délicatement l'écharpe sur ses épaules. Il l'arrangea ensuite de manière à ce que les deux symboles en forme de croix aux bords ronds soient apparents.

Kurasa avait traversé la ville sans encombres en attendait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée. Il était entouré de deux émissaires du Conseil qui faisaient face aux deux gardes de Tempesta.

\- Kurasa Maginal, Conseiller de l'Empire requiert de parler à Laudriz Sauber, le Directeur de cette école.

L'un des gardes, visiblement le plus âgé, s'avança vers l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et lui indiqua que la personne demandée était en route. Attendant un homme bien portant à lunette, Kurasa vit arriver la silhouette haute et carré de Lioran, l'écharpe au vent attirant l'attention du Conseiller.

\- Il ne me semble pas que vous ayez le droit de porter cette écharpe. dit Kurasa en serrant la main de Lioran.

\- Il me semble que si l'Empereur m'a laissé quitté le Conseil sans poursuites, porter une petite écharpe ne le dérangera pas. Si vous voulez bien me suivre Monsieur.

Au grand regret de Lioran, Kurasa demeura de marbre. Mettre le Conseiller Noir hors de lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit serait aussi compliqué que satisfaisant. Lioran devait tout de même amener Kurasa à destination, si possible lentement. Pour ce faire, il appela de la main Vazchel, la sentinelle ayant vu l'arrivée de Kurasa qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. L'instructeur bondit d'étage en étage depuis son poste d'observation avant d'atterrir et de se mettre au garde-à-vous devant le Conseiller et l'Adjoint.

\- Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé ?

La main tendue vers le soldat, Lioran se tourna vers Kurasa.

\- L'Intendant Iakov va préparer les troupes pour votre visite. Vous pourrez donc décrire leur état dans le rapport et le transmettre à l'Empereur. dit Lioran en libérant Vazchel d'un signe de tête.

Les yeux du Conseiller se figèrent sur Lioran en se fermant doucement. Il fit ensuite un geste à l'un des mages le suivant qui accourut un carnet à la main. Kurasa lui dicta quelques mots qui échappèrent à Lioran puis il regarda à nouveau ce dernier, balayant l'espace devant lui du dos de la main.

\- Nous pouvons continuer.

\- Ne voulez vous pas voir les troupes avant cela ? C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes ici non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie Lioran, je dois parler avec votre directeur. Nous aurons tout le loisir de passer en revue les troupes après notre entretien. dit Kurasa en retroussant les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si grave et si urgent ?

\- Je ne veux pas causer plus d'agitation que nécessaire, aussi je vous en parlerait une fois à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes. Avec. Votre. Directeur. dit Kurasa en insistant sur chaque mot.

Lioran s'avança alors à l'intérieur de l'école militaire, suivi de Kurasa et de ses deux accompagnants. Dans le Hall principal bourdonnant, de nombreux soldats profitaient de leurs heures de repos et furent figés en voyant que Kurasa était entré dans l'école.

\- Garde à vous !

Dans un unique crissement de bois suivi de quelques fracas métallique, l'ensemble de la salle se mit debout, tourné vers Lioran.

\- Prêts et volontaires monsieur !

Traversant la salle dans un silence de mort, Kurasa et Lioran empruntèrent les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. La petite mezzanine leur donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle, rempli de soldats toujours debout.

\- Rompez !

A l'unisson, tous regagnèrent leur place et la cacophonie reprit peu à peu, masquant la conversation entre Lioran et Kurasa.

\- Nous avons un effectif actuel de mille six cent cinquante têtes et une capacité d'accueil de deux mille quatre-vingt personnes supplémentaires si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Nous avons également une liste de réservistes qui ne vivent pas dans la ville nous pourrions ainsi doubler nos effectifs et arriver à cinq mille quatre cent soldats.

\- J'ignorais que votre établissement était si réputé. dit Kurasa en appelant son scribe de la main.

\- Principalement à l'étranger. Avoir un Directeur vétéran de guerre les a beaucoup aidé lors de son arrivée, et les fioréens ont commencé à affluer ensuite.

\- Et monsieur le directeur n'a aucun problème à employer des mages ? demanda Kurasa pendant que le greffier était des plus attentifs.

\- Ancien mage — dit Lioran — C'était une des conditions de l'Empereur pour ma liberté. Je ne crois jamais avoir dit à monsieur Sauber que j'étais un mage, mais il a dû le deviner quand je lui ai fait part de mes anciennes allégeances.

\- Il ne fait donc aucune recherche sur ceux qui exercent sous ses ordres ? dit Kurasa en hochant la tête les yeux plissés.

\- Il le fait. Mais il pense que la confiance est plus efficace que la peur pour diriger une institution. Vous devriez en faire l'expérience. dit Lioran en jetant un regard un regard en coin vers Kurasa.

Pour Laudriz, l'heure n'étaient pas aux discussions, il fit le tour du quartier des mages, se propulsant sans toucher terre en s'aidant des quatre énormes bras lui sortant du personne ne se trouvait dans le hall, le message était donc bien passé. Il n'avait qu'à vérifier les absents avec chaque responsable et il pourrait ensuite remonter vers Kurasa.

Le plus proche était le Dortoir Est de Nephilim. D'un bond, Laudriz se retrouva devant le large couloir menant aux dortoirs. Personne. Au pas de course, le vieil homme s'avança dans l'imposante allée de laquelle partait de nombreuses autres. Le seul bruit que Laudriz entendait était sa propre respiration et les battements de coeur dans ses tympans.

\- Nephilim !

Le cri resta sans réponse. Nephilim n'avait sans doute pas fini le décompte des jeunes mages, il repasserai plus tard. Au tour du Dortoir Nord. Peu importe qu'il ai fini ou non, Tsura entendrait son appel et accourrait au plus vite.

\- Tsura !

Cette fois-ci, le vieil homme entendit des voix qui criaient elles-aussi le nom du chasseur. Sans doute que certains avaient entendu le vieil homme et cherchaient Tsura à leur tour. L'instant suivant, les voix s'étaient éteintes, et Laudriz demeurait seul. Il courra dans le Couloir Nord en hurlant le nom du chasseur et les voix se firent de nouveau entendre. Elles n'étaient que des échos, Laudriz n'avait jamais été entendu.

Peut-être avaient-ils rassemblés tous les jeunes gens dans le même dortoir afin de faciliter le comptage. Si c'était le cas, il restait encore deux ailes à vérifier pour le vieil homme. Ses larges bras réapparurent et sa course reprit en direction du Dortoir Ouest, Yasha n'était pas là, personne n'était donc en charge de cette zone.

A l'entrée du Couloir Ouest, un sceau brillait sur le le mur. Sur celui ci était écrit deux chiffres, un décompte rouge. Cinquante et un sur soixante, cinquante-deux, cinquante-trois, c'était certainement le comptage des jeunes mages qui était réalisé, et il n'étais pas censé y avoir soixante personne dans ce dortoir. Sans savoir d'où venait les mages supplémentaires, le Directeur courut à travers le couloir jusqu'à entendre des voix. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'échos, mais d'une cacophonie d'un groupe d'adolescent qui se trouvait en rang dans les couloirs. A leur tête se trouvait un Illesca haletant, les cheveux en pagaille en train de les compter.

\- Illesca ? Que font-ils ici, où sont les autres ?

\- Il y a Maignéa et Inalui dans le Dortoir Sud, elles ont presque terminé le comptage, pour le moment il n'y a que trois absents.

\- Où sont Eleyon, Nephilim et Tsura ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas dans leur dortoir ?

\- Ce sont les trois absents monsieur. dit Illesca calmement.

Les genoux du vieil homme le lâchèrent un instant, manquant de le faire s'écrouler. Il se rattrapa le long du mur et serra les poings, creusant cinq larges sillons dans la roche.

\- Ce sont les seuls à manquer ? dit Laudriz en se redressant.

Sans répondre, Illesca attendit l'arrivée éventuelle d'une des jeunes femmes. C'est le son d'une cloche qui vint le sauver. Le sceau à l'entrée du couloir brillait maintenant d'une lueur verte et affichait un décompte complet. Après un soupir de soulagement, l'attention du vieil homme fut attiré par le bruit d'un homme en pleine course dans les couloirs. Haze arrivait à toute vitesse, un sceau vert brillant autour du poignet.

\- C'est bon ? dit le jeune homme en haletant.

\- Personne ne manque dans les dortoirs en tout cas. dit Illesca en se tournant vers le Directeur.

\- Bien, je m'occuperai de ces trois là plus tard. Renvoie tout le monde dans son dortoir et que personne ne sorte jusqu'à nouvel ordre. dit Laudriz en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque du quartier des mages.

Laudriz fit irruption dans l'immense salle vide baignant dans le silence. Au loin se trouvaient les larges allées de la bibliothèque, protégées par une femme dont quelques lignes blanches sortaient de sa chevelure noire. La dame se leva et fit de grands gestes en direction du Directeur.

\- Monsieur, que faites-vous là ? — dit elle les yeux écarquillés — Pourquoi tout le monde s'est précipité dans les dortoirs ?

\- Nous avons des problèmes Ogmah. Où sont les livres qui ne traitent pas de magie ?

Bégayant et se perdant dans ses fiches, la bibliothécaire en tira une feuille ou se trouvait les étagères vues de dessus.

\- Histoire et Cultures, allée dix-neuf, rang douze. dit Ogmah.

D'un geste de tête, Laudriz prit congé et navigua dans les allées jusqu'à arriver à celle recherchée. Il prit le livre le plus vieux, le plus poussiéreux qu'il put trouver et le tapa sur ses épaules pour en recouvrir son manteau et l'emporter avec lui. Sur le chemin, il feuilleta l'ouvrage, "Chute et fin de Solaire". Il pourrait mentir sur le fait qu'il s'intéressait à l'histoire pré-fioréenne, cela n'avait rien de suspect. Le livre sous le bras, il revint vers l'école militaire.

\- Si vous abîmez ce livre, c'est moi qui vous abîme. dit Ogmah sur le passage du vieil homme.

Malgré ses efforts, Lioran n'avait pas pu retenir Kurasa suffisamment longtemps. Les deux se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau du Directeur à tourner comme des lions en cage.

\- Le directeur s'absente-t-il souvent sans prévenir ? dit Kurasa en passant sa main sur le bureau vide de Laudriz.

\- Rien d'officiel n'était prévu aujourd'hui, il est encore libre de faire ce qu'il veut non ? dit Lioran en regardant de haut le Conseiller.

\- C'était une question innocente M. Dotrich, mais si vous saviez que j'arrivais, sans doute auriez-vous eu assez de temps pour trouver M. le directeur. dit Kurasa en observant les étagères de livre le long des murs.

\- J'étais le premier à être au courant, voilà tout, si le Directeur n'est pas disponible, c'est à moi de m'occuper de tout.

\- Un gâchis de vos capacités. Pourquoi ne pas revenir au Conseil ? Nous aurions grand besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. Savoir que le Chaman se contente de former des soldats me met mal à l'aise.

\- Kurasa, je suis parfaitement conscient que le Conseil n'a aucun pouvoir réel. Vous n'obéissez à l'Empereur que parce qu'il vous a promis monts et merveilles. — Le Conseiller lança un regard interrogateur à Lioran, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait — Ce que j'ignore c'est ce que _vous_ pouvez avoir à gagner dans tout cela. Que vous a-t-il offert pour gagner votre allégeance ?

Un sourire imperceptible s'afficha sur le visage de Kurasa.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir négocier.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Lioran.

Le grincement de la porte manqua de faire sursauter l'adjoint. Laudriz faisant enfin son entrée dans son bureau. Les yeux écarquillés, il entrouvert la bouche et prit son livre à deux mains.

\- Bonjour, désolé de ce retard, la bibliothèque est plutôt grande, on s'y perd facilement.

Il passa devant Kurasa puis posa le livre sur le bureau. Le regard du Conseiller pesait sur les épaules du vieil homme, à tel point qu'il dut s'asseoir et fermer les yeux pour entamer la conversation.

\- Heureusement que Lioran vous a accueilli. Que nous vaut cette visite ? Est-ce une inspection ? — il montra ensuite la chaise en face de son bureau — Asseyez-vous donc.

Pendant qu'il s'installait, Kurasa jeta un rapide regard vers Lioran qui prenait place aux côtés du Directeur.

\- En quelque sorte, nous y passeront plus tard. Si je me suis déplacé, c'est pour vous avertir.

\- Nous avertir ? dit Laudriz, un air faussement surpris sur le visage.

\- Oui, il y a quelques… contrariétés qui inquiètent grandement l'Empereur, et il m'a envoyé pour en gérer la plus grande partie. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le pays est troublé, et que cela ne risque pas de s'améliorer sans une intervention… drastique.

Laudriz plissa les yeux, interrogeant Kurasa sur ses intentions. Il se retint de se tourner vers Lioran qui avait mit les mains dans les poches de sa large veste.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il de si inquiétant ? dit le Directeur.

\- Dans environ deux mois, au lendemain de la Fête de la Pureté, Fiore entrera en guerre contre Pergrande.

Aucun besoin de simuler cette fois, Laudriz fut sonné par la nouvelle. Pergrande était un pays trop grand, trop puissant, trop lointain pour que Fiore ne soit efficace dans le conflit.

\- Nous n'avons aucune chance. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que demander une coalition. dit Laudriz en claquant les mains sur la table.

\- Nous avons des ambassadeurs à Bellum pour négocier cela, mais on ne peut se permettre d'attendre leur réponse. C'est pour cela que je dois prévenir les établissements militaires, un à un, pour éviter la panique.

\- C'est de la folie. Deux mois et demi c'est bien trop court pour former des troupes convenables, et l'équipement, les vivres, le réseau, la logisti —

\- Ce qui n'est pas votre travail. dit Kurasa. Contentez-vous de préparer les troupes pour la guerre. le coupa Kurasa.

\- Nous n'avons donc pas notre mot à dire ? dit Laudriz en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Vous devez obéir aux ordres que le Conseil vous donne. répondit Kurasa. Refuser de vous conformer aux directives impériales est aussi un motif de trahison en temps de guerre.

Ni Laudriz, ni Lioran ne trouvaient quoi répondre, ils étaient pieds et poings liés et n'avaient d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Une dernière chose. dit Kurasa en se levant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous voulons éviter un mouvement de panique, donc tout ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau n'en sortira pas. Est-ce clair ?

Le bureau semblait être peu à peu envahi par l'obscurité, la lumière de la fenêtre ne suffisait plus à éclairer la pièce. A travers les cheveux blancs de Kurasa, ses yeux verts semblaient briller dans l'ombre, transperçant les deux hommes.

\- Transparent monsieur. soupira Laudriz en rejoignant Kurasa.

\- Bien, dans ce cas. Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir.

Après un salut plus que froid, Kurasa ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans le couloir, ses deux gardes l'accompagnant bien sagement. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, Laudriz se tourna vers Lioran qui avait toujours les mains dans les poches.

\- Pensez à cacher votre main avant de sortir, il y a des bandages dans le tiroir du bureau.

Le directeur courut ensuite rejoindre le Conseiller, pendant que Lioran restait seul. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en tira un rouleau. Il entoura sa main avec ce dernier, cachant le cercle magique de sang tracé dans sa paume et son doigt duquel il coulait encore.

Laudriz avait enfin rattrapé Kurasa, il errait dans les couloirs, regardant avec insistance chaque porte tout en parlant à son scribe. Il aperçut Laudriz et se tourna vers lui, écartant son assistant d'un geste de la main.

\- m'a déjà montré une partie des installations, j'aurai espéré en voir davantage avec vous.

Laudriz acquiesça avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit alors entendre derrière le groupe. Dans l'une des pièces, quelque chose s'était effondrée. L'une de ces portes menait au quartier des mages. Dos à Kurasa, Laudriz ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux qu'il put nommer de lui venir en aide.

\- Veuillez m'excuser un instant.

Laudriz sentait sa tête bouillir à en transpirer, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que Kurasa ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Inconsciemment, il fixait la porte menant au quartier des mages, même si le bruit semblait venir de plus loin. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte coupable après avoir tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer que Kurasa n'était pas sur ses pas. Rien ici. Il la referma rapidement. Surtout ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La cocotte-minute dans le cerveau du Directeur avait cessé de siffler et il se retint tant que possible de soupirer son soulagement. Si le bruit ne venait pas de là, la salle suivante en était l'origine. Laudriz s'avança l'esprit léger vers cette dernière qui n'était qu'une salle de stockage qui était sans doute maintenant en désordre.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, il n'y avait en effet que du rangement à faire. Quelques balais, des étagères, Illesca, des seaux, Haze, une échelle qui semblait en mauvais état et des fioles tombées au sol. Laudriz n'entendait plus que son coeur battre dans ses tempes vacillant au rythme des pulsations. Caché par la porte, Kurasa ne vit pas les yeux du Directeur s'écarquiller ni la raison pour laquelle il était si long.

\- Un problème ? dit Kurasa en s'approchant.

\- Un problème de rangement, voilà tout. dit Laudriz en prenant bien soin de faire dépasser un balai de la porte pour qu'il soit vu par Kurasa. Il referma fermement la porte et marcha vers le Conseiller.

Dans l'obscurité, Haze et Illesca restèrent immobile, de peur de faire davantage de dégâts.

\- On va entrer en guerre alors. dit Haze en regardant vers le sol. Ça fait bizarre.

\- Les armées de Fiore, pas nous. répondit Illesca.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai qu'on devrait éviter de se montrer, mais quand—

\- Pas les mages.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, on doit tous rester disc—

\- Seulement ceux qui suivent une formation militaire.

\- Non. dit Haze en secouant la tête pendant que son sourire se retournait. Non non non non. Vous le saviez c'est ça ? C'était un piège.

\- Haze, calme-toi, on va s'arranger.

La tête dans les mains, Haze se morfondait, et marmonnait, maudissant ceux qui s'étaient ligués contre lui. Le temps passait doucement dans le placard sombre et seuls les murmures d'Haze, allongé face au mur se faisaient entendre.

\- Tu sais, tu ne fais pas officiellement partie de Tempesta, donc techniquement, tu ne peux pas être enrôlé.

Haze renifla avant de se tourner vers Illesca.

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- Oui, tu n'es sur aucune liste d'appel, techniquement, tu n'es même pas ici, donc pas de soucis.

\- Et si jamais le mec sait qu'il y a des mages ici, il risque pas de nous obliger à y aller ?

\- Il ne risque pas de découvrir grand-chose.

Haze se redressa, s'asseyant face à Illesca, son visage et la poussière flottante illuminés par la lumière sous la porte.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Illesca retira le haut de sa veste et en sortit son bras gauche, sur ce dernier, le tatouage de Tempesta en forme de tornade apparaissait. Comme chez tous les membres, il était gris bleuté et il avait fait le choix de l'avoir sur le bras gauche.

\- C'est un tatouage pour montrer l'appartenance à la guilde, comme vous, mais il empêche aussi à ceux qui le portent de parler des mages qui se trouvent ici.

\- C'est toi qui a inventé ça ? dit Haze qui s'aperçut que le tatouage n'était pas plein, mais que des minuscules runes formaient un calligramme en forme de tornade, presque imperceptible si on n'y prêtait pas attention.

\- Oh non. dit Illesca en riant. Je ne peux pas mettre au point un sceau si complexe. C'est l'ancien Directeur qui l'a mis au point quand il a voulu héberger des mages. Je me contente de le recopier et c'est assez compliqué comme ça.

\- Vous vous préparez depuis combien de temps contre l'Empire ? dit Haze, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Depuis que le Dark Chess a été créé. On a pas vraiment beaucoup de succès, c'est difficile de trouver des mages qui n'ont pas déjà été enrôlés ou emprisonnés, ou pire... A vrai dire, vous êtes la première guilde avec qui on a établi le contact à temps. D'habitude, on arrive trop tard, comme avec la guilde de Tsura.

\- Désolé d'entendre ça, Tsura n'a pas l'air d'être trop atteint.

\- Il a… d'autres problèmes à gérer.

Illesca baissa la tête, observant la porte à côté de lui. Pas un bruit ne s'était fait entendre depuis de longues minutes.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, on retourne directement au quartier des mages et on attend que le Directeur revienne. dit Illesca.

\- Ca me va.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Illesca l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il passa sa tête dans le couloir et fit signe à Haze de le suivre.

Quelques temps plus tards, Kurasa se trouvait de nouveau à l'entrée de la guilde, la visite des locaux venaient de se terminer.

\- Je m'attendais à bien pire de vos installations, j'ignorais que la guilde était au centre de la ville. dit Kurasa dans la longue avenue menant à la sortie de la cité.

\- La guilde est plus ancienne que la ville, elle a été construite au sommet de la colline. Seuls des appartements se trouvaient autour. Puis la ville s'est développée.

\- Je vois, n'avez vous jamais pensé à faire construire dans la colline même ? Des salles de stockages ou des dortoirs ? Cela vous ferait gagner de l'espace. dit Kurasa en fixant Laudriz.

\- Nous l'avons envisagé, mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de sécuriser les excavations.

\- Vous êtes une institutions officielle, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé l'aide de l'Empire, un mage pourrait aisément vous aider.

\- Nous ne voulions pas demander l'assistance de l'Empire pour si peu. dit Laudriz.

\- Nous en rediscuterons une fois la guerre terminée. dit Kurasa en faisant signe à ses gardes de venir le rejoindre.

\- Merci à vous de m'avoir accueilli M. Sauber, cela a été très instructif.

Laudriz répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête. D'un léger salut, Kurasa quitta la ville jusqu'à un carrosse l'emmenant au loin. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Laudriz retourna vers la guilde.

De retour à l'intérieur, Laudriz croisa Lioran et ne lui adressa pas un mot. Il se dirigea vers le quartier des mages où attendaient Illesca et Haze. Les murs se mirent à trembler et deux mains jaillirent de son dos et empoignèrent les deux jeunes gens, les levants dans les airs.

\- Où. Sont. Les autres ?

Terrifiés, aucun des deux ne put articuler le moindre mot alors que Laudriz les fixait, le regard brûlant de rage derrière ses lunettes.

Lors de son arrivée dans son laboratoire, Kurasa prit place sur son étal, éclairé par la lumière de tubes dans lesquelles des louveteaux à nageoires et de larges lézards flottaient. Il chercha dans la pile de ses papiers jusqu'à en tirer une liste ou la plupart des noms étaient rayés, d'autres entourés, et les derniers ne portaient aucun signe distinctif. Tempesta était le dernier sur la liste. Kurasa s'empara ensuite d'un stylo puis, après avoir hésité un instant, raya le nom de Tempesta.


End file.
